Promesse
by Narsha
Summary: Mon nom est Namikaze Naruto. Tout le monde ninja me connait, mais sans doute pas pour les bonnes raisons. Je suis ici pour vous demander votre aide. Et pour un peu de votre pardon.Je n'ai pas pu sauver Sasuke. Je n'ai pas pu sauver les autres Jinchuuriki. Et la guerre est aux portes des grandes nations du monde. Et c'est en partie ma faute... (FemNaru)
1. Introduction

_Hello everyone!_

_J'ai récemment travaillé sur Sexy Meta... Et je n'arrive pas à avancer. Je veux dire, j'ai le scénar et tout, et c'est un dénouement sympa même que je vais continuer après sur toutes ces histoires de romances et moins de politiques machin tout ça..._

_Ceci est évidemment la suite que vous attendiez de Secret. Alors je vais mettre un rated T voire M à cause des scènes et du langage que vous pourrez trouver (il y aura certainement des scènes d'amour entre diverses personnes, je vous conseille d'ord et déjà d'être ouvert d'esprit)._

_Et pour ceux qui penseraient cette fic inaccessible parce qu'étant une séquel, détrompez vous! J'ai fait attention à ne perdre personne en route, mais si vous vous égarez, n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions! Ah oui et si vous avez besoin d'un conseil ou deux sur vos fics n'hésitez pas à me demander._

_Dernière petite chose, pour ceux qui voudraient une suite à Dragon Insanity, ce n'est pas possible. Déjà parce que c'est un Oneshot (prévu pour un concours, donc je ne vais pas le modifier et venez voter sur mon blog VioletZombie sur Sky si vous avez le temps...) et parce que presque tout le monde est mort. Mais merci aux lecteurs de cette fic, vous m'avez prouvé que je peux écrire du bon Fairy Tail, et de bonnes horror fic._

_I love you all!_

* * *

**A comme ANBU**

La lame du ninja passe le long de mon visage. Je n'ai que le temps de m'écarter pour éviter qu'elle n'entaille mon masque. Perché sur son arbre, Chat attend que j'ai fini d'exécuter ma basse besogne. C'est un coriace que j'ai face à moi. Certainement un nukenin de rang A voire plus. Et il était plus que doué dans le maniement d'une épée.

Mon épée à moi git par terre quelque part dans la boue. Autour de nous une pluie drue crépitait. Elle rebondissait avec un bruit métallique sur les plaques de mon armure légère. La boue collait sous mes sandales, s'infiltrant entre mes doigts de pied et faussant mes mouvements. Mes appuis glissaient ou collaient trop. Je ne parvenais pas à me mouvoir avec autant d'aisance que d'habitude.

Et ces fichus sceaux de restriction que Tenzo-Senpai m'avait mis sur le corps pour me rendre plus lourde et m'interdire le recours au Ninjutsu !

Je respirais lourdement sous mon masque, mais je ne pouvais l'enlever pour chasser la vapeur d'eau qui s'y condensait. En n'entendait pas grand-chose dans le chaos de la nature. La pluie effaçait tout.

Au bout d'un moment, un coup de pied bien placé de mon adversaire percuta mon abdomen et j'ai gémi de douleur avant de choir sur le sol plus loin. Alors que je tentais de m'extirper de la boue, il arriva sur moi et la pointe de sa lame passa devant mon masque.

_ Que te reste-t-il maintenant que tu n'as pas d'armes ? Ricane mon adversaire avant de se tourner vers les frondaisons. Et toi, tu ne viens pas aider ta copine ? Je vais la tuer, tu sais.

Chat ne répondit pas, il connaissait la réponse à ces deux questions. Sans un mot, j'écartais le katana avec mon protège bras, tandis que ma main libre envoyait de la boue dans son visage nu. Il se mit à cracher de la terre en jurant, incapable de garder les yeux fermés. Ma main continue son geste circulaire et d'abat sur son poignet dans un craquement sec. L'autre main saisit la lame qui retombe au sol, et je transperce mon ennemi avec sa propre lame. Un liquide chaud se mêla aux gouttes de pluie sur mon masque. Privé de vie, le corps retomba mollement sur moi. Je me dégageais avec quelques difficultés avant de me remettre sur mes pieds.

Sans faire aucune remarque supplémentaire, Chat redescend au sol. Pour ma part je retrouve Senritsu et la range de nouveau à sa place contre ma cuisse. Senpai passe sa main contre la carotide de l'homme pour vérifier qu'il est bien mort. Malgré la boue et le sang, je remarque que la peau de ma victime s'éclaircit. Dans la pénombre, je n'avais pas pu remarquer que son apparence n'était pas tout à fait humaine. Quelque chose se bloqua au fond de ma gorge tandis que des souvenirs affluaient dans ma tête. Ceux qui me prouvaient que j'étais la personne la plus méprisable que je connaisse. Ceux qui concernaient un garçon brun.

Je me tournai vers l'homme à mes côtés et cherchai une réponse dans son attitude.

_ Orochimaru ?

Un seul mot. Un seul hochement de tête positif. Je serrai les dents avant de soupirer. Je me relevai et suivis mon collègue tandis qu'il s'enfonçait de nouveau dans la forêt du Pays du Riz. S'il y avait une expérience ici, il devait y en avoir d'autres. Restait à savoir si elles seraient aussi agressives les unes que les autres.

Ce qu'il me reste lorsque je n'ai plus d'armes ? Quelle question ! Je suis une arme. Je m'appelle Namikaze Naruto, et je suis ANBU au service de Tsunade-sama.

**B comme Bijuu**

C'était présentement l'idée la plus stupide que j'aie jamais eue. Mais que faire d'autre. Une menace planait sur moi et mes semblables. Mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Je voulais aider. Et je pouvais faire quelque chose. Même si ce n'était presque rien. Même si cela n'aboutissait pas.

C'était la première fois que je tentais des expéditions aussi périlleuses avec seulement des Kage Bunshin. Je n'étais pas sans savoir la durée de vie desdits clones. La moindre contrariété et ils partiraient en fumée. Et tout serait à refaire.

Je mis longtemps à réserver assez de chakra pour envoyer encore et encore de nouveaux clones. Et tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire c'était sillonner la région à la recherche d'indices. Si l'Akatsuki était parvenu à savoir ce qu'il était advenu du Kyuubi « mystérieusement » disparu il y avait quinze ans, ils avaient été certainement capables de savoir où se trouvaient les autres Jinchuuriki.

S'ils avaient eu accès à ces informations, je le pouvais aussi. Je devais les rencontrer. Je devais leur parler.

Parce que tout seul on ne reste pas en vie très longtemps. Ou alors on ne vit pas. A quoi bon courir toute sa vie pourchassée par ses frères les hommes qui ne voient en nous qu'un démon ? Je voulais ouvrir les yeux à mes confrères. Et peut-être trouver un peu de soutient.

Peut-être que les aider comme j'avais aidé Gaara était un moyen de se sentir mieux dans ma peau. De pouvoir me pardonner les actes que j'avais commis. J'étais incapable de me regarder en face quelques fois.

Je voulais aider. Je voulais être aidée. Est-ce que les autres discutaient avec le monstre scellé dans leurs entrailles ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient eux aussi l'écho de la haine qu'avaient ces monstres pour le monde et les hommes qui y vivaient ?

Alors j'avais cherché pendant longtemps à l'insu des autres. Prétendant à Tenzo-Senpai que je repérait la géographie mondiale afin d'être plus apte à me déplacer discrètement lors de nos traques. Prétendant à Jiraya que j'aimais bien sortir ses clones pour des marches digestives.

Parfois le soir je ne sentais plus mes jambes et tout mon corps était perclus de crampes chaque fois qu'un des clones explosait. Mais ils dureraient plus longtemps. Je finirai par trouver la solution. Et dans ses nuits je rêvais de ces kilomètres de forêts, de montagnes, de champs et de villages parcourus à pied. A tous ces gens à qui j'avais parlé. A tous ces documents que j'avais lus.

Jusqu'à ce que j'aie l'idée de génie qui lui permit d'envoyer quelques doubles au loin pour un temps infini. Que mon réel corps repose auprès de ce tortionnaire de l'ANBU. Un peu plus de souffrances prétendument issues de ses exercices ne se verrait pas. Que mes clones fragiles demeurent auprès de Jiraya, de ses rouleaux de parchemin, de ses livres grivois, de ses grenouilles en méditation.

Ils étaient cinq à être partis. Six si on comptait la cruche photogénique. Elle espérait que ce serait suffisant. Parfois elle s'inquiétait de ces clones trop longtemps coupée d'elle. Une journée c'était un long souvenir qu'elle mettait du temps à assimiler. Et le processus ne se ferait pas sans douleur. Elle était prête au sacrifice à consentir.

**C comme Chuunin**

L'adage dit de cultiver un esprit sain dans un corps sain.

Je cultivais mon esprit auprès d'un vieil ermite qui écrit des livres cochons et qui parle à des grenouilles. Et pour la santé mentale je crois qu'on repassera.

Et j'entrainais mon corps tous les jours auprès d'un ANBU spécialiste de la traque. Et spécialiste dans la contention de Kyuubi. Ce qui voulait dire : pas de régénération miraculeuse, et pas de supers pouvoirs. Je n'étais que Namikaze Naruto, jeune Genin qui aspirait un jour faire partie des services spéciaux de Tsunade.

Techniquement c'était déjà le cas. Qui avait eu l'idée de m'utiliser comme espionne dans une situation qui se trouverait dangereuse ?

Bref, je m'étais toujours crue condamnée à rester officiellement Genin toute ma vie. Sauf que le destin en avait décidé autrement.

On avait décidé aussi d'informer le Da_ily Shinobi _de la manœuvre. En quelques instants, l'examen qui avait failli me coûté la vie, s'était mué en un défilé de mode avec interviews et shooting photos.

Ma seule joie fut de savoir que personne en dehors du personnel ninja ne pourrait jamais jeter un œil à mes performances lors de l'examen. La première partie se fit dans un marécage emplie de bestioles sympathiques où il nous fallut assembler trois rouleaux de parchemin (Le corps, l'esprit et la volonté), ce qui ramena le nombre total de participants de plus d'une centaine à une grosse quinzaine. Dans notre équipe, chacun dut retenir les informations sur son rouleau et les défendre à l'issue d'un interrogatoire mené par un gradé des services Information et Torture du village qui nous accueillait (Kiri, quel endroit merveilleux !). Je fus l'une des rares à passer cette étape.

Je préférais m'abstenir pour le tournoi final. Je me savais capable de vaincre mes adversaires, mais peut-être pas avec une performance qui expliquerait pourquoi quelqu'un avec mes compétences avait été relégué inexplicablement à un poste aussi peu enviable. A moins d'être une espionne. Vu les déductions qu'on pouvait en tirer, je préférais m'en aller.

Lorsque je quittai mes camarades Chuunin, personne ne me remit la veste verte ou ne me dit quoi que ce soit. Seule la styliste était mécontente que j'aie sali les affaires qu'elles m'avaient mises sur le dos pour rien. A quoi servait-il que je serve de panneau publicitaire ambulant si je ne participais pas à l'évènement où tout le public était réellement convié ?

Ce fut la dernière fois où j'acceptais de poser pour ce magazine stupide, au grand dam de son éditeur. Marre de montrer mes courbes à tous les pays du monde. Pendant plus d'un an, j'avais fait connaître le visage de Namikaze Naru. N'importe quel ninja me croisant serait plus susceptible de me demander un autographe, voire quelques minutes de mon temps plutôt que d'engager le combat.

Ce fut la seule fois où j'utilisai mon véritable corps pour travailler avec le magazine. Je cédais cependant aux jérémiades de mon clone accro aux flashs des appareils. Après tout, elle pourrait se révéler utile puisqu'elle était moi. De temps en temps je la faisais sortir et elle allait me glaner quelques informations utiles.

Au final j'obtins ce que je souhaitais lorsqu'un aigle dépêché de Konoha envoya son nouvel ordre de mission pour Senpai et moi. Pour l'ANBU Chat et le Chuunin Namikaze Naruto.

D comme Démon

De temps en temps, j'avais besoin de m'isoler du commun des mortels. Dans ces moments là, tous mes clones se plaignaient étrangement de maux de tête ou de ventre qui ne s'arrêtaient que lorsque la crise était passée. Et les crises survenaient de plus en plus souvent.

Il ne faut pas croire que parce que j'hébergeais un démon et qu'il était logé nourri blanchi dans mon corps que nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde. Pour Jiraya, le fait d'être Jinchuuriki faisait de moi quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et de ce fait, il m'enjoignait à utiliser le pouvoir de Kyuubi le plus souvent possible. Pour Tenzo-Senpai, le fait d'être Jinchuuriki faisait de moi quelqu'un d'exceptionnellement dangereux et de ce fait il m'enjoignait à ne pas recourir à Kyuubi.

Si au final ma décision fut de couper les ponts avec lui, ce ne fut absolument pas à cause des avis biaisés de mes professeurs. Ils n'étaient pas ce que j'étais, ils ne savaient pas. Les seuls qui auraient pu m'apporter des réponses étaient les autres Jinchuuriki, et les enseignements que j'avais tiré de ces gars n'étaient en faveur ni de la sécurité d'autrui, ni de ma propre sécurité.

Kyuubi commençait à s'impatienter dans mon corps. Et entendre sa voix commenter tout et rien était particulièrement agaçant. Mais il n'y avait pas que cela. Chaque démon apportait à son porteur une capacité unique due à sa présence dans notre corps. Par exemple Ichibi protégeait Gaara d'une armure de sable tandis que Kyuubi me soignait. Sauf que si soigner le corps plus vite est une chose, il faut rappeler que les cellules ont un nombre de division cellulaires déterminées à la naissance.

Le problème commença à se poser lorsque mes missions en tant qu'ANBU ne se limitèrent plus à la simple observation et infiltration des activités d'Orochimaru. Peu de temps après avoir quitté Konoha, j'avais officiellement intégré les services secrets en revêtant le masque du Renard. Seulement l'officialisation de mon grade, bien que je n'aie pas encore été promue Chuunin ni Jounin, m'obligea à une prise de risque plus grande. Je fus dépêchée à l'élimination des fidèles d'Orochimaru, qu'ils portent la marque maudite ou non.

Je n'avais pas peur de me blesser, sachant qu'une nuit de sommeil serait réparatrice. Sauf que Kyuubi se mit à profiter de mes nuits et de ses pouvoirs de soin pour s'infiltrer dans mon corps et mes canaux de chakra. Petit à petit, je me rendis compte que mon corps s'affaiblissait parfois. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, des petites plaies qui mettaient du temps à se résorber, un rhume qui durait plus longtemps que prévu pour moi (je guérissait toujours plus rapidement qu'une personne normale).

Le démon commençait à me faire payer le fait d'avoir été enfermé dans mon corps. Chaque instant de relâchement et il me murmurait des paroles haineuses et des cajoleries en tête pour me faire flancher. Il me balançait mes erreurs et les avantages de le libérer tour à tour.

Plus je combattais, plus mon corps était faible. Et plus j'étais faible, plus la pression de Kyuubi s'accentuait sur moi.

Et le village et Tenzo semblaient en vouloir toujours et encore plus.

J'ai fini par craquer, le jour où j'ai fini par cracher du sang en toussant. Je n'ai jamais avoué à Chat pourquoi je quittais les services secrets. Je n'étais plus Namikaze Naruto mais une simple machine à tuer. Et je savais que Kyuubi finirait par me dévorer de l'intérieur. J'espérais que ce ne serait pas trop vite. J'avais encore une promesse à tenir envers Sasuke.

**E comme Eau**

L'une de mes affinités élémentaires était le Suiton. Les rares fois où j'avais tenté de l'utiliser en dehors des possibilités prévues par mon mince entrainement avec Kakashi-Sensei à mon premier passage de l'examen Chuunin avaient été… Désastreux. J'avais cassé le bras de Shikamaru en voulant lui sauver la vie, et à part deux techniques de bas niveau, je n'avais jamais vraiment eu l'usage des Ninjutsu hydrauliques.

Fort heureusement pour moi, Tenzo savait manier cette affinité élémentaire avec une précision redoutable. Lorsqu'on en venait à ses leçons, je savais que j'allais souffrir de longues heures.

Mes pires expériences furent celles de la cascade et de la rivière. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait la sale manie de me faire comprendre comment se comportait l'eau en m'y immergeant entièrement. Le temps avait beau être pluvieux, neigeux ou tout ce que vous voulez, je devais me plonger dans l'eau et travailler la nage et les passages dangereux. Les torrents et les rapides me projetaient brutalement contre les pierres avec violence. Et il ne bronchait pas. Ne daignait même pas l'offrir une main charitable pour me sortir de l'eau.

Et je continuais de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il voulait de moi.

La théorie était relativement simple. Je devais rendre mon corps et mon chakra aussi fluide que l'élément que je manipulais. Dit comme ça, on part d'une évidence. Mais en pratique c'était tout à fait autre chose… Si mon corps n'était pas spécialement rétif aux séances d'assouplissements de mon professeur (je parvenais même à exécuter des figures qu'il ne pouvait pas, vu que j'étais une femme et lui un homme), c'était une toute autre question à propos de mon chakra.

Mon salut vint du clone durable parti à la recherche de Gaara. Ce fut en l'observant manier son sable que j'eus l'idée de lui poser la question pour savoir comment il faisait. Il me parla d'une histoire de magnétisme à base de chakra que je n'assimilais pas du tout. Mais il m'avoua ensuite qu'il avait dû, pour lui-même, faire évoluer la technique de ses ancêtres du fait de la présence de Shûkaku. En effet, ses réserves de chakra ainsi augmentées lui permettaient de contrôler le mouvement du moindre grain de sable. Son contrôle du chakra était remarquablement plus pointu que le mien. Je l'interrogeais alors sur ce que faisaient ses prédécesseurs pour contrôler le sable. Ce fut l'histoire de courants de Cchakra qui me mit sur la piste.

Au lieu de considérer l'eau comme un assemblage de petites gouttelettes, comme me le serinait à longueur de temps Tenzo-Senpai, je devais au contraire l'imaginer comme un mouvement de groupe.

Les différentes expériences que je menais par la suite sur mon contrôle de l'eau et la création d'eau à partir de Chakra m'amenèrent à réfléchir sur cette notion de flux de chakra. Il était facile de faire aller celui-ci dans un seul sens. La difficulté suivante fut d'ajuster la puissance que je mis dans ce chakra. Au lieu d'aller du plus petit au plus grand, comme l'avaient toujours fait mes camarades avec leurs petites réserves d'énergie, je m'attelais à des tâches de plus en plus pointues.

Jusqu'au jour où je parvins au niveau de maîtrise qu'avait Gaara avec son sable. Contrôler la moindre goutte d'eau et la faire aller dans le sens où je voulais.

Le jour où je compris cette histoire de flux irréguliers, je n'eus besoin que d'une seule main pour mes Rasengan.

**F comme Fû**

Trouver la personne que tout le monde détestait au pays de la Cascade fut une tâche facile. A chacun de ses déplacements les chuchotements s'élevaient autour d'elle tandis que les yeux se détournaient de son chemin.

La première occasion que j'eue de la rencontrer seule à seule fut un jour de tempête. Du fait du temps lourd et menaçant, les habitants s'étaient réfugiés chez eux et moi dans l'auberge où je logeais. Mon apparence était la même qu'à l'ordinaire. Je ne portais pas de bandeau de village et tout le monde se fichait que je sois là. Nombreux étaient ceux qui venaient dans ce pays calme pour recommencer une nouvelle vie.

Ce jour là, toujours en pleine observation de la Jinchuuriki aux cheveux turquoise, je remarquais qu'elle se dirigeait vers les bains publics. Comme je le pressentais, personne ne viendrait en même temps qu'elle dans l'établissement. Personne sauf moi.

Lorsque j'entrais dans la salle des femmes recouverte de ma serviette de bain, j'avais encore en tête les yeux pleins de reproches de la gérante. Elle me prenait pour une folle. Totalement immergée, Fû s'était retournée brusquement à mon arrivée. Ses yeux orange incrédules me fixaient avec méfiance. Je ne tentais rien pour le moment, me contentant de la saluer avec le sourire.

Après m'être savonnée et rincée, je la rejoignis dans le bain quelques instants plus tard. Elle continua ses ablutions en m'ignorant superbement, mais je savais qu'elle m'observait comme une bête curieuse. Puis avec violence elle s'était levée et m'avait fixé avec douleur :

_ Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire avec cette attitude amicale ! Je sais que tu ne vaux pas mieux que les autres ! Je suis Fû et je suis un démon ! Maintenant tu peux t'en aller te vanter que tu m'as approché. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

J'ai patiemment attendu la fin de sa diatribe. Je n'ai pas cessé de la fixer.

_ Je m'appelle Uzumaki Naruto. Et je ne vois aucun démon dans la pièce.

Et j'étais partie en la saluant de loin, sous ses yeux ronds. Les semaines s'étaient écoulées. Et à chaque tempête, je retrouvais Fû aux bains, toujours irascible, mais habituée à ma présence. Parois dans la rue elle me croisait et je lui souriais. Les gens autour de moi commençaient à m'éviter.

Ma sympathie envers la Jinchuuriki m'attira de nombreuses inimitiés. Après les commerces qui me refusaient l'accès, ce fut l'aubergiste qui me boula dehors. Je ne me suis jamais plainte, me contentant d'installer ma tente en dehors de la ville. Un soir, j'ai trouvé Fû assise en tailleur devant l'entrée. Et elle m'avait trainé jusqu'à sa cabane avec une tête de cochon. J'étais invitée chez elle à vie en tant que première amie.

_ Tu sais, je crois que je t'aime bien, m'avoua-t-elle quelques jours plus tard.

Avant de tenter de m'embrasser. Je me suis détournée d'elle au dernier moment. Avant de commencer à lui expliquer ce que je faisais ici. Ce que je faisais réellement ici. Au début, ses poings s'étaient serrés en entendant ma traitrise, avant de finalement se détendre.

_ Je voulais rencontrer les gens comme moi, pour apprendre à ne pas faire du mal à ceux que j'aime.

_ Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un que tu aimes, là-bas à Konoha ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton hésitant.

_ Je pense qu'en terme d'amour nous sommes toutes les deux aussi perdues l'une que l'autre, ais-je dis avec sagesse. J'ai des amis à Konoha, qui savent ce que je suis, et qui respectent ma façon d'être.

_ Je veux dire, est-ce qu'il y a un garçon ou une fille qui te fait te sentir spéciale ? Quand je vois des couples dans le village, j'ai parfois du mal à contenir mes émotions.

_ Ah, ce genre d'amour, murmurais-je

Je me tus, fixant le plafond de la cabane en silence. Le rêve où mes camarades s'entretuaient pour ma main me revint en tête dans un ricanement de Kyuubi. Je le chassait avec une grimace. Appuyée sur le flanc, Fû observait mes émotions changeantes. Je repensais à Neji et à Sasuke. Le goût de la culpabilité me vint aux lèvres. Une larme solitaire d'aventura sur ma joue et se nicha dans mon cou. Sa jumelle cascada sur e même chemin, recueilli par le doigt d'une jeune fille à la peau sombre. Elle porta son doigt à sa bouche.

_ C'est salé.

Un son entre le soupir et le rire me vint aux lèvres. N'avais-je déjà pas eu la même scène avec Gaara ? Ma consœur se releva totalement avant de s'installer sur mon ventre et d'enfouir ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

Cette fois je n'ai pas repoussé ses lèvres lorsqu'elles se joignirent aux miennes. Je ne me sentis pas honteuse d'embrasser une fille. Après tout, c'est possible d'aimer quelqu'un du même sexe que soi. Embrasser Fû, c'était comme embrasser Gaara. C'était panser les blessures de l'autre avec la tendresse qu'on n'avait jamais reçue.

C'était agréable. Ce n'était juste pas de l'amour.

Mais privée du contact de mes amis de Konoha depuis si longtemps, sentir les mains de la jeune femme et son visage près du mien étaient une félicité. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour des miennes et nos hanches se murent dans la même envie de plaisir.

Dans ma tête, Kyuubi sortit :

**« Eh bah, t'es à voile et à vapeur. J'aurais jamais cru ça possible »**

** « Oh ta gueule toi ! »**

Nos caressent durèrent longtemps. Nous n'avions même pas la notion du temps qui filait tandis que nos corps soulageaient les pulsions bestiales. Nous n'étions que deux adolescentes en chaleur, à la recherche de leurs réels désirs.

La lumière du jour nous avait stoppés dans notre élan, et j'avais étouffé un bâillement en serrant les dents. A côté de moi, le visage d'une jeune femme somnolente mais heureuse me fit sourire. Je regardai le soleil qui se levait avec appréhension. Le lendemain, je lui dirais tout à propos de l'Akatsuki. Et puis, il faudrait que je continue mon exploration. J'avais encore à découvrir les Jinchuuriki du Pays des Roches.

Quelques jours plus tard, je l'avais quitté. Elle était furieuse. Surtout contre elle-même d'avoir cru que je resterai à ses côtés. On s'était écrit de longues lettres pendant longtemps. Jusqu'au jour où je ne reçus plus aucune réponse. Dans le ciel noir de tempête au dessus de moi, les nuages étaient rouges. Et j'ai pleuré.

**G comme Genjutsu**

_ Hey, Ermite-pervers ! Il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas.

Il grogna encore une fois en m'entendant l'appeler à l'aide du surnom qu'il déteste. Puis il se tourna vers moi, abandonnant son manuscrit en pleine création pour me faire face. Jiraya n'essayait plus de m'inculquer quoi que ce soit. Depuis que mon vrai corps avait «élu domicile chez lui et plus la bande de clones surexcités, il avait changé son approche par rapport à moi.

Peu après ma querelle avec Senpai, je m'étais réfugié chez lui. Je ne voulais plus être une arme. A quoi cela servait-il que je m'affirme autrement qu'en Jinchuuriki, pour servir de machine à tuer pour Konoha ? J'avais vu assez de sang et de morts pour le moment. Mon parrain s'était contenté de m'ouvrir ses bras pour que je m'y jette en pleurant.

Depuis, j'avais libre accès à sa bibliothèque de rouleaux et il me laissait le champ libre. Si je voulais m'entrainer ou lui poser une question, il se rendait immédiatement disponible. Il y avait de nombreuses choses que je ne savais pas, mais il avait deviné d'un coup d'œil que je n'avais plus besoin d'un professeur, juste d'un appui. L'omniprésence de Chat et les rapports humains trop rares m'avaient rendu quelque peu sauvage et rétive.

Plus qu'un temps d'apprentissage, vivre avec Jiraya était une réhabilitation. J'avais passé deux ans de souffrance à apprendre la mort sous toutes ses formes. J'étais là pour réapprendre à vivre.

_ Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas cette fois ? demanda-t-il.

_ Le Genjutsu. Je comprends cette histoire de flux et tout, mais seulement dans ma tête. Je veux dire…

Il me regarda en face avant de faire quelques signes. Je commençai à me sentir avec la tête qui tournait. Quelque chose n'allait pas. La droite, la gauche, le haut et le bas que je voyais ne coïncidaient pas. La nausée me prit et je tombai sur le plancher. Je le sentais sous mes doigts, mais mes yeux ne le percevaient pas. Je fermais les yeux et pris ma tête dans mes mains.

Tout à coup tout s'arrête. Jiraya me regarde avec un air un peu désolé.

_ Je pensais que tu savais au moins les arrêter. Comment tu te sens ?

_ Super mal… J'ai eu l'impression de voir l'image déformer et tourner.

_ C'est normal. Te rappelles tu ce qu'est un Genjutsu ? La définition.

_ Ils affectent… Ils affectent les perceptions sensorielles de la cible en affectant les méridiens de chakra et sa circulation en… Oh !

Je venais de réaliser ce que venait de me faire Jiraya. Il m'avait piégé dans un Genjutsu visuel.

_ Tu as compris maintenant ? De toute façon ce n'est pas ton style de combat. Ne te prends pas la tête avec les illusions.

_ Il y a marqué que ça correspond aux gens imaginatifs ! Je suis imaginative !

_ Pour les farces peut-être, pas pour le combat !

_ J'ai une question quand même. Le lanceur attaque les flux de chakra de la cible, parce que notre corps en a toujours en circulation. Qu'est ce qui se passe si j'arrête totalement le flux ?

Le sourire de Jiraya m'indiqua que j'étais sur la bonne piste.

**H comme Han**

Si j'avais été capable de trouver Fû et de me lier à elle sans trop de difficultés, trouver le porteur de Gobi fut nettement plus problématique. D'une part à cause d'une brouille avec le Tsuchikage, il avait comme qui dirait déserté. Et d'autre part personne ne pouvait savoir qu'il était Jinchuuriki. Vu les préjugés envers ceux qui possédaient une lignée particulière ou un démon, ce gars n'allait certainement pas le crier sur tous les toits.

Cependant, pour vivre, il fallait bien que ce type ait une rente quelconque. Après de long temps de recherches sur un inconnu que je ne connaissais d'ailleurs même pas (je n'avais aucune idée de son sexe, de son âge ou de ce à quoi il pouvait ressembler !), je finis par un coup de chance, par tomber sur un bingo book d'Iwa. Bon d'accord, je l'avais volé, mais c'était un détail

Tout d'abord je remarquais que les informations qu'ils avaient sur les autres villages étaient différentes de celles que j'avais. Me remémorant un peu de mes cours de géopolitique, je me souvins qu'Iwa était opposé à Konoha depuis longtemps. Si Suna partageait avec nous ses informations selon les termes de notre accord, ce n'était pas le cas d'Iwa. Ce fut d'ailleurs très drôle de voir leur vision de nos soldats.

La simple décortication des informations me prit un sacré temps, mais je dégageai quelques possibles Jinchuuriki. La plupart d'entre eux étaient considérés comme des déserteurs. Et souvent à la suite d'une dispute avec leur chef. La vache il ne devait pas être commode pour que tous ces gens souhaitent se barrer du village.

Mes recherches portèrent finalement leurs fruits lorsque je pus me faire engager dans une équipe de chasseurs de primes commandée par un dénommé Han. Ses hommes prétendaient qu'il était capable de se vaporiser et de disparaître dans l'air.

Il me fut impossible de rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de ce type. Car le sceau de maintien sur mon corps de clone m'empêchait tout changement de forme. Et ma forme de départ était mon apparence ordinaire. Le portrait craché de mon père. Je pouvais toujours prétendre que c'était une coïncidence. Mais Han ne fit jamais vraiment confiance à la fille qui ressemblait tant au Yondaime Hokage.

D'autant plus que ma notoriété dans ce journal stupide avait même atteint ces contrées reculées. J'avais beau prétendre que je voulais ressembler à Namikaze Naru parce que j'étais une grande fan, ça m'attirait plus de mains sur les fesses et de regards grivois qu'un réel climat de confiance.

Cependant je parvins finalement à obtenir une conversation avec le chasseur de primes. Je décidai de lui dévoiler directement que je savais ce qu'il portait en lui, et comment quelqu'un sans lignée particulière était doté d'un tel pouvoir sur la vapeur. L'affinité des ninjas d'Iwa était le Doton, je n'en démordrais pas. Il s'ensuivit un combat entre nous deux, et j'eus du mal à ne pas me faire exploser. Cependant je parvins à li faire concéder qu'il était le porteur de Gobi.

Il n'y eut pas d'entente entre nous comme avec d'autres Jinchuuriki que j'avais rencontré. Peut-être une tolérance l'un de l'autre. Aucune confiance, vu qu'il savait que je venais de Konoha et qu'il était d'Iwa, qu'importent nos conflits respectifs avec les autorités des autres villages. J'obtins de lui la localisation de Roshi, l'autre Jinchuuriki d'Iwa.

Et il ferait attention à la venue d'étrangers vêtus de manteaux noirs ornés de nuages rouges.

**I comme Itachi**

L'Akatsuki était mes ennemis, je le savais. Ils me recherchaient, et avaient su par j'ignorais quelle source, que j'étais le Jinchuuriki de Kyuubi. N'empêche c'est vrai quoi ! Le Sandaime avait fait une loi pour que tout le monde ferme sa gueule. Et il y avait même un festival pour la défaite de Kyuubi qui tombait chaque année aux environs de mon anniversaire.

Alors forcément quand un soir j'étais tombée sur Uchiha Itachi en plein dans la maison de l'ermite pervers, vous imaginez bien ma réaction.

Et pourtant elle ne fut certainement pas aussi spectaculaire que vous vous l'imaginez. Et lui non plus. Peut-être s'était-il attendu à une furie blonde. Mais je savais des choses que je n'aurais pas dû savoir.

Un de mes clones durables s'était transformé en enfant, et s'était infiltré dans l'orphelinat de Konoha. Je conviens qu'il est étrange de s'infiltrer dans son propre village. A l'origine c'était pour tester si les censeurs de Chakra réagissaient aux émissions de mon clone scellé comme pour moi. Visiblement non. Alors au lieu de se dématérialiser comme je le lui avais demandé, mon clone, s'est mis à m'envoyer régulièrement des informations.

Mes recherches avaient été assez vagues au début. C'était juste pour voir jusqu'où je pouvais pénétrer les systèmes de défense de la ville sans me faire repérer. Autant dire que je ferais un joli rapport à Tsunade-baachan quand le moment serait venu.

Savoir qui étaient mes parents avait été intéressant. De fil en aiguille, j'étais passé du fichier de Namikaze Naruto, à celui d'Uzumaki Kushina, avant de filer vers celui de sa meilleure amie Uchiha Mikoto. La mère de Sasuke et Itachi. Et chose intéressante, le dossier d'Itachi n'était même pas là. Enfin, il s'arrêtait à sa promotion très jeune au rang de Jounin. A onze ans.

Comme mon fichier qui s'arrêtait à mon (mes) examen Chuunin. Pas de trace de passage dans l'ANBU.

On gardait trace des moindres fautes des soldats de la ville. Des farces qu'il commettait, aux meurtres. Ça existait, j'avais vérifié. Alors forcément, Itachi qui décime sa famille… n'apparaissait pas dans son dossier ? Tiens donc.

C'est là où j'avais commencé à soupçonner quelque chose à propos du massacre des Uchiha.

J'ai donc fais des recherches en alliant des anecdotes que m'avait rencontré Tenzo sur la gestion des conflits internes du village et en comparant avec les dossiers des ANBU que je connaissais. Et ne pourrais jamais dénoncer, parce que si je le faisais je me ferais emprisonner voire assassiner pour violation de secrets d'état.

On avait couvert le massacre des Uchiha au niveau administratif, comme une banale mission d'ANBU.

Alors quand j'ai vu Itachi chez Jiraya, je me suis demandé si ses missions d'ANBU n'étaient pas allées plus loin. Après tout, il ne m'avait pas donné à l'Akatsuki.

Je l'avais regardé. Il m'avait regardé. Et j'avais lu dans son regard la confirmation que je cherchais. On ne cesse jamais d'être ninja de Konoha, qu'importent les sacrifices que ça demandait.

**J comme Jounin**

J'avais passé deux ans avec Tenzô-Senpai à travailler pour l'ANBU. Parce que c'était la plus courte période qu'on pouvait passer dans l'ANBU avant de revenir à la vie civile. Au bout d'un an, je me répétais déjà qu'il ne me restait plus que la moitié. Un an m'avait suffi pour commencer à me décatir de l'intérieur. Au bout de deux, j'ignorais si j'étais vivante ou non.

Je n'avais que seize ans. J'avais l'impression d'en avoir vécu cent fois plus.

Et je suis rentrée chez Jiraya. L'autre raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas attaqué Uchiha Itachi en le voyant, fut mon état dévasté. Mon esprit partait en lambeaux. Et bien que mon corps soit sain, je n'avais plus la volonté de le mouvoir.

Cela me prit du temps pour réapprendre les contacts humains. De longues balades solitaires dans la nature. Quelques soirées à discuter de tout et de rien avec mon parrain. Et des nuits à refaire le monde avec l'ennemi juré de Sasuke.

Quand j'y repense, je crois que c'est lui que je dois remercier le plus.

Grâce à lui, j'ai pu me concentrer de nouveau sur les ordres que m'envoyaient Konoha. J'avais piétiné ma formation dans les services secrets. J'avais balancé ma participation au journal _Daily Shinobi_. Il fallait que je me rattrape.

J'y parvins en passant mon examen Jounin. Quelques examinateurs virent passer un mois chez Jiraya pour observer mon comportement et mes conditions de vie. Sans en avoir vraiment l'air, ils me testèrent, et je me donnais à fond. Combattant avec toute ma science jusqu'à ce que le moindre de mes os soit moulu. Résolvant les énigmes qu'ils me posaient.

Peut-être que ce qui orienta leur décision fut mes quelques descentes en ville pour aider les villageois qui avaient besoin d'aide. J'étais un ninja, mais je n'avais pas besoin de tuer. Je préférais même éviter les affrontements et aller vers la discussion.

Et il y avait les enfants avec qui je jouais. Enfin au début. Ici, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de sécurité. La majeure partie des personnes qui vivaient là profitaient du climat de paix. Ils n'étaient pas prêts à affronter qui que ce soit en cas d'attaque. Alors pour les enfants curieux, j'avais commencé à donner des cours d'autodéfense. Puis vinrent des mères de familles et d'autres parents curieux qui s'adonnèrent aux petits exercices que je leur donnais.

Je crois que c'est ce sens des responsabilités et d'entraide qui, plus que tout, m'a fait mérité mon passage de grade au niveau de Jounin.

Encore une chose. Depuis que j'étais redevenue moi-même, j'avais accédé aux requêtes du village et repris contact avec un journal traitant des arts ninjas. Celui-ci avait une parution bimestrielle ce qui permettait de meilleures informations. Au début, dans ma chronique sur les arts ninjas que je faisais paraître, je reçus de nombreuses lettres de récriminations comme quoi je n'étais pas un vrai ninja et que je savais juste parader en maillot de bain.

Je n'ai jamais répliqué à aucune de ces provocations, me contentant de donner à un plus grand public, les conseils que j'avais donnés à ces villageois paisibles. Qu'on m'agonise d'insultes si on le souhaitait. Je savais résister à ce genre d'attaques comme je résistais à toutes les autres. Après tout, j'étais « morte » et je renaissais. Mais parfois, quand j'étais seule, les doutes revenaient…

**K comme kaolins** (1)

Jiraya me laissait souvent le champ libre pour réapprendre à vivre. Il ne me forçait pas. Ouvrait les portes de la connaissance pour moi. Me laissait partir et revenir sans prévenir à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. Il se contentait de me réveiller le lendemain matin pour me faire constater de l'avancement de la _Stratégie du Batifolage_. Si parfois je parvenais à le surprendre par mes expériences passées (d'accord, j'avais _un peu_ déconné en rencontrant certains de mes condisciples Jinchuuriki), mes remarques touchaient souvent la description des paysages. C'était des endroits où il était allé dans sa jeunesse.

J'eus alors envie de poser mon pied là où mon maître avait posé le sien. Embarquant ses tomes précédents et en zappant les passages grivois, je me lançais comme défi de découvrir à quels paysages ses livres faisaient allusion.

Et c'est ainsi que je l'ai revu. Par pur hasard.

La première fois que j'avais croisé cet individu, je travaillais encore pour le _Daily Shinobi_. C'était un ancien ami d'Hiro, mon partenaire attitré pour la plupart des photos. Les deux anciens amis avaient décidé de se retrouver autour d'une coupe de saké, et j'avais été gracieusement invitée. Immédiatement, mes yeux avaient scruté l'individu et remarqué que lui au moins pouvait être considéré comme un réel ninja. Il y avait une totale différence d'attitude entre moi qui cachais mes compétences, lui qui les affirmait et Hiro qui était peu doté.

Nous avions sympathisé. Il s'appelait Deidara. Hiro blaguait sur mon côté garçon manqué et mon prénom masculin et sur l'androgynéité du nom et de l'apparence de son ami.

C'est en voyageant que nos chemins se sont croisés quelques fois encore. Je pus dire du premier coup d'œil qu'il avait changé. Peut-être pas autant que moi, mais il y avait une aura différente autour de lui, plus dangereuse.

Et fait exprès, il surgissait souvent à l'improviste, et c'était lui qui faisait le premier pas. Principalement parce que je me trouvais souvent dans les ennuis.

L'ennui majeur que je veux évoquer se nommait Orochimaru, dont les sbires avaient apparemment retenu mon visage et celui de Sasuke. Le serpent s'impatientait. Je lui avais volé son réceptacle. Je l'avais empêché de le rejoindre (devenant par ce biais la personne la plus méprisable que je connaisse). Dès qu'un agent d'Oto me repérait, cela n'y manquait pas : je me faisais attaquer.

Le seul problème était que je me baladais sous les traits de Namikaze Naru, l'idiote photogénique et assez peu futée. Si je pouvais tirer profit de l'élément de surprise, je devais généralement agir vite et malheureusement éliminer toutes traces des ninjas qui m'attaquaient. Je continuais mon travail d'élimination des agents du Sannin renégat, alors que c'était ces actions mêmes qui m'avaient conduite à renoncer à ma carrière dans l'ANBU.

Ma seule issue viable restait donc la fuite. Et mis à part quelques accrochages, tout se déroula bien. Et quand je parle d'accrochages, ce n'était pas moi qui avais tué les hommes d'Orochimaru. Deidara était responsable.

Me mettant sur le dos une dette dont j'aurais largement préféré me passer. Ce type était dangereux. Ce type était toujours là où je m'y attendais le moins. Et le hasard commençait sérieusement à me plomber. Mais ce fut le seul shinobi de mon âge que je vis en trois ans.

**L comme lame**

Tenzo-Senpai était quelqu'un de très cultivé. Ses capacités, malheureusement, étaient principalement orientées au niveau traque d'ennemis. J'ai appris de nombreuses choses avec lui sur l'art de se dissimuler et de suivre sa proie sans se faire repérer. Je lui en ai d'ailleurs voulu lorsque j'ai compris que c'était lui qui m'avait suivi pendant des lustres au beau milieu de Konoha afin de tester mes capacités.

En quelques mois de formation, j'ai malheureusement compris qu'à part son Mokuton et les affiliations élémentaires qui composaient son Kekkei Genkai… Il ne valait pas grand-chose.

Ce fut donc par moi-même que j'améliorais tout ce qui était visée, vitesse et autres paramètres des armes de jet. Ebisu-Sensei s'était foulé pendant un long temps pour réapprendre les bases à un cancre comme moi.

Mes plus grands progrès dans le maniement des armes de jet sont issus de mes rencontres avec Itachi. Je pouvais dire durant nos entrainements qu'il méritait son grade de capitaine de l'ANBU. Il ne l'avait pas eu dans une pochette surprise. Ses lancers étaient redoutables. Je ne sus si c'était par pitié, ou s'il m'appréciait réellement qu'il consentit à m'enseigner la voie des armes.

Je crois que nous étions liés par ce sentiment commun de culpabilité envers Sasuke. Il avait voulu le protéger et le rendre fort, ainsi que je l'avais fait. Et chacun d'entre nous avait sa responsabilité dans cette personne exécrable qu'était devenu mon coéquipier en ce jour. Itachi l'avait rendu soif de vengeance et de pouvoir, afin de l'endurcir, malheureusement cela avait exacerbé son côté « je suis un génie, je n'ai pas besoin de m'entrainer pour vous battre ». Et moi, j'avais montré à Sasuke qu'en un mois d'entrainement j'étais devenue plus puissante que lui. Et incapable de le sauver de ses démons, j'avais préférer nier sa propre existence. J'avais bel et bien sauvé quelqu'un de sa folie meurtrière. Mais ce n'était pas Sasuke.

Ce sentiment de fraternité mal exprimée envers le brun m'avait lié avec son frère. Peut-être aussi notre vision du monde que nous jugions trop violent et inapte à la paix.

Et Itachi m'avait également appris à me servir de ma lame fétiche, Senritsu. Lorsque je concentrais du chakra en elle, elle vibrait avec une force incroyable, et pouvait trancher au travers de tout. Le chant de la lame qui frémissait d'énergie lui donnait ce nom si particulier.

Que ce soit avec des dagues courtes ou longues, des kunais, des shurikens ou des senbons, mon professeur s'était montré impitoyable. J'avais plus appris avec ses leçons, lorsque celui-ci venait rapporter à Jiraya ce qu'il avait appris au sein de l'Akatsuki qu'en deux ans de meurtres barbares aux côtés de Chat.

Le reste, je pus tenter par moi-même d'améliorer mes capacités physiques. Les cals et les blessures que je me faisais aux mains à force de frapper mes cibles d'entrainement se résorbaient chaque matin sous la puissance du démon renard.

Peu à peu, ma propre puissance s'augmentait, et je cessai même d'adresser la parole au démon. Je crois que cela, plus que l'ascèse provoquée par le collier du Shodaime et les sceaux de Tenzo-Senpai me permirent d'aller mieux dans mon corps. Mais j'en avais touché un mot avec Itachi, et nous le savions tous les deux. La maladie finirait par me rattraper, tout comme le chakra de Kyuubi. Nous savions que la cause n'était pas le recours au manteau du démon, mais son chakra lui-même présent à l'état naturel dans mon organisme. Toute la question était de savoir quand.

**M comme méprisable**

C'est moi. Je suis la cause d'une partie des maux de Sasuke. Et même si un jour hypothétique il me pardonnera, je ne sais s'il en existera un où je saurais me pardonner mes fautes.

Sasuke avait toujours été quelqu'un de sensible. Mais je me rappelais de lui les premiers temps où j'étais à l'académie. Le temps où j'étais déguisée en garçon parce que ça valait mieux. Le temps où je faisais des farces aux villageois pour leur donner quelque chose pour rire et quelqu'un à haïr.

Sasuke et moi avions toujours vécu dans des mondes totalement opposés. Il était le petit prince du clan Uchiha, un garçon talentueux que tout le monde aimait. J'étais le cancre que tous détestaient et cachait ma réelle identité derrière des faux semblants.

Et puis il y avait eu le massacre du clan Uchiha par un de ses membres.

Et Sasuke avait changé. Son regard noir était hanté. Les gens qui ne l'osaient pas l'approcher parce qu'il était d'une famille beaucoup plus noble, n'osèrent plus à cause de son attitude ténébreuse. Il se referma sur lui-même et endurcit son cœur. Perpétua la coutume des Uchiha qui se croyaient plus malins que les autres.

Nous étions de deux mondes opposés, et pourtant le hasard nous fit nous rencontrer au sein de l'équipe sept. Il la jouait totalement solo. Pourtant, ce fut lui qui fit le premier pas vers le travail en équipe en contrevenant aux ordres de Kakashi lorsque j'étais attachée à ce poteau de bois. Lui qui me sauva la vie au Pays des Vagues et que Haku faillit tuer. Lui, enfin, qui découvrit le premier que j'étais une fille.

Et tout avait changé. Parce qu'il avait fait quelque chose que ni lui ni moi n'auraient cru possible. Il était tombé amoureux de moi.

Ma simple présence à ses côtés le faisait aller mieux. Il était susceptible, fier comme un paon et jaloux comme ce n'était pas permis, mais il guérissait. J'aurais pu le sauver. Tenter d'arrêter cette vengeance qui gangrénait son corps. Mais il faut croire que je n'étais pas assez forte.

Au lieu de faire un choix définitif, au lieu de lui dire que je ne l'aimais pas comme il m'aimait, j'avais cédé. A l'issue d'une énième bataille entre lui et Neji pour une relation que je ne souhaitais entamer ni avec l'un, ni avec l'autre j'avais craqué. Je leur avais montré qui j'étais. Et ils avaient rencontré Kyuubi.

Et Sasuke m'avait accepté. Sasuke m'avait pardonné. Il était même allé me chercher lorsque les ninjas d'Orochimaru m'avaient enlevé dans le but qu'il se livre au serpent. Parce qu'il m'aimait.

J'avais eu de nombreuses chances que je n'avais pas saisies. Parce que je savais que d'être avec Sasuke ne me rendrait pas heureuse. Je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui, et tôt ou tard, ça allait prêter à ma figure. Confrontée entre le choix de lui dire tout de suite que je ne l'aimais pas ou de le laisser le découvrir après un temps de relation, j'ai choisi une troisième alternative. Dans les deux premiers cas, Sasuke se sentirait trahi, et il repartirait sur le sentier de la guerre, à la poursuite d'Itachi.

Alors j'avais décidé de lui faire oublier. Parce que son attitude le mettait en danger ainsi que le village. J'ai fait mon choix : la sécurité du village avant la salvation de Sasuke.

**N comme Niibi**

Etre un clone n'est pas une chose aisée, même si j'avais pris soin d'utiliser un sceau de maintien afin de ne pas exploser à la moindre attaque. Le sceau empruntait le chakra dont j'étais composée pour me maintenir en forme, et je devais donc régulièrement faire des pauses pour me restaurer. Je me déplaçais à la même vitesse qu'un non civil. Je pouvais accélérer si je le souhaitais, mais l'énergie utilisée serait proportionnelle au temps qu'il me faudrait pour malaxer mon chakra. En définitive, marcher normalement et profiter du paysage était donc la meilleure chose à faire.

Kumo n'était pas non plus un grand ami de Konoha ni de Suna, et je regrettais quelque peu de ne pas avoir eu l'idée de changer de forme avant de poser le sceau sur mon corps aqueux. La vie de Mizu Bunshin n'était pas de tout repos.

Le temps fut assez long pour arriver jusqu'à Kumo, mais j'avais pu glaner assez d'informations en chemin pour découvrir qui étaient mes cibles.

La première personne que je m'employais à traquer fut Yuugito Nii. Et il me fallut me rendre à l'évidence : mes techniques de filature ne servaient pas face à elle. Tout comme je possédais le don de m'auto régénérer, elle possédait des capacités sensorielles hautement supérieures aux miennes.

Elle savait parfaitement que je la suivais. Et je sentais son dos se raidir chaque fois que je me trouvais à portée de ses sens. Je n'ai pas immédiatement tenté le contact. Et petit à petit, je me suis rendue compte qu'elle en était presque venue à anticiper ma présence. Comme une ombre derrière la sienne. Je ne l'ignorais pas, et je ne lui voulais pas de mal. C'était quelque chose de nouveau pour elle.

Elle travaillait la plupart du temps en solitaire, et j'estimais son niveau d'habileté à celui d'un Chuunin très expérimenté ou d'un petit Jounin. Je me doutais qu'elle était bien plus performante lorsqu'elle recourrait à son Bijuu.

Un jour, j'ai décidé de ne pas aller à sa rencontre et de concentrer assez de Chakra dans l'éventualité d'une confrontation. Assez frustrée, elle mit trois jours pour se décider à partir à ma recherche et à me rencontrer. Il s'ensuivit un match entre nous assez spectaculaire. A l'issue de celui-ci, je déclarais forfait, après tout je ne possédais tout au plus qu'un dixième des réserves de chakra de mon corps réel. Nous n'étions pas devenues amies. Mais nous nous supportions l'une l'autre.

Je lui ait ensuite dit qui j'étais, avant de goûter à son incrédulité. Nous évoquâmes nos vies, et je la mis en garde contre l'Akatsuki. Nii était une femme assez franche, bien que peu loquace, et sa décision fut prise immédiatement de continuer à s'entraîner. Elle voulut également prévenir son collègue Jinchuuriki. Je lui annonçais que je souhaitais le rencontrer par moi-même.

Assez intriguée, je lui posais quelques questions sur ses rapports avec le porteur du Hachibi. Elle m'expliqua qu'il était incroyable. C'était lui qui lui avait appris à enter en contact avec son démon, et à adoucir leurs mœurs. Sauf que ma question portait surtout sur leurs rapports sociaux. De ceux que j'avais rencontrés, j'avais eu de fortes affinités avec certains des Jinchuuriki. Certainement parce que je souhaitais répondre à nos besoins mutuels d'affection. Prodiguer l'affection et l'amitié que j'avais reçue en travaillant dur pour me faire accepter de mes camarades. Elle ne répondit pas à ma question, et son visage n'exprimait rien de particulier à propos de l'autre Jinchuuriki. Il n'y avait pas eu d'interactions comme j'en avais eues avec Gaara, Fû ou encore Utakata. Cependant selon elle nous nous ressemblerions beaucoup, Killer Bee et moi. Je ne comprendrais ses mots que bien plus tard.

**O comme oubli**

Parfois je me demandais si mes camarades pensaient à moi.

C'est vrai, j'étais partie depuis plus de deux ans, sans voir aucun visage connu. Les seules personnes que j'avais autour de moi étaient Tenzo-Senpai et Ero-Sennin. Il est vrai que je m'étais fait de nombreux autres amis durant mes voyages (majoritairement parmi les Jinchuuriki). Mais ceux que j'avais eu pendant longtemps me manquaient cruellement.

Le seul de mes clones qui était déguisé, était celui que j'avais posté dans Konoha. De temps en temps, au lieu de fouiller illégalement dans les archives du village, mon clone allait dans les terrains d'entrainement pour voir comment se portaient mes amis. Garçons et filles grandissaient à leur rythme et s'amusaient tout en devenant de plus en plus forts.

Et puis il y avait également Sasuke. Qui n'avait plus aucun souvenir de moi ni de son frère. Il n'avait plus aucun souvenir du tout. Mon Kage Bunshin n'était arrivé que tardivement, le temps que je mette en place mon sceau de maintien. J'avais donc découvert mon coéquipier tout aussi peu expansif qu'avant, main dans la main avec Sakura.

J'étais contente pour eux. Elle s'occupait bien de lui. Peut-être que personne ne lui avait donné les raisons de l'amnésie de Sasuke. Peut-être qu'elle savait. Je n'étais pas au courant.

A cause du système ninja, nous étions parfois obligés de prendre des missions où nous devions séduire la cible voire plus si affinités. Konoha avait proposé que les jeunes shinobi et kunoïchi soient liés par des parrainages afin de découvrir entre eux les tenants et les aboutissants de l'amour et du sexe. Etant quelque peu passé au travers d'une faille du système du fait de mon transvestisme et de mon statut de Jinchuuriki (qui voudrait que son enfant se trouve dans les bras d'un tel monstre ?), j'avais été dispensée de l'exercice.

Sasuke devait parrainer Sakura, car ils étaient dans la même équipe. Et visiblement leur relation s'était plutôt bien arrangée. Dans ma tête, je me demandais si le brun était réellement intéressé par notre coéquipière ou s'il effectuait simplement son devoir. Et qu'en était-il de moi qui n'existais plus dans sa vie.

Il fallut me rendre à l'évidence : il est impossible d'effacer totalement la mémoire de quelqu'un. Les souvenirs ne sont pas de simples informations qu'on peut gommer et réécrire. Sasuke était toujours aussi renfrogné qu'après le meurtre des membres de son clan (parce qu'il l'avait appris sur le tas ou parce que quelque chose le lui rappelait ?). Et il avait également un péché mignon qui me fit craindre pour le pire.

Il avait acheté tous les numéros du _Daily Shinobi_. Et parfois en plusieurs exemplaires. Un jour que j'étais passé dans son appartement, j'avais trouvé un pan de mur recouvert de photos de moi. Sasuke était devenu un fanatique de Namikaze Naru. Et ça m'inquiétait fortement. Sa bibliothèque comportait les numéros des magazines concurrents où j'avais écrit quelques articles de temps à autres pour répondre aux attentes de Tsunade. Et les numéros spécial maillots de bain étaient dissimulés parmi quelques revues à caractère pornographique. Les pages cornées indiquaient à quelle fréquence il les consultait.

Quelque part, disparaître de la vie de Sasuke et lui faire oublier ma présence avait été impossible. Je ne pouvais pas situer à quel degré se situaient les réminiscences il avait de moi, mais je craignais le pire quant à nos retrouvailles

**P comme Photographie**

Le flash crépita encore un instant et je m'appuyai encore un peu plus contre le torse nu d'Hiro. Je tendis mes bras vers les cieux et attrapai son visage comme pour l'approcher du mien. Dans nos yeux brillait la même soif de l'un vers l'autre. Nous gardions cette même image de désir figé tandis que le photographe tournait autour de nous en poussant quelques encouragements. Encore une fois nous changions de position avec mon partenaire. Sa bouche descendit dans mon cou comme pour y déposer un baiser et je fixai l'horion avec un regard un peu vide.

_ Allez, Na-chan ! Mets un peu de plaisir dans ce regard. Imagines que ton petit ami est en train de te faire ça.

Je me raidis un peu dans les bras du garçon qui me tenait. Je n'ai PAS de petit ami. D'une part parce que je n'ai pas le droit. D'autre part parce que c'est dangereux. Et puis à cause de ce qui est arrivé à la dernière personne avec qui je suis allée aussi loin. Malgré tout j'arrive à rougir un peu et à me mordre les lèvres d'embrassement.

_ Ah, je ne pensais pas à cette gamme d'émotions, mais j'adore, nous lance le photographe. C'est bon Hiro-kun, tu peux lâcher Na-chan pour le moment.

Qu'est ce que je pouvais détester qu'on m'appelle ainsi ! Si j'acceptais que mon nom soit raccourci en « Naru-chan » par mes proches, entendre les personnes pour qui je travaillais s'autoriser une telle familiarité était très dérangeant. Hiro cessa de me tenir et je passai une main dans mon cou humide. Il m'avait bavé dessus en plus !

Je marchais avec lui jusqu'au bord de la scène où nous attendaient quelques autres personnes en séance de maquillage. Tandis que l'on me capturait pour me faire subir le même sort, j'observais mes compagnons d'infortune de mon œil aiguisé.

Si nous sommes là, c'est pour les shootings photo du _Daily Shinobi_, le journal sur les ninjas adressé aux citoyens non ninjas. Oui, moi aussi je trouve l'idée assez débile. Bon, dans le fond, ça sert à tenir les gens (un peu) informés, et à resserrer les liens entre les différentes parties de la population mondiale. Sauf que les articles sont à propos de TOUT, sauf des ninjas. C'est impossible de vouloir publier quotidiennement un numéro avec des choses sur nous. D'une part ce que nous apprenons fait partie des secrets de nos villages cachés respectifs. D'autre part qu'y a-t-il de nouveau à raconter à notre sujet tous les jours ?

En définitive, on n'exposait de nous que notre côté clinquant et spectaculaire, alternant des clichés de combat simulé et une explication de quelques techniques basiques de self défense. Le genre de choses qu'on apprend à l'Académie. Et ceux qui se trouvent avec moi, les « ninjas » des autres villages sont simplement les enfants bien nés, héritiers d'illustres clans qui n'ont malheureusement pas eu l'occasion de briller dans une grande carrière. Et puis il y a moi. Qui suis embusquée dans tout ce fatras parce que l'Hokage me l'a demandé. Heureusement que je peux faire ce travail par des clones, parce que c'est sérieusement la mission la plus longue et la plus barbante que j'ai jamais eue.

Voilà qui je suis à présent. Je suis Namikaze Naru, la face publique de la kunoïchi la plus imprévisible du village de Konoha.

Et pourtant c'est incroyable mais vrai, tout le monde veut travailler (coucher) avec nous. Et les civils me reconnaissent dans la rue et veulent mon autographe. Quelle bande d'idiots !

**Q comme Querelle**

Je crois que c'est après la destruction d'un laboratoire de tests d'Orochimaru dans le pays de l'herbe que j'ai définitivement cessé de faire quoi que ce soit.

Nous étions en train de brûler les corps des gens que nous venions d'abattre dans la cour de l'immeuble. Enfin, moi je les trainais jusque dans le brasier. Chat passait en revue diverses paperasseries. Je n'avais pas voulu partir avant de laisser à ces pauvres hères une sépulture décente. Alignés contre un mur, les survivants du massacre, ceux qui n'avaient pas encore été victimes des tests du Sannin renégat me regardaient passer avec les cadavres.

Je puais la mort. Mes vêtements étaient déchirés, et la fumée grasse de chair brûlée m'emplissait les poumons. Demain je n'aurais plus aucune cloque ni blessure. Comme si rien de tout cela n'était jamais arrivé. Mais c'était arrivé. Et je ne voulais pas oublier.

Nous sommes des ninjas, et nous tuons sur ordre de quelqu'un. En quoi sommes-nous plus dans le vrai que les ninjas des pays adverses ? Eux aussi ne font qu'exécuter les ordres. Et nous continuons à nous entre-déchirer. Ce monde ne mérite peut-être pas la paix. Pas dans l'état dans lequel nous nous trouvons. Sil ne change pas, alors rien de bon ne pourra jamais surgir.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais mise à pleurer. Les larmes ruisselaient sur mon visage souillé de suie et de sang. Je ne connaissais pas les gens que j'incinérais. Mais je pleurais pour eux. Contrevenant à la règle selon laquelle nous ne devrions pas montrer d'émotions.

Mais avant d'être des soldats, nous étions des êtres humains. Je ne voulais pas tuer des gens dans le simple but de les éliminer car ils auraient pu être dangereux. Ces types étaient morts parce qu'ils étaient sous le joug de la marque maudite d'Orochimaru. Celui-là serait peut-être devenu bucheron, ou paysan, ou vendeur dans une autre vie. Et maintenant ils étaient morts.

J'ai marché vers Chat.

_ Pourquoi tuons nous ? Pourquoi ne les a-t-on pas libérés comme on a fait avec les autres ?

_ Ils étaient potentiellement dangereux, mets toi ça dans le crâne.

_ A ce stade là tout le monde ici peut présenter un danger. Toi, moi, et les autres là-bas. Si c'était vraiment pour ça qu'on les tue, on devrait tuer ceux-là aussi.

Un enfant se mit à pleurer doucement à mes mots. Un homme se mit à prier.

_ Alors pourquoi tuons nous ?

_ Renard, cesses de poser des questions inutiles et va te laver.

_ Juste un moyen d'éviter d'avouer ton ignorance, murmurais-je. Si toi-même tu ne connais pas la réponse à cette question, alors je ne veux plus travailler avec toi.

_ Cesses de faire l'imbécile, les ordres sont les ordres ! Tu sais ce qui arrive à ceux qui ne les respectent pas.

_ Je sais surtout que ceux qui ne respectent pas la vie d'autrui sont pires ! criais-je. Je ne travaillerais plus jamais avec toi, ou avec quiconque me demande de tuer sans raison ! Si tu veux éliminer un autre « danger potentiel », il faudra commencer par moi !

Sur ces mots, je retirai mon masque et l'ai brisé sous mon pied. La main de Chat se posa sur mon bras et je devinais qu'il était blême de rage. Je me suis dégagée avant de m'installer parmi les prisonniers. Mon Senpai a continué de trier ses documents importants avant d'envoyer un faucon messager à Konoha. Le lendemain je partais rejoindre Jiraya. J'étais libre.

**R comme Rap**

Entrer en contact avec le porteur du Hachibi n'avait pas été trop difficile avec l'aide de Yuugito Nii. Elle me faisait confiance. Contrairement à Iwa, Kumo n'avait que faire des gens qui ressemblaient à quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'avais eu qu'à prétendre que j'aimais prendre la forme de Namikaze Naru parce qu'elle m'inspirait et le tour avait été joué.

C'est donc dans un bar que j'avais pu entrer en contact avec le « frère » du Raikage. Et là ça avait été le drame.

Il n'avait presque pas prêté attention à ma petite personne, plus intéressé par les seins de mon amie que par notre rencontre. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de lui dire qui j'étais réellement. A la fin du repas, je me suis levée et ait remercié Yuugito.

_ Je ne pense pas que ma présence soit nécessaire ici.

_ Attends, Naruto ! Je croyais que tu…

_ Je crois que j'ai compris pourquoi tu disais que lui et moi nous ressemblions. Il a les mêmes réactions que moi quand on en vient aux regards des autres sur nous. Et puis je t'ai déjà dit tout ce que j'avais besoin de te dire. Tu sauras lui expliquer mieux que moi les dangers qui guettent les nôtres.

Et je les ai plantés là. Et puis chose incroyable, les yeux du Jinchuuriki se sont enfin attardés sur moi.

_ Hey girl si t'as un blem avec Killer Bee, donne lui une raison de chatter avec lui, yeah !

Après un temps de pause, je soupirais avant d'exploser de rire à l'entente de son rap de bas étage. Si c'était ainsi qu'il fallait le prendre…

_ Mon nom est Namikaze Naruto, et je voulais te prévenir bro', qu'il fallait que tu fasses gaffe dattebayo !

Il y eut un autre moment de silence, avant qu'il ne se mette à sourire. Il sortit un petit carnet avant d'y noter ma dernière rime avec intérêt. Puis il sortit à mes côtés, plantant ses élèves avec Nii qui n'avait pas trop l'air de savoir y faire. Il m'emmena dans un endroit plus calme où mois d'oreilles indiscrètes pourraient nous écouter.

_ Vas-y dis-moi ton deal Bondie, t'as eu le cran de dire ton nom ici, alors que t'es une ennemie !

_ Je suppose que je suis obligée de raper ?

Une voix caverneuse se fit entendre dans ma tête lorsque je choquai mon poing avec Bee. Je devinais qu'il s'agissait d'Hachibi.

_ Par pitié, épargnez moi avec vos rimes ! e plaignit la bête. Qu'es-ce que… non. Kyuubi !?

_ Bon, maintenant que je peux parler avec quelqu'un d'un peu plus sensé, allons droit au but. Depuis quelques temps, une organisation du nom d'Akatsuki s'est mise en chasse des Jinchuuriki comme nous. J'ai pris sur moi d'aller prévenir mes… mes collègues disons.

_ Pourquoi ? me demanda le taureau croisé de poulpe.

_ Parce que je ne veux pas de morts inutiles. Nous avons déjà assez souffert. Et je voulais que l'on se rencontre. Parce que nous avons-nous aussi le droit de vivre comme des êtres humains.

**S comme Sceaux**

La première fois où nous avions vraiment parlé de mes parents avec Jiraya, j'appris que ma mère venait du pays des Tourbillons. Trop petit pour se défendre contre d'autres grandes puissances, il s'était allié au pays du Feu. Malheureusement cette alliance n'avait guère pu durer au travers des guerres et le plus grand avait annexé l'autre. Cependant, la spirale était devenu le signe de l'alliance dans Konoha comme un signe de ce passé commun.

La spécialité de ma mère, qu'elle avait par la suite transmise à mon père étaient les sceaux. Ils avaient des sceaux spécifiques pour toutes occasions. Pour un maître en la matière comme Jiraya, la relation entre mes parents lui avait permis d'approfondir ses connaissances en la matière.

Je devais avouer que dans ce domaine, j'étais comme qui dirais une élève un peu rétive. Je comprenais e que m'expliquait les rouleaux de parchemin et les mots de mon maître, mais je ne parvenais pas à obtenir la volonté de continuer dans cette voie. Le scellage était un art compliqué. Chaque combinaison de kanji permettait d'obtenir un effet désiré, tant qu'on savait comment le manier.

Malgré mon intérêt en la matière, même si j'aurais dû m'y atteler plus sérieusement, la seule évocation du mot sceau me faisait bailler. J'en comprenais néanmoins les bases. Au bout de longues séances pesantes à lire sur la matière, je parvenais à déduire vaguement à quoi servait tel ou tel sceau en fonction des inscriptions qui le constituaient. Je savais refaire certains sceaux de mémoire, les plus simple (stockage, notes explosives, fumigènes…).

C'était comme pour le Genjutsu : j'avais l'imagination qui allait avec mais aucun moyen de la mettre en œuvre pour que ça fonctionne. J'essayais de toutes mes forces, mais je n'y parvenais pas.

Et puis je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de m'y mettre sérieusement. Lorsque Jiraya avait voulu gagner mon intérêt pour les sceaux, il pensait que ça me remonterait le moral. Moi, enfermée dans mon monde rouge et noir de sang et de violence, la simple idée d'aller explorer des parchemins ne m'atteignait pas.

Je n'avais jamais été un rat de bibliothèque à la base.

Après de longs mois passés à explorer les endroits où mon maître avait jadis posé le pied, à rencontrer des gens et à en aider d'autres, j'avais recommencé à vivre. Et les souvenirs de mes autres clones m'étaient revenus en tête peu à peu. Je n'avais même pas inventé ce sceau de maintien. Je l'avais juste piqué dans un vieux livre et appliqué sur mes clones.

Le scellage ne m'inspirait guère, et j'étais bien plus concernée par l'envie de me remettre à vivre ma vie à cent à l'heure plutôt que de m'enfermer dans une salle d'étude à tracer des signes ésotériques stupides sur du papier et voir ce que cela faisait.

Alors oui, je faisais certainement honte à mes ancêtres qui pouvaient d'un simple toucher générer un sceau explosif ou une attaque de Ninjutsu. Mais je m'en sentais incapable.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Jiraya avait voulut retourner à Konoha pour avoir une petite discussion avec Tsunade à propos des informations qu'il avait glanées sur Akatsuki en faisant ses « recherches ».

Il était temps de rentrer à la maison

**T comme Taijutsu**

On pouvait penser tout ce qu'on voulait de Jiraya. Qu'il était un ivrogne doublé d'un obsédé sexuel. Qu'il était désespérant à force de draguer des filles qui pourraient presque avoir mon âge. Qu'il était attristant à toujours espérer pouvoir se marier avec Tsunade un jour futur.

Mais moi je savais pourquoi il méritait son titre de Sannin.

De tous les combats que nous avions engagés, je n'en avais jamais gagné un seul. Jamais. Et bien que les temps de nos affrontements aient lentement augmenté, je n'étais jamais parvenue à le vaincre. Exception faite à l'hémorragie nasale. Cependant je n'étais pas d'humeur à me battre avec des farces et des astuces aussi ridicules.

Et parfois lorsque Kyuubi se faisait trop présent dans ma tête, je me rendais dans la forêt à côté, et j'entrainais mon corps jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme sur place. Combien de fois m'étais-je réveillée appuyée contre un tronc, du sang séché sur les poings et les vêtements tout déchirés ? J'avais arrêté de compter.

L'énergie dont j'avais eu besoin en tant que membre de l'ANBU stagnait dans mon corps, me poussant à être utilisée. Je voulais aller au maximum de mes compétences. Je commençais tous les matins très tôt, courant dans les bois autour de la maison de campagne du vieil homme, et terminait le soir à frapper de pauvres arbres qui ne m'avaient rien fait.

Je m'entrainais également contre mes clones. Et mes sceaux de maintien me permettaient de prendre encore plus de plaisir aux battle royales que j'organisais dans le jardin. Plusieurs fois il me fallut repiquer des parterres de fleurs écrasées par des pieds de milliers de sagouins vêtus d'uniformes militaires.

Il n'y avait pas un soir où je m'endormais sans être couverte d'égratignures ou de blessures. Elles se résorbaient plus ou moins vite avec l'aide de Kyuubi que j'étais obligée d'accepter. Parfois, un nez cassé m'avait apporté deux beaux yeux au beurre noir avec le déplacement du sang le long de mes arcades sourcilières. On n'avait pas manqué de m'appeler « Panda » à ces occasions.

Je dus m'acheter un nouvel uniforme de combat avec le décès officiel de mon ancienne tenue ainsi que de mon uniforme d'ANBU. Je commençais déjà par fixer des bandages mon épaule gauche, à l'emplacement du tatouage qui m'affiliait aux services secrets. J'ai également bandé ma poitrine qui devenait sérieusement volumineuse avec ma puberté. Sauter et courir devenaient douloureux. J'avais toujours une passion particulière pour l'orange, mais j'étais bien consciente que cette couleur n'avait rien à voir dans un attirail de ninja.

J'ai donc adopté le pantalon couleur camouflage tout ce qu'il y a de plus réglementaire avec des pochettes de projectiles au niveau des fesses et de la cuisse droite. Je portais des sandales aux pieds avec un petit talon. J'étais déjà grande pour une fille, inutile de monter encore plus. Pour le haut, je portais le fameux maillot en mailles et une veste noire sans manches avec un tourbillon orange dans le dos. Là où mes bandages s'arrêtaient, je portais des mitaines avec renfort de métal sur le dos des mains. La dernière chose que j'achetais avant de repartir pour Konoha fut un nouveau bandeau. Terminé le temps où je portais sur ma tête le bandeau frontal d'Iruka-Sensei. A présent mon épaule gauche s'ornait du signe de fidélité à Konoha.

J'avais hâte de retrouver mon foyer

**U comme Utaktata**

Parfois les crises qui survenaient à cause de Kyuubi avec le corps principal étaient si violentes que nous arrivions à le sentir alors que nous distancions mon corps réel avec des centaines de kilomètres.

Le hasard fit qu'une de ces crises m'arrive en plein milieu d'un combat avec des soldats de Kiri. Ils m'avaient repéré en train de faire mes recherches pour découvrir où pouvait se cacher le Jinchuuriki du pays des brumes. Faisant le lien avec Namikaze Naru qui posait dans les magazines, ils décidèrent de ne pas me faire aller plus loin. Qui que je sois réellement, ma présence sur leur territoire était suspecte et requerrait une élimination.

Le fait est que ces ninjas chasseurs de déserteurs n'étaient pas originellement à ma poursuite mais à celle d'un jeune homme que j'avais croisé sur la route en venant, lequel m'avait poliment ignoré lorsque je lui avais demandé où se trouvait le village le plus proche.

Ce fut lui qui me sauva lorsque je m'allongeais au sol, mes pupilles se faisant fentes et mes iris rouges. Je pouvais quasiment entendre la voix de Kyuubi qui tentait de prendre possession de mon corps principal. Et je psalmodiais des mots sans queue ni tête pour ne pas succomber et disparaître. Je devais encore trouver le Jinchuuriki de ce pays.

L'arme étrange du jeune homme se trouva sur mon cou alors qu'il me demanda qui j'étais. Il avait l'air très intéressé par moi tout d'un coup. Et j'ai compris.

_ Tu es un Jinchuuriki toi aussi ! ais-je murmuré avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Je pensais que j'aurais réintégré mon corps avec mes souvenirs après cette rencontre fortuite, mais il sembla qu'au lieu de me détruire, Utakata (car tel était son nom), s'était senti pousser une âme charitable, et m'avait entrainé à l'écart. Nous étions à présent deux dans une grotte auprès d'un feu crépitant.

Cela me prit du temps pour l'apprivoiser. Il me rappelait deux bruns ténébreux de Konoha par certains côtés. Mais notre lien privilégié lui avait quelque peu ouvert les yeux et le cœur et il était assez enclin à me raconter ses souvenirs. Il m'évoqua son enfance auprès de son maître qui avait tenté de le tuer. Cet évènement l'avait tant marqué qu'il en faisait des cauchemars la nuit.

Alors prise de compassion, je le serrai contre moi et lui caressai les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

Je pense que c'est à partir du moment où j'ai décidé de rentrer à la maison et de me dissoudre qu'il a commencé à se faire plus entreprenant. Il voulait me garder auprès de lui, moi qui lui étais tant semblable et dont pourtant il ignorait presque tout.

Tout comme avec Gaara et Fû, nos âmes blessées tentaient de se réconforter. Il n'y avait pas d'amour dans cela, mais c'était tendre et doux. Pour moi qui ressentais la solitude et la douleur de mon corps d'origine, c'était un moyen d'oublier la violence de ce monde cruel. Je ne ressentais pas d'excitation particulière à être dans ses bras. Et pourtant je laissais ses mains me toucher et son corps se fondre en moi.

Un sentiment fort me liait aux autres Jinchuuriki. J'ignore s'il s'agissait d'amour. Mais il était présent entre nous et ne se briserait jamais.

**V comme Violence**

Ce monde part à la dérive. Il n'a ni queue ni tête. Pas de début, et pas de fin. Tous les recueils que j'ai pu trouver, de tous les pays, traitent de violence. Qu'il s'agisse d'histoire, de techniques de Ninjutsu ou de contes pour enfants, on revient toujours à la violence. On l'inculque à nos enfant, elle fait partie de toutes les sociétés.

A vivre dans ce monde, je ne sais si la paix à laquelle j'aspire n'est pas une utopie.

Les traces d'écriture remontent bien plus loin que cela, je le sais. Mais toutes les chronologies amènent à une première période pourtant si proche : la guerre des clans. Chaque ninja a forcément parmi ses ancêtres un membre de clan. Et même les civils si on regarde de plus près. Il n'y a de réels civils que parce que les temps de paix sont revenus. Les civils sont simplement ceux qui n'ont pas appris à se battre car ils n'étaient pas en besoin.

Ensuite les clans se sont alliés les uns aux autres pour mieux pouvoir réagir face aux autres clans. Pas du tout dans un besoin d'union. Les villages cachés sont nés de cela, centres de violence des puissances majeures. La violence était justifiée et légalisée.

J'ai le parfait droit de tuer mon prochain. Et je ne serais pas arrêtée si je trouve une légitimation suffisante.

Quelques personnes cependant ont réussi à faire émerger un semblant d'ordre parmi ce fatras de violence. Mais à quoi bon vouloir la limiter ? Elle est présente partout !

Il ne faut pas seulement apprendre à nos enfants à se défendre et à tuer. Il faut leur apprendre à canaliser cette violence qui existe en chaque être humain. Toute personne est soumise à ses pulsions internes de violence. Quelques unes parviennent à faire émerger de belles choses de leurs pulsions. L'art est une forme de violence. Mais il est moins agressif que le maniement du couteau.

Quand j'en viens à parler du cycle éternel de la haine avec Jiraya et Itachi, nous avons ensuite de longues discussions où nous refaisons le monde et proposons nos solutions. C'est pour cela que je m'entends si bien avec le frère de Sasuke. Parce qu'il n'est pas dans les ténèbres, lui. Ce n'est pas comme si ses actions étaient foncièrement bonnes, mais il y avait cette aura autour de lui. Il fallait s'habituer un peu au personnage car Itachi ne parlait pas beaucoup. Il n'était pas très communicatif non plus, mais sa présence avait quelque chose d'apaisante.

_ Je ne pourrais jamais amener la paix, me dit-il un jour. J'ai beau y réfléchir et trouver des moyens d'endiguer la violence. Je ne pourrais jamais le faire.

_ Ouais, répliquait Ero-Sennin. Lui personne ne l'écoute et moi je n'ai pas les solutions. T'as intérêt à brailler assez fort pour qu'on te remarque Naruto !

Je veux aider les gens, c'est certain. Mais je serais incapable de ramener la paix sur cette terre. Parce que ce monde aurait besoin de quelqu'un de bien plus fort que moi. J'ai beau dire que je n'abandonnerais jamais, il y a pourtant quelqu'un que j'ai abandonné : Sasuke.

Dans ces moments là, Itachi posait sa main sur mon épaule et disait :

_ Tu as le droit de faire des erreurs Naruto. Mais ne t'arrêtes jamais de briller.

**W comme Walkyrie** (2)

Souvent je me suis demandée ce que pouvaient bien ressentir mes ennemis lorsque nous combattions. Et lorsque je les tuais.

La plupart des gens que j'ai eu à affronter durant mon temps dans l'ANBU étaient majoritairement des soldats fidèles à Orochimaru. Jiraya-Sensei trouvait une nouvelle cachette et l'indiquait à Konoha. Nous étions ensuite dépêchés sur place pour régler le problème.

C'est pourquoi la question me trottait en tête de savoir, comment nos adversaires me percevaient. Qu'étais-je pour eux ? La dernière chose qu'ils voyaient était mon masque de renard taché de sang, voire mon visage pour les plus chanceux.

Comme ces déesses nordiques, j'étais l'image d'une guerrière qui emmenait ces valeureux guerriers dans l'au-delà. Mais que ressentaient-ils réellement à mon égard ? J'en avais vu qui me suppliaient de les épargner. D'autres qui s'arrêtaient simplement et attendaient la fin. Et moi je la leur donnais.

Est-ce qu'ils me détestaient pour accomplir mes ordres ? Je ne savais pas.

De nombreuses fois, j'avais tenté d'établir des plans d'action et de les soumettre à Tenzo-Senpai. Il s'appuierait contre un arbre et attendrait que j'aie fini de parler. Puis il relèverait son masque et se gratterait la tête en réfléchissant. Enfin, il me jetterait un coup d'œil maussade et me renverrait toutes les failles de ma stratégie. Avant de dégainer et de partir au massacre.

_ Tu n'es pas un dieu, Naruto, se plaisait-il à me répéter sans cesse. Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde.

Mais moi je ne supportais pas ces tueries qui n'avaient aucun sens. Pourquoi ces gens ne pouvaient-ils pas avoir une seconde chance ? Je savais que parmi eux pouvaient se trouver des innocents, des gens qui souhaitaient simplement nourrir ou protéger leur famille de ce monde de brutes. Lorsque j'objectais, Tenzo-Senpai avait cette réponse qui m'agaçait :

_ Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre pour chercher les réponses Naruto. L'innocent qui se cache parmi eux est un risque collatéral que nous sommes prêts à prendre.

C'était les yeux de cet hypothétique innocent que je cherchais dans la galerie de monstres qu'Orochimaru mettait face à nous. C'était ses yeux que je souhaitais voir au moment de la mise à mort. Pourquoi lui ne pouvait-il vivre quand d'autres prisonniers si ? Que pensait-il de moi lorsque je fondais sur lui et lui donnais la mort ? Était-il heureux d'être libre ? Ou tout simplement avait-il peur du dernier moment ?

Et qu'y avait-il après la mort ? Est-ce que j'aidais ces pauvres hères en les tuant ? Est-ce que ce n'était pas moi qui n'étais pas du bon côté ? Et tous ceux qu'on avait épargné, que pensaient-ils de moi ?

Ces questions m'assaillaient encore lorsque je m'assis parmi les prisonniers après ma querelle avec Tenzo-Senpai. Et il n'avait pas tenté de m'aider. A un moment, ses yeux s'étaient posés sur moi, et j'ai senti qu'il était désolé. Peut-être que les services spéciaux du village n'étaient pas pour moi, après tout. Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas partagé un moment agréable avec mes camarades ? Je ne me rappelais même plus comment sourire. Ni même pleurer. J'étais vide.

**X comme Xylophage** (3)

_ Ne, Itachi-san ?

Le jeune homme se retourna vers moi. Son regard accrocha le rouleau de parchemin que je tenais sur l'histoire de Konoha.

_ Quelles informations te font encore défaut, Naruto ?

_ Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu rentrer avec ton coéquipier jusque dans Konoha alors qu'il y a marqué que nous sommes protégés par la meilleure barrière de détection du monde ninja.

_ Ah ! Tu parles des arbres d'Hashirama, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Hein ? Quel rapport avec les arbres du premier Hokage ?

Itachi s'installa près de moi sur le parquet et saisit un rouleau vierge et mon crayon. Il dessina un premier cercle représentant Konoha. Puis de petits triangles représentant les arbres autour de notre village.

_ Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais la forêt autour de Konoha reste verte toute l'année.

_ Ah bon ? Il me semblait que le sol était recouvert de feuilles mortes en automne. Ces feuilles viennent bien des arbres non ?

_ Oui, mais tous les arbres ne sont pas ordinaires dans cette forêt. Les arbres du Shodaime ont poussé grâce à lui et son affiliation au Mokuton. Ils ne se nourrissent pas que d'eau et de soleil, mais également de Chakra.

_ Maintenant que tu le dis, j'ai toujours pensé que la forêt de la mort avait une atmosphère différente. Pas que parce que c'est une réserve naturelle de bêtes dangereuses…

_ Eh bien ces arbres se nourrissent de chakra et tissent une barrière tout autour de Konoha. C'est la raison pour laquelle notre village est celui caché derrière les feuilles.

_ C'est une jolie histoire.

Il y eut une longue pause, et je sentis qu'il voulait me dire quelque chose. Pendant cela je réfléchissais à toute allure sur ce qu'il m'avait raconté. D'après lui, des ennemis de Konoha ne pourraient pas approcher à cause de cette barrière, non ? Alors comment avait-il fait pour pénétrer directement le village ? Je lui posais la question.

_ Je te rappelle que j'étais chef de l'ANBU. Je connaissais les techniques pour passer le système de détection. Tout soldat de Konoha a dans son système de chakra un peu du pollen émis par les arbres. Il m'a suffit d'étendre cette « protection » à mon coéquipier.

_ C'est pour ça que les hommes d'Orochimaru ont pu s'infiltrer pour m'enlever et prendre contact avec Sasuke, alors.

_ Il y a aussi… D'autres facteurs. Les arbres d'Hashirama sont très solides, tu sais. Et pourtant, j'ai remarqué qu'ils commençaient à mourir.

Encore une fois j'ai senti qu'il souhaitait me passer un message, me communiquer quelque chose sans trop savoir comment le dire. Peut-être était-il incertain à propos des informations qu'il détenait. Ou peut-être que ces informations était si dangereuses que le simple fait de les connaître me mettraient en danger.

_ Les arbres d'Hashirama meurent ? Mais moins il y a d'arbres, moins la barrière fonctionne.

_ Tu devrais… Peut-être protéger les arbres, tu sais…

_ Je rêve. Uchiha Itachi a des tendances écologiques. J'aurais tout vu.

**Y comme Yonbi**

Les informations de Han s'étaient révélées exactes. Il s'avérait que le porteur du Yonbi vivait en ermite dans une grotte dans le pays des roches. Trouver sa location précise ne fut en revanche pas une partie de plaisir.

Ensuite, ce n'était pas tant de le trouver mais de le convaincre qu'il était en danger qui était important. Si j'avais été capable de le débusquer par mes propres moyens, je savais que les membres de l'Akatsuki qui étaient certainement plus doués que moi parviendraient à le trouver tout aussi aisément.

Ce fut Roshi qui m'ouvrit les yeux sur les actions que j'avais entamées. J'étais pleine de bonne volonté, il sut en convenir après que l'essuyais plusieurs semaines de ses refus. Parce que c'était un vieil homme très têtu. Mais j'avais la particularité d'être plus obstiné que lui. Dans ce match de volonté qui nous opposa, ce fut finalement moi qui parvins à pouvoir lui parler.

Je mis environs trois mois pour cela.

A l'issue de cette période de probation, le Jinchuuriki dut me prendre en pitié. Je ne sus pas s'il me crut lorsque j'affirmais être le réceptacle du Kyuubi. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que j'étais du clan Namikaze, et qu'il se souvenait parfaitement de l'ordre de fuite sans engager le combat qui était associée à l'image de mon père dans le Bingo Book.

Au moins, en tant qu'ermite, il n'avait pas été touché par toute cette publicité faite par le _Daily Shinobi_. Je m'étais sentie très bête lorsque je lui avais demandé s'il me reconnaissait avec un grand sourire et qu'il m'avait répondu « Non, j'devrais ? » d'un ton bourru.

Et Roshi m'avait ouvert les yeux. J'étais venue sûre de mes moyens, afin de lui expliquer qu'en tant que Jinchuuriki nous serions tous les deux visés par l'Akatsuki.

_ Tu sais petite, depuis que je suis né je passe mon temps à me faire courir après par des fous. Que ce soit cette organisation ou une autre je m'en fous. J'ai survécu deux guerres mondiales Shinobi. Alors ton danger de mort je me torche avec.

Et devant mon air scandalisé, il avait continué à fumer sa pipe et à faire des ronds de fumée. Avant d'ajouter :

_ Tu sais ce que tu as fait ? Tu leur a facilité le travail à ces fumiers qui nous collent au derche.

_ Euh… pardon ?

_ Tu t'es sans doute crue super importante en partant à notre recherche. Et t'as dû être super heureuse de nous trouver avant eux.

_ Ben, si je vous trouve avant eux, c'est qu'ils ne vous ont pas encore trouvés, et que vous pourrez être saufs plus longtemps.

_ Non, si ces gars sont les mêmes que ceux qui t'ont attaqués, alors il leur suffira juste de retracer tes mouvements pour trouver tous les Jinchuuriki qu'il leur faut. S'ils ont pu s'attaquer sans peine au porteur de Kyuubi, alors tu peux dire adieu à tous les autres.

Ce fut à partir de ce moment là que je me mis à douter au plus profond de mon être. Et si c'était vrai ? Si Fû avait été attaquée par l'Akatsuki parce que je les avais menés à elle ? Le clone qui avait patrouillé dans Iwa se désagrégea. C'était le dernier à revenir. Avec un goût de bile.

**Z comme Zephyr** (4)

Je n'étais pas uniquement dotée d'une affinité Suiton, mais également Fuuton, ce qui était beaucoup plus rare.

Ce fut encore une fois à Suna auprès de Gaara et des siens que je m'initiais à la lecture du vent et à sa maîtrise. Cette affinité ne venait pas seulement avec du Ninjutsu, mais avec un réel art de vivre et diverses attaques.

L'homme qui m'apprit cela se nommait Ebisu, et c'était un ancien parmi les anciens. Il vivait reclus avec sa sœur ainée en haut d'une grotte dans un recoin de la falaise qui abritait Suna des tempêtes de sable. Ses enfants étaient depuis bien longtemps partis et peu étaient encore en vie à ce jour.

Convaincre le vieillard de m'enseigner la voie du vent ne fut pas chose aisée. Mais la motivation qu'il lut dans mes yeux, et peut-être l'espoir de voir son héritage ne pas se perdre dans le néant finit par le convaincre que je pouvais devenir son disciple. Bien que venant d'un pays étranger. Bien qu'étant une femme.

A chacune de mes visites, j'étais accueillie par la sœur, une dénommée Chiyo, par une moue grincheuse et une œillade mauvaise. Qu'elle pense ce quelle veut ! Mon nom est Namikaze Naruto, et j'allais devenir une princesse du vent

Tout comme j'avais peiné à maîtriser les flux aqueux, m'imprégner de vent et danser avec lui ne fut pas de la tarte. Je passais des jours à méditer dans le désert, à regarder le vent sculpter d'éphémères statues d'ocre dans les dunes. A l'écouter chanter à mes oreilles.

Et Ebisu-Jii-Sama était strict. Très strict. Je ne compris pas en quoi ses assouplissements me serviraient en quoi que ce soit à contrôler le vent. J'appris par la suite qu'il s'agissait de diverses danses qui imitaient les mouvements de l'élément agité. Grâce à lui, mon style de combat devint bien différent de celui que j'employais d'ordinaire. Il me fallut désapprendre le style trop direct appris à l'Académie Ninja de Konoha pour intégrer ces mouvements de pure grâce.

_ Konoha est un village tellement brutal à la base. De tels enchaînements ne conviennent absolument pas à une constitution fine et souple comme la tienne. Tu es faite pour frapper précisément et couper profond avec ton affinité Fuuton. La force ne te donnera rien de plus dans l'art que je t'apprends.

Et j'ai travaillé d'arrache pied sous ses ordres impitoyables. J'avais la volonté. Et puis je commençais à peine à revivre. Cette nouvelle Naruto qui était morte et qui renaissait. Cependant, si l'affinité avec le vent était plutôt rare, je compris que ses prédécesseurs manquaient cruellement d'originalité au niveau des Ninjutsu qu'ils avaient inventés. A part les lames de vent qui étaient bien plus discrètes que de simples kunais, elles constituaient toutes à détourner le cours du vent pour former des tornades ça et là. Plus rien à voir avec cette danse macabre qu'on m'avait apprise. Ces techniques là demandaient du sang, du sang et du sang !

A la fin de mon entraînement, Ebisu-Jii-Sama s'inclina face a moi et me remis un coffret en bois laqué. A cette occasion, Chiyo émit encore sa désapprobation la plus totale. Il venait de me remettre les éventails qui se transmettaient à leurs héritiers. Malheureusement ceux-ci n'avaient pas eu le temps ou la bonne affinité pour obtenir ces artéfacts.

A présent, il était temps de retourner à Konoha.

* * *

(1) Les **kaolins** sont des argiles blanches, friables et réfractaires, composées principalement de kaolinite, soit des silicates d'aluminium. Découverts à l'origine en Chine, ils sont à la base de la fabrication de la porcelaine, mais sont surtout utilisés pour l'industrie du papier (Dixit Wikipédia)

(2) Les **Valkyries**, ou **Walkyries**, dans la mythologie nordique, sont des vierges guerrières, des divinités mineures qui servaient Odin, maître des dieux. (Dixit Wikipédia)

(3) Un **xylophage** est un organisme vivant dont le régime alimentaire est composé de bois. Ces animaux, à l'état larvaire ou adulte, mangent les branches, les troncs ou les racines des arbres morts ou vivants. (Dixit Wikipédia)

(4) **Zéphyr** (en grec ancien Ζέφυρος) est la personnification du vent d'ouest dans la mythologie grecque.


	2. Home

_Parce que j'ai pas cours, et que c'était la seule fic qui me venait naturellement, je vous ai mitonné un premier chapitre aux petits oignons. Vous m'en direz des nouvelles._

_**Kuchiyume**: J'évoque le parrain un petit peu dans ce premier chapite, et vous devinerez tous qui il est. Quant à l'auteur des petits mots... Surprise!_

_**Aya72**: je ne m'attendais pas à l'écrire aussi vite non plus. J'ai travaillé sur mes autres projets, mais Naruto refusait de se laisser oublier. J'ai passé deux semaines à m'enfiler des FemNaru en Anglais avant d'admettre que c'était cette fic que je voulais écrire et pas une autre. Donc là, oui je commence directement par ce qui change (et la forme de l'introduction aura surpris plus d'un lecteur)._

_**Psychose**: Non, je ne vais rien dire à propos du parrain, ça me fait bien rire de vous faire languir ainsi :P Et oui tes idées de parrain sont assez loufoques. La seule réaliste serait celle de Shikamaru vu qu'il a son âge, mais il est déjà celui d'Ino..._

_Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture!_

* * *

_ Je pense que tu devrais sourire un peu, me dit tout d'un coup Jiraya.

Nous sillonnions la forêt qui entourait notre village d'un pas de marche tranquille lorsqu'Ero-Sennin me fit la remarque. Je tournais la tête vers lui, interloquée. Que voulait-il me dire ? Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il me voulait.

_ Ne me regards pas ainsi, Naruto. C'est juste que j'ai l'impression de faire parti d'un cortège funèbre ! Où est passé la petite peste qui courrait et criait partout ?

J'aimerais bien le savoir aussi. Je soupirai avant de lever les yeux au ciel en quête d'une réponse. Je n'étais pas totalement revenue de mon voyage avec Tenzo-Senpai. Quelque part dans ma tête, j'étais toujours cet assassin sans pitié qui abattait froidement ses victimes. Est-ce que la petite fille que j'étais avant ne s'était pas perdue en route ? S'était-elle endormie sur le chemin, attendant que je retourne sur mes pas pour la rechercher.

_ Tu n'as toujours pas l'air heureux, tu sais.

_ Je ne me sens pas spécialement triste non plus, tentais-je de plaisanter.

Ma phrase retomba à plat, comme mes piètres tentatives d'avoir un ton enjoué. Il y avait cet éclat de mélancolie dans ma voix qui ne la quittait pas.

_ Tu n'as l'air de rien du tout. Presque comme si tu étais…

Vide.

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, mais l'accusation résonna dans ma tête comme un choc sur une cloche. C'était dur à entendre. Mais quelque part, je sentais que chaque pas qui me rapprochait de la maison était plus léger. Sauf que mon crâne bouillonnait de souvenirs que j'assimilais petit à petit. Mes clones s'étaient désactivés à peu près au même moment, et leurs longs mois de voyage me revenaient en tête. Leur fatigue me clouait les jambes si bien que nous avions dû faire la route comme deux civils en pèlerinage.

Les phrases de Roshi tournaient dans ma tête, semant le doute sur tout ce que j'avais fait. Et si c'était moi qui avait précipité la disparition de Fû ? Et qui avais mis en danger les autres Jinchuuriki ? Les mots de l'ermite donnaient aux souvenirs de mes étreintes avec Utakata et Gaara une saveur désagréable.

Parfois, je n'arrivais pas à déterminer lequel des deux avait fait quoi. Celui qui me caressait le visage pendant mon sommeil était il brun ou roux ? Et cette étreinte dans le couvert d'une caverne, avait-elle eu lieu lorsque nous fuyions la tempête de sable ou les ninjas de Kiri ? Leurs mots doux tintaient au fond de mon esprit troublé. J'avais envie de courir loin sur cette route. De m'enfoncer dans le désert à la recherche de mon prince des sables ! A m'enfuir dans une forêt brumeuse aux côtés de mon brigand cracheur de bulles.

Et pourtant mes jambes me portaient jusqu'à Konoha. Les portes immenses se dressaient devant moi tandis que nous nous avancions avec l'ermite pas net. Un drôle de nœud me torturait le ventre. Une queue se dressait devant les portes. Visiblement la garde avait été renforcée pour entrer et nous devions attendre de passer. Ou alors c'était que plus de personnes souhaitaient passer à Konoha. J'eus un moment de flottement. Y avait-il un évènement spécial aujourd'hui ?

J'interrogeais un marchand qui passait avec son chariot de vêtements devant moi.

_ Mais enfin ma petite ! C'est le marché nocturne, tout le monde sait cela !

Le souvenir de moi et Neji allant à cette même célébration quelques presque trois ans auparavant me revint en tête. J'avais treize ans presque quatorze, et il était déjà un fier adolescent. Cependant à cause de son attitude trop possessive, et de l'atmosphère on ne peut moins romantique de la soirée, nous avions fini par nous battre l'un contre l'autre en habits de soirée. Je me rappelais le kimono bleu que m'avait prêté Sakura pour l'occasion.

_ Hey gamine, me lança Jiraya. Tu veux que je te paye un yukata pour l'occasion ?

Je sursautais. Apparemment j'avais eu un moment d'absence en regardant les étoffes du marchand. Lui, plus que content nous exhibait ses marchandises avec une joie immense. Immédiatement je passai mes doigts sur la soie des tissus colorés, faisant mon choix pour une tenue assez sobre dans les tons turquoise et bleu pâle. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Jiraya. Visiblement il était totalement contre mon choix, et négociait déjà une tenue complète avec zori et obi. Il revint vers moi les bras chargés d'un paquet rouge flamboyant.

_ Pourquoi pas ce bleu ?

_ Trop ennuyeux. Et c'est tout ce que tu n'es pas. Alors jeune fille tu vas me promettre de t'amuser comme une folle ce soir et de me revenir avec un sourire grand comme ça.

Je pouffais légèrement en voyant l'écartement de ses bras, et pensai à rattraper le vêtement avant qu'il ne touche terre. Mon parrain m'adressa un clin d'œil. Après tout, je venais de rentrer à la maison, peut-être qu'il était temps que je redevienne comme avant. Satisfait de sa première vente du jour alors qu'il ne s'était même pas installé en ville, le marchand commença à taper la discute. J'écoutais d'un œil distrait.

Par-dessus la foule, je fixais les toits de bois de la ville qui s'étendaient, prêts à être franchis lors de folles courses. De beaux souvenirs m'emplissaient l'esprit, et je me surpris à sourire mélancoliquement. Le vieil homme me serra brièvement contre lui dans une accolade discrète. Sa manière à lui de m'encourager.

Bientôt ce fut notre tour de passer devant les gardes du village. A moitiés endormis derrière leur chaise, Izumo et Kotetsu nous fixèrent d'une œillade morne.

_ Bon, nom, prénom, nature et longueur du séjour, grommela l'homme au visage bandé sans quitter son sudoku des yeux.

_ Namikaze Naruto, je rentre à la maison jusqu'à ma prochaine mission.

Izumo cessa de se curer les ongles avec son kunai et Kotetsu releva la tête. Avant de m'accueillir avec un grand sourire. Bizarre, je n'étais pas habituée à de telles marques d'affections.

_ C'est la septième de la journée et ça commence à bien faire ! Alors la miss on arrête de faire sa fashion victim et on arrête de raconter n'importe quoi.

_ Euh… pardon ?

J'ai eu un moment de vide dans ma tête. Comment ça la septième de la journée ? Qu'est ce que c'était encore que cette histoire. Derrière moi, Jiraya s'avança avant de poser mon passeport et le sien sur la table.

_ Ça vous suffit comme preuves ? demanda-t-il.

_ Jiraya-sama ! s'écria Izumo qui en lâcha son arme avant de s'incliner respectueusement. C'est juste qu'avec la popularité du _Daily Shinobi_, nous avons quelques problèmes d'impersonnalisation.

_ Eh bien je ne pensais pas que des photos auraient un tel impact, ais-je fait remarquer.

C'est marrant ça faisait six mois que je ne bossais plus pour eux et ils arrivaient à faire des photos de moi. Soit ils en sortaient des placards, soit j'ai une starlette qui se faisait photographier avec mon visage. L'un dans l'autre, il y avait toujours des imbéciles pour prendre mon apparence.

_ Le fait est que le _Daily Shinobi_ a eu un fort impact sur les infiltrations. Il suffit à quelqu'un de prendre l'apparence d'un des mannequins et de se faire passer pour un ressortissant de Konoha, Kumo, ou autre, nous expliqua Kotetsu. Pardon pour le désagrément.

_ Pas de problème, souris-je avant de reprendre mon passeport.

La main d'un des deux Chuunin se plaqua sur mon poignet pour m'empêcher de récupérer mon bien. Il ne parvint pas à me saisir. Je le fixai, méfiante, mes doigts me démangeaient de lui faire payer cet affront. Nous avions déjà prouvé que j'étais Namikaze Naruto, dessus il y avait même ma photo de quand je ressemblais à un garçon. Cela ne leur suffisait donc pas ?

_ Il n'empêche que nous devons remettre toute personne suspecte au service Interrogation et Torture. Et tu n'y couperas pas. Un passeport ne prouve rien du tout. Kotetsu, tu l'embarques ?

Procédures de sécurité à la con ! Je me retournais vers Jiraya pour me rendre compte qu'il m'avait fait faux bond. Encore heureux pour ces gardes que j'étais de bonne composition. Je suivis le shinobi brun alors qu'il voulut me tirer par le poignet. Je lui signifiais que j'étais amplement capable de marcher toute seule. Visiblement, faire preuve de capacités ninjas était inutile pour leur prouver que j'étais bien moi. L'homme toqua à une porte d'un bâtiment officiel.

_ On a encore un code 27, expliqua-t-il lorsqu'on nous ouvrit.

_ Encore une Naruto ? soupira la jeune femme derrière la porte.

Je reconnus Ino et sa frêle stature. Apparemment elle avait suivi les traces de son père et avait obtenu un poste dans le même domaine que lui. Je lui souris et lui adressai un signe de main, pour lui signifier qui j'étais. Cela n'eut pas d'effet autre qu'un échange de regard surpris entre Kotestu et elle.

_ Elle a l'air déjà plus crédible que les autres, déclara la blonde.

_ Et elle avait un faux passeport. Pour l'instant elle est calme, mais je te conseille de faire gaffe.

_ Entravée ?

_ J'ai pas pu lui attraper les mains. Mais bon elle m'a suivi docilement. Sans doute une technique pour se fondre dans le personnage.

_ Hé, « elle » est là, et « elle » vous entend encore douter de son identité. Il faut que je fasse quoi pour vous prouver que je suis Namikaze Naruto ?

Nouvel échange de regards.

_ Je suis pas convaincue.

_ Moi non plus.

Je soupirais avant de pénétrer dans le bâtiment.

_ N'empêche votre système de sécurité est à revoir. J'aurais pu m'échapper comme je voulais.

_ Ça m'étonnerais beaucoup, nous avons des ANBU pour éviter ce genre de chose.

_ Ça m'étonnerait aussi qu'ils vous aident vachement, j'en ai vu un faire sa pause clope.

Elle marmotta quelque chose à propos des pauses qui ne semblaient guère respectueux. Avant de me conduire dans une pièce qui semblait à mi chemin entre une cellule et une salle d'attente. Dedans, je trouvais trois autres personnes qui portaient mon visage et qui se prétendaient être moi. Dès qu'Ino pénétra dans la pièce, elles se mirent à piailler en voulant lui assurer qu'elles étaient bien Namikaze Naruto.

_ Tiens je croyais qu'il y en avait le double.

_ Cela ne vous concerne pas. Asseyez-vous le temps qu'on vienne vous chercher.

L'œil mauvais, les trois autres occupants de la pièce me fixèrent d'un air peu amène. Je sentais que ça allait être long. Et ce fut le cas. Au moins une heure s'écoula avec les jérémiades des autres qui juraient à qui mieux mieux qu'elles étaient moi. Je m'étais contentée de m'installer dans mon coin avec mon Yukata plié dans mon sac de voyage et de commencer à méditer. L'un d'entre nous fut emmené en salle d'interrogatoire après une autre pause. Peut-être deux. Je préférais ne pas savoir et je m'en fichais. Tout ce que je savais c'était que j'avais faim et qu'il n'y avait rien à faire dans cette fichue pièce.

Puis enfin ce fut à mon tour d'être emmené en interrogatoire. J'eus la désagréable surprise de découvrir Ibiki Morino face à moi. Visiblement ils en avaient assez d'utiliser la manière douce sur les autres plaisantins. La salle d'interrogatoire sentait l'antiseptique. Mais je devinais encore l'odeur métallique du sang en dessous.

_ Je vais poser la question gentiment : qui es-tu ?

_ Namikaze Naruto, Jounin au service de Konoha. J'ai donné mon passeport à l'entrée du village et on m'a pas crue.

_ Bon au moins nous avons quelqu'un de plus informé sur sa cible que les autres. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait été capable de me donner son grade réel.

_ Ouais, mais j'ai passé mes examens Jounin en cachette, c'est pour ça.

_ Possible, possible. Mais il t'en faudra plus que ça pour me convaincre. Et je n'aimerais pas aller jusqu'à la manière forte pour te faire avouer.

Je soupirais face à la lumière qui m'aveuglait et passait mes mains sur mon visage. Ce n'était pas vraiment comme j'avais envisagé mon retour au village. Mais bon, au moins je faisais dans l'originalité.

_ Quel âge as-tu ?

_ 16 ans, bientôt 17.

_ Quand ?

_ Le 10 octobre.

Ses yeux froids me scrutèrent. Je parvenais presque à deviner les scénarios qui se jouaient dans sa tête. Il était convaincu que j'étais un espion ennemi plus doué que les autres. Possiblement que j'avais enlevé la dénommée Namikaze Naruto et que je lui avais soutiré assez d'informations.

Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose à lui dire qui lui prouve que j'étais réellement moi.

_ Et pourquoi retourner maintenant à Konoha plutôt qu'avant ?

J'hésitais à lui parler de ma formation ANBU. Il était n'était pas exclus que cette information ait été passée sous silence. Après tout j'étais simplement sensée avoir passé deux ans et demi en compagnie du Sannin Jiraya à battre la campagne. Je préférais opter pour la semi vérité :

_ Jiraya avait envie de rentrer. Je l'ai suivi.

_ Crédible, tout à fait crédible. Malheureusement je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie. Le Sannin a été aperçu à la porte en votre compagnie, avant de se volatiliser dans la nature. Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences.

_ Comment est-ce que je peux vous prouver que je suis bien moi ? On se connait peine, et vous n'avez fait que lire mon dossier.

_ Bien sûr qu'on ne se connaît pas, je suis la tête du service torture de Konoha, une bonne kunoïchi ne devrait pas avoir à me rencontrer. C'est dommage pour toi, car tu ne pouvais pas savoir que j'avais rencontré Namikaze Naruto par le passé. Enfin, tu aurais pu le savoir si tu avais correctement fait tes devoirs. Maintenant je veux ton identité réelle et la raison de ta présence à Konoha.

_ Mais nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés. Lors de mon examen Chuunin, vous aviez organisé une épreuve écrite. Je me rappelle, j'avais rendu copie blanche. Vous aviez dit qu'une réponse fausse enlevait des points, vous n'aviez rien dit si on ne répondait pas.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent de surprise avant qu'il ne me sourit franchement.

_ Même si vous êtes un imposteur, je ne pourrais pas le découvrir. En tous cas, je suis satisfait des capacités des soldas des villages adverses. Je suis réellement impressionné. Et ça va me permettre de te faire parler u peu plus. J'avoue que tu es parfaitement dans ton rôle. Mais ton obstination va te conduire à ta perte.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous comptez me faire ? On ne m'a pas fouillée ni entravée pour m'amener ici. Je suis en pleine possession de mes moyens.

_ Ceci… ne sera pas nécessaire.

La lumière se fit tout à coup dans mon esprit. Peut-être que je n'avais jamais quitté cette salle d'attente finalement. Je soupirais.

_ J'ai toujours été nulle au Genjutsu, grognais-je.

Je ne savais pas où se trouvait celui qui avait performé l'illusion, mais je devais avouer que c'était un chef. Je ne l'avais pas vue venir, et elle était assez réaliste pour que j'y croie. Je joignis les mains et bloquais mes flux de chakra. L'image devant mes yeux sembla se saccader. Comme s'il y avait des interférences. Puis d'un seul coup je relâchais la pression, et le chakra coula à flot dans les méridiens.

Quelque part une femme cria. Je relevais la tête.

Ino se trouvait à la porte de la salle, comme si elle venait juste de m'accompagner. Les trois autres occupants semblaient se réveiller ou revenir à la réalité tandis que je vis la blonde à genoux. Du sang gouttait de son nez et elle était en nage. Je la secouais par l'épaule.

_ Désolée Ino, tu vas bien ? lui demandai-je.

Apparemment elle avait provoqué des Genjutsu sur toutes les Naruto présentes et chacune poursuivait son illusion par le biais de l'auto suggestion. Les yeux de la bonde se fixèrent sur moi avant qu'elle ne me serre dans ses bras.

_ Ça faisait longtemps, Naruto !

Puis elle se releva avant de désigner les jeunes femmes qui s'étaient remises à piailler derrière moi.

_ Toutes celles-là sont des fausses. Cette fille est Namikaze Naruto, j'en suis certaine. Elle possédait un passeport, et les informations que j'ai pu tirer de son esprit indiquent une connaissance trop pointue de Konoha ou de ses environs pour qu'il s'agisse d'un imposteur.

_ Eh bien, la sécurité c'est pas de la tarte à Konoha ces jours-ci. Il y a une urgence particulière ?

_ On a découvert qu'un intrus avait pénétré par plusieurs fois dans les archives du village en prenant la forme d'un des enfants de l'orphelinat. Alors on est prudent avec les immigrations au sein du village. Et avec cette avalanche de Namikaze Naruto…

Oups, ça c'était moi… Peut-être qu'il faudra un jour que je signale ça à Tsunade-Baa-Chan. Bon, au moins ils avaient renforcé la sécurité, ce qui était positif.

_ Enfin bon, ils auraient dû comprendre que ça ne marche pas à force d'essayer.

_ Ce n'est pas qu'un phénomène de mode, Naruto, m'indiqua-t-elle en essuyant les traces rouges sur le bas de son visage. Les autres villages cachés ont subi ce genre d'interrogations. On a même été obligé de regarder les ninjas qui apparaissaient dans tous les numéros du _Daily Shinobi_.

_ Aie ! Désolée pour le désagrément.

_ Au moins tu es revenue, et ça devrait endiguer le problème. Mais viens ! Ton équipe n'est pas en ville pour le moment, mais je suis sûre que Shikamaru et Chôji seront très heureux de te voir.

_ Comment vont-ils ?

_ Oh ils se portent bien, mais tu pourras leur demander toi-même.

_ Non, je veux parler de Sakura. Et aussi de Sasuke…

_ Oh, tu veux parler de son « amnésie »…

Je lus dans ses yeux qu'elle savait. Qu'elle savait que cette perte de mémoire avait été provoquée par le village. Peut-être même que c'était son père qui l'avait pratiquée. Je me sentais coupable quelque part. Après tout, j'avais demandée à ce qu'elle soit faite, ou du moins j'avais donné l'accord qu'il leur fallait pour qu'elle le soit.

_ Ouais. Il le prend comment ?

_ Bah assez bien, je dois dire. Par contre ça m'énerve ! Tu te rends compte que Sakura l'a pour elle toute seule ? Enfin bon, il va y avoir de la concurrence maintenant que tu es rentrée. Quoi que, il n'a pas l'air de savoir qui tu es. Mis à part dans les magazines.

Evitons de lui dire ce que j'avais pu savoir en fouillant la chambre de l'Uchiha, à savoir des photos de moi… Ino continua à me guider dans les rues de la ville jusqu'au Yakiniku Q où l'attendaient les autres membres de ton équipe.

_ C'est incroyable, j'aurais juré qu'il était dans le trip des blondes aux yeux bleus, tu sais, vu qu'il avait l'air intéressé par toi. Eh bien je n'ai pas eu une seule chance de sortir avec lui, tu te rends compte ?

_ Pourquoi, il se souvenait de toi ?

_ La perte de mémoire a été très sélective. Mon père m'a dit qu'ils ne lui avaient laissé en tête que des souvenirs neutres pour ne pas attise trop ses émotions. Il parait que ça a un impact négatif sur sa marque maudite, ou je ne sais quoi.

Tout en continuant d'évoquer gaiement mes anciens camarades, nous rejoignîmes le reste de l'équipe d'Ino. Je l'observais dans sa tenue violette tandis qu'elle marchait. Elle avait de la prestance, je devais avouer. Tiens, sa coupe de cheveux n'était pas sans me rappeler celle de Deidara. Cela faisait un moment que nous ne nous étions plus croisés. Je me demandais ce qu'il était devenu. Au loin, l'armure de Choji brillait au soleil. J'eus du mal à le reconnaître. Il était immense ! Et ses cheveux cascadaient en une crinière fauve jusque dans son dos. En tout cas il avait gardé le même air replet dont je me rappelais. Il fut le premier à saluer Ino lorsque celle-ci agita son bras en direction du restaurant. Une silhouette longiligne appuyée sur un poteau se détacha et je reconnus Shikamaru. Il portait encore son éternelle queue de cheval ébouriffée. Je me rappelais de lui son air constamment ennuyé et ses yeux fins. Il n'avait pas tant changé que cela. Peut-être au niveau de sa stature : lui aussi était plus grand que moi et plus large d'épaules qu'avant.

_ Alors quoi, tu aimes tellement travailler avec des sosies de Naruto que t'as décidé d'en embarquer un avec toi ? l'accueillit le Nara.

_ Merci de faire confiance à mes capacités de discernement, se rembrunit la blonde.

_ Ça va durer encore longtemps cette histoire de sosies ? demandais-je.

_ Alors tu es vraiment Naruto ? mâcha le géant brun.

Je donnais un léger coup sur la plaque ventrale de son armure. Un son métallique me répondit. Je levais les yeux vers moi.

_ Ça me fait bizarre de lever les yeux pour te parler. Avant c'était moi la plus grande de nous trois.

Shikamaru ne dit rien, se contenta de poser les yeux sur moi et de me sourire. Je ne parvenais pas à en ressentir la chaleur, comme si j'étais encore loin d'eux physiquement. Je ne parvins pas à lui renvoyer son sourire. Je détournais les yeux, gênée. Il avait encore ce regard perçant qui voyait tellement plus que je ne l'imaginais.

Les bras de Choji se refermèrent sur moi alors qu'il m'étreignait. Nous ne nous étions pas vu depuis presque trois ans. Pas de lettres, pas de nouvelles. Juste des photos dans un magazine. Aussi glacé que le papier. Je serrai mon ami contre moi, un peu plus fort que je ne l'avais voulu peut-être. Mon corps réclamait ce contact humain avec une telle force. Mon esprit n'arrivait pas à suivre. Mais mon corps savait ce dont j'avais besoin.

Je parvins à le lâcher et je remarquais à quel point son visage était rouge. Parce que j'avais serré trop fort ? Je murmurais quelques excuses.

_ T'as perdu ta voix en chemin ou quoi ? se moqua Ino.

_ C'est la première fois que tu ne donnes pas l'impression d'avoir des charbons ardents dans tes chaussures, tu es malade ? renchérit Shikamaru.

Est-ce que…j'avais changé à ce point ?

_ Désolée, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses durant le voyage.

_ Eh bien tu nous raconteras tout cela à l'intérieur, jeune fille, dit une voix derrière nous.

Un mégot de cigarette au coin de la bouche, Asuma-Sensei arrivait vers nous. Après avoir craché le morceau incandescent par terre, il l'écrasa sous son pied et me gratifia d'une tape sur l'épaule.

_ Allez les jeunes, on se met à table ou on poirote sur le côté ?

Je m'installais à table entre Ino et son professeur. En face, Shikamaru poussait Choji du coude pour dégager plus de place sur la banquette. Tandis qu'on nous apportais nos thé et les plateaux de viande à griller, ils se tournèrent vers moi pour que je leur raconte ce que j'avais fait pendant trois ans. Sous le poids des mots et de la confidentialité, mes temps avec Jiraya devinrent de longs mois de voyages et de recherches de par le monde. Je ne parlais pas de l'ANBU. Je ne parlais pas des Jinchuuriki.

_ Et le _Daily Shinobi_, alors ? s'enquit Ino.

_ Je l'ai quitté au bout de deux ans. Quelqu'un a visiblement pris ma place et mon apparence, d'où vos problèmes actuels…

_ Et tu as appris de nouvelles techniques ? demanda Choji en faisant griller sa part sur plus de la moitié de la plaque.

_ Un peu de tout. Je suis toujours aussi nulle au Genjutsu d'ailleurs.

_ Tu as fait voler en éclat les miens et tu ne te trouves pas bonne, je ne vois pas ce qu'ilte faut.

_ Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit assez de…

Je m'interrompis dans ma phrase. Apparemment avoir réussi à me libérer sans trop de difficultés d'un enchainement d'illusions d'Ino était un exploit à saluer. Ils me fixaient avec des yeux impressionnés. Je préférais me taire. A continuer à parler de moi, je commencerais à laisser échapper quelques informations sur les exigences de Chat en la matière. Ce qui différait totalement des attentes de Jiraya, et Asuma devait le savoir. D'ailleurs, son regard et celui de Shikamaru semblaient saisir bien plus que ce que je voulais dire.

_ Naruto ? demanda doucement Choji.

_ Hein, quoi ?

J'avais eu un moment d'absence, plongée dans ma réflexion.

_ Je peux manger ta part, elle va brûler sinon.

_ Euh… Oui, oui, vas-y ne te gênes pas.

Un silence suivit ma tirade. Pas uniquement parce que nous étions en train de manger. Un silence… Je ne trouvais même pas d'adjectif adéquat. En quoi était-ce étrange que je laisse ma part à Choji s'il la voulait. J'ai toujours été aussi gentille, non ?

_ Hum, tu as entamé un régime, c'est ça ? m'interrogea brusquement Ino. Parce que si c'est le cas, je suis entièrement avec toi.

_ Hein ? Non, je ne crois pas. Pourquoi ?

Je passais mes mains sur mes côtes. Elles n'étaient pas plus apparentes que d'habitude. Et je ne me trouvais pas spécialement grosse. Je ne pesais ni trop, ni trop peu. Alors pourquoi cette question ? Par acquis de conscience je me resservis un bol de riz. Cette tablée était un peu trop silencieuse. Et je n'arrivais pas à entamer une conversation.

Les lèvres de Choji articulèrent le mot 'sosie' en direction d'Ino qui émit un léger haussement d'épaule. Shikamaru lança un coup de coude à son partenaire, ses yeux fixés sur moi. Mes yeux passèrent sur chacun de mes camarades avec agacement. Pour la dixième fois de la journée, oui j'étais certaine d'être Namikaze Naruto. Qu'est-ce qu'il leur fallait de plus ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il manquait pour être moi ?

_ Qu'est ce que vous avez tous à me regarder bizarrement ? demandais-je finalement. D'abord Ero-Sennin, puis les gardes à l'entrée, maintenant vous…

Une ambiance gênée se posa. Je vis distinctement quatre anges passer avant qu'Ino ne décide de s'en remettre à sa franchise légendaire :

_ J'ai l'impression de parler à la reine des glaces, constata-t-elle. Tu ne souris pas, tu fais des gestes mesurés presque précieux… Où est la Naruto qui n'arrêtait pas de mettre du riz partout et de se battre pour le dernier morceau de viande ?

_ J'ai juste grandi, Ino. C'est long trois ans, tu sais. Vous aussi, vous avez changé.

_ Arrêtes de raconter n'importe quoi. Et arrêtes de parler comme si tu savais tout mieux que tout le monde.

_ Désolée…

_ Et arrêtes de t'excuser pour un rien c'est énervant ! Et aussi d'en dire le moins possible à chaque phrase. J'ai l'impression de passer un interrogatoire avec ces types de l'unité de torture !

_ Désolée…

Je savais qu'elle essayait de me faire réagir. Mais je n'y parvenais pas. Je pouvais juste m'excuser platement, sans avoir l'impression de le faire. Comme si ses émotions et les miennes passaient à travers un coussin et qu'il ne restait que le message et plus aucune saveur aux mots que je recevais.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'énerves pas ! Même sur le chemin lorsque j'ai évoqué Sasuke tu n'as pas bougé d'un cil. Même en sachant que tu es Naruto, je n'arrive pas à croire à quel point tu as pu changer !

Je n'avais plus aucun argument à lui donner, je préférais fixer la fenêtre le temps que l'orage passe. Mais cela ne servit à rien. Sans un mot, Asuma quitta la table pour aller régler la note. Je me levai à sa suite dans l'espoir d'atteindre la sortie. Ino posa sa main sur mon épaule.

Mon cerveau prit le mouvement d'Ino pour une agression à cause de son énervement. Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de poser ses doigts sur moi, j'avais déjà eu le temps de me dégager de sa prise et de me retourner dans une position dans laquelle je pouvais envisager une attaque dans toutes les directions. Les yeux de mes amis étaient un mélange d'incompréhension et de tristesse. Je ne parvenais pas à comprendre. Comme si nous parlions une langue étrangère.

_ Naruto… commença Choji.

Mon corps était déjà parti. Réagissant à mes sentiments contradictoires, j'avais préféré prendre la suite. Je me sentais presque oppressée dans la même pièce qu'eux. Comme en présence d'étrangers.

Le rire du démon résonna à mes oreilles alors que je courrais dans les rues, puis hors du village. Une crise ! Non, pas maintenant ! Qu'il se taise !

**« Tu as vu comment ils te regardaient ? »**

Tais toi tais toi tais toi tais toi tais toi tais toi tais toi tais toi tais toi tais toi…

**« Je parie qu'ils savent que tu n'es qu'un enfant démon. Ils ne peuvent pas nous comprendre. Nous sommes trop différents d'eux. »**

Je suis un être humain je suis un être humain je suis un être humain je suis un être humain…

**« Alors, ce n'est pas à moi que tu vas la faire. Qui de nous deux a oublié ce que c'était de sourire et d'exprimer ses émotions. »**

Je suis Namikaze Naruto j'ai 16 ans je vais devenir Hokage je vais sauver Sasuke de ses ténèbres j'aime les ramens je suis …

**« Cesses de résister et viens à moi. Tu es faible Naruto, si faible. Laisse-moi te rendre plus forte que tu ne l'as jamais été. Abandonne-toi à moi. »**

… le ninja le plus imprévisible de tout Konoha je me suis fait passer pour un garçon pendant tout le début de ma vie je viens de rentrer…

**« NARUTO ! Tu n'es rien sans moi ! Libères moi et nous dominerons le monde ! »**

… à Konoha pour retrouver mes amis et tout va bien se passer…

_ Tout va bien se passer, psalmodiais-je enfin en ouvrant les yeux.

Quelqu'un était en train de prendre mon pouls au niveau de mes poignets. Je me rétractais brusquement. Le mur derrière me moquait. Je m'en servis d'appui pour bondir en avant, rouler au sol et dégainer un kunai.

_ Hey Naruto, du calme ! se plaignit Shikamaru en levant les mains.

Je soupirais en rangeant mon arme dans sa pochette le long de ma cuisse. Que voulait-il encore ? N'avait-il pas vu que je m'étais déjà ridiculisée auprès de lui quelques instants plus tôt ?

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, bon sang ! On dirait que t'as traversé l'enfer.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul démon, mais je pense que ça suffisait amplement.

_ Ce n'est rien. Je vais bien, tu peux t'en aller.

_ Certainement pas après ce qui s'est passé au restaurant. Il faut qu'on discute sérieusement tous les deux.

_ J'ai oublié de payer ma part, me rendis-je compte. Je suis désol…

_ Tu sais très bien que je ne parle pas de ça.

Je soupirais. Je le regardais dans les yeux. Je n'avais pas envie de le fixer ainsi. Je détournai le regard.

_ Tu n'as pas fait que voyager avec Jiraya-Sama, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il tout d'un coup. Il y a des choses que tu ne nous as pas dites tout à l'heure.

_ Je ne peux pas en parler.

_ Ce n'est pas le problème, quelque chose est arrivé et tu ne vas pas bien ! Je suis en droit de m'inquiéter.

_ Il n'y a pas de problèmes. Je vais bien.

Je tentais un sourire. Il ne tomba pas dans le panneau. Il planta ses mains sur mes épaules et ses yeux dans les miens. Je sus à quel point il était déterminé. Je ne pus soutenir son regard très longtemps. Et une phrase m'échappa sans que je puisse la retenir.

_ Trop de choses sont arrivées je…

Je serrai les dents pour étouffer le sanglot qui menaça d'exploser à la surface. Shikamaru soupira.

_ Naruto, je suis désolé.

_ Quoi ?

Sa main vola vers mon visage pour me gifler. Elle n'arriva jamais à destination. Mon bras avait bloqué le sien trop vite pour qu'il puisse réagir. Dans un même mouvement je tordis ce membre qui me menaçait, projetant mon ami au sol dans une position douloureuse. Avant de le lâcher et de reculer en m'excusant.

Ce genre de choses n'était jamais arrivé avant parce que… Parce que Jiraya était tout simplement trop fort pour résister à de telles attaques. Mais pas Shikamaru. Il se releva avec un regard… Non, il n'était pas plein de reproche. Juste triste. Il s'approcha de moi.

_ N… Ne me touche pas ! bégayais-je, craignant de lui faire mal par réflexe.

Cette fois il ne s'excusa pas lorsque son ombre s'entrelaça avec la mienne, m'immobilisant. Le contact des mains spectrales me dérangea au point que je tente une sortie en force.

_ Choji, tiens-la !Je ne vais pas pouvoir la retenir bien longtemps tout seul !

Une masse me tomba dessus depuis le ciel, me plaquant contre le mur. Je gémis de douleur lorsque mes bras se trouvèrent bloqués par l'étreinte musculeuse de Choji. Je savais ce qui venait ensuite. Ino allait prendre possession de mon corps. Non ! Il ne fallait pas qu'elle entre dans ma tête ! La coéquipière des garçons posa sa main sur mon front. L'esprit de la blonde pénétra le mien, et ma tête retomba sur ma poitrine.

_Ma main frôle la gorge d'un adversaire. Une lame fleurit entre mes doigts. Il s'écroule au sol en gargouillant. Mon uniforme d'ANBU est taché de sang. Chat achève de tuer son ennemi. Il n'y a plus de gardes devant la dernière salle du complexe dans le pays de l'herbe. Je me poste dans l'ouverture pendant que mon Senpai force la serrure à l'aide d'un Senbon. Elle s'ouvre et nous nous précipitons avant même que la porte n'ait le temps de claquer sur le mur._

_ Je m'arrête brusquement, incapable de faire un pas de plus._

_ L'ordre a été donné de tuer tous les individus présents sur la base._

_ Des enfants. Nous devons tuer des enfants ! Je ne peux pas. Je lis la peur, l'innocence, l'inexpérience dans leurs regards. Ici les monstres ce n'est pas eux, c'est nous. Je m'accroupis auprès de l'un d'eux, faisant fi de l'avertissement de mon partenaire. Les yeux du gamin virent subitement au jaune et un sourire de fou fend son visage. Sa main transformée en arme mortelle vient me transpercer un poumon. Je n'ai qu'un coup de lame à envoyer et il est mort._

_ Si fragile. Si facile. En dessous de mon masque, le sang que je crache se mêlait à mes larmes. Et il faut que nous avancions. Je serre mon kunai à m'en tordre les doigts. Chat m'ordonne…_

_ Sors de ma tête, grognais-je en reprenant peu à peu mes esprits.

Tenue par Shikamaru, Ino se relève, le regard voilé d'horreur. Ils ne faisaient plus assez attention à moi. J'aurais pu sauter pour étrangler l'adolescente. C'est ce que j'aurais dû faire. Après tout, elle venait d'être témoin d'un secret d'état. J'aurais dû tomber au sol soufflée par le choc quand Choji me lâcha. Mais je me tenais sur mes jambes. Mes yeux bleus dans d'autres yeux bleus, qui comprenaient.

_ N… Naruto…

_ Ne dis rien, surtout. Tu n'as pas le droit.

_ De quoi parles tu ? fit Choji .Tu ne peux pas en parler. Ino n'a pas le droit. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bon sang ?

Le visage de Shikamaru montrait sa profonde réflexion. Il regarda Ino qui commençait à se calmer peu à peu, puis moi.

_ Je pense que tu devrais raccompagner Ino au service des informations, Naruto.

_ Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas logique, on devrait… entama Choji.

_ Crois-moi, ce serait trop galère de t'expliquer. Et Naruto.

_ Oui ?

_ Prends soin de toi.

_ D'accord.

Je réussis à sourire un tout petit peu. Un tout petit peu avec mes yeux. Je ne pourrais pas faire plus que ça pour le moment.

Au bout d'un temps de marche appuyée sur mon épaule, Ino réussit à marcher sans mon aide. Comme si j'avais eu besoin de cet incident pour parvenir à me libérer, je commençais à dérouler sous ses yeux effarés une partie de ma vie pendant ces deux ans. Quelque part un poids quitta mes épaules. Je n'avais même pas été capable d'évoquer de tels problèmes avec Jiraya. Mais avec Ino c'était différent, elle avait une formation de médecin et s'était spécialisée dans la psychologie et l'étude des comportements humains. Je savais qu'elle pourrait m'aider.

_ Au moins tu arrives à t'ouvrir un peu plus, c'est positif, me dit-elle à la fin de mon récit. Tu mettras du temps à te remettre de telles expériences. Mais tu y arriveras, j'en suis certaine.

Nous arrivâmes finalement dans le bureau de son père. Après un temps de discussion avec lui qui nous amena à discuter ensuite avec Tsunade, il fut convenu que j'aurais des moments privilégiés avec Shizune comme conseillère psychologique. En un sens, je crois que cela me fit le plus grand bien. Quelque part, cette décision me rappela les mesures qu'ils avaient envisagées pour Sasuke. Lui aussi avait été pris en charge à cause de son traumatisme. Est-ce que nous étions pareils sur ce point là ?

La plupart des équipes que je connaissais étaient en mission de longue durée. Sakura, cependant, travaillait à l'hôpital la plupart du temps, et je décidais de lui faire avec Ino la surprise de mon retour à Konoha. Les discussions avec les spécialistes avaient pris un peu de temps, et l'après midi était bien entamée lorsque nous pénétrâmes au sein du centre hospitalier.

L'odeur et l'ambiance entre ces murs blancs me donna un frisson dans le dos ainsi qu'un grand coup de nostalgie. Il fut un temps où je sortais de mes entrainements et mes combats tellement affaiblie que je passais des jours à dormir dans une chambre afin de reprendre des forces. La blonde à mes côtés, je passais avec un petit bouquet de tulipes dans les mains. Elle m'avait appris que Kiba séjournait entre ces murs blancs à la suite d'un épuisement de ses réserves de chakra. De bonne composition, j'acceptais de prendre quelques fleurs pour rendre visite au maître chien.

Pendant qu'Ino s'enfonça dans les dédales des couloirs à la recherche de sa meilleure amie, je m'approchais du comptoir. L'infirmière de garde sursauta, prête à me prendre en charge, persuadée à ma mine de déterrée que j'étais une future patiente. Je fixai mon reflet dans une glace derrière elle. Mon visage inexpressif s'ornait de lourdes cernes, et mes cheveux d'un blond terne retombaient en une lourde botte de paille hirsute dans mon cou. Malgré l'état neuf de mes vêtements, je pouvais comprendre pourquoi on m'avait jugée comme suspecte à l'entrée du village. Qui pourrait croire que cette personne si grognon et si peu enjouée pouvait être Naruto.

J'essayai de sourire à la femme qui m'accueillait. Elle ne fut guère rassurée. Il n'atteignait pas mes yeux.

_ Je voudrais savoir dans quelle chambre se trouve Inuzuka Kiba, s'il vous plait, leur demandais-je.

Dans mo habitude d'être seule, j'avais oublié comment résonnait ma voix. Elle me semblait manquer d'harmonie. Totalement monotone. Je crois que j'ai fait un peu peur aux assistantes. Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'excuser.

Kiba me fit les mêmes remarques que Shikamaru, Choji et Ino. L'ancienne Naruto leur manquait, et cette fille morne que j'étais devenue était loin de lui plaire. Bien qu'Akamaru me fit la fête, je ne parvins pas à me dérider. Comme si ces petites choses ne prenaient plus de sens pour moi. Comme si je n'arrivais plus à les goûter. J'étais enfermée dans un cercueil de verre, cette même barrière avec la réalité qui m'avait empêché pendant tant de temps de résister à l'envie de me rebeller par rapport aux ordres que je recevais. Avoir quitté l'ANBU, c'était comme si j'avais enfin pu trouver un point moins opaque pour regarder la réalité. Mais j'étais toujours prisonnière de moi-même, incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit.

Après avoir rendu visite à mon ami, je retrouvai Ino et Sakura. Celle-ci se jeta dans mes bras et me serra contre elle avec force. Je répondis avec son étreinte par réflexe. Mon corps savait à quel point ces marques d'affection me manquaient. Mais c'était dans mon esprit que le blocage se faisait. Et puis, d'un seul coup, je sentis mes forces me quitter. L'espoir que tout redevienne comme avant s'était tari, et je ne parvenais plus à me maintenir. Rien ne serait jamais comme avant. Parce que nous avions changé et grandi. Par ce que j'avais fait l'expérience qui avait tout gâché. Ne restait que le vide.

Je me mis à pleurer en silence dans les bras de la rose, incapable de retenir les larmes qui roulaient de mes yeux. Avec un ton calme, Sakura passa sa main dans mes cheveux et entrepris de me calmer. Et bien que mon corps se vide de toute son eau par les yeux, je me rendis compte qu'une partie de moi réussissait à se maintenir au dessus de ma mélasse de sentiments. Une partie de moi que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps.

_ Je pense que tu devrais me lâcher avant de te transformer en éponge, lui chuchotais-je.

Elle desserra son étreinte et Ino et elles me fixèrent avec de grands yeux. Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'avais encore dit. J'ouvris la bouche pour t'excuser.

_ Si tu me sorts que tu es désolée, tu prends une baffe, me menaça la blonde.

_ Naruto, je rêve ou tu viens de faire du sarcasme ?

_ Je n'aurais vraiment pas dû, ce n'était pas sympathique de ma part, je… m'embrouillais-je.

_ Naruto… grogna Ino, qu'est ce que j'ai dit à propos du mot 'désolée' ?

_ Mais, je ne l'ai même pas prononcé, répondis-je en croisant son regard.

_ Je n'ai pas été blessée, Naruto. Je suis même plutôt contente de toi.

_ A… Ah bon ?

_ Si tu recommences l'ironie, c'est que tu iras bientôt mieux. Et je suis sûre que ça fera très plaisir à Sasuke de pouvoir se chamailler encore une fois avec toi.

Sa tirade me réchauffa le cœur autant qu'elle me figea quand on en vint à évoquer le brun. Je lus dans ses yeux verts qu'elle pensait vraiment ce qu'elle disait. Que ma simple présence aux côtés de Sasuke allait tout arranger pour lui. Qu'il allait guérir comme j'allais guérir. Je soupirais avant de fixer le vague.

_ Tu sais, ça fait bien longtemps que je me demande si Sasuke n'est pas trop loin pour qu'on le sauve…

Elle me donna une frappe sur la tête qui m'envoya bouler à l'autre bout du couloir. On aurait dit une attaque de mamie Tsunade. Derrière moi Sakura souriait. Un goût acide m'emplit la bouche. Elle n'était absolument pas joyeuse.

_ Allons, allons ! Tu dis ça parce que tu es un peu déprimée, c'est tout. Tu n'es pas du genre à abandonner Sasuke.

Non, je n'abandonnerais pas Sasuke. Malgré tout, je commençais à croire que mes tentatives pour l'aider étaient vaines. J'avais fini par lui faire totalement oublier qui il était, ce qui définissait le Sasuke que je connaissais afin qu'il n'aille pas s'auto détruire comme un imbécile. Mais dans l'affaire c'était plutôt moi et le village que j'avais priorisé par rapport à lui. Peut-être que si j'avais été capable de prendre un peu plus sur moi, peut-être qu'on n'en serait pas arrivé jusque là.

_ Et pourquoi n'irions nous pas faire une sortie entre filles ? proposa tout d'un coup Ino. Pour se préparer pour ce soir.

_ Oh très bonne idée. Je suppose que tu iras avec Shikamaru, après tout vous êtes très « liés » tous les deux, ricana Sakura.

_ Alors toi, ce n'est pas parce que tu as eu Sasuke comme parrain que tu vas pouvoir te moquer du mien !

_ Moi au moins j'ai eu Sasuke, et dois-je te rappeler qu'une truie comme toi ne pourra jamais attirer son regard ?

_ Oh parce que tu crois qu'il est intéressé par ton grand front, peut-être.

_ Bon, ben moi je vais rentrer chez moi et aller dormir, annonçais-je pour mettre un terme au combat qui allait se dérouler sous mes yeux. Ou alors j'en prends une pour taper sur l'autre. De toute façon Sasuke n'est pas là, donc je ne vois même pas pourquoi vous vous écharpez.

Il y eut un temps de pause le temps qu'elles réalisent la futilité de leurs actions. Avant qu'elles ne se fixent l'une l'autre avec un regard amusé que je trouvais des plus inquiétants. Brusquement l'idée d'une soirée tranquille dans mon canapé à manger des ramens instantanés me sembla incroyablement attractive.

_ Naruto, tu ne nous échapperas pas ! lança Ino.

_ Nous allons faire de toi la reine de la soirée.

Pourquoi avais-je choisi le marché nocturne comme date de retour et pas un ou deux jours plus tard ? Cependant je ne pouvais pas m'échapper pour des raisons aussi futiles. Car Namikaze Naruto ne fuit jamais le combat, quel qu'il soit ! Même si les adversaires sont les terribles coiffeurs et maquillage !

Mais en dépit de toute ma bravoure, il me fut impossible d'échapper à la coupe de cheveux qu'elles me prévoyaient. Escortée par les deux kunoïchi les plus coquettes du village, je fus entrainée dans les dédales de la ville afin de visiter plusieurs échoppes. Le gérant du salon accueillit ces demoiselles d'un grand sourire. Apparemment ils se connaissaient. Le regard de l'hommese posa sur moi.

_ Oh mon dieu, Namikaze Naru dans mon propre salon, oh je suis gâté.

Le tout dit d'une voix aigue et maniérée, avec les roulements de fesses qui allaient avec. Je me permis d'avoir des doutes sur ses préférences sexuelles. Non, Naruto, ne vas pas vers le stéréotype, tu risquerais d'être désagréable. Après tout ce type avait peut-être une femme et des enfants. … Bon sang l'espèce humaine était en danger !

Cette pensée ingrate me fit sourire toute seule, oubliant l'homme qui se désolait de mon manque de considération pour ma flore capillaire. Oui, plus de six mois que j'avais quitté le _Daily Shinobi_, de quoi anéantir leurs soins sur mon clone. De toute manière un traitement sur un de mes clones, même régulier, avait peu de chances de m'affecter moi réellement. Je n'avais pas vraiment prêté grande attention à mon corps depuis… depuis jamais en fait.

L'homme détacha le chignon que j'avais dans le dos, faisant retomber ma natte de cheveux blonds que je ne défaisais que très rarement. Elle cascada jusqu'à ce que son extrémité vienne fouetter le derrière de mes genoux. Sakura et Ino émirent un sifflement admiratif. Elles m'avaient toujours connue avec les cheveux courts. Lorsque j'avais quitté Konoha, ils frôlaient mes épaules. Mis à part dans les magazines, elles n'avaient jamais pu constater à quel point ils avaient poussés. Lorsque le coiffeur détricota la longue tresse, ils ondulèrent en une grande cape tout autour de mon corps, et Ino glissa une remarque jalouse à l'oreille de sa rivale.

Le lavage fut assez problématique et dût se faire en nombreuses étapes, le temps de les dégraisser et de leur redonner brillant et souplesse. Je fixai mon attention sur autre chose afin d'éviter l'ennui. Ma réflexion fut si intense que j'en arrivais à compter les carreaux du carrelage pour m'occuper. Ensuite les ciseaux de l'artisan volèrent tout autour de ma tête, et je ne sus qu'apprécier sa précision et sa vitesse dans l'exécution des gestes. Bien évidemment il était certainement en pleine réflexion à propos des mèches qu'il m'avait teintes afin de jouer sur un dégradé de mon blond naturel, mais moi je fixais mon attention sur ses lames qui en un coup précis pouvaient devenir des armes mortelles. Il termina son travail avec un sèche-cheveux au moment où j'envisageais d'inventer un nouveau Jutsu pour me sécher après la douche.

Avant que mon regard ne se pose sur le miroir en face et que je ne me reconnus pas. La jeune femme dans le miroir avait un air fatigué et un peu triste, mais elle ouvrait de grands yeux bleus surpris. Tout autour d'elle coulaient de longs rubans d'or et de miel qui cascadaient avec grâce jusqu'à sa taille fine. Si elle n'avait porté des vêtements de kunoïchi, j'aurais pu la prendre pour une princesse de haute naissance. Je glissai ma main dans les éclats de soleil avec délice, appréciant le soyeux. Je tournais la tête, profitant du bruissement velouté de mes mèches fines. Finissant leur séance, Sakura et Ino me souriaient.

_ Je n'avais jamais pensé que…

_ Namikaze-Sama, votre intérêt pour mon modeste travail me touche, me répondit le gérant. J'espère que vous saurez apprécier mon œuvre au point de revenir vous voir.

Je le fixai avec un air désabusé. J'avais compris la manœuvre. Combien souhaitait-il me faire payer ? Je m'étouffais à moitié en entendant le prix. Tant que cela ! Mais en même temps, ça en valait la peine. J'avais presque l'impression d'être une autre personne. Ce n'était pas tant la coiffure, mais la prestation autour (le thé et d'autres diverses attentions que j'avais malheureusement refusés pour ne pas perdre de temps) qui coûtait le plus. Mais j'avais laissé l'argent s'accumuler dans mon portefeuille sans rien en faire, autant le dépense pour quelque chose qui me faisait relativement plaisir.

Ino et Sakura m'entrainèrent de nouveau dans les rues. C'était bon de courir comme une folle. Même pour rien. Juste pour sentir le souffle du vent dans le visage, respirer les odeurs venant des différents étals que nous passions.

_ Où allons nous ? criais-je.

_ Je ne sais pas ! me répondit la blonde.

Et j'ai ri. J'ai ri sans m'arrêter comme j'avais pleuré. Quelque part la vie avait repris en moi et je me sentais tellement libre, tellement moi. On alla s'enfermer dans la chambre d'Ino à se raconter des histoires stupides sur ce qui nous était arrivé durant ces trois ans d'absence. Lorsque vint mon tour, je me décidais à leur parler de mes rencontres fortuites avec Deidara. Après mille et un détails que je me retrouvais à fournir sur cet étranger, elles furent persuadées que c'était un genre de mercenaire d'un pays lointain, qui accourait sur son grand oiseau blanc à défaut d'un cheval, pour me tirer des griffes du mal.

_ C'est si romantique, lança Sakura.

_ Et vous allez vous revoir, évidemment, non ? me questionna Ino alors qu'elle me vernissait les ongles de pied avec un rouge pétant.

_ Mais je ne sais rien de lui. Et il ne m'intéresse pas.

_ Non, sans blague. Parce que tu as déjà quelqu'un dans ta vie ? fit Sakura en levant son petit doigt comme pour faire référence à un petit ami que j'aurais déjà.

_ Oh ! Est-ce que c'est l'homme au masque de Chat que j'ai vu dans tes souvenirs ?

_ Quoi ! m'exclamais-je. Plutôt mourir ! Ce type est l'ennui incarné !

_ Ou alors tu as eues des aventures que tu ne nous racontes pas…

Comment leur expliquer que j'avais effectivement eu le temps… d'expérimenter avec trois jeunes gens. Et surtout comment leur dire que l'une de ces personnes était une fille. Sans parler du fait qu'il s'agissait de trois Jinchuuriki. Je préférais me taire et me la jouer mystérieuse.

_ Peut-être, répondis-je sur un ton sibyllin.

_ Ah, Naruto, arêtes de gigoter tu vas mettre du vernis partout !

_ Oups, désolée Ino.

_ Donc là, tu es célibataire, c'est ça ?

_ Comme nous toutes, Sakura, comme nous toutes, signala Ino qui me peinturlurait les doigts à présent.

_ Hey, je sors avec Sasuke et toi avec Shikamaru, je te rappelles !

_ Ce n'est pas pareil et tu le sais bien. Je sais parfaitement que ce n'est que sexuel entre Shikamaru et moi. Nous savons que si l'un de nous souhaite … tu sais… l'autre saura se rendre disponible. En plus je crois qu'il a une aventure avec la sœur de Gaara.

_ Temari ? m'étonnais-je. C'est la meilleure celle-là.

_ Ils organisent tous les deux l'examen Chuunin qui va se dérouler à Konoha, m'expliqua Sakura. Enfin, il y a des rumeurs comme quoi elle aurait explicitement demandé à Tsunade-Shishou de la mettre de binôme avec lui.

_ Depuis quand les Kage jouent-ils les marieuses ? cancanais-je. Attends une minute… « Shishou » ?

Sakura prit un air particulièrement fier d'elle-même tandis qu'Ino soupira dans son coin en cherchant sa propre tenue de fête. La rose passa sa main dans ses cheveux courts avant de m'annoncer que peu de temps après mon départ avec Jiraya, Kakashi-Sensei avait intercédé en sa faveur auprès de Kurenai pour qu'elle approfondisse ses connaissances en Genjutsu. Elle était donc partie avec l'équipe de la brune, dans laquelle elle avait acquis des rudiments de traque, et augmenté ses capacités à sentir les signatures de Chakra. Revenue à Konoha, elle avait enchaîné des missions de rang D en solo et des permanences à l'hôpital tandis que Sasuke partait avec Kakashi et quelques autres Chuunin pour de longues missions. Shizune-Nee-San avait remarqué ses capacités en médecine, alors qu'elle s'était formée en autodidacte. Grâce au soutien de l'assistance de la Godaime, Sakura était parvenue à devenir la dernière élève que la princesse des limaces ait formé. Elle était ainsi devenue à 17 ans une des médecins de terrain les plus prisées de Konoha.

A l'heure dite, nous nous aidâmes mutuellement à enfiler nos tenues de soirée. Celle que m'avait choisie Jiraya était d'un rouge vif orné de fleurs pâles qui tranchaient sur le tissus coloré. Ma taille était ceinte d'une ceinture orange et rouge. Tout comme chez le coiffeur, je ne me reconnus pas dans le miroir. Derrière moi, Sakura et Ino en rose et bleu singeaient ma surprise. La blonde se saisit d'une délicate ombrelle bleue aux motifs floraux et Sakura d'un sac à main rose au design identique. Par mesure de précaution, je glissai Senritsu sous la large ceinture de soie et mes éventails venus du pays du vent dans mes larges manches. Même la pique dans mes cheveux pouvait être transformée en arme. Prenant du recul, je scrutais mes amies qui étaient si insouciantes. Ou du moins avaient l'air. Je savais qu'elles pouvaient lancer de terribles Genjutsu, et crus voir des fioles et des aiguilles au fond du sac de la rose.

Si frêles et fragiles à l'extérieur les kunoïchi de Konoha. Trois lames de fer dans leurs écrins de soie colorées. Parties faire la fête en ville. Non, rien ne serait plus pareil qu'avant. Nous avions grandi et changé. Et le monde autour de nous avait révélé certains de ses noirs secrets. Trois de dangers de plus dans ce monde de violence. Et une soirée de fête pour oublier que nous semions la mort sur notre passage.

Nous étions sur le chemin entre le quartier résidentiel d'Ino lorsque celle-ci se mit à courir. En face de nous se tenaient Shikamaru et Choji en tenue de soirée. Le Nara tout de vert et de marron vêtu, et l'Akimichi dans un kimono d'un bordeaux orné de larges fleurs sombres. Je ne pus m'empêcher de les trouver magnifiques tous les deux et de courir à mon tour. L'équipe fut surprise lorsque je m'élançai en même temps que la blonde pour les serrer dans mes bras, entrainant Sakura dans notre étreinte charnelle.

Shikamaru me fixa de ses yeux si perçants et persuasifs.

_ Tu vas déjà bien mieux que tout à l'heure dis-moi. Même si tes yeux sont un peu vides.

_ Naruto a toujours eu la tête un peu vide, souligna Ino, tout le monde sait ça !

_ Hé, me plaignis-je à la blonde.

La bande partit à la conquête du marché nocturne de Konoha. Je sentais la chaleur de mes camarades se communiquer à travers l'épaisse coquille de verre qui enserrait mon cœur. Ou bien était-ce lui qui s'était remis à battre depuis tout ce temps. Je posai mes yeux d'adolescentes sur ce monde féérique que j'avais découvert quelques années auparavant. Tout me semblait pareil et pourtant différent.

Devant nous, Ino s'accrocha au bras de mon meilleur ami et mon cœur se serra à leur vue. Ils allaient bien ensemble. Si bien que je me sentais un peu jalouse de leur bulle de bonheur. Shikamaru avait un regard très doux sur sa partenaire et elle riait. Je me demandais ce qu'il venait de lui dire pour provoquer une telle réaction. Même s'il n'y avait pas à proprement parler d'amour entre eux, ils étaient bien ensemble.

_ Est-ce qu'il… commençais-je en direction de Choji.

_ Je ne peux pas en parler. Si ta question concerne les sentiments de Shikamaru, alors c'est à lui que tu dois la poser, me vis-je répondre.

_ Il y a longtemps, Shikamaru m'a dit qu'il aimait une fille qui s'entichait d'imbéciles sans raison. J'ai toujours cru que c'était Ino.

Le silence me répondit. Je me tournais vers Sakura et Choji afin de comprendre leurs raisons. Sakura haussa les épaules. Elle n'était pas au courant d'une quelconque amourette entre sa meilleure amie et le manipulateur des ombres. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'il était son parrain et qu'ils se voyaient parfois pour faire l'amour. Je me tournai vers mon deuxième meilleur ami qui se contenta de me sourire sans plus de réponses.

_ Hey, vous avez été là pendant trois ans, vous en savez certainement plus que moi sur Ino et Shikamaru.

_ Je parie qu'elle est juste en train de s'entraîner pour avoir des rendez-vous avec MON Sasuke. Je pense qu'il préfère Temari niveau caractère.

_ Ila pourtant l'air de l'aimer beaucoup.

_ Peut-être que c'est son genre de filles, supposa Sakura.

_ Hey Choji, c'est quoi le genre de filles de Shikamaru ? Comme Ino ou Temari ?

Devant son absence de réponse, je soupirais avant de passer à autre chose. Le plus important c'était que Shikamaru soit heureux, quelle que soit la fille avec laquelle il était. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher quelque part de penser que je n'étais plus la fille la plus proche de lui. Déjà dès qu'il m'avait dit qu'il aimait quelqu'un et plus encore à présent que j'étais partie.

Je secouai la tête avant de voir Choji se diriger vers un étal qui vendait des brochettes de poulpe mariné. Mon estomac grogna, écho plus silencieux du sien, et nous partîmes tous deux acheter quelques douceurs pour caler nos estomacs. Mon ami en gentleman m'en paya un, et je mordis avec délice dans la chair brûlante, meurtrissant mes gencives et ma langue, laissant la sauce caramélisée couler le long de mon menton et ruiner mon maquillage. Un cri derrière nous retentit et je manquai de m'empaler sur le pic à brochette que je tenais en main.

_ SAKURA-SAN ! hurlait un gars à pleins poumons.

Dans un yukata bleu sombre orné de quelques fleurs de cerisier, Lee arriva en courant. Il portait la même coupe au bol que je me rappelais, et ses sourcils buissonnaient tout autant au dessus de ses yeux ronds. Je me détournais un instant de la scène pour essuyer le bas de mon visage collant. Aurais-je été comme il y avait quelques années, j'aurais osé sortir une remarque cuisante qui m'aurait attiré les foudres de Sakura. L'envie ne m'était pas venue. Le regard de Choji sur moi m'indiqua qu'il attendait ladite pique avec impatience. Je haussais les épaules et murmurais une excuse. Je mettrais du temps avant de revenir complètement des lointains rivages morbides où je m'étais égarée.

_ Lee, on est à peine rentré de mission que tu hurles comme ça, soupira Ten-Ten. Où est-ce que tu trouves cette énergie ?

_ Rien ne vas dans le passage de la fougue de la jeunesse ! cria le brun avec ferveur.

_ Hai, hai… fit sa coéquipière avec désespoir.

_ Bonjour Lee, bonjour Ten-Ten, vous ne savez pas qui est arrivé durant votre absence.

_ Est-ce encore Sasuke-kun ? J'ai encore quelques comptes à lui régler depuis notre dernier affrontement, cracha Lee. Il paiera pour avoir volé le cœur de Sakura-san !

_ Quand comprendras-tu que c'est moi qui vais combattre l'Uchiha ? demanda une voix veloutée à leurs côtés.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent. Si ce n'était pas Hyuuga Neji… Je me rappelais avec nostalgie à quel point son physique de rêve m'avait fait rêver autrefois. Des fantasmes pré pubères malheureusement gâchés par son caractère désagréable, et les motifs cachés derrière ses flirts. J'avais vécu des aventures pendant trois ans et rencontré nombre de garçons bien plus beau que lui. Et de toute manière, nos dernières rencontres s'étaient soldées par des disputes et des combats. S'il était encore probable qu'il m'attire physiquement parlant, je n'étais en aucun cas amoureuse de lui.

_ Euh, fit Sakura, je vous déconseille d'avoir des gestes brutaux en sa présence. Ino et moi sommes tombées d'accord sur ce point, et…

_ Sakura, la coupa l'autre fille, tu sais très bien que Sasuke refusera de combattre ces deux là. Neji à la rigueur avec toute leur histoire de rivalité clanique…

_ Sakura-san, interrompit Lee, je suis d'avis que Sasuke-kun saura se défendre face à nous.

_ Oui, sa prétendue amnésie ne l'a pas rendu plus enclin à accepter la suprématie des Hyuuga sur les Uchiha.

_ J'en suis parfaitement consciente, le fait est que je ne parle pas de Sasuke. Il est toujours en mission avec Kakashi-Sensei.

_ Mais alors de qui parles tu ? demanda Ten-Ten.

_ Elle parle de moi, déclarais-je depuis derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent comme si je venais de les frapper. Bon, j'étais apparue dans leur dos, et ni Sakura qui me faisait face, ni ses interlocuteurs ne m'avaient remarqué. Je m'étais lovée dans la foule, et avais avancé précautionneusement jusque derrière le groupe. Neji me fixa comme si un énorme rocher venait de l'assommer à moitié. Ten-Ten me souriait de toutes ses dents, quoi que ses yeux remarquaient à quel point les miens manquaient de vitalité, et par ailleurs de sommeil réparateur. Quant à Lee…

_ NARUTO-CHAN ! beugla-t-il en me sautant dessus.

Une menace ! Attaque frontale détectée. Je me mis en fente pour parer l'offensive. L'ennemi était totalement ouvert. Il n'avait aucune chance de me toucher avec une telle technique d'approche. Ses points vitaux étaient exposés, je pouvais éliminer mon opposant d'un seul coup. Mon esprit venait de réagit au quart de tour, forçant mon corps à se mettre en position de contre attaque. J'eus de la chance que Lee soit un maître aux arts martiaux, ma paume ouverte manqua son torse de quelques centimètres alors qu'il força son corps à s'arrêter brusquement. L'onde de choc qui accompagnait le coup le frappa néanmoins et il recula, ses sandales creusant le sol tandis qu'il parait de ses bras.

Les adolescents face à moi eurent un air choqués face à ma réaction. Presque en colère.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? s'écria Ten-Ten qui relevait Lee.

_ Cette personne ne peut pas être Namikaze Naruto, je peux le dire rien qu'à ses yeux, fit Neji. Identifiez-vous immédiatement, la plaisanterie a assez durée.

Il se mit en garde comme un Hyuuga, son yukata de soie mauve flottant autour de son corps musculeux. A ses côtés Ten-Ten faisait jaillir des shurikens de ses manches, prêtes à attaquer mes angles morts. De nouveau mon corps se raidit, et je me surpris à étudier les possibilités d'attaque et de retraite. Une foule de badauds s'était même formée autour de nous, à une distance respectable. Sakura posa sa main sur les épaules des combattants pour les forcer à se relaxer. Je devinais qu'elle mettait un peu de sa force herculéenne pour appuyer son geste 'pacifique'.

_ Naruto, calmes toi. Ce ne sont pas des ennemis.

Je me forçais à me détendre, fixant Lee qui se relevait, des étoiles dans les yeux, prêt à tester mes nouvelles capacités au corps à corps. Je levais les mains en signe de non agression et tentais de sourire pour détendre l'atmosphère. Il n'atteignit pas mes yeux.

_ Désolée, ce sont des réflexes. Je ne souhaitais pas attaquer Lee comme je l'ai fait.

_ Sakura, tu es certaine de ce que tu avances ? demanda Ten-Ten en rangeant ses projectiles dans leurs cachettes.

_ Naruto… a subi des expériences assez rudes durant son absence et elle est toujours en train de recouvrir ses esprits et son ancienne personnalité. Tout ce qui pourrait être interprété comme une menace est prohibé à côté d'elle, et Tsunade nous a déconseillé de nous battre contre elle par mesure de sécurité.

_ Quoi ? c'est juste un Genin, Sakura ! s'écria Ten-Ten. Je veux dire, elle a reçu l'entrainement d'un Sannin, peut-être, mais nous avons progressé pendant son absence.

_ Ten-Ten, nous devrions respecter les ordres de l'Hokage, lui dit Lee. Je peux juger par ce coup que Naruto est bien au dessus de notre niveau actuel.

_ Naruto, tu te sens bien ? me demanda Choji. Tu veux un peu de mes yakitoris ?

_ Oui, j'ai un sentiment horrible de culpabilité qui me colle à la peau, mais sinon je vais physiquement bien. Quelle viande ?

_ J'ai du poulet et j'ai du bœuf.

_ Va pour poulet.

Je saisis la nourriture qu'il me tendit. Face à nous, l'équipe de Gai me fixait avec des réactions diverses. La jeune femme était méfiante et s'entretenait avec Sakura. Lee était extatique, et apparemment il envisageait d'enlever ses poids pour m'affronter immédiatement. Quant à Neji…

Ses iris pâles caressaient mon corps comme des mains l'auraient fait. Enfin, il n'était pas aussi démonstratif qu'il aurait pu l'être, mais je sentais lorsqu'il passait ses yeux sur mes courbes pleines et ma chevelure de soleil. Des émotions contradictoires émergeaient de sa manière de se tenir et de se comporter. Je devinais qu'il souhaitait me parler, et qu'il avait envie de moi. Dans ma tête le souvenir de quelques étreintes me revint et je convins d'être méfiante. Il n'était pas la personne en qui j'avais le plus confiance quelques années auparavant, et je savais par expérience que je me laissais conduire dans un lit par quelqu'un d'autre que si nous étions assez proches. Le rempart de verre qui me séparait du reste de l'humanité était solide, trop peut-être pour que je puisse envisager de batifoler avec lui.

Il fit un pas vers moi, puis deux. Il n'était pas agressif. Je ne le fus pas non plus. Il arriva à ma hauteur. Il me dépassait d'une demi-tête, contrairement aux autres filles qui lui arrivaient à l'épaule.

_ Tu es magnifique, me dit-il en prenant mes mains pour les porter à ses lèvres.

Elles n'arrivèrent jamais à destination. Je me reculais juste assez pour qu'il ne puisse m'atteindre sans avancer lui aussi. Il ne tenta pas de combler le vide entre nous. Pas encore.

_ Et tu as changé, fit-il. Il fut un temps où tu rougissais à ce genre de choses.

_ Beaucoup de choses arrivent en trois ans. Tu ne devrais pas te raccrocher au passé tant que cela.

_ C'est le marché nocturne. Tu te souviens, je t'avais invité.

_ Ce ne sont pas les souvenirs les plus plaisants que j'ai de toi.

Il sembla momentanément troublé que je résiste encore à ses tentatives de flirt. Il essaya une autre avancée.

_ Et est-ce que je pourrais connaître les souvenirs les plus plaisants que tu as de moi ?

Il semblait mal à l'aise. Je ne réagissais pas comme il l'avait espéré. Même, je ne réagissais pas du tout. Il aurait su conter mon agacement. Il aurait su contrer une moquerie. Mais là rien. Il n'avait rien à quoi se raccrocher. Il glissait contre la prison de verre dans laquelle j'étais cloitrée. Il n'avait aucune chance de me libérer ainsi.

_ Il faut que j'aille saluer Ten-Ten et Lee plus gentiment que tout à l'heure.

Il me laissa marcher sans bouger. D'un coup, sa main surgit pour enlacer ma taille lorsqu'il passa à mes côtés.

_ Pourquoi est tu si froide ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il entamait son geste.

J'avais lu en lui. La tension dans ses épaules, le mouvement du buste en avant. Mes pieds dansèrent au sol et mon corps vrilla. Hors de portée. J'arrivais à côté du groupe qui grignotait quelques sucreries. Le regard vert de Sakura se fixa sur Neji, sévère.

_ J'avais dit, pas de gestes brusques ! gronda-t-elle.

_ Ce n'était pas une menace, je tentais juste de l'enlacer, répliqua le jeune homme.

_ Oh, dis-je de ma voix monocorde, si ce n'est que cela.

Aussi brusquement que précédemment, je me retournais et ouvris mes bras avant de le serrer contre moi. Pendant quelques secondes le temps qu'il se rende compte de ma bravade. Ses bras se refermèrent de nouveau sur du vide. De nouveau à quelques pas, je le regardais sans sourie. Je n'étais même pas joyeuse.

_ Satisfait ?

_ Pas le moins du monde répliqua-t-il.

_ Dites, il s'est fait greffer une langue et des mains baladeuses pendant mon absence ? interrogeais-je son équipe.

_ Normalement il n'est pas comme ça, répondit la brune. Mais c'est vrai qu'il est plus ouvert et moins hautain qu'avant. Et tu devrais être plus contente. C'est une fête, pas un enterrement !

_ Désolée, je ne peux pas faire mieux niveau sentiment.

_ Au moins elle arrive à faire un peu de sarcasme et à sourire de temps en temps, soupira Sakura.

_ Vous auriez dû la voir ce midi, souligna Choji. On a vraiment cru qu'un imposteur avait réussi à pénétrer Konoha.

_ A propos d'infiltration, on l'a attrapé l'enfant qui fouillait dans les archives, demanda Lee.

Je préférais me déconnecter de la réalité pendant quelques instants. Sakura était habituée à me voir décrocher mon attention de temps en temps. Ça ne paraîtrait pas suspect si je n'avais pas l'air concernée par cette affaire. Au contraire j'observais le Hyuuga rejoindre le groupe et s'insérer entre ses partenaires. J'en étais à me demander comment des yeux aussi pâles pouvaient avoir l'air aussi brûlant.

La soirée s'éternisa encore sur nos retrouvailles. Je sentais la gêne de mes camarades qui tentaient chacun à leur manière de me redonner le sourire. Lors d'un détour du chemin, nous réussîmes à 'perdre' Sakura et Lee dans la foule et à continuer notre chemin. Ten-Ten tenta la même manœuvre pour me laisser seule avec Neji, mais elle ne parvint malheureusement pas à me semer. Je finis par rentrer à mon vieil appartement complètement moulue. Comme dernier cadeau de la part de Jiraya, je n'eus pas à payer les traites de ma location qui s'étaient accumulées pendant tout ce temps. Il avait également pris soin de laisser quelqu'un passer faire le ménage.

Entre temps je découvris une caisse emplie de vêtements sur mesure envoyée par le _Daily Shinobi_, après tout c'était la seule adresse qu'ils avaient pour me joindre. Apparemment ils me laissaient toutes les affaires qui avaient été cousues en guise de bon vent. Ça et la série complète des magazines où j'étais apparue empilée proprement dans un coin, ce qui représentait une sacré pile en raison de un par jour pendant deux ans. Une fois que j'étais partie ils s'en fichaient.

Et puis le petit mot, scotché à la table.

_Ainsi tu es revenue_

_Mais pas entièrement._

_Que la distance soit en kilomètres_

_Ou juste dans ta tête_

_Je suis là pour veiller sur toi._

_Qui tu sais_

Ah oui, j'avais totalement zappé cette histoire de parrain que je n'avais pas. Devais-je le considérer comme un admirateur secret ? En tous cas je n'avais aucune envie de jouer les détectives pour ce soir. Même, je n'avais même plus envie de jouer à chat avec cet inconnu, du tout. Je ne ressentais plus rien par rapport à cet inconnu. Je décidai de lui répondre une bonne fois pour toute par le même biais et écrivis au verso du papier ce que je pensais de ces attentions. Je n'avais pas besoin de quelqu'un pour surveiller mes arrières, et pas de place pour l'amour dans ma vie actuelle.

Alors qu'est ce que je voulais s'il ne s'agissait pas d'amour ?

Qu'est-ce que je voulais ?

Sauver Sasuke ? Devenir Hokage ? Pour ça il faudrait que j'arrive à penser comme avant. A redevenir cette bonne vielle Naruto qui savait sourire et s'amuser.

Qu'est-ce qui m'était arrivé ? Qu'est-ce que j'étais devenue.

Avant de penser à quoi que ce soit, je devais me sauver moi-même. Et baver d'amour pour quelqu'un d'autre n'avait strictement rien à faire dans mes plans.

J'accrochais le message sur ma fenêtre et rentrais dormir. Pour le moment je devais réapprendre à vivre. Et ce fut ce à quoi je me consacrais les jours suivants.

Il m'arrivait encore de me perdre dans mes réflexions et de me couper du monde durant une conversation. La nuit aussi, des cauchemars me prenaient ou alors je rêvais des étreintes chaudes que j'avais eues avec Gaara, Fû et Utakata. Je me réveillerais le lendemain matin avec l'oreiller mouillé de larmes et la tête comme une pastèque.

Parfois le sommeil me fuyait au point tel que je me levais bien avant le soleil et allais m'entrainer sur un des terrains libres. Je frappais les cibles d'entrainement jusqu'au point de rupture. Jusqu'à ce que je ne sois plus capable de penser. Puis je m'allongerais sur le sol et regarderait le jour se lever par-dessus l'horizon.

L'inconnu aux messages avait repris ses petits papiers. Mais depuis que j'avais verrouillé toutes les issues et rajouté des pièges pour dissuader toute effraction, je trouvais des fleurs sur mon balcon. Toujours les mêmes. Des orchidées. Comme il y avait longtemps à l'hôpital. Et Ino n'avait aucune idée d'un acheteur qui lui prendrait régulièrement de cette sorte de fleurs. Le mystère restait complet.

Je décidai l'aller jeter un coup d'œil aux archives pour débusquer ce garçon. En lieu et place de là où devait figurer mon parrain, il n'y avait qu'une adresse. Pas d'identité, seulement un appartement. Je m'y rendis le jour même, mais tournai les talons avant même d'avoir toqué à la porte. Il me faudrait plusieurs visites avant d'oser m'approcher. Il n'y avait personne. Je finis par m'y introduire par effraction. Non seulement il s'agissait de la chambre d'un parfait inconnu, mais elle ne parvenait à m'inspirer que méfiance. Aux murs des tableaux de peintures réelle ou abstraite. Les cases où devait figurer le titre étaient toutes libres. J'abandonnai la chasse pour le moment.

En tout cas, le parrain que j'étais supposée avoir n'était aucun de mes camarades. En un sens cela me rassurait. Avec réflexion, je me dis que l'auteur des petits mots m'était toujours inconnu. Mon prétendant de papier m'échappait totalement. Je me rappelai d'une scène que m'avait jouée Sasuke en découvrant une des notes que j'avais conservée dans le but d'étudier l'écriture du bonhomme. J'avais eu droit à la grande scène de surprotection de l'Uchiha.

Rien de tout cela n'importait pour le moment. J'avais assez à faire des missions solo de rang C et de mes entrainements pour être occupée pour ne pas ressasser le passé. Parfois je rejoignais les membres de l'équipe dix, Sakura, Ten-Ten ou Hinata et nous partions entre filles s'amuser à quelque nouveau jeu ou autre.

Malgré ma mobilité, je ne rencontrai aucune fois Deidara, a croire que les frontières du pays du feu ou du moins les abords immédiats de Konoha étaient un mur infranchissable pour lui.

Je venais de terminer ma séance bihebdomadaire avec l'assistante de la Godaime. L'heure de parole avait été productive et je lui avais raconté avec joie la dernière farce que Konohamaru avait tenté de me faire. Je souhaitais une bonne journée à la brune avant de sortir dans le couloir et de me cogner contre quelqu'un.

_ Oh, pardon, je ne vous avais pas vu.

Je relevais la tête et il était là. Un kimono bleu et blanc à l'effigie des Uchiha sur le dos, un katana à la ceinture. Les tons sobres s'accordaient à l'immaculé de sa peau pâle. Son visage s'était affiné et ses traits fins me rappelaient ceux de son frère. Il ne manquait plus que les deux énormes cernes sur son visage. Ses cheveux en bataille avaient toujours cette coiffure étrange. Je n'avais jamais su comment il avait échappé à la gravité à ce point. Ils étaient cependant plus longs et plus disciplinés que dans mon souvenir. Et ses yeux étaient plus noirs encore que je ne me les rappelais.

_ Sasuke…

Son nom s'était échappé de mes lèvres tandis qu'il me fixait. Il n'avait pas dit un mot du temps où je l'avais observé, à moitié ancrée dans la réalité, à moitié perdue dans des souvenirs lointains. Il ne se rappelait pas de moi, il ne pouvait pas se rappeler de moi.

Il se recula et s'inclina respectueusement.

_ Je ne me rappelle pas d'avoir eu l'honneur exquis de vous être présenté, mademoiselle Namikaze.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Depuis quand le mot « exquis » faisait-il parti du vocabulaire de ce type ? C'est alors que je surpris les étoiles qui brillaient au milieu de l'onyx. Deux lueurs nimbées de luxure. C'était vrai. Il avait lu les magazines stupides pour lesquels j'avais posé. Il ne se rappelait pas de moi, mais je savais qu'il vouait une passion fanatique à mon image. La partie de moi qui ne s'était pas effacée de son esprit…

_ C'est vrai, tu ne peux pas t'en rappeler de cela, laissais-je échapper.

La luxure se teinta de colère alors qu'il devinait que je savais quelque chose à propos de son passé. Il posa une main sur la garde de son sabre et l'autre sur mon épaule. Sa pression brutale muait ses bras en griffes. Mon regard plongea dans son cou pendant un bref instant pour constater que la marque brillait un peu. Il se contenait pour ne pas exploser. Pour ne pas activer le pouvoir que lui avait donné Orochimaru.

_ Comment pouvez-vous être au courant de mes pertes de mémoire, et de la marque ?

J'inventais rapidement un mensonge.

_ Parce que j'ai travaillé à la traque et à la capture d'autres personnes touchés par la même affection que toi, Sasuke. Je t'ai rencontré lorsque tu étais inconscient à l'hôpital.

La pression diminua sur mon épaule. La main resta sur mon bras.

_ Je suis malheureusement occupé pour le moment, et je le regrette. Car j'apprécierais beaucoup de pouvoir vous connaître plus amplement, Namikaze-san.

_ Tu peux m'appeler Naruto et me tutoyer, comme je t'appelle Sasuke. Il n'y a pas besoin de tant de formalités entre nous.

Fais que ce soit comme avant…

Il sembla remarquer à mes mots à quel point j'avais été directe avec lui. Pas de vouvoiement, pas de suffixe à son prénom. Soudain, il me lâcha et se tint la tête et se mit à gémir. Immédiatement Shizune sortit de la salle de consultation et saisit la situation en une fraction de secondes.

_ Naruto, va ailleurs s'il te plait. Je vais mettre un bon moment pour le calmer. Il vaudrait mieux que tu ne sois pas dans les parages.

Obéissant au ton pressant de la femme médecin, je m'éloignais dans le couloir, avant de m'éclipser par la fenêtre pour profiter d'un bain de soleil. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, je tombais sur quelqu'un que je n'avais plus vu non plus depuis des années : Kakashi-Sensei. Il n'avait pas changé du tout. Il était toujours ce professeur qui lit des livres pornos au lieu de nous enseigner des trucs utiles. En me voyant, il releva la tête de sa lecture et me sourit. Avant de remarquer mes yeux.

_ Oh, ça n'a pas l'air de s'être passé si bien que cela avec Tenzo… constata-til.

Je m'assis à ses côtés sur les tuiles cuites par ce soleil d'automne. Mon anniversaire s'approchait à grands pas. J'espérais qu'il serait aussi festif que la surprise que mes amis m'avaient prévue il y avait de cela trois ans.

_ Tu ne t'énerves même pas contre moi pour t'avoir embarqué dans tant de misères, releva mon Sensei.

_ Vous n'étiez pas celui avec moi, Kakashi-Sensei. Vous n'auriez pas agi comme il l'avait fait.

Il soupira avant de s'étirer. Son dos craqua un peu.

_ Les missions de l'ANBU sont différentes de celles que nous avons dans la vie réelle. Il faut apprendre à les séparer de ses pensées réelles. Et exécuter les ordres.

_ Je suis un ninja. Le fait que je sache tuer ne signifie pas que je cautionne la violence qu'il m'a été demandé de faire preuve. J'ai préféré me retirer avant de me perdre totalement. Et vous constaterez que je ne suis pas retournée entière de ce voyage…

_ On ne demande pas la même chose à un soldat de l'ANBU qu'à un shinobi ordinaire. Dans les services secrets, tout ce qui peut compromettre la mission est à bannir. Même parfois les émotions.

_ Si je me suis battue pour qu'on m'accepte avec Kyuubi, c'est pour moi. Pas pour devenir je ne sais quelle machine à tuer. Il y avait des enfants Kakashi-Sensei ! Et peut-être des gens qui auraient dû vivre. On ne leur a même pas laissé le temps !

_ C''st exactement pour cela que tu ne peux pas faire partie des services secrets. Tu es tellement attachée à tes valeurs.

_ Est-ce mal ?

_ Non, c'est même très bien. Mais pas pour ce genre de missions. Mais au moins tu auras acquis une solide expérience, et même l'équivalent d'un grade de Jounin spécial sans même avoir passé les tests.

_ J'ai le rang de Jounin, des examinateurs sont venus me voir chez Jiraya. Un peu pour voir si je ne devais pas être internée dans l'aile psychiatrique, je dois dire.

L'homme sourit avant de me prendre par l'épaule et de m'attirer à lui. Sa voix vibrait d'émotions lorsqu'il se répéta qu'un de ses élèves était devenu Jounin. Il était fier de moi. Je lui rendis l'accolade.

_ Tu ne peux plus m'appeler Sensei, maintenant, me dit-il.

_ Je ne sais pas. C'est un titre profondément affectif. J'ai envie de vous appeler ainsi. Je ne me vois pas vous tutoyer et vous appeler « Kakashi-san » ou « Kakashi-kun ». C'est comme pour Iruka-Sensei. Sauf que lui je peux être plus familière.

La pression de Kakashi autour de moi s'accentua et je laissai ma tête contre son épaule en fermant les yeux. La fenêtre derrière nous s'ouvrit à toute volée, et une silhouette émergea. Je ne pris pas la peine de rouvrir les yeux. Cette position était bien trop confortable. Et je me sentais en sécurité.

_ Kakashi, gronda la voix de Sasuke. Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire avec Namikaze-san ?

J'échangeais un regard surpris avec mon professeur. Visiblement Sasuke ne s'était toujours pas séparé de sa jalousie mal placée à mon égard. Et l'idée qu'elle soit dirigée vers notre professeur était tellement ridicule que je ne pus retenir le rire qui me secoua les côtes.

C'était tellement bon de retrouver l'équipe sept.


	3. The power of speech

_La suite arrive! Je vais enfin vous libérer de l'angoisse de savoir qui est le parrain de Naruto (mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous pourrez toujours m'assommer de vos questions et de vos suppositions farfelues.)_

_**Kuchiyume**: Oui, j'ai l'intention de faire se rencontrer NAruto et Deidara de nouveau (et ça va être vraiment le bordel). Et la relation entre Shikamaru et Ino est purement charnelle comme tu le dis si bien (je sais à quel point tu l'aimes)._

**_Lettibetty: _**_Contente que ça te plaise et que tu prennes le temps de laisser un petit message ^^_

_**nahty**: Oui, je m'étais dit que le premier chapitre serait peut-être difficile à aborder, surtout pour ceux qui avait l'habitude de la première partie de cette fiction._

_**Psychose**: Vous avez été plusieurs à envisager un Kakashi x Naruto, le seul problème c'est que je ne considère pas cette relation comme viable (attendez, il a 14 ans de plus qu'elle, faut pas déconner non plus). Même si je trouve que ce couple peut fonctionner, dans l'absolu il existe des personnes qui n'ont pas de problèmes à engager une relation avec une telle différence d'âge. Et pour ce qui est d'écrire un roman, sache que tu n'as pas posté le plus long review, et que ça ne me gêne pas que tu te laisse aller sur ton clavier._

_**lulupotter**: Ta supposition est correcte pour le parrain (en même temps ce n'était pas trop dur, même si plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont avoué qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée). Il te semble OOC, c'est normal, j'explique pourquoi dans ce chapitre. Et oui, cette histoire est plus sombre et plus adulte, Naruto tue des gens et est victime de troubles mentaux graves. On n'est plus au stade où elle passe son temps à se demander si elle aime Neji, Sasuke, Gaara ou quelqu'un d'autre._

_**Streema**:merci pour tes deux commentaires ! Je peux comprendre que tu ne sois pas fan de yuri, mais bon je trouvais que ça pouvait fonctionner et aussi amener à des situations assez embarrassantes pour le futur. Je ne l'ai pas dit explicitement, mais Naruto n'est effectivement plus vierge (même si ça s'est fait par clones interposés). De toute façon si elle l'était... Mais chut! Comme je ne sais pas trop quel âge a mon public, mais je sais que certains ont moins de 13 ans, donc je vais éviter de rentrer trop dans les détails (Remarquez que j'ai sur mon PC quelques Lemons et PWP non finis). Et bon, tu peux toujours soutenir le Sasu/Naru vu qu'il risque d'y avoir des scènes entre eux deux, bien que je sache déjà quel est le couple final de cette fic._

_**Creepy-chan**: Alors on revient sur la saga sur Naruto après le Oneshot sur Fairy Tail? Bon, il y a peu de chances qu'on en arrive aux mêmes scènes que ce que tu as lu. Mais j'ai quelques idées assez trash que je n'hésiterai pas à mettre en pratique. Et pas la peine de réclamer la suite trop fort, elle arrivera quand elle arrivera._

_**Akito Murazaki**: Merci pour tes deux reviews. Bizarre ta réaction "guimauve" sur le passage avec Kakashi. Je ne voyais qu'une relation prof/élève sas rien de plus..._

* * *

Visiblement, Sasuke n'appréciait pas non plus que l'on rie à ses dépends. Mais que voulait-il ? Pour la première fois depuis des lustres je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi vivante. Accoudées au rebord de la fenêtre, Tsunade et Sakura goûtaient notre scène de retrouvailles avec un sourire nostalgique pour l'une, désapprobateur pour l'autre. La blonde n'avait jamais apprécié Sasuke. Il lui avait toujours inspiré un certain sentiment de répulsion par son attitude. Il était un Uchiha dans tous les sens des termes : inexpressif, vaniteux et surtout accroché à ses préceptes claniques. Alors qu'elle se voulait trop novatrice et investie dans son travail pour une femme. L'usage voulait que nous restions dans nos foyers une fois les enfants nés, abandonnant missions de terrain et vie politique. Pour Sasuke, une femme forte et de surcroît célibataire à l'âge de notre Hokage était quelque chose d'indécent et de répréhensible.

_ Eh bien, l'équipe Kakashi est maintenant au complet, déclara Tsunade.

Sasuke se figea et son regard glissa sur moi. Je le regardais avant de lui adresser le v de la victoire avec ma main gauche. Il me tendit une main pour me remettre sur mes pieds. Sa prise se desserra une seconde trop tard, presque à regret. Sakura et Kakashi fixaient nos mains qui s'éloignaient et je sentis les ennuis arriver. Les deux femmes s'écartèrent de la fenêtre et nous laissèrent entrer. Une fois tous dans le couloir, elle nous ouvrit la porte de son bureau et prit place derrière le capharnaüm. Je m'appuyais contre une bibliothèque sur le côté de la pièce tandis que Sakura se tenait à Sasuke. Elle prit une de ses mains entre les siennes, mais il se dégagea et se décala dans ma direction. Je pris soin de fixer mon attention sur Tsunade.

Pour maintenir la cohésion qui s'était faite entre eux depuis mon départ et l'amnésie de Sasuke, je devais éviter tout qui puisse conduire Sasuke à croire qu'il m'intéressait. De toute manière il n'y avait plus rien entre nous. Même il y a trois ans, je savais qu'il était celui qui aimait et moi qui suivait le courant. Et qui jouais avec ses sentiments.

C'est mon manque d'affection et mon incompréhension des choses de l'amour qui avait précipité toute l'affaire. Si je m'étais contentée de le rembarrer au lieu de le titiller avec Neji… Mais je savais parfaitement sur quels boutons appuyer pour obtenir les réactions que je souhaitais. Et un Sasuke en colère était terriblement amusant.

Bien qu'en ce moment, rares étaient les choses qui me fassent rire. Sasuke se trouvait sur ma voie de guérison, et je me trouvais sur la sienne. Être avec lui me rendait plus ouverte et plus émotive. Et lui permettait de se souvenir, bien que la manœuvre ne se fasse pas sans douleur. Il faudrait que je demande à Shizune quel Sceau avait…

_ Naruto ! cria Tsunade, et je quittai ma bulle de réflexion.

J'allais avoir du mal à me défaire de cette manie de décrocher des conversations.

_ Désolée, Baachan ! J'étais dans la lune.

A côté de moi, Sasuke renifla avec mépris à mon irrespect de la courtoisie. Il était certainement choqué par ma proximité avec l'Hokage. Déjà qu'il ne l'aimait pas avant… Non, non, je devais rester concentrée, la vieille me tenait déjà à l'œil !

_ Comme je le disais alors que Naruto n'écoutait pas du tout, vous allez vous entrainer pendant la semaine afin de vous familiariser avec vos techniques de combat.

_ Je… commençais-je.

Le regard d'avertissement de Shizune me conseilla la prudence. Sasuke ne pouvait pas se rappeler que nous avions fait équipe auparavant. Il fallait que je trouve une excuse valable et m'arranger pour qu'on ne dévoile pas la vérité au jeune homme. Ça s'annonçait compliqué.

_ Je m'adapte très vite, dis-je pour combler le vide. Ils s'attendaient à ce que je parle.

_ Tsunade-sama, déclara Sasuke. Je sais qu'il nous faut un autre membre, mais Naruto n'a pas les compétences requises.

Quand je me disais que travailler pour le Daily Shinobi n'allait pas tromper que les adversaires sur mes réelles compétences. J'échangeais un regard avec Kakashi-Sensei. Bon, je devais faire profil bas pour le moment. Peut-être même sur le terrain. Bien, je me conformerais à cela. Tant qu'il ne faisait pas de gestes brusques lorsque je ne m'y attendais pas, je devrais pouvoir contrôler mes réflexes.

_ Je suis l'Hokage, espèce d'impertinent ! J'ai décidé que Naruto travaillerait avec vous un point c'est tout !

_ Sasuke, lui dis-je, j'apprécierais qu'on ne mette pas en doute mes capacités. Avoir travaillé pour un magazine de mode ne signifie aucunement que je ne sais pas me battre.

_ Je ne désirais pas te blesser, répondit-il. Mais nos missions n'ont rien à voir avec ce que tu as fait précédemment. Elles demandent des capacités de combat bien supérieures à celles des autres équipes. Nous sommes une unité de combat, pas d'infiltration dans les soirées mondaines.

Je souris doucement à sa remarque. Il n'atteignit pas mes yeux. Il commençait vraiment à me porter sur les nerfs. Je tentais tout de même la manière douce. Inutile d'engager le conflit dès maintenant.

_ Sasuke, je ne doute pas non plus de ta confiance en tes capacités, mais je pense que votre unité a besoin d'un peu plus de diplomatie. Vous êtes tous les trois reconnus comme des experts dans votre domaine, le mien demande plus de tact et de négociation. J'ai consulté vos dossiers. Je suis celle qui dans cette pièce est la plus susceptible de pouvoir obtenir des renseignements par mes relations et une simple discussion.

_ Sasuke-kun, renchérit Sakura. Il faut accepter que nous engagions des gens avec d'autres spécialités.

_ Je sais mais je ne veux pas que notre équipe soit ralentie. Je veux bien concéder que l'infiltration n'est pas notre fort, mais nous n'avons jamais ce genre de mission.

_ Je n'aimerais pas avoir à entendre un autre avis négatif sur mes compétences, déclarais-je plus froidement que je ne l'aurais voulu. Si tu souhaites évaluer mes capacités, fais-le de tes propres yeux.

Le regard du brun se durcit. Il avait entendu la menace implicite que je 'avais su assez bien camoufler. Il fallait vraiment que je réussisse à faire mieux sortir mes émotions. Sa main se posa négligemment sur la garde de son katana. Il se mit à jouer négligemment avec.

_ Je te déconseille d'aller plus loin en geste ou en parole tant que nous ne sommes pas sur le terrain, le prévins-je.

_ Attention vous deux, gronda Kakashi. Cessez tout de suite ces enfantillages.

_ Je ne pense pas qu'une « spécialiste » de l'infiltration puisse me faire tant de dégâts que cela. Tu as reconnu mieux te débrouiller avec tes mots qu'avec la force brute.

J'entendis la moquerie dans sa phrase et me contins. Aussi difficiles à exprimer qu'elles étaient, mes émotions avaient tendance à exploser très rapidement sous la pression. Comme lorsque j'avais pleuré en retrouvant Sakura. Il ne fallait surtout pas que je m'énerve dans cette situation.

Lorsque l'idée me vint.

_ Je n'ai même pas besoin de mes poings pour te vaincre, Sasuke, constatais-je en regardant négligemment mes ongles.

_ Tiens donc, et que vas-tu faire ? Négocier jusqu'à ce que je déclare forfait ? se moqua-t-il.

_ Non, bien sûr que non, ronronnais-je. Mais j'ai cru remarquer que tu accordais une grande importance à la hiérarchie et au règlement, Sasuke.

_ Et alors ? J'ai parfaitement le droit de m'opposer à l'ajout d'un membre inadéquat à mon équipe.

_ Tu as le droit de t'y opposer. Le fait est que je peux tout à fait ignorer ta requête, tout comme la plupart des gens dans cette pièce.

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur. Derrière son bureau, Tsunade goûtait notre spectacle avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Elle savait où je venais en venir. Tout comme Kakashi qui attendait la résolution du conflit en lisant. Seules Shizune et Sakura restaient dans le vide. Ainsi que le brun.

_ Vraiment ? se moqua-t-il encore.

_ Oui, Sasuke. Et je peux même te dire franchement que je me fiche que tu n'apprécie pas mes capacités à leur juste valeur. J'ai obtenu l'aval d'assez de gens pour être certaine de mes aptitudes.

_ Ne sois pas trop sûre de toi. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es la fille du Yondaime que tu pourras obtenir ce que tu veux de moi.

_ Oh, ce ne sera pas la peine de faire appel à ma lignée, je devine que la tienne est plus illustre, quoi que… Mais passons. Je vais simplement t'ordonner de me faire des excuses en bonne et due forme, et nous irons ensuite nous entrainer en équipe au terrain numéro sept.

Il rit doucement. Je ne relâchais pas mon contrôle sur mes émotions.

_ Et pour quel motifs. Je suis le chef du Clan Uchiha et un Chuunin, je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais me forcer à faire quoi que ce soit.

_ Eh bien… Tout simplement parce que je suis Jounin, Sasuke. Ce qui fait de moi ton supérieur hiérarchique. Maintenant je suis parfaitement d'accord pour que nous-nous battions afin de pouvoir t'arracher et la victoire, et des excuses en bonne et due forme. Vous pourrez me retrouver à la pierre des héros.

Je me retournai sans aucun regard pour lui. Il savait que je venais de gagner cette manche. Et je devinais sans mal qu'il viendrait chercher réparation pour le ridicule qu'il venait d'avoir devant un Hokage qu'il n'appréciait guère. Je posai ma main sur la poignée et suspendis mon geste. La main du jeune homme agrippait son arme avec fermeté. Il n'allait pas laisser l'affront impuni. Même venant de la fille dont il collectionnait les photos.

_ Une dernière chose, je te déconseille de faire appel aux lois claniques afin d'outrepasser mes droits militaires. Parce que je suis le chef du Clan Namikaze et l'héritière légitime du Clan Uzumaki. Et aussi parce que mon père était le Yondaime. Sur ce, je vous laisse…

J'entendis Kakashi partir à ma suite après quelques mots en direction de son équipe. Il souhaitait certainement me donner quelques conseils avant de me laisser combattre son élève. Pour avoir une quelconque chance de le faire, il valait mieux partir rapidement au point de rendez-vous. Vaniteux comme il était, Sasuke viendrait rapidement à notre rencontre. Je filais à ma vitesse de pointe, rapidement rejointe par mon professeur. Il avait été membre de l'ANBU lui aussi.

_ Je vois que Tenzo t'a bien formé, me déclara-t-il alors que je m'étirais devant le monument célébrant les héros morts à la bataille.

C'était grâce à Itachi que j'avais pu atteindre ce niveau de maîtrise. Et un énorme travail personnel. Senpai n'était pas capable d'atteindre cette vitesse, ou il l'aurait exigée de moi durant notre temps de service.

_ Vous savez parfaitement que ce n'est pas lui, souris-je.

Il sourit et soupira sous son masque. Son œil gris se fit soudain moins badin. Je n'allais pas échapper à une leçon de sa part.

_ Tu sais, j'aurais préféré vous savoir plus matures et moins enclin à vous chamailler tous les deux.

_ Désolée…

_ On t'a déjà dit que tu étais agaçante à t'excuser ?

_ Oui, vous n'êtes pas le seul.

_ Quelque part tu avais l'air plus impliquée dans la discussion avec Sasuke. Quand Tsunade ou moi parlions, tu étais totalement ailleurs.

_ Penser… Me permet de ne pas laisser mon esprit se souvenir de… certaines choses.

_ Ah… Ça t'a vraiment affecté alors. C'est ma faute. J'avais vraiment pensé que ce serait la formation qui te conviendrait.

Je laissais courir une pause le temps de pouvoir formuler la bonne réponse.

_ Je ne pense pas que ce soit la formation le problème. Ni même Senpai, bien qu'il gagnerait à augmenter le capital sympathie et pédagogue. C'étaient les missions. Toujours des missions d'assassinat. Comme si ça devenait une routine. Et je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas que donner la mort soit un réflexe !

Kakashi leva la main, avec l'intention de la passer dans mes cheveux. Tout comme il l'avait fait lorsque j'étais plus jeune et plus petite. A présent, je ne faisais plus qu'une dizaine de centimètres de moins. Et en tant que femme, ce geste affectif était déplacé.

_ Grandir est parfois plus dur à supporter pour moi que pour vous, soupira-t-il.

_ Et qu'est-ce que je fais par rapport à Sasuke. Il ne vous a pas encore rattrapé, je présume…

_ Et toi non plus, du moins je l'espère sinon je pense que j'aurais de sérieuses questions à me poser.

_ Comme vous le dites si bien, grandir est parfois plus dur à supporter pour vous que pour nous !

_ Toujours la langue aussi pendue, par contre. Bien, je pense que tu auras quelques difficultés avec lui s'il te prend sérieusement. Mais je ne doute pas que tu sauras les surpasser. Tsunade-Sama m'a fait part de ses griefs concernant ton entrainement. J'ai aussi eu l'occasion de parler avec Tenzo après votre dispute et…

Il s'arrêta de parler. D'une part parce que je venais de me raidir en entendant parler des raisons de mon départ des services secrets. Mais aussi pour l'arrivée on ne peu moins discrète de Sasuke. Enfin, elle aurait été discrète pour le commun des mortels. Mais pas pour mes oreilles surentraînées. Malgré tout, je me forçai à ralentir mes réactions. Je n'évitai sa lame qu'à quelques centimètres de mon visage, perdant une mèche de cheveux blonds au passage. Il rattrapa l'éclat de soleil sur le fil de son épée, laissant pendre les longs fils dorés de chaque côté de son arme. D'un geste vif sa main les attrapa et les considéra un instant. Puis il sortit un mouchoir en papier de sa tenue où il emballa mes cheveux soigneusement avant de ranger son bien près de son cœur.

Que de clichés, vraiment. Mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Aurais-je exprimé une émotion, elle n'aurait rien eu à voir avec de l'affection.

Je rajustais les sangles de mes mitaines afin qu'elles ne bougent pas durant notre combat. Le genre de détails qui m'agaçait sérieusement. Je reçus un regard moqueur pour réponse.

_ On règle les derniers détails de sa tenue, _Jounin_ Naruto ? désolé d'avoir dû modifier votre coupe de cheveux.

_ Non, je voudrais juste éviter que mes mains moites ne te donnent un trop grand avantage, répondis-je sans croiser son regard.

_ Pourquoi, on est nerveuse tout d'un coup ? Ce n'est plus la même chose quand tu n'as plus l'Hokage pour te sauver.

_ Nous verrons cela dans des conditions réelles. Quelles sont les règles de l'affrontement ?

_ Un simple combat.

_ Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, lancer d'armes ? Pas plus de spécificités sur la nature de notre affrontement ?

_ Et pourquoi pas ceci ? proposa tout d'un coup Kakashi.

Sa main surgit entre nous, et deux grelots tintèrent dans le vent. Je les fixai, avant de regarder Sasuke qui acquiesça. Kakashi fixa lui-même les clochettes à nos ceintures respectives afin que nous ne puissions pas nous plaindre d'une distance trop proche du corps. Je fis quelques pas. Un bruit cristallin s'élevait au niveau de ma hanche à chaque mouvement. Je tentais quelques étirements. Si besoin était je pouvais me mouvoir assez vite pour que la bille dans sa coque de métal nait pas le temps de cogner contre les parois mais juste de rouler et ainsi d'étouffer le bruit.

_ Avons-nous une limite de temps, demandais-je à Kakashi.

_ A midi nous mangeons ces magnifiques bentos que j'ai fait préparer avec amour par le clan Akimichi. Si vous n'êtes pas là pour les manger ce sera tant pis pour vous.

La famille de Choji était connue pour son amour de la nourriture. Le repas s'avérerait somptueux. J'en étais à baver mentalement d'avance à propos de la récompense. Je reportai mon attention sur Sasuke. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'avoir la tête dans le vague. Fort heureusement le combat s'annonçait assez passionnant pour que je n'aie pas à éviter les assauts de quelque démon ou image du passé.

Encore fallait-il que je force Sasuke a utiliser ses véritables capacités. Autant frapper dès le premier coup.

Kakashi s'apprêta à donner le départ. Sasuke se mit en garde. Je me baissai comme pour in départ de course, jambes prêtes à la détente. Le brun m'adressa un sourire moqueur. Deux yeux fixes et froids lui répondirent. Son sourire se fana. Son charme légendaire ne lui serait d'aucune utilité dans cette affaire.

_ C'est parti, annonça Kakashi.

Le son n'avait pas encore atteint nos oreilles, mais les lèvres de l'homme masqué s'étaient suspendues. Cela me suffisait. Je m'élançais en avant. Mon adversaire contracta ses muscles, prêt à encaisser le choc. Celui-ci ne vint pas. Il mit légèrement trop de temps à comprendre la manœuvre. Je pouvais saisir les grelots comme je le voulais. Avait-il toujours été aussi lent ? Peut-être que non, mais aussi inapte à estimer ses adversaires oui. Je me contentais de faire tinter le grelot et de glisser à côté de ses jambes et de me relever à l'issue d'une roulade.

Il ne laisserait pas passer cette bravade. Il venait de recevoir en pleine figure son orgueil disproportionné. Parce qu'il savait qu'il venait de perdre. Et que je n'avais pas pris cette victoire.

_ Serions-nous en condition réelles, tu serais mort, Sasuke-_chan_ !

Ma voix était glaciale. Mes mots furent comme un coup de fouet en plein dans son dos. Je l'entendis gronder de fureur. J'aurais pu rire. Comme avant. Je n'en avais même pas envie. Il se retourna vers moi. Kakashi m'avait fait comprendre que je n'avais pas trop à me fatiguer. Je n'allais pas aller dans les sortilèges de haut niveau et me cantonner aux techniques de combat les plus basiques. Juste lui laisser les dernières secondes pour réagir. Pas la toute dernière, ni celles trop avant. Celles entre ces deux temps, des réactions raisonnables pour un Jounin de bas niveau.

Je bondis en l'air cette fois lorsque je m'élançai. Bien plus haut que ce qu'il avait prévu. J'arquai mon dos et vrillai mon corps, atterrissant après des acrobaties juste dans son dos avant qu'il ne puisse réagir. Je le poussai. Il tomba au sol. Mon pied fit de nouveau tinter le grelot. Il mordit la poussière avec d'autant plus d'amertume.

Je ne ris pas. N'exprimai rien. Attendis juste qu'il se relève.

_ Encore trois fois et je la prends vraiment. J'apprécierais que tu cesses de me sous-estimer.

Donne-moi ce match que tu avais voulu cette fois-là, après que je t'ai battu durant le voyage avec Ero-Sennin. Tu avais personnellement demandé cette revanche, et je n'avais pu accéder à ta requête en temps et en heure. Viens chercher ce que tu as demandé. Ou je serais déçue par toi Sasuke.

_ Cesses de faire ton intéressante avec tes pirouettes. Quelles techniques ridicules !

_ Et pourtant elles fonctionnent, Sasuke. Ce serait vraiment dommage qu'une incapable telle que moi puisse vaincre un « spécialiste » tel que toi.

Quelque part dans ma tête, je me rappelai une scène durant notre examen Chuunin. J'avais montré mes capacités par mégarde à mon groupe. Ils me prenaient encore pour une incapable. Et Sasuke avait eu pour seule réaction de m'ordonner de vérifier si les issues étaient ouvertes ou non. Ce qui avait douché ma joie en entendant les acclamations de Sakura. Lesdites pirouettes avaient cependant été copiées par son Sharingan et réutilisées plus tard dans son enchainement préféré : celui qui commençait par la position de la feuille morte de Lee et terminait par une série de coups de pieds aériens. Mes coups de pieds. L'enchainement du lion.

Non ! Rester concentrée était la clef du succès !

Sasuke était parvenu à entamer grandement la distance qui nous séparait. Il profitait de mes moments d'absence pour se mouvoir. Malin ! Sauf que je n'avais nullement envie de me faire vaincre par lui. Il restait une dizaine de mètres entre nous. C'était amplement suffisant. Je nouais mes cheveux en un chignon improvisé jetant à peine un coup d'œil à sa performance. Je vis sa mâchoire se contracter sous la colère, et il dégaina son sabre. La lame arrivait droit devant en direction de mon visage. Et j'étais toujours à me dépêtrer avec mes cheveux.

Je me dégageai d'un pas sur le côté. Le souffle de son attaque balaya ma joue et le fil de son épée frôla ma joue. Il ne m'atteignit même pas. Immédiatement il fit faire un arc de cercle à son arme, mais je n'eus qu'à me baisser pour que l'attaque passe au dessus de ma tête. Je détendis ma jambe en plein dans son abdomen et son souffle fut coupé. Au même moment ma main surgit pour caresser la clochette, qui tinta avant qu'il ne soit envoyé au loin. Cependant il fut projeté moins loin que je ne l'espérais. Je terminais de nouer mes cheveux.

Sasuke retourna son sabre. Cette fois il utiliserait le côté tranchant pour me débusquer. Sakura frissonna.

_ Sasuke-kun ! Ce n'est qu'un entrainement ! Tu vas la blesser !

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, Sakura-chan, ce n'est pas dans mon intention de me faire toucher.

J'hésitais sur le choix de l'arme à prendre face à son Katana. Je préférais garder Senritsu pour les cas extrêmes. C'était mon assurance-vie, et elle ne quittait pas ma cuisse même durant mon sommeil. Mes éventails alors ? Non, l'adversaire et le combat n'en valaient pas la peine. Inutile de révéler mes bottes secrètes alors que je me servais juste de techniques de base et du Taijutsu qu'on apprend à Konoha. Je me garderai bien de mettre ici en pratique mes enseignements de Suna.

Un sifflement retentit à mes oreilles. Très proche. Trop pour que je puisse éviter ces shurikens. Je les regardais venir à moi. Et il était le frère d'Itachi. Dieu que sa visée était pathétique à présent que j'avais eu une réelle vision de ce qu'était un véritable lancer de projectiles. Et encore, bien que je me sois entrainée jusqu'à ce que les lames entaillent mes doigts, je ne parvenais pas à égaler ses prouesses. Enfin, j'étais déjà bien plus efficace que Sasuke ici présent. Les shurikens atteignirent leur cible.

Je me substituai. Ce fut un clone qui explosa à ma place. Ne restait de moi qu'une toute petite flaque.

Sasuke se tourna dans tous les sens, Sharingan activé afin de repérer l'essence de mon chakra. Maintenant cela risquait d'être plus problématique. Je m'enfonçai plus profondément dans ma cachette. Par jeu, je fis tinter ma clochette en divers endroits autour de la clairière où se trouvait le brun. Bien qu'il fût agacé au plus haut point par ma stratégie, il forma lui aussi quelques Kage Bunshin pour partir à ma recherche. Si seulement il avait pu remarquer où je me trouvais. Bien camouflée dans ma flaque d'eau nouvellement créée, il pouvait courir après mes clones comme il le souhaitait. Grand bien lui fasse. Bien, à présent, que pouvais-je faire pour le contrarier un peu plus.

Il revint à son point de départ. Oui, je pouvais faire ça. Mais en ce cas je devais à nouveau changer de cachette. Je fis une nouvelle substitution qui m'emmena en haut d'un arbre. D'un geste vif, Sasuke forma quelques sceaux avant que sa main ne se recouvre d'éclairs. On en était déjà au Chidori ? Voyons Sasuke, tu prends cet entrainement trop à cœur. Tant mieux. Dans son trou d'eau ou s'approchait Sasuke, mon clone forma ses propres signes et attendit.

Sasuke plongea la main dans l'eau, et je sentis dans mon être la disparition du clone par électrocution. Mais il était trop tard pour Sasuke. Une sphère d'eau venait de l'englober. Et il subissait le contrecoup de sa propre technique. Malgré tout il me fallu feindre la parfaite santé lorsque j'atterris et vins pour la quatrième fois faire tinter son grelot. Qui serait bien portant après avoir reçu une telle décharge ? Bon, le choc était amoindri parce que le clone n'était pas vraiment moi. Mais quand même.

_ Encore juste une fois, dis-je avant de bondir à une distance suffisante du garçon et de le libérer de mon piège.

_ Katon, Hosenka no Jutsu ! cria-t-il a peine sorti de l'eau qui l'emprisonnait.

Ceci n'est pas quelque chose d'intelligent à faire Sasuke. Attaquer avec des attaques de feu alors que tu viens de voir que je contrôlais l'eau. Je regardais les fleurs de feu arriver sur moi. Il semblait confiant. Bien, je pouvais imaginer que des shurikens étaient dissimulés dans les flammes. Je bondis en l'air. Il tira brusquement une de ses mains en arrière. Des câbles m'enserrèrent, et je reconnus les shurikens qu'il avait utilisé tout à l'heure pour détruire mon clone aqueux. Soudain, je compris la manœuvre. Bien sûr qu'il savait que le Katon serait inutile. Mais aussi que je me montrerais imprudente au point de me faire prendre dans cette diversion.

Lequel de nous deux sous-estimait l'autre à présent ? Sasuke fit courir son Chidori le long des câbles. Je n'aurais pas le temps de me libérer avant que… La décharge fut bien plus puissante que je ne l'avais espérée. Il y avait bien longtemps depuis que j'avais affronté un utilisateur du Raiton. Durant son attaque, il continua de tirer les câbles qui m'enserraient. J'arrivais sur lui, saucissonnée, assommée, et incapable de se défendre. Il avança sa main vers ma hanche.

_ Suiton, Suiryuben, murmura un clone à son oreille avant d'exploser.

Rassemblant l'eau qui jonchait au sol, j'avais pu former un clone auquel il n'avait pas prêté attention. Ce dernier s'était contenté d'atteindre le dernier moment pour faire fonctionner ma technique. Une sphère aqueuse engloutit le corps du clone qui se désintégrait. Des tentacules surgirent de la masse aqueuse. Au même moment je tranchais mes attaches d'un kunai, roulais hors de portée de Sasuke. Un tentacule fit tinter le grelot de Sasuke avant qu'il ne désagrège la technique à l'aide d'une note explosive.

Il avait utilisé deux Chidori déjà. A une époque c'était sa limite. Je me demandais combien de chakra il restait encore dans son corps fatigué. Personnellement je ne m'en sortais pas trop mal. J'avais évité de trop gaspiller mon énergie, et sérieusement entamé l'endurance de Sasuke. Et je n'étais pas à fond, ce qui expliquait que j'ai pu être touchée. Si cela s'était déroulé dans le cadre d'une mission, Tenzo-Senpai n'aurait même pas toléré que je me fasse avoir par aucun de ces Shurikens.

Les yeux de Sasuke brillaient d'un rouge profond. Il ne se laisserait plus avoir par mes gamineries à présent. Il savait que je ne lui laisserai plus une chance de le toucher, et que si je gagnais, il aurait du mal à l'encaisser. Je sentis la colère sourdre de lui, ainsi qu'un Chakra malsain.

__ N'attends pas qu'ils aient le temps d'utiliser leur marque maudite, dit Tenzo-Senpai. S'ils y parviennent tu n'auras qu'à t'en prendre qu'à toi-même._

_Je n'y peux rien. Je ne peux pas frapper ces types alors qu'ils peuvent être simplement n'être que des innocents arrivés au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. De simples expériences. Je n'ose pas les tuer._

_Mon avis changea après quelques raids ennemis lancés à nos trousses. La marque maudite rend son porteur fou. Plus encore s'ils sont en colère ou soumis à de puissantes émotions. Dès que le sujet en présente les premiers symptômes il faut frapper. Et ne pas hésiter. Car sinon je suis morte._

Quelqu'un retint mon corps et je me figeais. Ma lame venait d'entailler profondément l'épaule de Sasuke. S'il n'y avait eu l'intervention de Kakashi, cela aurait été son cœur que j'aurais touché. En face de moi le garçon contenait sa marque avec difficulté. Et ses yeux de nouveau noirs me fixaient avec crainte. Il venait de voir la mort fondre sur lui, implacable. Je relâchais ma tension, et Kakashi se recula.

_ Je pense qu'il était imprudent de votre part à tous les deux d'aller si loin dans l'affrontement, déclara l'homme.

Ce fut à ce moment que je remarquai que son œil était visible et que le Sharingan brillait dans notre direction. Il avait raison, le jeu s'était mué en mise à mort. Il n'avait que trop duré. J'y mettrai fin sur le champ.

Je tendis la main vers la hanche de Sasuke et arrachai la clochette. Ce dernier me fixa avec un regain d'intérêt. Il posa ses genoux au sol et s'inclina. Son dos était raide et sa voix coléreuse lorsqu'il s'excusa. Mais derrière cela, je venais de percevoir de la reconnaissance de sa part. Il était en train d'accepter l'idée que mon ajout à cette équipe était sans doute une bonne chose. Sakura arriva vers nous et entrepris de soigner nos blessures et de nous libérer de notre fatigue.

Puis, nous retournâmes près des trois poteaux autour desquels j'avais été accrochée lors de notre première épreuve des clochettes. Là nous attendaient quatre délicieux déjeuners. Kakashi déroula un drap sorti d'on ne sait où, et nous nous assîmes autour de la nourriture. Tandis que nous mangions, chacun raconta quelques anecdotes sur sa vision du combat. Je restai silencieuse tandis que nos spectateurs analysaient nos actions et conseillaient ce qui était bon e garder et ce qui pouvait être amélioré. Pour ma part, mes yeux cherchaient la marque dans le col de Sasuke. Trois ans s'étaient écoulés ou presque. Dans quelques mois le corps d'Orochimaru rejetterait la présence de son parasite reptilien, et il partirait en chasse de son nouveau réceptacle. Bien nombreuses avaient été les attaques à mon encontre lorsque je me trouvais en civile. L'ennemi avait certainement indiqué à ses troupes que m'enlever ou me faire avouer la localisation de Sasuke était une bonne initiative à prendre. Cependant la manouvre avait légèrement été contrariée par le fait que je n'avais laissé aucun sous-fifre d'Oto en état de repartir après m'avoir approché.

_ Maintenant que vous êtes tous là, pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas jouer avec moi au lieu de vous entre-déchirer ? proposa Kakashi, me distrayant de mes sombres pensées. Il me reste une clochette, pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas me la prendre?

L'affrontement dura jusqu'à la tombée du jour. Et je commençais à me demander si mes capacités, même à leur maximum, suffiraient à retenir Kakashi-Sensei. Cependant notre travail d'équipe était bon, d'autant plus qu'à nous trois, nous contrôlions tous les types d'éléments mis à part le Doton. Je n'utilisais cependant que mon affinité avec l'eau, au contraire de Sasuke qui jouait avec ses deux affiliations pour déjouer les pièges de notre Sensei. Cet homme était vraiment incroyable. Il parvenait à nous avoir car son esprit de stratège surpassait nos propres capacités. Si nous avions compté Shikamaru dans nos rangs, nous aurons pu le battre. Mais avec lui comme adversaire, c'était presque comme s'il trouvait les failles que nous ne soupçonnions pas dans nos offensives.

Le soleil était sur le point de se lever lorsque Sakura proposa de prendre une pause. Je lus dans son regard qu'elle était prête à déclarer forfait. Sasuke se contentait de se reprocher le fait de ne pas avoir anticipé les failles. Et moi j'essayais de garder mon esprit actif. J'aurais pu être plus active, mais des souvenirs désagréables me venaient en tête, et j'avais peur de blesser mes partenaires si je jouais solo.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire, nous avons tenté toutes sortes de stratégies ! gémit la rose.

_ Désolée, les plans ne sont pas mon fort, répondis-je.

_ Ça ne l'a jamais été, Naru-chan !

_ C'est vrai.

_ Arrêtez de discuter d'autre chose vous deux. Il est hors de question que je perde face à des stupides grelots encore une fois !

_ Mais Sensei n'a aucune faille ! Nous ne connaissons rien qui puisse nous donner un avantage face à lui.

Je me concentrais sur le personnage. Hatake Kakashi, fils unique d'un héros de la troisième guerre ninja Hatake Sakumo. Son père était le Croc Blanc de Konoha. Pas de particularités à dégager dans ce périmètre. C'est un génie devenu Genin à six ans et Chuunin à huit, soit plus tôt que Uchiha Itachi. Il a gagné un Sharingan pour des raisons inconnues et est devenu le ninja Copieur. Il ne peut pas copier les techniques de Taijutsu immédiatement car elles nécessitent un entrainement du corps préalable pour les exécuter. Pas non plus les Kekkei Genkai. Il passe son temps à lire la série des Icha Icha de Jiraya et en est un grand fan.

Ero-Sennin a écrit plusieurs romans durant notre voyage. Le dernier n'a pas encore été publié vu qu'il me reste encore quelques chapitres à critiquer pour aider Jiraya. Le troisième tome non paru de la _Stratégie du Batifolage_, où on apprend le terrible secret de Satomi et les raisons de son pouvoir de séduction sur les femmes. Quelque chose que Kakashi ne sait pas et qu'il détesterait apprendre avant l'heure.

Je me mis à rore doucement, attirant sur moi les foudres de l'Uchiha et un regard étonné de la part de Sakura.

_ Tu crois vraiment que nous sommes dans une situation où nous pouvons rire ?

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Naru-chan ?

_ La faille de Kakashi-sensei, je l'ai trouvée.

_ Hein ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Parfaitement, et je vais vous expliquer mon plan. Nous allons réussir en utilisant ma spécialité.

_ Comme si parler pouvait nous être utile dans notre cas.

_ Pendant ce temps là, Sakura et toi allez attaquer Kakashi-Sensei de front.

_ Mais c'est de la folie ! On n'arrivera jamais à passer sa défense.

_ Bien sûr que si, et je parie même que nous parviendrons à déjouer son Sharingan si tout se passe bien.

Une fois que je leur eus donné ma stratégie, Sakura ne put retenir un sourire amusé. Visiblement l'idée que j'avais eu lui plaisait. Elle plaisait largement moins à Sasuke. Evidemment, il ne s'agissait pas d'une attaque grandiose avec des scénarios dans divers cas de figure. C'était un bluff doublé d'une offensive ridicule. Il soupira. Je tendis mon poing devant moi, Sakura y accola le sien, et Sasuke avec un peu de retard.

La team 7 passe à l'action.

Sakura et Sasuke surgirent des arbres, sabre au clair et poings gorgés de Chakra. Kakashi les regarda avec une expression d'incompréhension sur son visage. Ses élèves oubliaient tout ce qu'il leur avait appris et venait l'attaquer directement. Je le vis accoler ses mains pour faire un signe. Je me matérialisai juste derrière lui en position assise.

_ Bon, alors dans le troisième tome non paru de la _Stratégie du Batifolage_, vous apprendrez que le héros de cette trilogie…

Kakashi se boucha les oreilles pour éviter mon spoil. Je tournai autour de lui afin que ses yeux puissent encore lire sur mes lèvres.

_ … Hizashi Satomi a obtenu sur pouvoir de séduction par…

Kakashi ferma ses yeux. Je tendis la main et décrochais la clochette. D'un geste vif, j'en lançai une à Sakura et l'autre à Sasuke. Kakashi se redressa, nous étions en train de jouer avec nos clochettes.

_ Tu vois Sasuke, à quel point le pouvoir de la parole est terrifiant.

_ Naruto, tu es la femme la plus agaçante que j'ai jamais rencontrée, me répondit le brun.

Kakashi approuva son élève en silence. Dans le matin qui se lever, mon ventre se mit à gargouiller si fort que les oiseaux cessèrent de chanter. Ben quoi, on n'avait pas mangé de diner et c'était l'heure du petit déjeuner. Et j'avais besoin d'une sacré nuit de sommeil moi ! Alors que mes compagnons partaient déjà en ville, je me décidai de rester un peu en arrière. Sakura et Sasuke. Ils allaient plutôt bien ensemble, bien que j'ignore si leur relation était amoureuse ou non. Quelles raisons avait Sakura d'apprécier Sasuke mis à part sa popularité et son lignage ? Oui, évidemment elle le connaissait bien plus qu'Ino. Et puis Kakashi m'avait discrètement fait signe de rester.

_ Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? Evaluer mes compétences réelles ?

_ Bien que j'apprécierais un autre match, je crains que nos estomacs respectifs ne puissent le supporter. Non, je voulais juste jeter un œil à tes mains.

_ Mes mains.

Peu rassurée, je lui tendis mes paumes avec circonspection. Il les regarda avant d'ôter mes mitaines et de passer ses doigts sur la chair lisse. Il examina mes doigts un par un : pas ce cicatrices ni de cals. On aurait dit les mains d'une personne qui l'avait jamais tenu une arme de sa vie.

_ Juste pour vérifier une suspicion.

_ Quoi, mes facultés de guérison ?

_ Tes gants ont une odeur de sang séché très légère que le savon n'a pas totalement effacé. Je voulais m'assurer que tu n'en faisais pas trop au niveau de tes entrainements. Et puis, tu devrais passer plus de temps à la bibliothèque pour te mettre du plomb dans la cervelle.

_ Hey ! Je ne suis pas plus inculte qu'une autre.

_ Rappelle-toi le message du Sandaime lors de ton examen Chuunin : un ninja doit savoir cultiver son ciel et sa terre, son corps et son esprit.

_ Vous oubliez la volonté. D'abord c'est le corps qui lâche, puis l'esprit, tout ne tient que grâce à la volonté.

_ Tu as raison, mais on ne peut pas faire appel à sa volonté seule. Souviens-toi que tu es Jounin maintenant, tu es susceptible d'être responsable d'autres personnes qui pourraient avoir le même comportement que toi. Ce qui peut fonctionner avec toi sera dangereux pour d'autres. Considère cela comme la dernière leçon que tu recevras de moi.

_ Hai, Sensei !

Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux et je soufflais les mèches maintenant trop courtes qui retombaient sur mon visage. Maudit Sasuke ! Je passai les cheveux derrière une oreille avant de pénétrer en ville. Visiblement, la nouvelle équipe donnait beaucoup de travail administratif à Kakashi et ce dernier déclina mon invitation chez Ichiraku. Je m'installai donc au bar et commandais mes cinq bols habituels au restaurateur qui venait à peine d'ouvrir son échoppe. Je discutai un peu avec Ayame le temps que l'eau soit assez chaude pour cuire les nouilles. J'aimais ce village paisible qu'était devenu Konoha. Lorsque j'étais partie, Tsunade faisait rénover les bâtiments détruits par l'invasion de Suna. Tant de choses avaient changé depuis...

_ Tu manges des ramens dès le matin, je me demande où tu peux mettre toute cette graisse, fit une voix derrière-moi.

Temari se tenait dans l'entrée de l'échoppe. Elle répondit d'un hochement de tête poli mais discret à la formule de bienvenue du vieux Teuchi. D'un geste vif elle se jucha sur une des chaises hautes du bar et me regarda. Elle avait un corps bien formé pour ses dix-neuf ans. Son kimono noir sobre s'ouvrait sur le devant pour laisser place à une poitrine opulente. Je n'avais pas à me plaindre non plus, mais la fermeture de ma veste la faisait sembler plus petite qu'elle ne l'était vraiment. Ses cheveux blonds bouclés tenus en quatre couettes rêches étaient d'une teinte bien plus pâle que les miens. Peut-être le fait de vivre dans un pas de sable et de soleil. Même sa peau était bronzée. Elle était magnifique, et elle le savait.

_ J'ai entendu dire que tu avais rejoint les membres de ton équipe, me dit-elle en plongeant ses yeux noirs dans les miens.

_ Oui, je suis venue ajouter une touche de diplomatie dans l'équipe.

_ Toi, diplomate ! Le monde ne tourne vraiment pas rond. Mais j'avoue que tu étais moins impulsive qu'avant lorsque tu étais passée à Suna. Vos entrainements manquent beaucoup à mon frère. Mais il est vrai que depuis sa nomination au poste de Kazekage, il a moins de temps à consacrer aux activités plus plaisantes.

_ Il a finalement été désigné par le conseil ? Je suis si heureuse pour lui !

_ Alors, que vas-tu répondre lorsque la question se posera ? Tu sais que le traité d'alliance entre nos deux nations pourrait grandement en bénéficier.

_ Je n'ai pas encore réfléchi à ces questions. Et je pense qu'il lui faudra du temps avant de comprendre ce dont il a vraiment besoin. C'est étrange de le voir penser aux autres avant lui-même.

_ En quoi est-ce étrange ? demanda une voix trainante depuis la rue. Tu fais exactement la même chose. Et ne viens pas me dire que c'est faux, c'est toujours à moi que tu viens demander conseil lorsque tu te trouves dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou !

Shikamaru venait d'entrer lui aussi. Son regard navré sur ma consommation de ramens le dispensa de faire une quelconque remarque verbale. Les mains dans les poches, son regard passait de moi à Temari comme s'il réfléchissait. Le connaissant, je me demandais quelle drôle d'idée l'avait poussé à venir voir deux femmes aussi « galères » que nous. La sœur du Kazekage était spécialement connue pour son caractère on ne peut plus explosif. Et pour m'avoir fréquenté depuis si longtemps, le brun ne saurait qu'admettre que je n'étais pas un cadeau tous les jours non plus.

_ Tiens donc, tu demandes conseil à cette femmelette ? Je ne vois pas l'intérêt.

_ Ce n'est pas parce que mes techniques de combat ne sont pas aussi destructrices que les tiennes que tu peux t'autoriser à me parler de la sorte.

_ De toute manière je nie toute implication de ta part dans la résolution de mes problèmes personnels. Je n'ai d'ailleurs aucun problème.

_ Te connaissant, cela ne saurait tarder, Naruto. Rien que le fait que Neji et Sasuke se trouvent dans la même ville au même moment est problématique. Alors vu que tu es rentrée, j'imagine que cela fera des étincelles.

_ Je ne suis pas responsable des querelles entre clans, ne me mets pas tout sur le dos.

_ J'avoue, il y avait déjà un terreau favorable pour leurs disputes. Sauf que tu vas vouloir t'en mêler et ça va dégénérer. Je le vois venir.

_ Tiens donc, je croyais que l'Uchiha s'était casé avec le ninja médecin qui lui colle au train. Enfin, je dois avouer qu'il ne me déplait pas non plus, je peux comprendre ton intérêt Naruto.

_ Il n'y a rien entre Sasuke et moi. Et de toute manière il ne se rappelle plus de moi.

_ Ah bon ? s'étonna la blonde. Comment ça ?

_ C'est confidentiel, lâcha Shikamaru avant que je n'ai le temps de répondre. Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre ce faible que vous avez pour ces types.

_ C'est parce que tu es totalement à l'opposé de tout ce qu'une femme pourrait désirer, répondit la demoiselle de Suna.

_ Ah ? Je croyais que c'était toi qui avais insisté pour travailler avec lui, déclarais-je avec toute l'innocence que je pus trouver.

Mon meilleur ami laissa échapper un sourire narquois. Lui aussi était visiblement au courant de cette anecdote. Pour toute réponse, la Jounin s'empourpra et je retins un ricanement.

_ C'est totalement faux ! Je… J'ai simplement conseillé l'Hokage pour qu'elle choisisse quelqu'un de compétent. C'était… C'était pour lui donner une opportunité pour… pour devenir Jounin, voilà !

_ C'est vrai, je me demandais comment se passait l'organisation de l'examen. Tout se passe bien ?

_ D'ailleurs j'aurais une question à te poser à ce sujet. De toute notre promotion, tu es la seule à être encore Genin, me signala le brun. Tu souhaites participer aux épreuves ou pas.

_ Pas le moins du monde. D'une part parce que si je viens en solo je risque de cacher toute votre petite organisation.

_ Ce n'est pas un problème, on peut se charger de cela, répondit Temari.

_ Oh, et aussi parce que je suis votre supérieure hiérarchique à tous les deux. Vous n'êtes que des Chuunin après tout.

_ Quoi ! Tu es devenue Jounin ? Mais ce n'est pas spécifié dans nos fichiers, s'indigna la blonde.

_ Son examen a sûrement eu lieu lors de la fermeture des archives à cause de cette brèche.

Ah oui, je n'avais toujours pas évoqué cela à Tsunade. Quelle étourdie je faisais…

_ Pourquoi ais-je la nette impression que tu te trouvais impliquée d'une manière ou d'une autre dans cet incident ? soupira le brun. Pfff, tu vas encore m'attirer des tas d'ennuis et du travail supplémentaire !

Aurais-je été la même qu'il y avait quelques années, je me serais sentie gênée dans cette situation. J'aurais tiré la langue ou ri d'un air gêné en me grattant l'arrière du crâne. Aucune de ces réactions ne me vint. Même, rien ne me vint à part l'intention de me confier tôt ou tard à la Godaime.

Je réglais ma commande à Ayame, laquelle était déçue que mes autres compagnons n'aient pas commandé à manger. Puis je me rendis à la bibliothèque de la ville avec l'intention d'étudier sérieusement comme cela me l'avait été conseillé. Je ne savais pas où se trouvaient mes coéquipiers ni mon Sensei et par ailleurs je m'en fichais.

La salle était fraiche par rapport à l'extérieur. Une légère odeur de propre régnait dans ces lieux ainsi que celle des vieux livres. La salle me sembla plus bondée que dans mon souvenir. Mais je devais avouer que je n'y allais pas tant que cela dans mes années à l'Académie. Je me demandais quel genre de livres pourrait être approprié pour étudier pour le moment. Je flânais sans but dans les rayonnages. Dans le rayon sociologie, je tombais sur un énorme trou dans le rayonnage. Visiblement quelqu'un s'était servi largement. L'un des livres qui aurait dû se trouver là s'intitulait _Comment faire parvenir ses sentiments à autrui_. J'estimai qu'il s'agissait là d'une lecture digne d'attention pour quelqu'un qui tentait de réapprendre la vie. Malheureusement il n'était pas en rayon. J'allai poser la question à une des employées de la ville.

_ Oh, des livres sur le comportement humain ? Oui, nous avons un fervent lecteur, dit-elle.

Son regard balaya la salle jusqu'à s'arrêter sur un garçon aux cheveux noirs près du mur.

_ C'est ce garçon. Il a encore pris tout un tas de livres. Peut-être qu'il a fini celui que tu cherches à emprunter, jeune file.

_ Merci beaucoup.

_ Et faites un peu moins de bruit, je vous rappelle que vous êtes dans une bibliothèque.

Je me dirigeais vers le jeune homme. D'apparence chétive, il avait la peau étonnamment pâle. Et présentait une ressemblance frappante avec Sasuke. Sauf qu'il ne s'agissait pas de lui. Un parfait inconnu se dressait à cette table. Au mouvement de ses doigts immobilisés sur la page de son livre, je compris qu'il avait remarqué ma présence. Je ne m'embarrassais pas de demander si la chaise en face de lui était libre et m'installai tranquillement. Il releva les yeux de son livre avant que ceux-ci ne s'écarquillent légèrement en me reconnaissant. Encore un qui m'avait vu dans les magazines.

_ Je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous seriez la première de nous deux à aborder l'autre Uzumaki-san, dit le garçon.

Je marquais un temps d'arrêt. Personne ne m'appelait plus ainsi depuis que je m'étais révélée en tant que fille et héritière du Yondaime. Et pour les lecteurs du _Daily Shinobi_, j'étais Namikaze Naru. Plus personne ne m'appelait aussi formellement par mon nom de famille. Que savait ce type ?

_ Et a qui ais-je l'honneur ?

_ Oh, pardon, je manque à toutes les politesses.

Sa voix et son ton étaient monotones. Aussi inexpressive que la mienne il y avait quelques semaines. Il sourit et me serra la main. Ses yeux ne brillaient pas. Ils étaient vides. ANBU fut le seul mot qui me vint en tête. Sauf que je n'avais jamais vu ce gars avant aujourd'hui.

_ Je suis ton parrain.

Je me figeais. Voilà donc la réponse à de nombreux mystères. Qui aurait cru que de bon matin j'apprendrais que mon parrain était lié de près ou de loin à l'ANBU ? Je devais me méfier de ce gars. Je retirai ma main de la sienne, et il la regarda avec intérêt.

_ C'est bizarre, tu ne réagis pas comme je l'avais espéré.

_ C'est-à-dire ?

_ J'ai lu dans ce livre que prendre la main d'une personne de sexe opposé pouvait-être pris comme un geste d'affection. Est-ce ainsi que vous avez compris notre poignée de main ?

_ Ce n'est pas le sens qui est donné à cette action. Une poignée de main veut seulement dire bonjour. Je n'ai pas besoin de le dire pendant trop de temps non plus.

_ Oh, cela pourrait être associé à de l'impolitesse. Désolé.

Il sourit en me présentant ses excuses. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi mes sourires mettaient les autres mal à l'aise. Il n'y avait rien derrière.

_ Encore étrange, tu ne sembles pas te détendre alors même que je te souris.

_ Tu ne ressens rien du tout, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Non.

_ Et je suppose que tu n'as pas non plus de nom ?

_ C'est exact.

C'est bien ma veine. Mon parrain fait partie de la Racine ! La seule question est de savoir pourquoi et comment on en était arrivé à cette situation. Qui avait pu décider de m'associer à cette personne ? Certainement pas l'Hokage vu que cette partie de l'ANBU n'était pas sous sa juridiction mais sous celle de Shimura Danzô. En quoi placer un de ses pions auprès de moi était-il utile à cet homme ? Je ne savais pas.

_ Poser des questions précises et éviter tout dérangement extérieur durant la réflexion. C'est une méthode que l'on n'enseigne pas aux corps officiels de Konoha, souligna le garçon face à moi.

_ Suis-je aussi prévisible à tes yeux ?

_ C'est assez difficile Uzumaki-San. Les gens sont souvent faciles à lire lorsqu'ils ont des tics nerveux. Tu as travaillé à les supprimer ainsi que tes émotions.

Il s'adapte aussi très vite. Il a vu que je le tutoyais et a fait de même. Il remarquait tout. Il y avait quelque chose que je pouvais vérifier, maintenant que je l'avais sous la main.

_ J'aimerais te demander quelque chose, lui dis-je.

_ Oui ?

Il fallait que j'obtienne un échantillon de son écriture afin de déterminer s'il était celui qui m'envoyait ces mots. Depuis ma poche, je ressortis la boulette froissée qui restait du message. Depuis on m'envoyait des fleurs, des orchidées. Je devais confirmer cela.

_ Si tu devais m'envoyer des fleurs, ce serait lesquelles ?

_ Des fleurs ?

Il se raidit sur sa chaise. Visiblement il savait quelque chose.

_ M'en aurais-tu déjà envoyé ?

_ Une fois, la première fois où je t'ai vue. Tu étais inconsciente dans un lit d'hôpital. J'ai fait comme le conseillaient les livres : amener une plante afin de tenir compagnie. Un cactus.

J'eus un léger moment d'incompréhension. Comment ça un cactus ? Et quand… ? Soudain, l'examen Chuunin me revint, avec mon sommeil de trois jours et l'attaque subreptice de Neji déguisé en Sasuke pour m'embrasser. Un plan stupide d'ailleurs vu que je préfèrerais embrasser un derrière de crapaud plutôt que l'un ou l'autre. J'avais eu beaucoup de fleurs. Les roses et les œillets envoyés par Neji, les chocolats que Tenzo m'avait rendus, les orchidées et un cactus. Sur lequel je m'étais piqué les doigts. Il ne prenait pas de place, mais il me semblait l'avoir jeté à mon retour vu que personne ne s'en était chargé et qu'il était de fait un peu mort.

J'avais toujours cru que c'était Gaara qui avait envoyé le cactus. Puisqu'il n'y connaissait rien aux fleurs. Sauf qu'à la réflexion, s'il avait pénétré ma chambre dans l'état d'esprit qu'il avait à l'époque, je serais morte. Donc c'était lui qui m'avait envoyé ce cactus.

Alors qui m'envoyait ces orchidées et avait rédigé ces petits mots comme quoi il allait me protéger si ce n'était pas mon parrain?

_ Uzumaki-san ? demanda l'inconnu face à moi avant de me saisir la main.

Je me reculais brusquement comme s'il m'avait brûlé. L'action n'avait rien eu d'offensive. Mais cela me gênait que ce garçon tente de me prendre la main.

_ Ah, c'est donc ainsi qu'il faut prendre la main d'une fille, dit-il avec réflexion. Tu es une mine d'informations Uzumaki-san.

Et toi tu m'énerves avec tes faux sourires à deux balles et ta politesse de façade. Je sais parfaitement que tu ne ressens rien.

_ J'ai encore quelque chose à te demander. Est-ce que tu peux m'écrire des mots doux ?

Il marqua une pose avant de sourire de nouveau. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant avec ça !

_ C'est que… Je ne suis pas très doué pour exprimer mes sentiments, et j'ai déjà vu que mes tentatives ne fonctionnaient pas avec toi. Et puis, les mots ne sont pas mon fort. C'est plutôt la peinture et le dessin.

Il avouait donc qu'il n'était pas l'auteur des petits mots ? Bien au moins je pouvais être fixée, même si beaucoup de question restaient sans réponses. Je sortis tout de même le message de ma poche, le défroissai et le glissai devant lui.

_ Tu peux recopier celui-ci si tu le souhaites.

_ Hum, tu reçois des billets d'un autre prétendant, fit-il pensivement. Je devrais être jaloux en cet instant, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Tu ne l'es pas ?

_ Je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

Il avait beau ressembler physiquement à Sasuke, je pouvais être épargnée de ses tentatives de jalousie à deux balles.

_ C'est un peu comme la colère et l'envie. Tu sais ce qu'est l'envie ?

_ Lorsqu'on souhaite obtenir quelque chose. Elle a différents degrés.

_ Tu as forcément des envies, de temps en temps. Rien que les réactions naturelles de ton corps sont des envies auxquelles tu réponds.

_ Comme faire l'amour ?

_ Euh… On peut dire ça comme ça, mais je préférerais prendre un autre exemple. Comme… Tu aimes lire et apprendre à ce que je vois.

_ Oui.

_ Mettons qu'un des livres de la bibliothèque contienne toutes les réponses aux questions que tu te poses. Et que par hasard quelqu'un prenne ce livre et l'emprunte. Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?

_ Eh bien… Je suis parfaitement capable d'attendre ce livre en en empruntant d'autres durant ce temps. Ou je peux aller voir cette personne et…

_ Non, tu dévies du sujet. C'est un livre dont tu as très envie et tu sais que si tu ne peux pas l'emprunter maintenant tu ne le reverras plus jamais.

_ Ce genre de livres n'existe pas. Ou alors l'emprunteur est quelqu'un de très peu soigneux et oublieux. Est-ce que je peux aller le tuer pour reprendre le livre ?

_ Tu ne ressens pas quelque chose lorsque tu décides d'aller le tuer ?

_ Non.

_ Tu es supposé être un peu en colère parce que tu voulais le livre, mais que tu ne peux pas.

_ La jalousie est donc la frustration d'une personne issue de son incapacité à satisfaire ses besoins ?

_ On peut le voir ainsi, je suppose.

_ Je vois, j'essaierai de réagir ainsi la prochaine fois. Si c'est un sentiment proche de la colère ce devrait être possible.

_ Mais si tu es doué en dessin, tu possèdes tout de même une certaine sensibilité, non ?

_ Peut-être. En tout cas je ne ressens toujours rien à la lecture de ce message.

_ Peut-être parce qu'il ne t'est pas adressé.

_ Qu'as-tu ressenti à la lecture de ce message, Uzumaki-san ?

Etrange, j'arrivais à m'ouvrir un peu au contact de cet énergumène. Il fallait tout de même que je reste prudente des fois qu'il y ait un piège.

_ Un peu contente de savoir que quelqu'un veille sur moi, mais aussi agacée car je sais m'occuper de moi toute seule. Et frustrée de ne toujours pas savoir qui m'écrit ces mots.

_ Tu essayais d'obtenir un échantillon de mon écriture pour savoir si j'en étais l'auteur.

_ Ouais.

Je soupirais. Il était bientôt l'heure d'aller manger, et le temps s'était écouler à lire des livres avec lui et à lui expliquer diverses choses sur les émotions. Poser les bases de quelque chose me permettait de mieux le cerner, et de dégager les diverses émotions qui prenaient naissance dans mon corps. De nouveau, mon estomac gargouilla et je fixai le garçon, prête à répliquer au cas où il ferait une remarque moqueuse. Elle ne vint pas et j'en fus déçu. Peut-être était-ce ce que ressentaient mes camarades lorsqu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir la réaction qu'ils attendaient de moi.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux, demanda-t-il de sa voix monotone.

Oui, bien que l'on discute sérieusement, il était décevant de l'entendre parler ainsi un peu brusquement. Mais c'était sa manière d'être.

_ Tu veux aller manger quelque part ? proposais-je. C'est moi qui offre.

_ D'habitude, ce n'est pas le garçon qui paye à la fille en tant que gentleman ?

_ Hey, j'essaye d'être sympathique et de t'aider à comprendre la vraie vie en dehors des missions. Tu peux garder ton masque émotionnel lorsque tu n'es pas avec moi, mais tant que nous sommes ensemble, j'aimerais que tu fasses un effort.

_ Je n'aimerais pas me mêler à la population locale. Je n'aime pas qu'on me regarde.

Je saisis le sens implicite de ses mots. Il ne souhaitait pas qu'un de ses collègues le remarque se mêler à la population. La bibliothèque et l'apprentissage était acceptable, mais peut-être pas plus.

_ Tu peux venir chez moi. Ou moi aller chez toi, dis-je alors. Si tu ne souhaites pas qu'il ait trop de monde.

_ Eh bien, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'aller chez toi Uzumaki-san, alors que l'inverse n'est pas vrai.

_ Et s'il te plait appelles moi Naruto, la politesse trop formelle est désagréable.

_ Pourquoi Naruto-san ?

Je ne répondis pas à sa question. La politesse me mettait toujours mal à l'aise. Peut-être parce que j'avais toujours été mal traitée par les autres. Ou alors par l'impression d'honneur qu'on me faisait. Honneur que je ne méritais pas. Je n'étais ni assez âgée ni assez digne pour les recevoir.

Je conduisis le garçon jusque dans mon appartement. C'était la première fois que j'invitais un inconnu sur un coup de tête. Je ne l'avais vu qu'il y avait quelques heures. Les seuls garçons venus chez moi étaient mes amis. Le seul que j'avais invité à rentrer tout seul en ma compagnie était Sasuke. Et les autres fois il venait tout seul s'incruster.

Il semblait qu'il ait perdu cette habitude pour le moment. Mais je préférais ne pas tenter le diable.

Je n'osais même pas deviner ce qu'il adviendrait de moi lorsqu'il comprendrait que c'était moi qui avait donné l'accord qu'il fallait au conseil pour lui effacer la mémoire et faire de lui un Uchiha docile.

_ J'aime cet endroit, dit tout d'un coup Sai.

_ Ça manque un peu de décorations, m'excusais-je en poussant quelques affaires que je n'avais pas rangées.

_ Je ne sais pas, maisil y a une ambiance qui définit la personne, pas seulement une odeur, mais aussi ce qu'on trouve dans la pièce.

Il passa sa main sur la nappe posée sur ma table basse, s'intéressa aux fleurs dans mon vase. Tourna un peu dans les lieux pendant que je sortais de quoi faire à manger.

_ Un bol de ramen instantané ça te va ?

_ Je n'en ai jamais mangé, répondit-il.

_ Il y a une première chose pour tout, répondis-je en faisant chauffer l'eau.

Il ramassa quelque chose par terre qui ressemblait à un mouchoir en tissus. Avant de le tendre devant lui et de découvrir une petite culotte. Je la lui arrachais des mains avant de la fourrer dans un panier à linge sale.

_ Elle était jolie.

_ Il est inutile de me complimenter sur ma lingerie, ça ne sert à rien.

_ Ah. Je croyais qu'il fallait dire qu'on aimait les vêtements d'une femme quand on les voyait.

_ Quand ils sont sur elle, pas quand on les trouve par terre.

_ Ben si tu veux tu peux enlever ton pantalon et je…

_ Non, ce ne sera pas la peine. Ah ! L'eau est chaude je vais la mettre dans les nouilles !

Il fallait vite que je m'éloigne de ce mec. Parce qu'il était véritablement sérieux lorsqu'il disait des choses. Et là je venais d'inviter mon parrain. Nous étions seuls dans mon appartement. Et c'était le garçon avec qui je risquais d'engager une relation… corporellement… Oh et puis merde, le seul mec que je pourrais aller voir si j'avais vraiment envie et avec qui il ne faudrait pas s'embarrasser avec toute la période de rendez-vous amoureux et autres.

Non, pour le moment, je devais penser à autre chose que cela. N'importe quoi d'autre.

_ L'étiquette des ramens vient de se relever, m'annonça le garçon. Est-ce qu'on mange maintenant ?

_ Oh ! Euh… Oui, oui, excuse-moi, j'étais dans la lune.

Nous mangeâmes en silence. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait quelque chose de particulier à me communiquer, mais le regarder se débattre avec ses nouilles, goûter et tenter de m'imiter était un spectacle suffisamment intéressant. On aurait dit un petit garçon qui découvre un plat inconnu pour la première fois. Une fois fini, il jeta nos plats à la poubelle et revint vers moi.

_ On fait l'amour maintenant ? demanda-t-il d'un ton si naturel que j'en tombais à le renverse.

_ Excuse-moi, mais nous venons juste de nous connaître…

Il avança vers moi sur le tapis et attrapa mes mains. Ses lèvres s'approchèrent des miennes.

_ … Sérieusement je doute que ce soit une bonne idée…

_ Naruto-san, n'essayes pas de me faire croire l'inverse. J'ai deviné ce que tu voulais.

Il m'embrassa. Et en un sens il avait raison. Si concentrés que nous étions sur nos émotions qui ne s'exprimaient pas, nous avions oublié qu'elles venaient directement du corps. Et nos corps avaient clairement envie l'un de l'autre. Ou alors c'était juste moi qui avais besoin de cela après quelques semaines à être perdue émotionnellement. Je le laissais faire, et bientôt il n'y eut pas qu'une culotte qui gisait au sol. Pratiquement nu, le jeune homme me souleva de terre pour me déposer sur mon lit. Son corps musclé au dessus du mien.

Le début de l'après-midi fut très instructive pour nous deux. Il apprit à suivre les directives de son propre corps. Ce fut la première fois que j'entendis une émotion surgir de lui lorsqu'il gémit sous le plaisir des sensations que lui procurait son corps. En un sens nos étreintes étaient un peu tristes et décevantes, il n'y avait pas la tendresse que j'avais reçue et prodiguée lors de mes dernières escapades avec les Jinchuuriki. Ce que nous faisions se limitait purement et simplement à du sexe. Pas de mots doux murmurés à l'oreille. Pas de découverte de l'autre par les sens. Juste nos corps qui s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre et se fondaient dans cette jouissance bestiale.

Oh, et il était décidément un peu plus pourvu physiquement que mes derniers partenaires. D'ailleurs il n'avait pas manqué de se sentir quelque peu supérieur lorsque j'avais lâché une remarque sur sa virilité. Les hommes et la taille de leur engin, parfois.

_ Est-ce que c'était bien ? me demanda-t-il à la fin de sa performance.

_ C'était juste du sexe, répondis-je. Pas besoin de faire toute une histoire dessus.

_ J'ai aimé. C'est assez différent de ce que j'ai appris dans les livres.

_ C'est ce que je disais. Nous avons juste… Je veux dire il manquait la tendresse…

Ses yeux noirs m'observaient sans comprendre. Je soupirais avant de me retourner dans mes draps. Il se leva et commença à se rhabiller. C'est ce que je disais, c'était juste du sexe. Ce type ne comprenait rien à rien. J'avais passé un moment agréable, je l'admettais. Mais ce n'était pas non plus de l'amour. Quelque chose d'important manquait, peut-être plus que de la tendresse. Je ne parvenais pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

_ Et tu vas juste partir comme ça ?

_ J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Maintenant je vais retourner étudier. On se reverra ?

_ Tu ne comprends vraiment rien à rien, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait ? Tu veux que je refasse comme tout à l'heure lorsque je t'ai pris les seins et que tu…

_ Non ! Ne prends pas cette peine ! criais-je avant de laisser échapper un lourd soupir. Je ne pense pas que tu comprendrais si je t'expliquais. Et même si c'était le cas, je doute être d'humeur pour la suite.

_ Quoi il y a une suite ? Je dois me déshabiller et te refaire l'amour ? Parce que si c'est le cas mon corps n'est absolument pas prêt.

_ Alors, non, je ne parle pas de cela. Et arrêtes de faire comme si tu n'avais rien ressenti dans ce lit. Je t'ai entendu, et ne vas pas me dire que tu simulais.

_ Le fait est que je ne te trouve absolument pas attirante sexuellement parlant, Naruto-san.

Je marquais une pause. Il venait de me dire que je n'étais pas son type. Alors pourquoi… pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-ce lui qui avais proposé de me faire l'amour comme une bête il n'y avait même pas une heure ? Je serrai le poing et serrai les dents.

_ Sérieusement, j'ai vraiment envie de te frapper là maintenant tout de suite.

_ Comme si tu le pouvais, Naruto-san.

Il ne se déparait pas de son petit sourire. Je sautai hors de mes draps, complètement nue. Son regard ne s'égara pas sur mes formes exposées. Je ne m'y attendais pas, et il mit ce temps à profit pour se mettre en fente. Dès que son mouvement s'était amorcé, j'avais commencé le mien. Ma jambe se détendit brusquement en direction de son genou mais il recula suffisamment pour que ma frappe n'aboutisse pas. Je profitai du mouvement pour poser ma jambe près de la sienne, tourner et donner un circulaire de l'autre. Il protégea le haut de son corps de ses deux bras. Je bondis en arrière pour éviter son coup de poing avant de lui faire changer d'appui. Ses chaussettes glissèrent sur le parquet comme je l'avais prévu, et j'accentuai son déséquilibre d'un coup bien porté derrière son genou. Le suivant dans sa chute, j'atterris sur sa poitrine, enfonçant mon coude sous son sternum, lui coupant le souffle. Il sourit. Et explosa en une énorme tache d'encre.

_ Oh le connard ! fut tout ce que j'arrivai à dire en constatant les dégâts.

Ce furent les gouttes éclaboussant les murs et la nappe qui furent les plus difficiles à ravoir. Sans parler de la teinte bleutée qu'avait gardée ma peau à l'issue du combat. Je resserrai le foulard autour de mon cou. La marque d'un suçon qui ne s'estompait pas restait dans mon cou. Je laissais sécher mes cheveux à l'air libre. Ce type allait m'entendre si j'arrivais à mettre la main dessus. Il n'empêchait qu'il était plutôt doué au combat au corps à corps. J'aurais aimé pouvoir l'affronter dans d'autres circonstances.

Lorsque Sakura frappa à ma porte pour me proposer de participer à mon entrainement, elle eut un regard assez surpris en regardant les marques colorées sur mon corps. Elle ne posa aucune question, ce dont je fus assez reconnaissante.

Je l'aidais à perfectionner son corps à corps afin que nous puissions atteindre un timing compatible pour nos attaques. Elle était excellente pour l'étude des mouvements et la déduction, ce qui me posa quelques sérieux problèmes de variation de mes zones d'attaque. Elle fonctionnait par calcul, ainsi que je me la rappelais. Elle n'était pas au point de mettre en place des stratégies comme Shikamaru, mais elle savait exploiter les failles que je lui ouvrais. Bien évidemment en combat réel, et si je pouvais utiliser toutes mes capacités, les choses auraient été encore plus déséquilibrées.

De temps à autre on voyait surgir deux ombres floues dans notre champ de vision. Sasuke et Kakashi luttaient à armes réelles et parfois avec du Ninjutsu. J'observais avec intérêt les variations que l'Uchiha avait su inventer à partir de son affinité Raiton. Il n'était pas limité à une forme d'éclairs, et pouvait toucher une cible assez précisément à cinq mètres de distance en changeant les milles oiseaux en une lance. Ou bien il pouvait l'utiliser comme une armure autour de son corps afin de paralyser ou ralentir un adversaire avec des décharges. Il avait aussi pensé à faire transiter le chakra transformé en éclairs le long de sa lame. Je ne pouvais qu'apprécier son inventivité, et espérais arriver à un tel résultat avec mes propres sortilèges.

Cependant, le Suiton et le Fuuton étaient différents du Katon et du Raiton. Ils étaient fait pour louvoyer et offrir des feintes. Me permettre de m'élever plus haut que je ne l'aurais dû ou de faire des projectiles plus rapides que les armes conventionnelles. Par comparaison, les Senbons créés par l'affinité Raiton de Sasuke n'étaient que des aiguilles qu'il projetait. Ceux que je formais à partir d'eau se décomposaient et pouvaient servir à former d'autres attaques. Je n'avais pas à créer une trop grande quantité d'éléments, puisque je pouvais utiliser ceux présents à l'état naturel. Tout être vivant avait besoin d'eau et d'air. Ce qui me permettait d'économiser une bonne partie de mon chakra. Le chakra transformé en eau pouvait servir à plusieurs reprises. C'était la même chose pour le Fuuton. Tant que je me trouvais à l'air libre, il était possible de dévier les courants créés par le déplacement des masses d'air.

La semaine d'entrainement s'écoula lentement. Je retrouvai plusieurs fois mon parrain à la bibliothèque, mais nous sûmes rester sages. Après tout je ne lui plaisais pas, il l'avait dit lui-même. Et personnellement, je n'étais pas plus attiré par lui que par les autres garçons du village. Qu'il soit disponible pour qu'on couche ensemble était positif, mais c'était tout ce qui se dégageait de notre relation. Il était de la Racine, après tout. Et je n'étais pas certaine que Shimura Danzô ne me veuille que du bien.

Notre période d'adaptation s'acheva sur un message du Kazekage. Il requerrait l'aide de Konoha pour une affaire de la plus haute importance. En réalité, il demandait à ce que je vienne personnellement dans les plus brefs délais. Quelqu'un s'était fait agresser dans l'enceinte du village. Lorsqu'elle portait mon apparence.

* * *

_Hum, j'ai quelques problèmes avec ces barres de séparation, moi!_

_Bref, tout ça pour dire que le prochain chapitre va amener de l'action et entamer toute l'histoire qui va suivre. Là où j'en suis, j'ignore si Promesse sera aussi long que Secret. ça fait environs 10 mois que je suis sur cette histoire, ça fait un beau bébé, n'est-ce pas?_


	4. Steel-jaw trap

_Arf, je déteste travailler chez ma grand mère! On doit utiliser le Hotspot SFR et j'ai presque tout le temps une barre de connexion Alors pour publier et chercher des informations c'est pas top! Et puis comme je risque de travailler tout l'été, je ne garantis pas le production : /_

_**Lemon Lohns** : Oui, le Naru/Gaa n'est qu'une relation entre Jinchuuriki. Évidemment que Sai ne pouvait pas lui écrire de lettres d'amour. Et on n'a pas fini d'entendre parler de Sasuke. Et je t'attends à chaque fin de chapiter donc ^^_

_**Chaa** : J'ai trouvé que la relation enfantine entre Shikamaru, Choji et Naruto était sous-exploitée dans le manga. Alors je me rattrape dans les fics._

_**kuchiyume** : Mais tu as des questions hyper précises sur la sexualité de Naruto, ma parole ! Je dirais que les clones ont été faits quand elle était encore vierge, donc on peut considérer que ses relations avec Gaara, Utakata et compagnie ont été des premières fois. Comme ça j'ai pas à choisir qui l'a fait avant qui._

_**mimicam** : Normal que je m'améliore à force d'écrire. Et puis j'ai eu le temps de faire mûrir l'intrigue pendant que Naruto batifolait et s'inerrogeait sur son identité sexuelle._

_**Kikiza-chan** : Je connais les couples principaux, mais moi aussi je me pose encore la question sur qui vaaller avec qui ^^_

_**Cassandre de Malepertuis** : Ben merci ^^ Je suis heureuse de voir à quel point ma fiction plait._

* * *

Nous étions toute l'équipe sept dans le bureau du Kazekage. C'est à dire que Gaara et Sasuke se rencontraient dans des circonstances pacifiques pour la première fois. Disons la première fois pour le brun, ce serait plus simple. Et autant dire que le regard cyan que posait le Jinchuuriki sur ma personne n'était absolument pas du goût de mon coéquipier. J'avais le plus de mal à garder mon calme ainsi que Sakura. De son côté, Kakashi évaluait toutes les possibilités afin d'éviter un incident diplomatique.

Dans un coin de ma tête, je regrettais de ne pas avoir proposé de partir seule à Suna. A vrai dire mon intention première avait été de conserver mon image de fragilité auprès du _Daily Shinobi_. Une intention louable qui malheureusement me revenait en pleine figure. Impossible de tenir dans une pièce avec un Sasuke jaloux. Je me retenais de toutes mes forces pour ne pas réagir et de paraître le plus neutre possible. Car mon moyen de résoudre actuellement mon malaise consistait une solution assez violente et particulièrement contre-indiquée à l'encontre du dernier héritier du clan Uchiha.

Gaara gardait se contenait lui aussi. Je lisais dans ses yeux une certaine détresse à mon égard. Mon clone que j'avais envoyé à ses côtés n'avait pas récupéré mes lacunes émotionnelles et relationnelles actuelles. C'était vers moi qu'il se tournait lorsqu'il se trouvait dans une situation inédite dans laquelle il ne savait pas réagir. Et en l'occurrence, discuter le bout de gras avec un rival amoureux ne faisait pas partie des scénarii qu'il avait eu en tête.

Et se trouver en plus au lieu et place du centre des potins le plus actif de l'époque ne m'aidait pas non plus. Je voyais déjà les yeux de mon ancien patron briller en observant la scène. S'il était dans l'incapacité de prendre une quelconque photo de la situation, j'imaginais déjà les gros titres de leur prochaine publication. Mes deux prétendants et moi-même allions faire les frais de la situation. Ce qui signifiait que ma carrière politique et militaire ainsi que les leurs se trouvaient dans la balance. Il fallait donc que je réussisse à me dépêtrer avec tact de cette situation.

_ Donc vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là, commença Gaara en ignorant les yeux noirs qui le poignardaient.

_ Oui, nous avons été briefés par Tsunade avant de partir du village et par Naruto en chemin, l'assura Kakashi.

_ J'ose espérer que vous ne créerez pas de problèmes qui pourraient avoir des répercussions que je ne pourrais pas contrôler.

_ Quel genre de « problèmes » ? demanda le brun d'une voix si froide que le mentor du Kazekage, un homme nommé Baki, sembla prêt à former des mudras.

Les yeux cyans de Gaara surveillaient son protecteur de temps en temps, tâchant de rester en vision de l'Uchiha.

_ Il parle de tout ce qui pourrait causer des dégâts sur nos réputations, répondis-je. A cet égard, je te prierais d'arrêter cet échange de regards discourtois avec lui. Du fait de l'alliance entre nos deux villages, il est notre supérieur.

_ Heh ! Bien, _mademoiselle_ la diplomate.

Un léger tic agita une de mes paupières en entendant ce suffixe. Je m'incitais à respirer profondément afin de ne pas exciter plus mon corps.

_ J'aimerais tout de même signaler à ce cher Kazekage qu'il agit également de manière déplaisante à notre égard.

Son regard éloquent en ma direction me fit frémir en même temps que Gaara. Un de mes bras se mit à frémit d'une manière incontrôlable. Je le glissai dans mon dos et le maintins de mon autre main. Fermement. Ma paupière était à la limite de danser sous la colère qui affluait dans mes veines. Juste un coup. Un seul. Rapide. Au niveau de la gorge. Un seul coup, et Kakashi aussi rapide qu'il était ne pourrait pas m'arrêter.

_ Sasuke, je n'ignore pas être à l'origine du concours de regard entre vous deux. Mais je tenais à te rappeler que je sais me défendre moi-même, et que je suis également ta supérieure. Je te conseille de tenir ta langue dès à présent si ce n'est pas trop dur.

_ Je pourrais faire quelque chose de bien mieux avec ma langue, tu sais… murmura-t-il de façon à ce que je sois la seule à l'entendre.

Ça secouait violemment dans mon dos. Si violemment que je ne parvenais plus à masquer mon trouble. Je serrais les dents. S'il ouvrait encore une seule fois la bouche, il risquait de déguster.*

_ Sasuke, ça suffit ! ordonna Kakashi.

Espérons que lui arrive à faire respecter son autorité auprès dudit jeune homme. Visiblement, mes mots n'avaient aucune emprise sur lui.

_ Sasuke-kun, s'il te plait, ajouta Sakura, une pointe de détresse dans la voix.

_ Il semblerait plus que raisonnable de laisser Namikaze-san seule avec le Kazekage pour recevoir son ordre de mission. Je vais vous faire visiter Suna pendant ce temps.

_ Hors de question, protesta vous savez qui.

_ Tu tiens à visiter l'hôpital de Suna au plus vite ? lui assénais-je froidement.

Je n'avais pas voulu utiliser la voix que j'utilisais après deux ans de service de l'ANBU. Au contraire de m'aider à redevenir émotive, l'attitude de mon coéquipier m'encourageait à revenir au plus profond de ma protection émotionnelle. Ne plus rien sentir pour ne pas être blessée. Le cercueil de verre qui enserrait mon cœur venait de s'épaissir d'un seul coup.

Après ma phrase, je jetai un œil en arrière. Kakashi avait imperceptiblement bougé ses pieds afin d'atteindre une garde, prêt à bondir vers moi. Sakura déglutit nerveusement, tout en entrainant son parrain vers la sortie. Baki me fixa avec un regard méfiant, mais le Jinchuuriki le rassura d'un signe de main. Quant à Sasuke… Ses yeux noirs s'étaient ouverts en grand. Vers le gouffre de sa mémoire. Vers ce souvenir de peur profonde qu'il avait jadis ressenti. Je voyais les ombres imprécises de son passé danser devant ses yeux sans qu'il en ait conscience. Ne restait que ce sentiment de terreur. Si puissant qu'il en tomba à genoux. Et mon œil glacé continua à le transpercer.

Je me détournais vers la fenêtre.

_ Gaara, je pense qu'il serait plus agréable de discuter dehors.

De préférence loin de Sasuke. Personne ne l'entendit. Mais le roux le comprit dans mes yeux ranimés par mon angoisse de me libérer de ma colère sur l'Uchiha. Le Kazekage posa son chapeau sur son bureau avant de me suivre au dehors.

Hors des murs de pierre, je me rendis compte à quel point l'air du désert était sec sur ma peau. Le bronzage que j'avais entretenu depuis l'été à m'entrainer en extérieur contrastait avec la peau pâle de mon confrère abrité dans ses larges robes et sa carapace de sable. En quelques enjambées, je grimpais en haut du bâtiment officiel. De là, je voyais le canyon entre les falaises qui entouraient la ville, mais guère au-delà. Je me laissais tomber en arrière avec l'intention de laisser le toit brûlant meurtrir ma chair. Une tentative d'absolution. Le sable de Gaara m'enlaça avec vélocité. Trop vite.

Mon corps le ressentit la menace et se tordit avec réflexe pour éviter les doigts de poussière qui tentaient doucement de me saisir. Je sentis à peine ma tête me tourner lorsque je vrillai et me rétablis près un flip arrière. Le Jinchuuriki ne tenta pas d'autre mouvement de son sable et le laissa pénétrer de nouveau dans sa gourde. Qu'il déposa avec calme à ses pieds. Puis il m'ouvrit ses bras.

Mon corps savait ce dont j'avais besoin. Ce que ma tête trop rationnelle n'envisageait même pas. Ma garde retomba le long de mon corps, et mes jambes se préparèrent à bondir. Mes bras se refermèrent sur l'homme en face de moi. Il referma son étreinte, mais ne tenta rien. Moi non plus. J'étais juste là. Entre ses bras. Incapable de chasser la tension dans mes muscles. Alors une de ses mains se perdit dans mes cheveux, qu'il caressa avec lenteur jusqu'à ce que je cesse de trembler. Puis nous nous assîmes sur le rebord du toit avec les pieds dans le vide. Sa main se posa sur la mienne, et nos regards s'égarèrent dans le ciel si bleu du pays du Vent.

_ Tu ne pleures pas, constata-t-il d'un ton calme.

_ Non.

Je ne m'en sentais pas capable. De toute manière je ne voulais pas passer mon temps à m'apitoyer sur mon sort ou celui des autres. Il y avait bien plus important à faire que de se morfondre.

_ Tu voulais que je vienne seule, pas vrai ?

_ Oui.

_ Je m'en étais doutée. Malheureusement je ne peux pas.

_ Pourtant tu es seule avec moi en ce moment même…

_ Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

_ Je ne vois pas le problème. Je t'aime et tu m'aimes. Nous le savons parfaitement.

_ Mais ce n'est pas de l'amour, Gaara.

Il prit une pause avant de continuer sur sa lancée :

_ Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ?

_ Parce que je les ai rencontré, les autres Jinchuuriki. Il y a un lien entre nous qui nous lie, un lien affectif fort. Comme si quelque chose nous poussait à nous unir. Toi, Fû et Utakata êtes mes… mes amants, il faut que je dise ce qui est. Nii est ma grande sœur, Bee mon frère, Roshi mon grand père et Han mon oncle, en quelque sorte.

_ Naruto, les gens viennent plus aisément à toi qu'ils ne viennent à moi. Tu es celle qu'ils veulent… Et moi je t'aime pour toi, parce que je te vois comme tu es, et que tu me vois comme je suis. Nous voyons au-delà des monstres qui nous habitent.

_ Peut-être, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de savoir qu'il y a un lien. Regardes-toi. Je viens de t'annoncer que je t'ai trompé avec un homme et une femme, et tu ne réagis même pas. Comme si c'était normal.

_ Je suis jaloux ! Toujours est-il que je ne l'exprime pas de la manière aussi évidente qu'Uchiha Sasuke.

_ Peut-être.

Un silence gêné se posa entre nous deux. Je ne voulais pas briser la glace, de peur de le blesser encore plus que je ne l'avais déjà fait. Je dégageais ma main de la sienne. Une voix au fond de moi m'ordonnait fermement de sauter sur le roux et de m'offrir entièrement à lui. Je décidais de l'ignorer. Je n'avais pas de cœur qui battait follement, aucune réaction que l'on retrouve dans ces livres à l'eau de rose. Juste ma compassion, une forme d'amour, certes, mais sans lettre majuscule. Juste une compréhension des besoins d'affection et de mes capacités à en donner.

Mieux valait que je me concentre sur ma mission et non pas sur mes états d'âme. Il était certain que ma manière d'analyser rationnellement ma situation affective dénotait encore d'un manque d'émotivité de ma peur. En un sens c'était assez effrayant.

Gaara sentit mon trouble avant même que je ne l'exprime par des mots. Ses yeux croisèrent les miens, et je compris sa proposition. Il sentait à quel point je demeurais tendue depuis cette conversation avec Sasuke. Et malgré notre courte étreinte, je n'étais pas entièrement libérée de la pression en moi. Nul doute que si ma route croisait celle du brun, il ne servirait nullement que je prenne sur moi : je l'aurais agressé à vue.

Un nuage de sable se forma sur nous et se mit à flotter au dessus de la ville dans ce ciel bleu. Je regardais le contraste de couleur que nous offrions à la nature bicolore. Le sable brun sous le ciel désespérément bleu. Le miel de ma peau, l'ivoire de la sienne, mes cheveux blonds comme une bannière dorée volant fièrement dans le ciel. Deux flammes d'or et de safran dans un écrin de sable. Il nous déposa au creux des dunes, sculptures éphémères que le vent construit et détruit tour à tour sous cette mer sans nuages.

Je me mis en garde. Mes yeux restent sérieux. Ceux de Gaara aussi. Avais-je à présent le même regard que lui ? Qui redécouvrait le monde et se méfie de tout ? Sans doute. Je rajustai mes mitaines. Il possédait l'avantage du terrain. C'est certain qu'utiliser des attaques Suiton serait difficile dans ce contexte. Et ce sont les rares efficaces contre son sable. Mis à part le Raiton que je ne contrôlais pas le moins du monde.

Il arriva sur moi. Je vis sa main droite qui plongea dans ma direction, et la dune à ma gauche exploser. La langue granuleuse fonça sur moi. La main libre sur roux se positionna près de son visage tandis qu'il concentrait son chakra. A la moindre occasion il formerait des mudras de protection. Je chargeais mes mains de Fuuton. Mis à part le sable, c'est le vent qui dominait ces contrées. Inutile de sortir les éventails dans ce match d'entrainement.

Comme les civils s'invitent à boire un café pour se raconter leurs malheurs, les ninjas s'affrontent pour jouer. Sachant que l'ami qu'ils affrontent aujourd'hui pourra être demain celui qu'ils tuent ou enterrent.

J'attendis la dernière seconde. Pour m'écarter juste assez pour que son sable ne puisse me toucher. Depuis tout ce temps que nous nous connaissions, je savais interpréter la plupart des mouvements de son corps. Et pour cause, j'usai de gestes similaires pour contrôler l'eau. Sauf que son sable était plus solide, et plus lent que mon outil. Deux raisons qui feront que Gaara ne me rattraperait jamais.

Je me lovai et bondis, dansant entre les tourbillons ocre qui se mouvaient autour de moi. Chaque geste et sa respiration étaient si naturels que je n'eus pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux. Là je roulai sous un de ses pièges, là une tornade ou une lame venteuse surgie de mes mains fend ou détruisait un monticule de sable. Tout comme il n'ouvrirait pas sa gourde, je ne dégainerais pas mes lames.

Quelqu'un applaudit dans le silence du désert et nous nous figeons. Le sable qui pleuvait faisait comme un bruit de soie qui se froisse. L'intrus vient de briser la magie du ballet que nous dansons ensemble. Je sentis mon ami qui interrogeait son sable. Il n'était pas surnommé Gaara du désert pour rien. De mon côté je scrute les étendues changeantes à la recherche de notre voyeur. Non que nous sommes contres des spectateurs de nos rixes, il serait dangereux qu'un individu trop peu expérimenté se trouve dans les alentours. N'étant pas soumis à des limites, nous avions tendance à ne pas limiter les impacts de nos attaques et à favoriser les attaques de zone.

Gaara me fait un signe et je fonce. Il sait que je me sentirais lésée de n'avoir pas participé à la recherche aussi activement que lui. Je courus le long de sentes traitresses dans le sable à la recherche de quelque trace de pas. Une touffe de cheveux bruns s'offrit à moi par en dessous dans au bas d'une dune. Le vent tourna et je sable pénétra mes yeux.

Ainsi que l'odeur du sang et de mort.

Si je n'avais pas encore pu demander à Gaara où séjournait le Daily Shinobi, là où la kunoïchi qui portait mon visage s'était fait agresser quelques jours auparavant, je venais d'être servie. Et je venais de comprendre pourquoi on m'avait fait venir ici.

_ Gaara, appelais-je sans cesser de fixer le spectacle de mes yeux. Qu'est-il arrivé à la femme qui avait utilisé un Henge de moi ?

_ Morte.

Pourquoi en avais-je eu le pressentiment ? Je tournai sur moi-même, embrassant du regard le sable gorgé de pourpre qui collait le long des cadavres que le vent n'avait pas eu le temps d'emmurer. Quelqu'un venait de commettre un terrible massacre au même moment où quelqu'un se focalisait sur nous. Pas un cri n'avait envahi le silence du désert. Et d'une précision mortelle venait de massacrer toute l'équipe de photographie du _Daily Shinobi_. Je cherchai parmi les cadavres un qui ne serait pas trop mort afin qu'il puisse m'éclairer sur la tragédie. Mais rien. Une précision chirurgicale avait tué tous ces gens. En quelques secondes.

_ C'est un piège, m'annonça Gaara.

Cela tombait sous le sens. Quelqu'un avait tendu un piège à l'équipe. Mais dans quel but ? Je croyais que c'était moi que l'on avait amené ici et donc moi que l'on visait. C'était l'attaque de mon image qui avait mené notre unité sur les lieux. Je me renseignais auprès du Kazekage. Il n'y avait pas eu d'attentat entre l'agression et le massacre. Quel pouvait être le but de cette manœuvre ? Et dire qu'à quelques minutes près…

L'odeur de sang ne me prenait pas à la gorge. Tandis qu'une vague de sable emmenait un message du roux jusqu'au village, je m'attelai au nettoyage des corps. Je sortis de ma tenue le rouleau que je portais sur moi afin de sceller les corps. Pour le moment il était vide, mais il allait certainement se remplir. J'invoquai de la corde et des linceuls depuis le premier emplacement, et Gaara m'aida à allonger les morts sur les tissus blanc avant de les ficeler et de les sceller. Nous prîmes toutefois la peine de garder à partir de sable et de Chakra la position des corps que nous avions bougés. Une barrière de protection empêcherait le vent de jouer avec notre scène de crime.

Je laissai mon rouleau à l'équipe venue enquêter. Par mesure de sureté, ils souhaitèrent nous interroger des fois que les cadavres aient pu engendrer des traumatismes psychologiques en nous. Gaara les fixa avec l'air de leur rappeler qu'il avait vu et fait bien pire par le passé. Et de même je leur montrai uniquement mes papiers de Jounin. Ils devraient bien se douter que de découvrir ces gens ne m'avait pas choqué mentalement ou moralement.

Bien que cela aurait dû. Je pensais rationnellement. Cherchant les coupables et déterminant ce qu'ils voulaient de moi. Mes émotions étaient enfermées à double tour dans le cercueil de verre.

Je marchai en silence aux côtés du roux tandis que nous rentrions au village.

« Tu es vraiment quelque chose, Kitsune. Capable de massacrer des enfants et de rester froide face à de tels actes de barbarie. Et c'est moi le monstre. Hah ! »

Je trébuchai en entendant la voix du Renard. Gaara retint mon corps tandis que je me raccrochai à son bras. Mes doigts griffaient sa chair tant ils étaient crispés.

**« Regarde-toi. Si impassible à l'extérieur. Mais je te vois, gamine. Je te vois ! »**

**Dans le fond du cloaque, je m'éloignai de quelques pas encore, bouchant mes oreilles de plus belle et haussant le ton. Il ne me faisait pas peur.**

**« Tu n'as même plus besoin de me regarder pour te rappeler ce que tu es. Un monstre. Une paria. »**

Je décidai d'ignorer cette voix. Mais je savais à quel point c'était vrai. Où était la Naruto qui sourit en permanence, et qui chante et qui rit ? Ne reste que celle qui sait tuer, tuer et encore tuer. Et qui a oublié comment pleurer.

**« Tu ne peux même plus te supporter toi-même. Tu devrais laisser tomber cette histoire d'émotions. Regarde dans quel état un simple Uchiha t'as mise. Tu es faible. »**

Ceci était totalement faux. J'étais forte et respectée par les miens. J'étais celle qui allait ramener la paix dans le monde et vaincre l'Akatsuki. Je le pouvais, j'en avais le pouvoir. Et personne, même pas un stupide renard à neuf queues pourrait m'empêcher ou me freiner dans ce projet. J'allais guérir Sasuke et lui rendre famille et mémoire.

**« Tu n'es pas un dieu Naruto. Tu n'es rien qu'un monstre. Un monstre pathétique »**

Gaara retira doucement ma main de son bras. Une marque sombre en forme de main s'y étalait. Avais-je pressé si fort que sa carapace de sable s'était brisée ? Il fallait croire que oui. Sans un bruit, il dressa un solide mur de sable à mes côtés et je les frappai. Je les frappai sans relâche. La peau nue de mes doigts était arrachée. Le sang coulait dans le cuir de mes mitaines. Je ne sus combien de fois je frappai contre cette paroi. Assez pour qu'une partie de ma frustration me quitte. Pas entièrement. Je n'avais toujours pas le fin mot de l'histoire. Et Kyuubi avait raison quelque part.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule et je sursautai. Tout en protégeant mes flancs de mes bras, j'enroulai mon corps tel un serpent de manière à faire face à mon adversaire tout en permettant de bondir ou d'aller au sol si besoin était. Ma main fit voler ce bras qui me dérangeait dans ma colère muette. Du sang vola dans l'air. Mon sang.

Kakashi essuya son visage doucement.

_ Excellent timing, malheureusement si tu laisses un adversaire t'approcher de si près tu serais déjà morte.

_ C'est juste que…

_ Je sais. Mais tu vas le surmonter, j'ai confiance en toi. Ce sont de bons coups de poing que tu envoies dans ce sable. Puissants et rapides. Quel dommage que tu en sois jusqu'à te blesser toi-même. Et tu n'as même pas senti le départ de Gaara.

_ C'est pas mon truc. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de servir de cible.

_ Je crois plutôt que tu te sens trop sûre de tes capacités. Si tu continues à faire n'importe quoi, ta photo va circuler dans les Bingo Books. Et bientôt ce sera ta tête sur le marché noir.

_ Ils ne me tueraient pas.

Kakashi me fixa songeur et je lui renvoyai son regard. Il y avait une certitude dans ma voix qui l'intrigua. Il détourna la tête et ferma son œil visible.

_ Evidemment, tu vaux bien plus vivante que morte. Quel que soit l'ennemi.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Je fixai l'horizon pour ne pas avoir à le regarder. Je ne lui répondis pas non plus. Quelle que soit la blessure, Kyuubi me soignerait. Tout simplement pour ne pas mourir lui-même. Et chacun de ses soins, je le paierai par son chakra qui me dévorait lentement le corps. Combien de temps ma vitalité d'Uzumaki pourrait-elle contrer le poison du démon ? Je l'ignorais.

Et puis il y avait autre chose. Akatsuki et les autres villages souhaiteraient posséder soit le Kyuubi, soit l'héritière des Namikaze. Un démon à leurs côtés ou une lignée, voilà qui leur plairait tant. Et s'il s'agissait d'Orochimaru, il me garderait en vie. Par plaisir sadique. Et si vraiment je lui causais trop d'ennuis, je savais qui causerait ma fin. J'avais appris par Itachi quelques secrets sur le Sharingan.

_ Que voulais-tu dire, alors ? S'ils désirent le pouvoir il leur suffit de te capturer et de t'endoctriner. Leur mort ne te desservirait pas.

_ Ne jouez pas à cela, Kakashi-Sensei. Vous savez très bien que Sasuke…

Je m'interrompis en sentant une présence derrière moi.

_ Que Sasuke quoi ? demanda une voix reconnaissable entre toutes.

Moi et ma langue trop pendue ! Il avait fallu qu'il arrive pile à ce moment là ! Mais je savais me taire et garder un secret. S'il était nécessaire d'en reparler avec Kakashi, la discussion aurait lieu dans un lieu plus discret. Entre temps je devais inventer un mensonge à desservir au sieur Uchiha.

_ Je suis parfaitement consciente que dans cette unité, tu ne me fais pas confiance.

_ Raison de plus pour ne pas accepter ces messes basses, gonda-t-il. Si tu as quelque chose à me reprocher, dis-le-moi en face.

Tiens donc, on était loin du ton du charmeur lourdingue de tout à l'heure. La lueur de luxure qu'il avait dans le regard ne se déparait pas de ses yeux. Juste de la luxure. Pas d'amour. Juste du sexe. Mais il ne valait mieux pas remettre cette histoire sur le tapis maintenant.

_ C'est pourquoi j'étais sur le point d'annoncer à Kakashi que je t'autorise à outrepasser mon autorité en cas de litige. De toute manière tu ne t'en prives pas alors autant officialiser la chose.

Il fit un pas vers moi et un de ses bras se tendit comme pour s'enrouler autour de ma taille à la manière d'un serpent. Je soupirai et fermai les yeux. Il ne m'effleura même pas. Je sentis la colère poindre dans son comportement, et mes yeux le fixèrent sans que je me retourne tout à fait. Il tressaillit.

_ Si ton seul but est de coucher avec quelqu'un, je suis certaine que tu trouveras une fille volontaire dans ce village. Ne compte pas sur moi ou sur Sakura. Tu as déjà fait assez de mal autour de toi, Sasuke.

Ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans les miens. Et j'y retrouvai le même vide qu'il y avait en moi. Un miroir de ma propre douleur. Le réflexe de se fermer lorsque la violence se fait trop forte. Je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller, et je devinai que son esprit forçait la porte de sa mémoire. Je devais agiter des souvenirs dans sa tête. Peut-être que de nous mettre côte à côte n'était pas une si bonne idée finalement. A défaut de nous guérir mutuellement, cela pourrait avoir l'effet totalement inverse. Soudain le brun tomba au sol sur ses genoux et du sang perla de son nez. A force de tenter de se souvenir, il risquait de se faire plus de mal que de bien.

_ Naruto, recule ! m'ordonna Sakura arrivée sur les lieux en entendant geindre son bien aimé.

_ Non, gronda le brun et sa main enserra ma cheville comme un étau. Qu'as-tu à voir avec mon passé ? Il n'y a que dans ces cas là que j'ai mal comme ça. Ce qui s'est passé avant ma séance avec Shizune n'avait rien d'un hasard.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil au signe que me fit Kakashi. Fixé sur moi, le regard de Sasuke n'avait pas vu l'interdiction que venait de me lancer notre chef d'équipe. Je me dégageai sans mal de la prise maladroite et partis en direction de la tour des rapaces de Suna. Un rapport devait être fait au plus vite à Tsunade. Personne ne me suivit. Une fois acquittée de ma tâche, je décidai de m'enfoncer dans les dédales de Suna. Le coin des rues où on ne viendrait pas me demander ce que je fais là. Celui où la tristesse plane dans le regard de ceux qui veulent oublier. Une place où j'appartiens de droit. Je m'enfonçai dans les dédales de la ville. Là un souterrain s'ouvrait dans la pierre. Au dessus de moi la nuit mangeait les maisons taillées dans le sable.

Un bar s'ouvrait devant moi. L'endroit parfait pour disparaître. Et peut-être apprendre quelques informations. Avant d'entrer, je modifiai certaines de mes caractéristiques physiques, troquant ma tenue reconnaissable de soldat de Konoha contre les toges discrètes des marcheurs du désert. J'allais laisser trainer mes oreilles. Ma récolte ne fut pas si fameuse que je ne l'avais espérée. Très peu avaient entendu parler du massacre d'aujourd'hui, et ceux qui savaient n'étaient que de vulgaires colporteurs.

Tout ce que je pus savoir c'était que mis à part les photographes dans le désert, le reste du _Daily Shinobi_ avait mystérieusement mis les bouts peu de temps après l'agression de « Namikaze Naru ». Sur ce sujet, mis à part d'entendre qu'ils trouvaient Naru à leur goût et qu'ils seraient ravis de partager leurs pulsions avec moi si tel était mon désir, rien de bien folichon. Mais quelque chose m'intriguait. De tous ceux qui avaient composé les équipes roulantes, celles qui faisaient les photos et les articles, il manquait des gens. J'étais sensée faire un 'couple' avec Sugimoto Hiro d'Iwa sur la plupart des photos. Or il n'y avait nulle trace de lui en ville, ni de son équipe de préparateurs. Et cette équipe de photographes sans modèle dans le désert était intriguant. J'avais trouvé des robes et des croquis de celles-ci sur une base blonde à peau pâle. S'il s'agissait de l'équipe de Naru, pourquoi avait-elle été signalée plus tôt qu'eux ? Quel scénario s'était déroulé ?

Agacée de ne rien trouver, j'étais sur le point de jeter l'éponge quand je remarquai un homme encapuchonné s'installé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il n'attirait pas l'œil, et je ne l'aurais pas remarqué en temps normal. Si ce n'était qu'il n'avait pas bougé de toute la soirée. Je m'approchai de lui avec la ferme intention de le faire parler lorsque les murs se mirent à trembler.

Je m'arrêtai, tout comme la vie dans le bar souterrain. Etait-ce les officiels venus interrompre leur existence souterraine. Un vendeur à la sauvette remballait sa poudre hallucinogène d'un tour de bras. Le barman dissimulait son alcool de contrebande et certains des habitués quittaient les lieux sans un mot. Dans ce tumulte, je fixai mon inconnu et il me fixait. Deux points fixes dans la masse. Une rumeur coula jusqu'à moi parle cri de ceux qui avait jeté un œil dehors. Le Kazekage était en train d'affronter un poseur de bombes ! Je pensai immédiatement voler au secours de Gaara. Mais avant je me précipitai sur mon inconnu.

D'un geste vif, je me saisis de sa cape. Il y eut une résistance, mais pas de sa part. Comme si je venais de tirer sur quelque chose de… Des câbles ! En dessous de la cape le corps mutilé d'Hiro me plaqua au sol. Je voulus bouger, mais le gaz échappé de légères ouvertures dans le mur me tourna la tête. Je me couvris la bouche avec le tissu pour limiter les dégâts. Mais trop tard, j'en avais déjà inhalé. J'ignorais s'il s'agissait de poison. En tout cas le piège avait été mis à l'encontre d'un fouineur extérieur. Je sentis mes jambes trembler tandis que j'avançai péniblement dans la foule de gars qui tombaient au sol. A mes pieds un gros type se tenait raide comme un macchabé. Chaque pas vers le sortie était plus difficile que le précédent. Mes doigts lâchèrent la cape et le cadavre emmitouflé dedans. La scène d'après j'étais en train de chercher de l'air pur au ras de sol.

Je ne dois pas m'endorm… Noir.

L'eau entra dans mes poumons pour me noyer. Je me débattis comme une folle, et une poigne solide me ressort de mon baquet. L'œil vitreux, je regarde la scène qui se déroule derrière mes mèches détrempées. Plusieurs équipes de soldat réveillent d'autres clients du bar de la même manière. Visiblement quelqu'un a tenté les baffes sur un de mes voisins et cela n'a pas fonctionné.

Putain de piège.

Et Gaara !

_ Qu'est-il arrivé à Gaara ? demandais-je à l'agent de référence qui me rassit sur mon cul en m'enroulant une couverture chaude autour des épaules.

Mais je lis dans leur regard qu'une crise se déroule. Une crise à laquelle ils ne savent répondre. Je me dégage de la couverture avant de me verser un des sceaux de réveil sur la tête. L'eau est tiède mais réveille mon corps. Après quelques assouplissements, je décide de quitter la zone. Je réponds aux questions et explique la situation. Préfère laisser un clone sur place et m'éclipser par une porte dérobée.

Avant de courir vers l'hôpital. Qui dit bombes, dit blessés. Ce sera là que j'aurais mes réponses. Au détour d'un couloir, je perçois une voix bien connue qui crie vengeance. Chiyo. Je fonce. Dans le couloir, je manque de renverser Ebisu-Jii-Sama dans ma précipitation. Me pressentant comme une plus grande menace que Kakashi qui s'excuse, la vieille femme se retourne vers moi et me reconnaît.

_ Toi ! Tu étais donc à la botte de Konoha ! me crie-t-elle.

_ Nee-san, calmes toi ! Tu vois bien que ce jeune homme ne peut pas être le Croc Blanc bien que la ressemblance soit frappante. Et je te prie de respecter mon choix quant à qui je confie l'héritage.

_ Quel héritage ? s'étonna Temari.

Tout en observant Sakura qui s'afférait dans le fond de la salle sous l'œil aigu de la vieille femme, je fis glisser les deux éventails bleus ornés des marques de clan. Elle ouvrit tout rond sa bouche et ses yeux noirs me virent sous un jour nouveau. Je n'allai pas échapper aux services généraux de Suna pour avoir été choisie par un des anciens. Mon regard embrasa la scène. Kakashi avait un bras bandé, et Sasuke se sentait groggy des calmants qu'on lui avait fait ingurgiter la veille. Sakura et Chiyo travaillent en cœur pour soigner Kankurô. Je lui trouvai un air étrange sans ses peintures tribales sur le visage.

_ Où étais-tu ? me demanda Kakashi. Tu es trempée.

_ Tombée dans un piège dans les dessous de la ville. Je viens juste d'être réveillée. Et vous ? Et Gaara.

_ Le seigneur Kazekage a affronté un homme d'Akatsuki dans le ciel. Pendant ce temps son complice nous a occupé Kankurô, les gardes et moi, m'annonça le Jounin aux yeux vairons.

_ Mon frère a été empoisonné par un autre marionnettiste, il semblerait. Maître Chiyo et Sakura analysent le poison.

_ Il faut tout de suite partir à leur poursuite, décréta Temari. Sakura restera ici pour soigner les blessés. Votre équipe et moi-même pourrions…

_ Non, si j'en crois les dires de ton frère, l'un des assaillants est mon petit fils Akasuna no Sasori. Je ne peux pas le laisser filer. Et je doute qu'aucun de vous sache réellement lutter contre un marionnettiste.

_ Mais… protesta la blonde.

_ Non ma fille, toi tu restes veiller sur ton frère. Il aura besoin de toi.

_ On ne peut pas attendre que Sakura ait terminé son antidote ? demandais-je.

_ Je peux vous fournir deux doses rapidement. Laissez-moi le temps de les préparer et je pourrais vous accompagner. Je suis médic, vous aurez besoin de moi sur le terrain.

Dans mon coin, je résumai la scène depuis le début. Une fille qui porte mon visage se fait agresser dans le but de m'attirer à Suna. Pourquoi ? C'est encore inconnu. Sauf que ce n'est pas moi seule qui arrive à Suna mais toute mon équipe. Cette nuit, quelqu'un a profité de la dispersion de notre équipe pour nous bloquer à Suna et enlever Gaara. Et moi dans tout cela.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas dans cette histoire, dis-je à voix haute.

_ Et ? demanda Kakashi pour que je développe.

_ Si le but était de m'attirer à Suna, pourquoi s'en prendre à Gaara.

_ Parce qu'il est le Jinchuuriki d'Ichibi, énonça Chiyo.

_ Merci, j'étais au courant, vous avez un peu attaqué notre village avec, singeais-je. Le fait est que j'ai réussi plus ou moins à dissimuler mes réelles capacités au combat. Alors pourquoi m'attirer dans un piège maintenant.

_ Naruto, tu m'as indiqué que tu partais faire des recherches hier soir. Si tu avais été seule tu aurais agis de même, n'et-ce pas ? demanda notre chef d'unité.

_ Evidemment, c'est comme ça que j'ai été formée.

_ Alors peut-être que tu étais la cible après tout ! dit Sakura. Si Kakashi n'était pas là, l'ennemi aurait pu te prendre depuis le piège alors que tu étais endormie.

_ Et moi je compte pour du beurre ? gémit Kankurô.

_ Arrête de bouger tu vas aggraver ton cas ! le réprimanda sa sœur.

_ C'est vrai que j'ai été totalement prise au dépourvu sur ce coup là.

_ La prochaine fois tu m'emmène en backup, ordonna Sasuke.

_ Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer à ce sujet avec toi sur ce sujet maintenant Sasuke.

_ Ils étaient deux. Cela peut permettre deux cibles, dit soudainement Ebisu-Jii.

_ Ils n'étaient pas que deux, annonça Baki. Yuura du Conseil nous a trahis. Il a massacré une partie de la garde et est parti avec l'ennemi après leur avoir assuré une sortie de la ville.

_ On est pas dans la merde ! résumais-je la situation générale.

L'équipe fut prête juste après le casse croute de milieu de journée. L'ennemi avait plus de douze heures d'avance sur nous. La manœuvre était donc risquée. Kakashi formait la tête de notre unité en suivant la trace laissée par le manteau drapé autour d'Hiro. Sakura et Chiyo assuraient nos flancs et Sasuke l'arrière. Quant à moi je servais d'unité mobile. Pakkun installé dans ma capuche, je volais autour de l'équipe afin de détecter les pièges. Je devais avouer que ce rôle me convenait moyennement. J'aurais aimé pouvoir forcer l'allure, mais les deux Chuunin et la mémé n'auraient pas suivi. Je dépensais mon énergie dans la détection de ces pièges et d'ennemis.

Je serrais les dents. Je savais qu'on en avait après moi. Mais ils s'en étaient également pris à Gaara. Je ne leur pardonnerai pas cette attaque.

Un mouvement dans un arbre alentours attira mon regard. Ce n'était pas tant… Enfin il me semblait que la grosse branche qui ressortait de ce tronc là-bas s'était rétrécie. Lentement, l'excroissance s'enfonça dans l'écorce et disparut. C'était vivant !

_ Tu as vu ça ? demandais-je au chien.

_ Ouais. Ça sentait comme une plante, et pourtant c'était bien plus vivant.

Je fis signe à Kakashi que nous étions certainement repérés. Les discussions dans le groupe s'éteignirent. Au regard que m'adressait Chiyo, je sus qu'elle portait sur moi. La vieille voulait certainement percer le secret de cette voleuse d'héritage. Et Sasuke. Lui, c'était un autre problème. Il avait l'air de se douter que je n'étais pas étrangère à sa perte de mémoire.

J'eus raison de me méfier de cet évènement. Pas plus tard que la sortie de la forêt, nous tombâmes sur Hoshiaki Kisame qui nous salua d'un grand sourire et d'une attaque Suiton qui inonda le terrain sur lequel nous nous trouvions. Avec plus ou moins d'aisance, nous prîmes appui sur les reliefs affleurant tandis que l'homme requin dégainait son épée.

_ Si ce n'est pas le frère d'Itachi et sa petite amie le Jinchuuriki, grinça-t-il dans notre direction.

_ Itachi ? murmura Sasuke auquel le nom ne devait pas dire grand-chose.

_ Tiens donc, je te croyais obnubilé par l'idée de tuer ton frère ? Il sera heureux de voir que tu t'es assagi en grandissant.

Je tournai ma tête vers Kakashi. Que décidait-il à propos du brun ? On pouvait le laisser ainsi avec ses questions et le malaise qui commençait à poindre ou on pouvait le mettre hors jeu dès maintenant. Notre chef de groupe hocha la tête, et Sakura ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés. Deux yeux de jais se posèrent sur moi, juste avant de se révulser. Ma main venait de heurter durement l'arrière de sa nuque et il retomba au sol inanimé. La médic se jeta sur lui pour défendre son corps en cas d'attaque. Je pris place derrière Sensei. Ce serait à moi d'assurer ses arrières maintenant que le brun était hors jeu.

_ J'interromps une scène d ménage ? demanda l'homme bleu d'un ton badin.

_ Naruto, tu arriveras à suivre mes mouvements ?

_ S'ils sont faits pour que Sasuke puisse vous couvrir, alors je pense que oui.

Kakashi courut sur l'eau en direction du géant bleu et j'effectuai le même chemin en décalé. Soudain je me figeai. Kisame venait d'apposer sa main dans l'eau. De même, je mis ma main en contact avec le liquide. Je sentis les mouvements dans l'onde et frémis. Mon cri d'avertissement en direction de mon Sensei l'empêcha de se faire dévorer par le squale qui bondit par en dessous ses pieds. De même je me mus avec agilité sur les flots tandis que l'homme bleu nous assaillait sauvagement. Je profitai d'une accalmie pour retrouver mon partenaire. La douche froide n'avait pas épargné les autres à l'arrière. J'espérais que Sasuke reste dans les vapes jusqu'à la fin du combat.

_ Il y a quelque chose d'étrange, dit Kakashi.

_ Quoi ?

_ Il a l'air de vouloir conserver son chakra le plus possible.

_ Vu toutes ses attaques il doit avoir des réserves énormes alors.

_ Toi qui as des réserves comparables, tu attaquerais de la même manière un groupe qui contient une cible à capturer ?

_ Probablement pas. Et sachant qu'il vient de Kiri, il ne doit pas être du genre à se soucier des dégâts externes. Il n'y a qu'une seule solution.

_ Il essaye de nous faire perdre du temps.

Mais déjà l'home bleu fonçait dans notre direction. Kakashi partit sur la gauche et moi sur la droite. Je fus celle qu'il choisit d'attaquer. A peine avais-je atterri sur un rocher qu'il me fallut en partir, une attaque verticale explosa la pierre. Des éclats partaient en tous sens. Je sautai assez haut pour éviter l'attaque suivante. Il utilisait ses deux mains, remarquais-je avant de me tordre pour éviter un coup d'estoc de la masse blanche. Rien d'étonnant pour une arme de cette envergure. En tous cas cela m'offrait une ouverture. Derrière l'homme en bleu, Kakashi se préparait également à une offensive. Je reconnus les signes du Chidori.

Kisame me souriait de ses dents pointues. De toute évidence, il me sous-estimait. Mais je ne tombais pas dans le panneau qui me déconcentrerait. L'épée géante fit un mouvement de haut en bas. Cette fois j'étais prête. Au lieu de m'éloigner encore, je fis une vrille dans la direction du requin. Derrière lui le ninja copieur fonçait, son Jutsu grésillant autour de sa main gauche. Les petits yeux du membre de l'Akatsuki me fixèrent avec colère. Je savais jouer l'appât et la diversion. Sauf que cette fois il ne pourrait pas éviter nos attaques. Il contrerait le Chidori de mon maître et que mes frappes pourraient pénétrer.

Soudain, Kisame fit quelque chose à laquelle nous ne nous attendions pas. Il saisit son arme de la main gauche et se tourna d'un quart de tour pour pouvoir observer l'arrivée de Kakashi et la mienne. Son bras libre forma une parade solide devant son corps. L'épée heurta le gant du Jounin et les écailles saillirent de sous les bandes de tissus. Les éclairs se résorbèrent tandis que Samehada se nourrissait de chakra. Je vis des morceaux de cuir jaillir en l'air tandis que l'homme se dégageait. Au même moment mon coude profitait de ma rotation et rentrait en contact avec la garde de mon adversaire. Je vis son sourire s'effacer de son visage et ses pupilles minces trahirent sa douleur. Il serra les dents tandis qu'un talon, puis l'autre entraient brusquement en contact avec son avant bras. Le dernier coup me permit de me projeter en arrière juste à temps. Son épée monstrueuse passa à quelques millimètres de mon corps arqué. Je me rétablis après une roulade arrière.

Kisame regardait son bras d'un air songeur. Trois larges marbrures s'y affichaient. J'avais préféré user de cops directs plutôt que de le lacérer avec mes kunais. C'était bien plus sécurisant pour mon corps. Mon coude me faisait un mal de chien après avoir ripé sur son contre. Deux des hématomes montraient des dessins qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à mes semelles. Je lui souris d'un air insolent, et j'entendis distinctement le bruit de ses phalanges qui craquaient en resserrant le manche écailleux.

_ Je dois admettre que tu es meilleure que je ne l'avais imaginé, déclara-t-il.

J'estimais les dégâts de son bras incapacitants, mais pas assez pour le gêner durablement. Au mieux j'avais fendu l'os. Au pire seule la chair était meurtrie. Et j'étais d'avis qu'il était habitué à une certaine douleur avec son appartenance à l'Akatsuki.

Je me contentais de relever mes jambes de pantalon et mes bras, et je l'entendis grogner. Derrière moi, Sakura et la vielle Chiyo laissèrent échapper une exclamation de surprise teinté d'inquiétude pour ma coéquipière.

_ Naruto… Ce sont… fit-elle.

_ Je ne pense pas avoir à m'en séparer pour ce combat. Pas contre un faux comme ce type.

_ Alors vous avez remarqué, ricana le géant.

_ Naruto, fit Kakashi, j'espères que ta ressemblance avec Lee et Gai s'arrêteront à ces poids.

_ Hors de question que je porte une tenue aussi ridicule !

_ Oh ? L'ornithorynque endimanché est à l'origine de cette force physique. Je n'oublierai pas la puissance de ses coups. Je suis certain que m'amuser avec un renardeau fera un remplacement acceptable.

J'arrêtais la chamaillerie avec Sakura à propos de Lee pour me reconcentrer sur mon adversaire. Comment venait-il de m'appeler ? L'eau se mit à tourbillonner sous mes pieds, brouillant le reflet des nuages bleus dans le ciel. Mes yeux se firent plus durs que l'acier.

_ C'est qu'on pourrait tenter de me mordre, rit le monstre.

_ Naruto ! cria Kakashi en lisant mes mouvements de son Sharingan avant que je ne bondisse.

Le chakra Futon se forma autour de mon kunai, allongeant la lame et la rendant capable de couper tout sur son passage. J'apparus en une fraction de secondes derrière l'adversaire et tranchai sans hésiter. Le sang jaillit tandis que la tête du géant volait. Je retombai sur mes pieds, mes vêtements et mon visage tachés de rouge tandis que le cadavre étêté retombait en avant en une gerbe immense. Le niveau d'eau décrut tandis que la technique se résorbait par la mort de son lanceur. Le corps se mit à rétrécir, et l'épée disparut. En lieu et place se trouvait une sorte de gélatine blanche et visqueuse en forme de corps. Sakura laissa échapper un cri dégoûté. Plus pragmatique, Chiyo se saisit d'un échantillon qu'elle glissa dans une fiole. Je fis de même de mon côté.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Sasuke qui n'avait assisté qu'à la dernière offensive. Une technique de substitution ?

_ Je ne sais pas, répondis-je.

_ A l'odeur je dirais une plante, répondit Kakashi. Une plante ou un être humain, la senteur est trop étrange pour que je le sache.

_ La piste de Gaara se continue vers l'est, indiqua Pakkun qui réintégra ma capuche.

_ Hey ! Mes vêtements ne sont pas des sièges pour chien ! me plaignis-je.

_ Qu'est ce que tu as à râler gamine ? Ce sont mes coussinets qui t'ont donné une telle chance !

_ Trêve de plaisanteries, mettons nous en route, déclara l'ancienne.

Nous reprîmes notre formation d'origine. Le combat avec Kisame avait duré moins de temps que je ne l'avais espéré. Je continuai à fouiller les alentours pour des pièges éventuels. Les yeux sombres de Sasuke ne cessaient de me fixer. Sa méfiance envers moi s'était accrue. J'espérais que la priorité qu'il mettait sur la mission serait suffisante pour qu'il ne vienne pas me poser des questions embarrassantes. La piste de Gaara se continua au-delà de la frontière du pays de l'eau. Personne ne tenta de nous empêcher de passer. Certainement parce que nous n'avions pas emprunté une route principale. Et peut-être aussi que s'ils laissaient se balader des criminels de rang S sur le territoire, ils ne devaient pas être inquiétés par la présence de ninjas de moindre envergure.

Kakashi ordonna une trêve près d'un point d'eau. Tandis que Sakura et Chiyo se rafraichissaient, je laissai les mâles discuter stratégie pour aller faire mes petites affaires derrières les buissons. Pakkun me laissa mon intimité sitôt que je m'accroupis au sol. Puis je me reculais jusqu'à une mare pour me laver les mains. Des gouttes volèrent dans les airs et se muèrent en Senbons lorsque je sentis la présence derrière moi.

Sasuke.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux Sasuke ?demandais-je d'une voix que je ne parvins pas à adoucir.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? Tu as un rapport avec mon passé. Tu ne fais pas de recherches sur l'amnésie comme tu l'as prétendu.

_ Crois ce que tu veux croire Sasuke.

Il saisit mes épaules avec force et je vis ses Sharingan s'activer. Je le laissai faire. Il avait le droit de savoir. Ces informations étaient confidentielles. Et j'ignorais comment il réagirait si je le lui annonçais. Peut-être que maintenant qu'il était plus âgé, il saurait plus facilement comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants de l'histoire. Qu'il saurait mieux gérer sa haine.

**« Comme si tu pouvais le sauver. Tu n'es même pas capable de te sauver toi-même ! »**

**« Je ne t'entends pas le moins du monde… »**

**« Oh que si, tu m'entends. Tu veux sauver Sasuke. Tu veux sauver le monde. Tu ne seras même pas capable de te tenir en vie plus d'un an. Mon chakra te ronge parce que tu me rejette. »**

**« Je ne veux pas dépendre de ton pouvoir. »**

_ Réponds moi, Naruto !

_ J'aimerais Sasuke, et j'hésite grandement. Je ne sais pas lequel de mes choix, de te laisser dans le silence ou de tout t'avouer maintenant pourrait te mener à compromettre la mission.

_ Alors depuis le début tu sais !

_ Oui.

_ Alors avoue.

_ Tu as le choix. Ou je t'avoue tout maintenant et nous serons tous deux mis à pied voire pire. Ou tu me laisse demander la permission au Conseil et je ferais tout mon possible pour t'aider. Tu choisis.

Il reste songeur quelques instants. Il ne me faisait pas confiance. Pas comme l'ancien Sasuke. Il devait être déchiré entre son instinct qui lui commandait de me faire parler et son cœur qui lui conseillait de me faire confiance. Je lisais la dualité dans son regard. Puis ses yeux redevinrent noirs.

_ Prouve moi que je peux te faire confiance. Que tu reviendras vers moi pour tout m'avouer.

_ Je te le jure Sasuke.

_ Ta parole seule ne me suffira pas.

_ Alors qu'est ce que tu veux ?

_ Embrasse-moi.

_ Non.

_ Tu ne semblais pourtant pas contre l'idée de batifoler avec le Kazekage. Un baiser serait peu cher payé pour une fille aussi peu vertueuse que toi.

Il ne put pas conter la claque bruyante que je lui assénai. Une marque rouge en forme de main s'étala sur sa joue et ses yeux incrédules fixèrent le tronc qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Je venais d'exécuter une technique de substitution.

_ La pause est terminée. Allons-y.

Sa main vola vers mon épaule. Elle ne m'atteignit même pas. Je m'arrêtai de marcher.

_ Tu n'as pas changé Sasuke. Toujours aussi sûr de tes capacités. Tu veux des réponses que tu ne mérites pas.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? s'énerva-t-il.

_ Je ne respecte pas le Conseil. Et je n'aurais pas hésité à te donner ce que tu cherches si tu t'en étais montré digne. Tu n'es pas celui qui a du pouvoir sur l'autre.

_ Quand nous retournerons au village, je te ferai regretter tes mots.

Mon regard fila vers lui. Le même regard qui l'avait cloué sur place dans le bureau du Kazekage. Je sentis qu'il tremblait.

A quel point se croyait-il fort ? me demandais-je en revenant prendre mon sac. Je connaissais Kakashi, et je devinais que ni le maître ni l'élève n'avaient eu la même détermination que moi lors de l'entrainement. Jusqu'à quelle limite l'Uchiha avait poussé son corps ? Il m'arrivait que pendant des jours j'ai un membre paralysé d'avoir trop forcé. Et heureusement que je guérissais vite. Mes membres revenaient en sang, et je sentais parfois mes os se fendre ou se briser lors d'une de mes frappes. Avait-il déjà affronté une armada de clones au point de se trouver le lendemain couturé de cicatrices à vif et de points de sutures.

J'observais son corps si bien dessiné du coin de l'œil. Bien sûr qu'il n'était jamais allé jusque là. Peut-être que Kakashi avait vécu ces expériences en tant qu'ANBU ou bien Itachi. Sasuke était le petit prince Uchiha qu'on cherchait à protéger de la cruauté de ce monde. Mais tu es ninja chéri. Si tu n'es pas de ceux qui se salissent leurs mains à les rendre rouges du sang d'autrui. Si tu n'as pas le cran pour protéger ce que tu veux.

**« Alors utilise mon pouvoir, Kit. »**

J'ignorais la voix du démon et attendis que Kakashi donne le signe de départ. Discrètement je lui adressai un message sur l'état mental du brun. Peu importe si Sasuke le captait, il n'avait pas appris ce langage crypté. Il transpirait d'une colère mal cachée et mal placée. Sakura tenta de le calmer en l'entourant de ses bras. Elle se fit repousser. J'espérais qu'il ne passerait pas sa frustration sur elle à défaut de pouvoir le faire sur moi.

Ni toi ni moi n'avons changé Sasuke. Ou peut-être suis-je celle qui a le plus grandi. Car plus jamais je ne jouerai avec tes sentiments comme j'avais osé le faire par le passé.

_ Pakkun a repéré leur trace dans une grotte plus loin, mais un sceau semble boucher l'entrée.

_ Je vais y jeter un coup d'œil, déclara Chiyo, je suis assez douée pour cela.

_ Je vous suis, déclarais-je.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de toi dans mes pattes ! grogna la vieille.

_ Tout le monde vous suit, décida Sasuke.

Arrivés sur place, j'essayais de m'adonner une nouvelle fois à l'art des sceaux. Jiraya m'avait dit que j'avais une aptitude naturelle à les comprendre et à les créer du fait de mon ascendance Uzumaki. Je devais avouer que je la cherchais encore. Au moins mes études plus ou moins assidues me permettaient de comprendre comment fonctionnait ce sceau là. Il était constitué de cinq parties à retirer au même moment. Sur un signe de Kakashi, j'envoyai mes clones dans toute la région pour aller chercher là où se trouvaient les autres sceaux. Une fois en place, mon clone aux côtés de la team se désactiva et tous les sceaux furent arrachés au même moment.

Je me rendis compte que même avec mes connaissances pitoyables en matière de sceau, j'aurais dû remarquer qu'il était double. Et je venais d'activer quatre pièges avec mes clones. Quatre doubles de mes clones se trouvaient en pleine nature sur le point d'attaquer. Et eux ne cacheraient pas leurs habiletés contrairement à moi. Les clones rescapés se chargèrent d'amener les doubles au même endroit. Mon corps réel sentait les coups mortels qui faisaient disparaître mes Kage Bunshin. Arrivée sur place, je remarquai à quel point je pouvais être effrayante de l'extérieur.

Cheveux et vêtements en désordre, elles respiraient le sang à plein nez. Et évidemment, elles ne disparaissaient pas lorsqu'un coup les atteignait. Cependant je remarquais qu'elles ne possédaient pas la même contenance de chakra que moi. Certainement celle copiée de mes clones. Un Rasengan fut suffisant pour abattre la première. Imitant ma technique et mes mouvements, les autres suivirent la cadence. Une autre succomba à mon Taijutsu. N'étant plus que deux, je pus continuer ma danse macabre. Je fonçai et filai comme le vent, manipulant l'eau tantôt comme un bouclier, tantôt comme une lance ou un fouet. Il ne resta bientôt plus qu'un seul clone assez versé dans l'art du combat.

Je m'arrêtai brusquement. Un bruit au loin me parvint. La grotte venait de s'écrouler sur elle-même. Certainement sous l'attaque d'un de mes coéquipiers. Puis je remarquai le talkie walkie qui grésillait au fond de ma besace. Je n'avais pas pris le temps de m'y intéresser avant. Le double maléfique profita de mon inattention passagère pour foncer vers moi. Une lame effilée s'enfonça entre mes côtes. Ou du moins essaya. Mon corps venait de réagir à cette attaque sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Mon poing vola dans la poitrine de la jeune femme. Son corps s'arqua tandis que je l'envoyer voler dans un arbre. Un trou béant s'ouvrait dans son corps. Ma main était chaude et couverte de sang. J'arrachai ma manche d'un air dégoûté.

Je ramassai l'outil de communication et l'installai à mon oreille et autour de mon cou.

_ Kakashi-sensei ?

_ Ah ! Enfin !

_ Désolée, j'ai eu quelques contretemps. Un piège assez coton à déjouer. Que s'est-il passé, la grotte a explosé ?

_ Nous nous sommes séparés. Sasuke et moi sommes poursuivis par le poseur de bombes qui a agressé Gaara. Sakura et Chiyo affrontent un maître marionnettiste du nom de Sasori. Va les aider, nous allons nous débrouiller de notre côté.

_ Reçu 5 sur 5.

Je filai vers le tas de rocs qui fumait encore. Une nuée d'un rouge sombre recouvrait le ciel au dessus de la coupe au dessus de la scène du combat. Le cliquetis monta à mes oreilles comme une musique morbide. Les poils de ma nuque se hérissèrent. Avec lenteur, je m'avançai vers l'entrée du cratère. Au fond du trou, armées uniquement d'une dizaine de marionnettes blanches, Sakura et Chiyo-Baa se battaient pour défendre leurs vies. Aucun des combattants n'avait remarqué ma présence. La vue de Sakura et de sa force me fit frémir : la vieille Hokage ne lui avait pas appris que l'art de soigner. Ce qui rendait mon amie bien plus dangereuse qu'avant.

J'observais les mouvements du marionnettiste en bas. J'étais uniquement capable de voir qu'il était roux, et que son corps avait été modifié par des prothèses mécaniques. Je me trouvais dans l'incapacité de lire ses mouvements, car il ne contrôlait pas ses pantins à partir de ses doigts. Les fils de chakra sortaient d'une poche sur son torse. Flippant. Je sortis discrètement un shuriken auquel j'accrochai un fumigène. Je le lançai en direction de l'homme et le fit se multiplier avec une technique de Shuriken Kage Bunshin. Les combattants sursautèrent. Depuis l'intérieur de la fumée, les projectiles se changèrent de nouveau en clones aqueux qu'ils étaient. Quelques attaques que je coordonnais à partir d'une fréquence spéciale du talkie walkie lui aussi multiplié permirent de clairsemer les rangs ennemis. Il était souvent difficile de mettre hors d'état de nuire une marionnette, surtout lorsque celles-ci nous étaient totalement inconnues.

Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de me battre contre des marionnettistes lors de mes voyages. Ce n'était pas une vocation très prisée dans les villages. Et très peu faisaient des créations originales. Mis à part les moments où Chiyo s'agaçait trop de ma présence et avait tenté par plusieurs fois de détruire le clone qui apprenait auprès d'Ebisu-Jii-Sama, je n'avais guère entrainé mon corps face à leurs techniques d'approche. Mais en toute logique le fonctionnement technique des pantins, dans leur constitution devait approcher celui- de l'être humain par certains aspects. En ce sens où les principes de la mécanique s'appliquaient à eux. Si on veut immobiliser un être humain t non pas le tuer, il faut frapper les articulations, les tendons et divers autres endroits particuliers du corps.

La seule difficulté résidait dans le fait de viser lesdites articulations. Pakkun resté avec moi tout le temps depuis la séparation avec les équipes m'indiqua que les marionnettes de cet homme ne sentaient pas uniquement les produits d'entretien. L'huile de lin cachait une odeur de chair humaine et de sang que le temps n'avait su complètement effacer. Cet homme fabriquait des marionnettes à partir de personnes vivantes !

_ Blonde aux yeux bleus, des moustaches sur les joues, tu es Namikaze Naru, n'es-ce pas ? L'idiote des journaux.

La voix de mon adversaire était froide et calculatrice. Je reçus une image plus proche à partir d'un de mes clones qui avait disparu dans une flaque d'eau. Assez mince et petit pour un homme, il avait une apparence juvénile que contredisait son expérience au combat. Certainement parce que tout son corps avait été transformé en marionnette. Drapé dans sa cape de l'Akatsuki ouverte sur son torse de bois, il se tenait au milieu de la scène, sa main tenant sa tête dans une de ses mains. Son rire déplaisant parvenait jusqu'à moi, son écho amplifié mécaniquement par les communicateurs. Soudain il releva la tête et ses bras se murent avec une vitesse incroyable. J'entendis Sakura crier mon nom depuis en bas tandis de l'eau sous pression jaillissait des mains du marionnettiste, tranchant les parois sur lesquelles j'étais dissimulée. Je fus forcée de bondir entre les gravats, évitant les lances qui menaçaient de me découper. Mon atterrissage se fit sans trop d'encombres. Je m'époussetai négligemment les vêtements tandis que Pakkun se révoquait par sécurité. Mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux de mon adversaire. Ambre et saphir s'affrontèrent. Si froids. Si vides. Si douloureux.

_ Ku ku ku… se moqua-t-il. On dirait que Deidara ne sera pas le seul à s'amuser. On dirait que Konoha ne m'a pas laissé que les restes de votre équipe de secours.

_ Connard ! Je vais te faire voir ! grogna Sakura.

_ Sasori… fit Chiyo.

J'enregistrai l'information sans trop y faire attention. Peu importe le nom de mon adversaire pour le moment. Avais-je bien compris le nom de son coéquipier ? Itachi m'avait appris qu'ils se déplaçaient toujours par deux. Comme lui faisait équipe avec Kisame, celui-ci faisait équipe avec… Je n'osais pas y croire. Un jeune homme toujours aussi serviable et gentil que lui. Il faisait partie de l'Akatsuki ? Il était vrai qu'il m'avait avoué qu'il n'aimait pas son nouveau travail, lorsque j'avais admis que la vie sous les caméras ne m'avait guère convenu. Deidara, un ami d'Hiro, venait d'Iwa. Mais au final, que savais-je de lui et que savait-il de moi ?

Mon instant de réflexion faillit m'être fatal. Sasori venait de s'élancer, ses lames rotatives saillaient dans son dos. Un ange de poison. Une des marionnettes de Chiyo me saisit arriva sur moi dans la même intention de me sauver. Tout comme avec ce clone tut à l'heure. La même chose. Sakura avait bien fait de prévenir mes camarades de ne pas m'attaquer par surprise, même par jeu. J'aurais sans doute toute ma vie ces réflexes mortels. Les lames des morceaux de bois et de métal ambulant ne m'atteignirent même pas. Je disparus d'entre les doigts de Sasori dont l'intention avait été plus proche de la prise d'otage que de l'offensive. Plongeai en dessous dans la minuscule ouverture entre son corps mort et les rocs saillants. Rouler comme une vague, glisser comme le vent. Je réapparus bien trop loin pour leurs doigts insensibles. Mes lames avaient pénétré. La plaque ventrale de Sasori retomba en copeaux sur le sol. Il dut se concentrer sur l'offensive de Chiyo et de Sakura. Deux autres vêtues de capes et armées de sabre transpercèrent le corps du marionnettiste.

Il y avait anguille sous roche. Ce final avait été trop rapide. Trop prévisible. Même si Chiyo avait sauté sur l'ouverture inespérée que je lui avais offerte. Le regard méfiant, j'observais les environs. Sakura se précipita sur moi pour me prendre dans ses bras avec joie. Nous avions vaincu le monstre qu'elles affrontaient. Les bras de Sakura s'enroulèrent autour de moi tandis qu'elle criait et pleurait de joie. Entre ses mèches cerise je vis un autre pantin se relever la mine sombre et perforer la poitrine de la vieille femme par derrière. Sakura et moi avons crié le nom de l'ancienne avec la même détresse. L'étreinte de ma coéquipière se raffermit au point de faire gémir mes côtes. Je suffoquais. Ce n'était pas de la joie. C'était de l'horreur. Sasori venait de se servir d'elle comme une marionnette de fortune.

_ Enfoiré, haletais-je en direction des ombres.

_ Il se cachait là… depuis le début… souffla Sakura.

Je vis dans son dos la profonde griffure laissée par une arme imbibée de poison. Elle était touchée ! Comment faire ?

_ Chiyo a la dernière dose… d'antidote… dans sa manche… me confia-t-elle entrecoupée de râles rauques.

_ Ku ku ku, vous ne croyiez pas que je vous aurais affronté avec mon véritable corps ?

Je réussis à me défaire du poids mort qu'était ma coéquipière dont la pression avait diminué par sa lutte face au marionnettiste. Je ne pris pas de kunai pour trancher les fils de peur de le voir passer à l'ennemi. Je ne dégainai pas non plus Senritsu de l'intérieur de mon pantalon. C'était mon dernier recours. J'enveloppais ma main de Futon pour dégager mon amie. Elle retomba au sol en sifflant de douleur. Avant que Sasori ne fasse le moindre mouvement, je bondis vers le cadavre de l'ancienne et fouillai ses vêtements. La petite fiole entre les doigts, je la décapsulai avec des mains fébriles. J'hésitai en cherchant une veine dans le bras de ma coéquipière avant de lui laisser l'instrument médical entre les doigts. Je me sentais plus qu'ignorante dans le domaine de la médecine. Son souffle se calma après quelques secondes. Je sortis un parchemin de barrière histoire d'être tranquille un instant.

_ Comment va ton dos ?

_ Pas bien du tout, je le crains. Je crois qu'il a touché la colonne vertébrale avec un léger Raiton. Mon système nerveux est perturbé très profondément.

_ Tu es toute seule face à moi, ma petite, déclara notre adversaire.

Ses armées mécaniques se relevaient déjà. Elles cliquetaient d'impatience à l'idée de nous déchiqueter. Je déglutis nerveusement. Seule j'aurais pu tenter de le vaincre sur un coup de folie. Avec Sakura au mieux de sa forme, mes chances de survie auraient été bien meilleures. Mais inopérante, blessée et sans antidote disponible, c'était quasiment impossible. La fuite était une des rares options viables. Si nous arrivions à échapper à ce maniaque.

_ Il a l'air d'humeur à discuter, murmurais-je à Sakura. On va le faire parler un peu le temps de trouver une issue.

_ Tu as une idée ?

_ Assez vague, mais j'ai de bons espoirs qu'elle fonctionne. Kakashi-Sensei ?

_ Hai, Naruto ? Comment ça se passe de ton côté ?

_ Mal. Chiyo est morte et Sakura mal en point. Je vais la faire passer de votre côté.

_ Comment ? Non, attends, je devine ce qui se passe dans ta tête. Tu penses réussir cette technique ?

_ J'espère. En tout cas, je vous déconseille de garder _ce_ kunai sur vous.

_ Bien reçu. Garde le communicateur ouvert que je puisse rester en contact. Bonne chance.

_ Ouais…

_ Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu…

Je formais les sceaux de la technique spatio-temporelle de mon père. J'espérais pouvoir la réaliser sur cette distance inconnue. Je me concentrais sur la sensation qui me provenait en tête et fourrai un kunai à trois pointes dans les mains de Sakura. Elle sursauta en reconnaissant l'instrument. Je l'avais récupéré dans les affaires de Jiraya. Un vieux souvenir, comme il disait. Elle poussa un cri lorsqu'elle se sentit partir à travers l'espace et le temps.

_ Ça a marché ?

_ Naruto, tu es vraiment la kunoïchi la plus imprévisible que je connaisse.

Je reportais mon attention su mon adversaire avant de fixer la scène. Pakkun n'avait pas senti la présence de Gaara, alors qu'en toute évidence son corps aurait dû se trouver dans les environs. Qu'il soit vivant ou non. Et là, rien… Ma barrière commençait à flancher, je la voyais qui se rétrécissait. De l'autre côté, Sasori se contentait d'attendre avec une impatience grandissante. Les restes de ses pantins avaient réintégré ses rouleaux. Maintenant que je l'observais, il semblait avoir plus de trente ans que moins de vingt il y avait quelques instants. Ses joues n'étaient plus juvéniles et imberbes, mais couvertes d'un léger collier de barbe rousse. Seuls restaient ses yeux froids couleur cannelle.

_ Tu es encore plus intéressante qu'il ne l'avait soupçonné, déclara-t-il.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

_ Heh ! Evidemment que tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Mais nous t'avons à l'œil depuis un petit moment, Namikaze Naruto. La fille du Yondaime Hokage, réputé comme le meilleur ninja de la troisième guerre ninja.

_ Où est Gaara ? Qu'avez-vous fait de lui ?

_ Tu t'inquiètes pour le Jinchuuriki ? Etrange, c'est la première fois que je vois cela. De tous ceux que nous avons capturés, ils étaient détestés et détestaient le reste des autres humains.

_ Et comment ça vous m'aviez à l'œil ?

_ Tu as été difficile à tracer, je dois le reconnaître. En réalité il n'y a que moi et Deidara qui te suivons depuis tout ce temps. Disons que j'ai peu apprécié de voir les hommes que j'avais placés chez mon ancien coéquipier Orochimaru se faire décimer par deux ANBU de Konoha. Il m'a été difficile de faire le lien entre toi et le masque de Renard.

Merde ! D'où savaient-ils tout cela ? Et je n'avais pas mal entendu avant. Deidara faisait équipe avec ce meurtrier de sang froid. A mon oreille, Kakashi me conseilla de faire attention. Sasori ne semblait pas encore avoir remarqué le mouchard dissimulé sous mon bandeau et dans mon épaisse chevelure. Je triturai ma natte nerveusement. Je n'aimais pas la tournure que prenait la situation.

La barrière se désactiva. Mais j'étais prête à bondir. J'évitais les épines qui filaient autour de moi avec grâce. C'était un test dans cette arène délimitée par les restes des pierres. Chaque attaque était calculée pour me faire revenir au centre chaque fois que je tentais de fuir. C'était un test et je n'avais d'autres choix que d'obéir aux caprices de ce meurtrier sans scrupules. Mais le mince sourire quoi s'étirait sur les lèvres de l'homme indiquaient sa satisfaction.

Soudain, il décida d'une accalmie, après que j'eus manqué de me faire transpercer ventre, et que j'avais vrillé pour éviter les attaques en direction de mes chevilles et de mon cou.

_ Je ne suis pas un sadique par nature, et je devine que tu es épuisée, Namikaze Naru. Non, Uzumaki Naruto.

_ Comment savez-vous…

_ Mon réseau est très performant. Par ailleurs il serait injuste de ma part de ne pas récompenser une jeune personne aussi douée que vous. Je vais donc te donner des informations sur Orochimaru. Un de mes espions a infiltré ses rangs à un niveau très important. D'ici dix jours je dois le rencontrer sur un pont au Pays du Riz.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que vous me dites tout cela ? Vous avez-vous-même remarqué à quel point je suis épuisée.

_ Pourquoi ? Parce que tu ne pourras pas utiliser ces informations pour les amener à ton équipe.

Un piège qu'il avait placé en parlant se resserra tout autour de moi. Des câbles jaillirent du sol et immobilisèrent mes jambes. Je tentai me libérer, mais mes mains moites glissaient le long des cordes qui entamèrent un peu plus ma peau à chaque tentative. Une odeur sucrée envahir mes narines, et je reconnus celle du somnifère du bar.

_ Ah oui, avais-je oublié de te préciser que le tranquillisant que tu as inhalé à Suna devient bien plus efficace par la suite ?

_ Vraiment ? Je ne me sens pas somnolente pourtant, lui crachais-je en me débattant dans mes liens.

Il enserra mes poignets d'autres liens.

_ Oh, ce n'est qu'un effet lors d'une absorption massive. C'est surtout un relaxant musculaire. Et j'ai besoin que tu restes calme. J'ai remarqué à quel point tu étais dangereuse sous tension.

Je n'arrivais pas à contracter mes muscles assez pour me libérer. Tant pis, j'allais user de lames de chakra pour me libérer. Impossible.

_ La même technique ne fonctionne pas deux fois face à moi, fit-il en me montrant le sceau qu'il venait de déposer sur mon bras nu.

_ Connard ! Attends que je me libère !

_ Je te conseille de te calmer. Dans cette situation, je ne pourrais pas discuter avec toi aussi calmement que je le souhaiterais.

_ Comme si j'avais jamais eu cette envie ! crachais-je !

_ Et je ne saurais trop te conseiller d'être une gentille petite fille. Je n'aimerais pas avoir Deidara sur le dos parce que je t'aurais fait le moindre mal.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi, à la fin ?

_ Avec des capacités comme les tiennes, tu perds ton temps à Konoha. N'as-tu jamais envisagé de travailler pour l'Akatsuki ?

La nouvelle me souffla tellement que je ne trouvais aucune réponse cinglante. Je restai bouche bée comme un poisson échoué sur le rivage, incapable de respirer. Dans mon oreillette, Kakashi m'ordonna de leur obéir. Evidemment, il n'était pas au courant du rôle d'espion d'Uchiha Itachi. Entendant le bruit du communicateur, Sasori l'arracha de mon oreille avec un air mauvais.

_ Evidemment. J'oubliais que Konoha est le pays de l'amitié.

Il écrasa l'appareil sous son talon. L'ambre croisa le saphir.

_ Quoi ? On s'y fait de vivre sans son équipe. J'ai tué la mienne alors que j'étais plus jeune que toi. En tant qu'ex ANBU tu as dû apprendre à supporter cela. Quels drôle de ninja peuplent le pays du feu, à trop respecter leurs sentiments. Déjà que l'autre gamine avait des réactions indignes d'une kunoïchi ! Quoi que… J'aurais apprécié de la regarder de plus près. Pour avoir créé un antidote en si peu de temps, je l'aurais bien gardée pour me fabriquer mes poisons.

Une explosion retentit dans le lointain. Si puissante que son souffle nous atteignit. J'en tremblai. A présent j'étais seule.

_ Eh bien voilà ! Plus d'équipe à se soucier Naruto. A présent tu peux nous être entièrement fidèle.

De discrètes larmes mouillèrent mes yeux. Je fixai le ciel sans le voir.

* * *

_Je ne sais pas quand j'aurais fini le chapitre suivant, avec tout ce que j'ai à faire, mais je pense à vous dès que je peux. Et j'aime recevoir vos reviews, ça me donne envie de continuer.  
_

_Juste par curiosité, vous envisagez qui avec Naruto? Personnellement je sais avec qui elle va finir, mais de votre côté? Je laisse la question en suspens pour les chapitres suivants. Vous avez le droit de dire plusieurs personnes._


	5. Survival, spy and sex

_Salut à tous, je vous reviens du soleil et des moustiques, prête à travailler!_

_Tout d'abord merci à tous ceux qui m'ont donné leurs avis sur les couples. Depuis le milieu de Secret, je sais avec qui Naruto va finir. Et honnêtement, vous m'avez vachement surprise. J'ai eu beaucoup de Shikamaru, Gaara, quelques Sasuke (moins que je ne le pensais), et soit des Jinchuuriki, soit l'Akatsuki. Ça en fait du monde!_

_Et j'ai eu plusieurs remarques sur mes cliffangers... C'est étrange que vous ne les aimiez pas. Franchement, je ne comprends pas, je vous coupe en pleine scène à suspense. Ah, vous ne comprenez décidément rien au sadisme! Mais je suis gentille, la fin de ce chapitre elle est moins méchante._

_Répondons maintenant à vos commentaires:_

_**Streema**: Est-ce que Shikamaru est l'auteur des lettres? Mystère, en tout cas il l'a effectivement nié dans Secret. Il avait aussi prétendu à Naruto qu'elle n'avait pas de parrain, mais bon il fait ce qu'il veut. Pour ce qui est arrivé à Gaara, je ne l'évoque que très peu dans ce chapitre. Donc non, Chiyo ne le ramènera pas à la vie._

_**Akito Murazaki**: Gaara ou Utakata. Bizarre comme choix, je n'ai pas beaucoup parlé du Jinchuuriki de Rokubi et il n'apparait que dans des fillers dans l'anime... J'avoue, moi aussi j'aime bien ce personnage. Et c'est vrai, maintenant que j'y pense, que cette version de Naruto va bien avec Itachi. Et tu as parfaitement raison sur le fait qu'elle ne peut pas finir avec quelqu'un qui ne comprend pas la douleur qu'elle a ressenti à cause de Kyuubi et d'être rejetée par le village._

_**kuchiyume**: Ah bah oui, ce serait plus simple si elle pouvait tous se les taper. Mais bon, je ne pouvais pas faire cette solution vu comment Sasuke et Neji se tapent dessus même quand elle n'est pas là, alors j'imagine qu'avec les autres ce sera pire. Et oui, il faut aussi que je pense à la confrontation avec Deidara. Mais pas tout de suite._

_**miniceleste32**: J'ai eu du mal à pondre ce chapitre. J'ai réécrit deux soirs de suite le même passage pour garder deux phrases... Et puis il fallait que je trouve le temps pour taper le texte avec cette connexion internet qui a des hats et des bas (Oui, je suis connectée au wikia Naruto et à mon dictionnaire de synonymes, mauvaises langues)_

_**Aya72**: C'est pas biennnn, de lire au lieu de travailler... Bah ça vaut mes écritures en plein cours magistraux. Est-ce que l'aktsuki souhaite le sacrifice volontaire de Naruto? Je laisse quelques indices sur les quatres volontés de l'Akatsuki la concernant. Sachant que (indice) les volontés des membres envers Naruto peuvent parfois diverger de la volonté supême. Sachant que (encore un indice) Sasori et Deidara ignorent que Naruto et le Jinchuuriki de Kyuubi. Et aussi je trouve que je colle moins à la trame que dans Secret. Et moi aussi je trouve que le personnage de Sasuke est super mal utilisé dans le manga d'origine (je préfère largement Itachi et Obito). Et pour ce qui est du côté obsédé des mecs... Non, je ne dis rien, tu n'as qu'à lire ce chapitre. Et relire le premier puisque tu te pose tant de questions sur la relation Deidara/Naruto._

_**Lemon Lohns**: Ouais, moi aussi j'aime bien le dramione. Mais je lis assez peu de potterfictions, vu que je suis en train de dévorer des FemNaru en anglais (il y en a des géniales qui m'inspirent pour la suite de ma fic). Et les doutes de Sasuke vont continuer à croître. Et encore quelqu'un pour Shikamaru et/ou Gaara ! Moi et mes fautes de frappe..._

_**xXTeissXx** : NaruSasu, classique comme couple. Cependant je tiens à rappeler que ce sondage n'aura aucune influence sur mon choix de couple. Donc que tu choisisses NaruSasu ou NaruShika n'aura aucune influence sur mon choix futur._

_**Ikikaeru-jin'sei**: Oui, parfois Shikamaru fait cet effet aux gens. Je compatis (Tiens un mouchoir). Oui, Sasuke est chiant. Mais je me suis rendue compte que si je voulais qu'il ne soit pas OOC (parce que Kishimoto, c'est quoi ce que tu nous a fait avec ce foutu rival, il est naze!), il devait être chiant. Alos il est ultra relou. Et avec Neji, ils forment la troupe des relous! Quant à écrire des FemNaruShika, moi aussi je trouve que la scène française (et anglaise) en manque cruellement. Malheureusement je n'en ai pas à l'ordre du jour._

_**lala**: Hum, quand tu dis Ukitake, tu veux dire Utakata? Parce quand tu dis Ukitake, moi je pense au Capitaine tuberculosé de Bleach (ouais il est sexy aussi, mais il est trop vieux pour Naruto). Anyway, je reste surprise que des gens veuillent le mettre avec lui. Réflexion faite, c'est MOI qui les ait fait coucher ensemble. Alors ce bac? Question subsidiaire, tu es en quoi et tu vas où? Où est Gaara, je ne peux pas dire. Pourquoi Sasori est pas en marionnette? Parce que j'avais envie (Et qu'il est plus facilement mouru). Et Pourquoi Deidara est surprotecteur envers Naruto? Je peux pas dire non plus._

_**Valfeya**: Bah t'as de la motivation pour tout lire si rapidement (j'ai regardé, Secret elle fait 300 pages word, et elle fait partie des fics les plus longues sur pour les Naruto... Et aussi de celles qui sont le plus suivies il me semble à ce propos je vous adore). Et vu que Promesse elle fait 20 pages au moins par chapitre, elle fait déjà 100 pages au bout de 5 chapitres !)._

_**Irinaya**: Même remarque que pour Valfeya. Vous êtes super motivés pour tout dévorer d'un coup. Et j'en connais même qui s'amusent à relire et à reposter des reviews. Vous êtes des fous les lecteurs des fois..._

_**lorrainefelgerolles**: Hum... Comment dire. J'ai d'un côté les supplications pour que Naruto finisse avec Sasuke. Et les supplications du TOUT sauf Sasuke. Comment voulez-vous que je me dépêtre?_

_**Chester**: Oui, on peut poster des reviews sans compte, parce que j'ai mis l'option des reviews anonymes. Quant aux problèmes de langage de Naruto, ils sont plus ou moins faits exprès... Elle est naturellement impulsive et pas polie, mais sa formation la force à réfléchir en termes plus fleuris. Et parfois j'ai du mal à me décider quelle facette de Naruto doit parler. Et ça tient aussi au fait que je ne me relis pas, et donc que je change de registre parce que ça faisait bien dans ma tête. C'est vrai qu'une fois sur le papier..._

* * *

Je décidai d'ignorer ma douleur pour le moment. Le plus important en cet instant était ma survie et celle de Konoha. Si ma capture pouvait leur servir à obtenir des informations dont nous n'avions pas bénéficié par Itachi, c'était parfait. J'étais d'avis que les informations que Jiraya recevait et transmettait étaient biaisées par sa liaison avec Orochimaru.

Quelque part en moi, le cercueil de glace cessa de fondre et devint aussi dur que le diamant.

Assis en tailleur sur une pierre à côté, Sasori faisait jouer ses instruments dans un mécanisme de pantin. Le cliquetis était agaçant. Je fis jouer mes doigts engourdis par le produit qu'il m'avait fait inhaler. Ce connard, il avait tout prévu. Du piège à l'intérieur de Suna, jusqu'à ma capture.

Gaara avait disparu. Les membres de mon équipe présumés morts. En de telles circonstances j'aurais dû me donner la mort.

**« Tu n'es pas du genre à abandonner. Ce type t'a bien trop attiré par ses mots pour que tu te laisse faire. »**

J'ignorai le démon, bien que sa présence soit pacifique contrairement à d'habitude. Sans doute souhaitait-il que je me rebelle un peu. Morte, il devrait passer des années dans l'oubli avant de pouvoir renaître. Personne n'avait d'intérêt à me voir morte.

Sauf peut-être Sasuke. S'il choisissait la voie du pouvoir. Auquel cas j'aurais tout perdu.

Une crampe douloureuse me prit au niveau de son estomac. Un sentiment désagréable de fourmillement parvint de mes méridiens. Elle se prépara pour la vague de douleur. Le tranquillisant avait certainement perturbé ma régénération d'Uzumaki. Ce qui signifiait que le chakra de Kyuubi présent naturellement au niveau du sceau commençait à me ronger. D'abord les fourmillements de plus en plus importants. Et puis comme un feu lancinant dans mon corps. Ma respiration se fit laborieuse tandis que je me mis à tousser sans pouvoir m'arrêter.

Sasori posa un regard irrité sur ma personne, fâché que je fasse autant de bruit après avoir été capturée. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la curiosité et l'inquiétude. Il me plaça en position latérale de sécurité et détacha mes liens. De la salive rougeâtre moussait au bord de mes lèvres, coulant sur le roc nu. Je ne parvenais pas à garder mes yeux ouverts. Un haut le cœur me prit. Il avait un goût douceâtre. Presque comme le tranquillisant.

**« Juste un cadeau de ma part Kit »**

Je recrachai le liquide et me contractai tandis que le roux cherchait parmi ses fioles dans son sac. Même si je supportais peu les attentions du démon renard, je devais avouer que sa faculté à purger mon corps des attaques extérieures était parfois utile. Bien que cela ne fonctionne pas sur tous les produits. En tout cas, celui-ci devait faire partie de la liste. Visiblement il ne tentait pas une OPA agressive aujourd'hui, je devais être suffisamment maître de mes actions. Je recrachai le contenu de mon estomac, mêlé au tranquillisant qui avait circulé dans mon corps.

**« Cours ! »**

Je ne pris même pas le temps d'écouter ce que venait de me dire le démon. Pour ce que j'avais à faire de ses mots. Avant que l'odeur ne puisse atteindre Sasori, j'arrachai de mon bras le sceau gênant ma circulation de chakra, permettant ainsi de chasser celui du démon de mes méridiens. Ma main frappa le côté de la tête du marionnettiste. Par nature, le crâne est constitué de larges plaques d'os solides, au contraire de la main qui s'articule autour d'une multitude de petits os fragiles. Je sentis mes doigts se briser en rencontrant sa nuque. Ce serait suffisant pour le tenir tranquille. Les réparations étaient déjà à l'œuvre dans mon gant.

La grotte éventrée était bordée par une de ces nombreuses rivières du pas de l'eau. Sans hésiter un seul instant, je plongeai dans les flots et m'y immergeai. Pas question de suivre le tracé de Kakashi-Sensei et de l'Uchiha sans protection aucune. Ces poutres de bois me semblaient judicieusement installées pour une poursuite. Trop même, et l'ouverture pour contre-attaquer ou se défendre des attaques aériennes était bien trop mince.

Heureusement que Sasori n'avait pas eu le temps de me fouiller après m'avoir attaché. Mes doigts crochetèrent un de mes papiers de sceau dans mes poches imperméables, que je plaçai sur ma gorge. Je grimaçai en sentant les branchies s'ouvrir de chaque côté de mon cou. J'espérai avoir bien recopié le kanji. Une seule erreur et je serai un poisson jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Sans oublier que l'action était limitée. Je ne pourrai rester sous l'eau indéfiniment. Par acquis de conscience, je réduisis ma circulation d'énergie corporelle et spirituelle et n'usais que de ma force physique pour avancer. J'espérai trouver une ouverture vers un autre cours d'eau et ne pas avoir à remonter le mur.

Nageant sur le dos afin de rester alerte des évènements extérieurs, je me fondais dans la couche de vase qui recouvrait le fond de l'eau. Quelques algues s'étaient accrochées à mes bras et jambes et m'alourdissaient. Loin au dessus, le ciel et les nuages m'apparaissaient brouillés. Des marques dans le bois et le roc étaient visibles depuis ma place. Je trouvai des éclats au fond de l'eau qui me griffèrent. Un shuriken attaché à un fil de nylon pénétra ma chair sous mon coude. Sasuke avait encore fait des siennes. Je fus forcée de retourner à la surface pour recoudre ma plaie.

L'arrivée de l'air pur dans mes poumons et pas par mes branchies me donna un sentiment d'étouffement. Le bruit de mon étouffement se réverbéra contre les parois et je replongeai. Je ne me décidai à remonter qu'après m'être débarrassée de mon sceau sous l'eau. Personne à l'horizon. Deidara devait être trop loin pour m'avoir remarquée. Ou alors il s'occupait de Sasori, c'était au choix.

Je grimpai le long de la falaise avec prudence. Mon bandeau frontal plus ou moins essoré retenait une partie du sang qui dévalait le long de mon bras. Inutile de laisser des marques de mon passage aussi évidentes. Je plongeai dans un buisson et m'y tapis jusqu'à ce que la nature recommence à bruire avec naturel. Dès lors je pus sortir de ma veste et de ma sacoche imperméables les feuilles et plantes que je connaissais efficaces pour la désinfection. Je les mâchai longtemps, grimaçant sous l'amertume des végétaux. Je tartinai ma plaie d'une bouillie verte avant de poser un bandage. Je me recoudrai plus tard. Une sensation de démangeaison me parvint de la plaie. C'était bon signe, mais c'était désagréable.

Je grignotai deux biscuits de soldat et une ration d'eau purifiée avec un cachet d'eau de javel. C'était infect et presque immangeable. Cela me rappelait les aventures à travers le monde avec Tenzo-Senpai. Je soupirai. Je m'étais beaucoup plainte de lui, mais je ne serais pas à ma place en ce moment s'il n'avait pas été là pour moi. Et puis, j'allais utiliser ce qu'il m'avait appris pour le déplacement silencieux et le repérage à partir de maintenant. Seule différence, je n'étais pas celle qui menait la traque.

Je sortis de mon sac une carte sommaire faite sur un de mes rouleaux et une petite bobine de fil. Sur le dessin, j'avais placé les grandes villes du monde. Je mesurai approximativement la distance Suna-Konoha. Trois jours. Sachant que nous avions traversé la frontière du Pays des Rivières qui sépare le Pays du Feu du Pays du Vent en poursuivant Gaara, j'estimai que je me trouvai à plus ou moins deux jours de mon village. Certainement plus si j'étais poursuivie. A condition que nos deux compères me poursuivent dans les limites de mon propre territoire. Que je devais connaître bien mieux qu'eux.

Mon deuxième problème résidait dans le mode de transport de mes adversaires. Ils utiliseraient certainement un oiseau de Deidara, plus rapide et plus mobile. Ce qui me ferait passer par les endroits plus à couvert, ce qu'ils espéraient certainement. La question était donc de ne pas se faire repérer dans des zones qu'ils quadrilleraient. Et avoir un coup d'avance sur eux. Par exemple ils s'attendraient à ce que je parte au plus vite rejoindre Konoha. Or, j'avais perdu du temps à repérer les lieux où étaient passé le reste de mon équipe. En admettant qu'ils soient morts, ils savaient que je passerai me recueillir auprès d'eux, et que je partirai au plus vite plein Est. Je pouvais aussi retourner à Suna et attendre qu'une équipe vienne me chercher, mais la manœuvre me semblait trop risquée. Je ne voulais pas mettre une autre équipe en danger si j'avais déjà causé la perte de l'unité Kakashi.

Ne forçons pas trop. J'allais donc plutôt ralentir et faire des détours. Puisqu'il en était ainsi, autant repérer si je n'avais pas été mouchardée. Je formais les sceaux d'invocation près de moi. Puis je me laissai avaler par la grenouille afin d'atteindre l'estomac du crapaud. Le batracien partit plein nord en direction d'Ame.

Je laissai tomber à terre mes vêtements et séparai mes rouleaux et mon matériel de mes vêtements. Je ne pris aucun risque. Le textile fut digéré peu à peu par les sucs gastriques de l'endroit. Entièrement nue, j'invoquai une tenue simple : un pantalon de jogging et un maillot de corps bruns, une veste épaisse à capuche gris-vert, avec des manches larges pour dissimuler mes mains et mes éventails. Je renouai ma natte derrière ma tête, et entourai ma tête blonde d'un bandana marron. Je complétai mon attirail d'un masque afin de prévenir une prochaine attaque sous forme de gaz et d'une paire de bottes souples adaptées à la marche et à la course dans les reliefs escarpés.

Je fixai une gourde pour les longs voyages dans le creux de mes reins, l'eau de celle-ci pouvant se transformer en arme sous mes directives. Je n'emportai pas de sac à dos, mes invocations me permettant d'obtenir ce que je souhaitais de mes grenouilles. Senritsu fut harnachée le long de mon soutien gorge, et mes éventails étaient prêts à tomber dans mes mains d'une pression de bras. Je glissai également une lame de rasoir derrière ma nuque, juste sous mes cheveux, ainsi que quelques senbons au creux de mes bottes. Méconnaissable et camouflée en pleine nature, j'étais prête pour le grand détour.

Je glissai ma main en dehors de la gueule visqueuse et me laissai glisser au dehors. La pluie s'abattait violemment tandis que je franchissais à pas de loup la bordure Nord du Pays des Rivière pour entrer dans celui de la Pluie. L'eau brouillait mes perceptions, et elle devait certainement les gêner. J'imaginai mal un oiseau d'argile volant dans une intempérie pareille. Au moins l'eau aurait le mérite d'effacer mes traces.

Pour le moment, je pataugeai dans un mignon cours d'eau que le déluge avait transformé en torrent. Mes pieds étaient inondés littéralement, et j'en avais jusqu'aux genoux. Et la surface était trop tumultueuse pour tenter de marcher à sa surface. Incapable de me repérer dans cette plaine transformée en marécages, je finis par déboucher sur un cours d'eau plus vaste. La puissance du courant me faucha aux genoux et je me retrouvai à nager dans ces eaux sombres et inconnues, en espérant que la faune et la flore locale n'étaient pas trop agressives.

Au loin, une lueur brillait par intermittences. Je finis par m'en approcher suffisamment pour deviner la forme d'une lanterne ballotée par le vent capricieux. Malgré tout, la flamme tenait bon dans la tempête. Je me précipitai vers l'écriteau qu'elle surplombait et trouvai à son pied le bout d'un ponton où dansaient quelques barques. Je m'échouai sur la rambarde de bois, épuisée par cette journée. Brusquement l'idée de dormir dans cette auberge me sembla la meilleure idée du siècle.

Je me giflai mentalement. Ce genre de confort n'était pas pour moi, j'avais survécu à bien pire que cette pluie ridicule. Je n'aurai pas le droit à la vie de château. Et je doutai de pouvoir utiliser les grenouilles comme moyen de locomotion encore bien longtemps. Un jour Gamabunta débarquerait pour me tirer les oreilles et me remonter les bretelles. J'ignorai l'invitation et poursuivis mon chemin.

La pluie finit par cesser, mais elle m'avait définitivement égarée. Et il m'était impossible de voir les étoiles au travers de la masse nuageuse qui recouvrait le ciel. A la température extérieure qui chutait, je devinais qu'il faisait nuit. Malheureusement l'humidité avait fait pousser de la mousse autour des troncs, trop drue pour que je repère le nord à partir des lichens que m'avait montré Chat à plusieurs reprises. Comme si je savais faire la différence entre telle et telle moisissure qui poussait sur les arbres de toute façon. Quoi qu'il en soit, je dégoulinais toujours, et la sueur qui couvrait mon corps à l'effort n'était pas pour me réchauffer.

J'étais frigorifiée de la tête aux pieds. Je n'osais pas m'arrêter pour prendre une pause de peur que le froid ne me paralyse. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était courir dans la même direction, en espérant ne pas tourner en rond.

Je vis le mouvement dans l'arbre à côté juste avant qu'elle ne bondisse. Dans la vague luminosité qui transperçait les épais nuages, je devinai une forme plutôt blanche. Avec des espèces de bois de cerf très touffus. Presque comme une gueule. Je reculai avant de pouvoir prendre le moindre coup. Je sentis le souffle de cette droite passant devant mon visage. Je ne voyais pas le poing gauche de mon adversaire, comme trop sombre. Je tâchai de reculer sans le lâcher du regard. C'était si dur dans cette pénombre. Je me considérai personnellement comme silencieuse en pleine nature. Mais lui c'était autre chose. Comme s'il en faisait partie.

_ Vous n'allez pas nous quitter si tôt, Uzumaki Naruto, déclara une voix douce en face de moi.

Ses yeux brillaient en jaune dans l'obscurité. Deux yeux de prédateur.

_ _On devrait lui arracher une jambe pour nous avoir fait courir si longtemps_, menaça une voix plus sombre.

Elle venait exactement de la même place que la première. Etaient-ils deux ? Je n'en voyais qu'un. Ou une moitié d'un, trop blanche sous cette lune mangée de nuages. L'autre m'était totalement invisible. Je ne voyais que cette paire d'yeux jaunes. Je reculai encore, ne pouvant empêcher mon cœur de s'emballer. Je me forçai à respirer lentement et à penser rationnellement. Des shurikens fleurirent entre mes doigts et je les lançai dans la direction des voix. Les yeux disparurent, aussi éphémères qu'une bougie qu'on souffle, mais je ne baissai pas ma garde. Le danger planait toujours.

Je fis quelques pas lents en arrière, lorsque mon pied buta contre une racine et resta coincé. J'avais beau tirer, l'étreinte de la nature ne se défit pas. Je m'arcboutai pour me libérer, posant mon dos contre cette branche basse, avant de m'y agripper complètement pour forcer ma libération. Mon pied se mit de quelques centimètres dans ma botte. Sous mes doigts, la branche semblait aussi lisse que de la peau humaine. Je poussai un cri e surprise et me projetai en arrière. Deux bras venaient de m'enserrer durement. Un cœur battait contre mon corps. Comme des coups puissants sur un tambour de guerre.

_ Comme je le disais précédemment, vous n'allez pas nous quitter si vite. Pas après tout le mal que nous avons eu à vous mettre la main dessus.

Je sentis une lente respiration le long de mon cou, et un nez qui se déplaça sur ma chair exposée.

_ _Elle sent bon, on devrait la manger_, déclara l'autre voix.

La prise de la racine sur mon pied s'intensifia et je finis par perdre les sensations dans mes orteils. Le sang que mon cœur pompait circulait mal. Je le sentais qui se déplaçait par à-coups dans les veines et les artères. Dans un mouvement presque douloureux. L'os se mit à gémir, et un sifflement de douleur jaillit d'entre mes dents serrées.

_ Nous n'avons pas le droit, tu le sais bien.

_ _Mais tu as autant faim que moi, c'est de sa faute si nous n'avons pas pu dévorer l'homme de Sasori._

_ Il n'empêche que tu ne devrais pas faire cela.

Je profitais de leur dispute, qu'elle soit entre deux personnes ou personnalités, pour entourer mon membre endolori de chakra Futon. Le vent écharpa la racine avec brutalité. De la sueur perla le long de mon front, tandis que mon corps se refroidissait de son inactivité forcée. Une autre branche vint s'enrouer autour de ma cheville, et je me retrouvai la tête en bas, incapable de déterminer ma distance avec le sol. Il régnait dans les environs une odeur d'humus qui ne collait pas avec la forêt qui m'entourait. L'odeur me rappelait la maison. Et des essences d'arbres qui n'étaient pas ici.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, l'image d'un chêne majestueux au feuillage d'un vert profond me vint en tête pendant quelques secondes, tandis que la voix la plus rauque se plaignait du tact de la voix la plus douce en matière de captures de proies.

_ Arrêtes de discuter, on ne peut pas la manger. Il faut y aller.

Les plantes étaient en train d'avaler goulument mon chakra, je le sentais qui quittait mon corps, tandis que la pression s'accentuait autour de ma cheville. Je ne pouvais me laisser attraper sans me battre. Les éventails jaillirent de mes manches alors que ma jambe gauche se retrouvait totalement emprisonnée par les liens de bois dur. Je traçai deux lames de vent brillantes à l'aveugle. J'eus le temps de saisir un visage bicolore, une moitié noire et l'autre blanche. Deux grands yeux jaunes. Et une cape ornée de nuages rouges. Akatsuki.

Voilà donc pourquoi cet individu (ces individus ?) parlait de ne pas les quitter aussi vite. Un homme de Sasori et Deidara ? Peu importe. Toujours est-il qu'ils évitèrent mon attaque, qui abattit un arbre voisin. J'en profitai pour libérer mon membre piégé. Engourdi par la pression, il me donnait l'impression que le contenu de ma jambe allait ressortir par mes orteils. Incapable de créer des lames assez précises pour briser la coque et non pas ma jambe, je dus me libérer avec mes mains.

L'ennemi profita de cette ouverture pour m'attaquer. Je roulai sur le côté. Deux entailles profondes dans mon tibia me firent serrer les dents. Sans pouvoir me concentrer j'avais coupé trop profond et j'avais dérapé. Je sentais le sang chaud couler le long de ma botte et imbiber le cuir.

La respiration de mon adversaire se fit plus forte et je compris qu'il était excité par l'odeur de mon sang. A la manière d'un animal. Après tout ne venait-il pas de parler de me dévorer il y avait quelques minutes à peine ? Je rengainai mes éventails et bondis en avant avec la ferme intention de quitter cette forêt. S'il tirait son pouvoir des arbres, il valait mieux que je ne reste pas dans les parages. Mes mains entourées d'un halo de chakra éclairaient mon chemin tandis que je filai à toute allure. Je glissai la main dans ma poche et retirai mon sac de pilules de soldat. Avant de les consommer toutes d'un coup. Je savais que c'était contre indiqué, mais sur le moment, j'avais bien besoin d'un boost.

J'avais mes sens intensifiés à leur maximum pour entendre mon adversaire. Il se déplaçait à travers les végétaux qui m'entouraient. Chacune de ses attaques était millimétrée pour me faire perdre l'équilibre et tenter de me capturer. Fort heureusement, j'avais pensé à m'entourer d'une armure de Fuuton qui avait la bonne idée de dévier voire de briser les projectiles qu'il m'envoyait avant que ceux-ci ne m'atteignent. Malheureusement la technique nécessitait énormément d'énergie et de Chakra, d'où mon utilisation massive de médicaments. Et je savais que je paierai le prix plus tard.

La pluie s'était arrêtée, mais la nuit avait pris le relai. Faiblement éclairée, et dans une situation mortelle, je ne devais mon salut qu'à mes réflexes. Il était étonnant à quel point je pouvais m'accrocher à la vie, alors que ceux qui m'étaient cher venaient de me quitter à jamais dans une grande explosion.

Un pas. Un autre. Vriller pour éviter ce buisson suspect qui éclate en myriades d'épines derrière moi. Le son des pointes de bois déchiqueté par le vent pénètre mes oreilles. Escalader ce pic de pierre que le lierre mange. Chaque pied posé sur le roc y imprime la forme de mes chaussures. Je plonge de toute la hauteur dans le vide que je peux à peine sonder. Je sais qu'il est derrière moi, dans chaque recoin invisible, dans chaque murmure de plante. Dans ce ciel sans lune. Ce type est rapide. Et très dangereux.

Je m'accroupis dans un recoin pour reprendre mon souffle. La présence du Kyuubi dans mes méridiens commence à se faire ressentir plus j'épuise ma propre énergie. Mes mains tremblent à cause du démon et des médicaments. Une toux douloureuse fait rouler mes côtes. Je crache un peu de sang par terre. J'examinai mes jambes. Les entailles s'étaient refermées. J'avais vraiment tranché profond pour la deuxième : j'étais passée à travers de mes poids. Je les dénouai de mes doigts malhabiles. Il ne s'agissait en réalité que de lingots de métal dense reliés entre eux par un harnais rudimentaire en fibres tressées. Je les jetai au loin, et un bruit satisfaisant de végétation détruite monta à mes oreilles.

Je me mis en position pour bondir. Au moment de quitter mon appui, des lianes tentèrent de me ligoter. Je passai sans encombre entre leur prise étouffante. Flirtant avec les cimes fragiles de la pineraie, invisible danseuse dans une mer de nuages, je n'avais aucun mal à éviter les pièges qu'il laissait sur mon chemin.

Mon dernier bond me précipita dans un précipice que je n'avais pas su voir. Je tombais dans cet antre noir, le vent fouettant mon visage et mes membres brassant le vide en vain. Le choc avec un filet de sécurité chassa l'air de mes poumons brusquement. Je me relevai à tâtons, avant de comprendre qu'un filet n'ait rien à faire ici. Comme pour prouver mes dires, je sentis les liens se nouer d'eux-mêmes autour de mes poignets et de mes chevilles. Quelque chose s'infiltra dans mes veines, et je sentis le démon ruer dans mon corps pour combattre l'invation.

Une vibration se fit sentir dans ma prison chlorophyllienne. A la manière d'in funambule marchant sur son fil, quelqu'un s'approchait de moi. Je saisissais à présent ce que pouvait ressentir un moucheron englué dans une toile d'araignée. Sauf que mon arachnide n'avait qu'un nombre conventionnel de membres et d'yeux, et se trouvait être bicolore et dotée d'un dédoublement de la personnalité.

Je sentis deux mains froides glisser sur ma botte et ma jambe de pantalon. Le cuir et le lin craquèrent sinistrement lorsqu'il démantela les coutures d'un simple geste. Son souffle glissa sur ma jambe blessée tandis qu'il humait ma peau avec lenteur. Quelque chose d'humide passa sur mes plaies récemment fermées, et je compris que ce malade me léchait la jambe. Je ruai pour sortir de sa prise, mais il s'arrêta de lui-même.

_ _Le sang est sec, tant-pis pour mes faux-espoirs !_ Quelle impressionnante capacité de régénération…

_ Lâchez-moi espèce de taré! criais-je en me débattant de plus belle.

_ Oh, je ne peux pas faire ça, j'ai des ordres précis vous concernant. _Des ordres qui impliquent de ne pas la manger!_

_ Je suppose que vous ne me direz rien, n'est-ce pas?

_ Je ne suis pas habilité à vous donner des informations. _C'est ça et tu devrais nous rejoindre sans faire d'histoires, sinon on t'y forcera!_

_ Comme si j'avais envie de vous rejoindre ! Vous êtes une organisation de criminels de rang S ! Vous avez attaqué Fû et Gaara! Je ne pourrais pas vous le pardonner !

_ _T'inquiètes pas la blonde, tu les rejoindras vite tes petits copains !_ Mais nous préférerions que ce soit de votre plein gré, ce serait plus… commode…

Alors les autres Jinchuuriki n'étaient pas morts ? Alors qi l'Akatsuki ne jouaient pas sur l'équilibre des forces entre les grandes nations pour leur saper leur puissance offensive, qu'avaient-ils à faire des hôtes des démons en vie ? Quel était leur but final ? Je tentais de penser au problème d'une manière réaliste, mais un sentiment de bien-être déplacé dans ce contexte me donnait envie de m'endormir. Je me concentrai sur ma colère pour demeurer consciente. La situation semblait plus que compromise.

_ Vous êtes sérieux! Vos potes viennent de tuer mes coéquipiers, jamais je ne pourrai vous rejoindre ! Je ferai tout mon possible pour vous arrêter !

_ _Quelle idiote ! Et tu comptes nous arrêter comment? Tu es notre prisonnière à présent. _Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter une machine qui est déjà en marche. Il est bien trop tard.

_ Ne pensez pas que vous avez déjà gagné. Vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi, ni informations sur le village, ni participation à votre opération.

_ Vous ne savez pas ce que nous souhaitons, pourquoi être si opposée ? _Ah ça je l'avais dit ! Les ninjas de Konoha sont bien trop accrochés à leur Volonté du Feu pour voir plus loin que le bout de leur nez._ Mais ne vous inquiétez pas Namikaze Naruto-san, nous éclairerons le chemin à prendre. Le bon chemin. _Et le monde sera enfin…_

Je n'entendis pas les derniers mots de la partie noire. Parce que je disparus. De la toile de lianes. De la forêt. D'Ame. Et le sol était dur sous mon dos. Et au dessus de moi des formes sombres et des yeux jaunes. Des tas d'yeux jaunes. Une voix familière prononça mon nom, mais le sentiment de détente et d'engourdissement qui m'envahissait depuis que les lianes avaient entravé mes membres me submergea. Ma tête retomba sur le côté. Et ce fut noir. Encore.

L'air était lourd et humide lorsque je repris conscience. Je n'étais pas habituée à de telles latitudes. Je me relevai dans le lit étroit où je gisais. J'avais la bouche pâteuse et la gorge sèche. Ma tête cogna brutalement le plafond et je gémis en posant mes mains sur ma bosse. Un mouvement sur ma gauche me fit porter ma main à ma cuisse. Senritsu ne s'y trouvait pas. C'était très mauvais signe.

_ Ah, tu es enfin réveillée, fit une voix étrange.

J'en cherchais l'origine avec méfiance. Après quelques instants de recherches infructueuses, la même voix soupira.

_ En dessous.

Je baissai les yeux. Près du lieu où je venais de regagner connaissance se trouvait un crapaud qui portait une permanente violette assortie à sa robe de chambre. C'était indubitablement… féminin. Plus je m'habituais aux lieux, plus je prenais conscience de l'impression de confort qui y régnait. Bien que la taille du mobilier soit disproportionnée par rapport à moi, je compris que l'hostilité n'était pas de mise.

_ Où suis-je? demandais-je au batratien.

_ Tu es dans ma maison. Je suis Shima, un sage du Mon Myôboku.

_ Le… Le quoi?

Elle soupira avant de tourner sa tête vers le couloir d'où elle venait. Je vis ses joues se gonfler d'air juste avant qu'elle ne se mette à brailler :

_ Dis donc mon petit Jiraya-chan ! N'as-tu rien appris à ton apprentie ?

Je fis tourner le nom dans ma tête. La présence de mon Sensei auprès des crapauds n'était pas étonnante. Le suffixe à son nom en revanche me fit sourire. Je remarquai ce détail. J'allais déjà mieux qu'avant. Mon sourire se fana. Je n'étais pas vraiment dans une situation pour être heureuse.

L'ermite pas net débarqua à quatre pattes, précédé par un autre batracien à la longue barbe blanche vêtu d'une cape. Jiraya se déplia de sa haute taille et me fixa de ses yeux noirs. Il n'avait visiblement pas l'air très content de moi.

_ Tu as failli être capturée par l'Akatsuki. Comment peux-tu être à ce point imprudente ?

Je baissai mes yeux, honteuse. Mon erreur n'avait pas seulement faillit me couter la vie. Elle avait pris celle d'autres qui m'étaient chers. Mes poings se recroquevillèrent sur mes couvertures, et des larmes tombèrent derrière le rideau épais de mes cheveux. Les bras du vieil homme se refermèrent sur mon corps, et il me serra contre lui.

_ Ne me fais plus jamais ça, tu m'entends? Plus jamais.

_ Jiraya-sensei… Mon équipe est…

Je ne parvins pas à prononcé un mot de plus. Les émotions, les sanglots et les remords restèrent coincés dans ma gorge. La large main du Sannin me tapota la tête tandis que je restait figée contre lui. Le vieux crapaud toucha mes côtes de sa canne. Derrière lui, sa femme tenait un plat avec des victuailles.

_ Si vous restez dans le chemin, ma femme ne pourra pas apporter à manger aux autres dehors.

Mon ventre gargouilla, rappelant à mon esprit que la douleur n'avait pas ôté la vie qui pulsait en moi. Je les regardai avec un air surpris. Quels autres? Ils ne pouvaient pas lire l'atmosphère du moment ? Cet irrespect de mon deuil me blessa, et ils s'en fichaient.

_ Je suis d'avis que nous allions dehors, cette maison est bien trop petite. Je ne tarderai pas à être claustrophobe, me confia Jiraya avec humour.

_ D'autant plus que ces trois humains cesseront de demander de tes nouvelles avec une telle insistance. Tu dors depuis cinq jours !

Etrange. Mes blessures n'étaient pas si profondes pour que mon sommeil réparateur soit si long. Peut-être que c'était les médicaments que j'avais pris. Je me dégageai d'entre les couvertures. Quelqu'un avait pris soin de me vêtir d'un maillot de corps et d'un short. Je me demandai momentanément où se trouvaient mes vêtements. Puis si Jiraya avait remarqué que je ne portais aucun sous-vêtement lorsqu'il m'avait serré contre lui. Tourner autour de la douleur pour ne pas la ressentir.

Le Sannin s'engagea dans le couloir et je pris sa suite. La lumière crue du dehors filtrait depuis le bout du tunnel et je plissai les yeux. J'émergeai au dehors, les yeux mi-clos et le soleil dans la figure. Cela ne m'empêcha pas de sentir l'approche de quelqu'un droit sur moi. Je me crispai et mon corps pivota naturellement en garde pour accueillir l'assaillant. Qui cria mon nom.

Ma garde et mon corps retombèrent sous le poids du soulagement, et les larmes que je retenais glissèrent sur mes joues. J'ouvris mes bras pour accueillir Sakura. Je la serrai contre moi. Elle plaqua ses mains sur mon visage avec de grands yeux sérieux :

_ Les pupilles ont repris leur taille normale pour cette luminosité, plus de sudation excessive de ton corps et ta respiration est harmonieuse.

_ Content de te revoir parmi nous, Naruto, déclara Kakashi.

_ Sensei !

Je m'arrachai de la consultation médicale pour serrer le Jounin dans mes bras. Là encore, il hésita à me rendre mon accolade. Mais je lus à son œil visible qu'il était content de me voir à nouveau sourire et éprouver autant d'émotions. Je le lâchais.

_ J'aurais dû être plus forte, me reprochais-je. Je ne suis pas allée à fond face à Sasori. Si ça avait été le cas…

_ Cesses de te reprocher des choses dont tu n'es pas responsable. Notre équipe n'était pas assez nombreuse face à deux criminels de rang S. Chacun d'eux devrait être confronté à une unité de trois personnes au moins, me dit Kakashi.

_ Je ne sais pas si je peux aller au mieux de mes capacités, et vous savez pourquoi, Kakashi-Sensei.

_ J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais l'intention de confronter le Conseil. Ils ne te laisseront pas faire.

_ Naruto, m'appela celui-dont-j'avais-omis-de-prononcer-le-nom.

Evidemment qu'ils étaient tous vivants et bien portant! Comment avais-je pu douter d'eux et être si sûre des capacités de l'Akatsuki ? Je m'avançai de quelques pas vers Sasuke avant de m'arrêter. Je ne pouvais pas le prendre dans mes bras avec tant de familiarité. Parce que ce geste si anodin pour moi représentait tellement plus pour lui. Et parce que le garçon en face de moi n'était qu'un pâle reflet de mon rival.

_ Tu ne viens pas me prendre dans tes bras? demanda-t-il, une touche de reproche dans la voix.

_ Je…

_ Regarde chéri, c'est tellement beau l'amour à cet âge là, fit la sage grenouille. Si tu m'aimais comme il l'aime.

Et les mots que je retenais depuis tant de temps me vinrent aux lèvres :

_ Je ne pourrai jamais te prendre dans mes bras Sasuke. Ni même te rendre l'amour que tu me donnes. Parce que tu es quelqu'un de différent de la personne dont je me souviens. Et parce que je connais une partie de la vérité. J'attends juste que tu sois capable de la supporter.

Ses yeux s'étrécirent, et je sentis Kakashi et Jiraya se tendre dans mon dos. Je ne savais pas si mon Sensei était au courant de la véritable allégeance d'Uchiha Itachi. Sakura pour sa part avait certainement fait des recherches sur son parrain durant mon absence. Si j'avais pu pénétrer les archives, elle avait pu elle aussi y satisfaire une partie de sa curiosité. Sauf que mes informations provenaient directement de la source. Des informations grattées dans un cœur plutôt qu'à l'encre noire.

_ Tu m'as promis ces réponses Naruto.

_ J'ai dit que j'avais besoin de l'aval du Conseil. Je ne reviens jamais sur mes mots. Je ferais tout mon possible pour t'aider.

_ Tout le monde est au courant de choses que j'ignore. Je n'ai personne de ma famille encore en vie et tout ce à quoi j'ai droit, ce sont des regards de condoléances et des gens qui s'écartent de moi dans la rue. Qu'y connais-tu, toi qui es si maligne, toi qui parades en petite tenue pour des magazines stupides?

_ Ce que j'y connais ? Je m'y connais certainement bien mieux que toi Sasuke.

_ Que tu compatisses ou comprennes ma situation ne m'offrira pas mes réponses.

_ Ceci est l'exacte raison pour laquelle je ne peux t'offrir tes réponses. Mets-toi une bonne fois dans ta tête que le monde ne tourne pas autour de ta petite personne. Tu n'es ni le plus beau, ni le plus intelligent, ni le plus doué. Tu es irréfléchi, tu penses à toi-même avant de penser aux tords que tu pouvais causer. En réalité, je ne sais même pas pourquoi on t'a autorisé à monter en grade.

Il accusa le coup en serrant les dents. Tandis qu'il avalait difficilement les critiques sur sa parfaite petite personne, j'allai présenter mes remerciements au couple de sages pour leur hébergement et leurs soins. Après un repas plombé par la mauvaise humeur du brun, il fut décidé que nous rentrerions à Konoha. A cet effet, je récupérais mes affaires, me douchai et revêtis une tenue plus appropriée.

Mais avant de partir, je devais tenir conseil avec Kakashi-Sensei et Jiraya-Sensei. Assis à l'ombre des larges feuilles de la jungle où vivaient mes invocations, j'écoutai le récit des actions de Kakashi depuis que nous nous étions quitté au repaire de l'Akatsuki. Une fois la barrière enlevée, Sakura avait brisé le roc de son poing, et ils s'étaient séparés en deux groupes. Deidara s'était mis en chasse de Sasuke, visiblement contrarié par la présence de l'Uchiha. Kakashi l'avait suivi, laissant Chiyo et Sakura dans la grotte. Ils avaient pourchassé l'homme et ses explosifs sur une longue distance, car ne disposant pas d'armes avec une portée suffisante. Sasuke avait tenté quelques manœuvres infructueuses avec des shurikens et des câbles et était parvenu à forcer un atterrissage. Une fois que je lui avais réexpédié Sakura avec le Hiraishin, ils avaient mis en place une contre attaque. Privé d'un bras par Gaara, et visiblement à court de munitions, le blond s'était fait exploser lui-même en tentant de les entrainer avec lui.

Je lui racontai le combat avec les clones issus des sceaux, et la réunion avec Sakura et Chiyo. Je n'avais pas pu empêcher la mort de l'autre marionnettiste, et j'étais certaine que mes capacités d'ANBU n'auraient pas pu servir. Après avoir libéré Sakura des liens de Sasori et l'avoir mise en sécurité, j'avais été prise de cours par les narcoleptiques. Une chose en entrainant une autre, j'avais été faite prisonnière. Cependant, l'ennemi semblait ignorer la présence de Kyuubi dans mon corps, mais s'était montré favorable à mon adhésion au sein de l'Akatsuki. Après ma fuite, j'avais couru jusqu'au beau milieu d'Ame. La grenouille que j'avais utilisée pour me changer avait donné l'alerte, ce qui avait permis l'invocation inversée de Jiraya, puis la récupération de mon équipe mal en point à cause de l'explosion. Et enfin mon sauvetage entre les griffes de l'homme-plante bicolore.

_ Je pense que ce type nous observait lorsque nous étions à la poursuite des ravisseurs de Gaara. Pakkun m'a indiqué une odeur entre la plante et l'homme, et j'ai cru voir une branche bizarre qui pourrait-être un camouflage de ce type.

_ Je l'avais sentie moi aussi, se rappela Kakashi. Qui est-ce ?

_ Je ne sais pas comment il s'appelle, juste qu'il a un dédoublement de la personnalité. Son corps est noir d'un côté et blanc de l'autre et il a les pupilles jaunes.

_ Aucune information sur les activités futures de l'Akatsuki?

_ Sasori doit se rendre sur un pont au Pays du Riz pour rencontrer son espion chez Orochimaru. Si on veut capturer au moins l'un des deux, je pense que deux unités seront nécessaires. Quant à l'autre type, il souhaitait aussi que je les rejoigne, mais avait une préférence pour que je sois volontaire.

_ Savait-il que tu étais l'hôte de Kyuubi? s'inquiéta Jiraya.

_ Je l'ignore. Mais semblait vraiment convaincu par les buts poursuivis par l'organisation. Presque comme si le but véritable de l'Akatsuki ne nous était pas apparu clairement. Il y avait presque une idée de fanatisme religieux.

_ Comment ça?

_ Il a dit qu'ils éclaireraient le chemin que nous devrions prendre. Mais ça semblait affecter plus de monde qu'uniquement moi. Ils ont visiblement rallié d'autres personnes à leur cause. Et puis autre chose me dérange dans cette affaire : les Jinchuuriki sont vivants. Lorsque j'ai évoqué Gaara, il m'a dit que j'allai bientôt le rejoindre. S'ils sont vivants, alors l'extraction n'a pas eu lieu.

_ Je fais prévenir immédiatement l'Hokage de ces informations, ainsi que le Conseil de Suna, déclara Kakashi.

_ Attendez. Ne, Ero-Sennin, est-ce que je peux dire à Kakashi-Sensei ce que je sais sur Itachi ?

_ Je pense qu'il connait déjà la vérité que tu vas lui annoncer.

_ Alors il a vraiment agi sous les ordres de Danzo ? murmura l'ancien ANBU.

_ Si Sasuke venait à apprendre la vérité sur son clan et son frère, et que le sceau qui limite sa mémoire est brisé, pourra-t-il se souvenir de cette vérité, ou tout sera-t-il à refaire ?

_ Je l'ignore, Naruto. Toujours est-il que tu vas avoir de sérieux ennuis quand tu rentreras à Konoha.

En me faisant révoquer par les grenouilles avec Kakashi, je me demandai ce que mon maître pouvait bien dire par cela. Avant de comprendre une chose très importante : avec l'incident qui venait d'avoir lieu, toutes les missions en rapport avec l'Akatsuki et avec Orochimaru nous seraient évitées. Du moins à moi et à Sasuke. Et il serait inutile d'espérer intercéder en faveur du brun auprès de ces vieux croûtons.

Ce fut en soupirant à mes divers problèmes que j'atterris auprès de mes compagnons et de la grenouille qui m'avait invoquée. Je remerciai le batracien respectueusement avant d'emboiter le pas à mes deux coéquipiers. Je profitai de mon léger retrait pour observer Sakura accrochée au bras de Sasuke et sa tête sur son épaule ferme. Elle était toute coulée et ronronnante autour de lui, il était droit et guindé, presque gêné de l'avoir si près. Et pourtant presque fier de se promener au côté de cette jolie femme. De deux jolies femmes, corrigeais-je mentalement lorsqu'il saisit mon poignet sans même regarder et m'amener devant. Un bras autour de chacune de nos tailles, il imposait son pas digne.

Je regardai Sakura un sourire machiavélique accroché aux lèvres. Elle mordit les siennes pour ne pas rire, tandis que le brun fixait l'horizon, un air hautain plaqué sur son visage rigide. Je formai un décompte silencieux de mes lèvres, ignorant la prise ferme autour de moi. Lorsque j'atteignis zéro, mon amie et moi nous dégagèrent d'un même mouvement en courant vers l'entrée de la ville. Elle avait son katana dans sa main, et moi sa pochette à kunai. Sasuke poussa une exclamation agacée et partit à notre poursuite.

Je bondis sans peine au dessus des rares personnes à la porte de Konoha et franchis le mur d'enceinte avec agilité avant de créer divers clones qui s'éparpillèrent à travers la ville. En bas, Sakura louvoyait entre les badauds et divers ninjas, coursée par un garçon aux yeux de braise. Je les laissai s'ébattre comme deux jeunes amoureux avant de glisser la pochette à ma ceinture aux côtés de la mienne. Une transformation et me voilà chat de gouttière sur les toits de la ville. Je passai quelques balcons l'air de rien avant de dévaler jusqu'au sol et de me transformer en petite fille modèle courant après un ballon perdu. Quelques révocations de clones plus tard, j'étais certaine de la position de Sasuke, et de la reddition de Sakura. Arrivé au marché, je me plaquai dans un renfoncement de mur pour éviter un de mes clones qui s'y était fondu. Juste avant de le voir disparaître, je distinguai Shikaku portant un panier de pommes aux côtés de sa femme. L'Uchiha apostropha l'homme, lequel lui répondit avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Sitôt mon poursuivant disparu, je fonçai entre les étals jusqu'à rencontrer les deux Nara.

_ Tu t'es encore mise dans un sacré pétrin, dis-moi, commenta le stratège comme il observait une énorme pastèque.

_ Tu parles à un fruit, monsieur, me moquais-je sur un ton enfantin.

_ Le Henge ne déforme pas ton ombre au soleil, me signala-t-il.

_ Merci de l'info.

_ Bonjour Naruto, comment vas-tu ? demanda Yoshino Nara en comptant ses pièces.

_ Très bien, je m'amuse à tourner Sasuke en bourrique.

_ Et comment va le jeune Neji Hyuuga ? Il semblait y avoir une profonde connexion avec vous la dernière fois que je t'avais croisé au marché, demanda-t-elle.

Visiblement elle n'avait pas saisi qu'il n'y avait vraiment rien entre lui et moi. Le simple fait de l'avoir nié la fois d'avant avait conforté son hypothèse.

_ Je croyais avoir entendu mon fils évoquer le terrain dangereux qu'étaient les relations entre toi et Ne… commença-t-il avant de voir les yeux de sa compagne.

Encore une fois elle avait dû comprendre autre chose. Visiblement, les conseils de son fils sur ma vie amoureuse lui apparaissaient comme un intérêt dudit fils pour ma petite personne. Elle avait exactement l'air de la mère qui veut marier son petit à tout prix. Je me fendis d'un regard gêné, et m'éclipsai au loin tandis que le père calmait les ardeurs marieuses de sa moitié. Pour une fois que c'était lui qu'on prenait en défaut. Ces Nara avaient la fâcheuse manie d'être bien trop perspicaces.

Je finis par croiser en pleine rue mon équipe et Sasuke équipé d'une autre pochette que celle que je lui avais empruntée. Je la lançai à son légitime propriétaire, non sans me faire signifier par Kakashi-Sensei que j'étais attendue par le grand chef suprême du village. Ils se mettraient en route vers le point de rendez-vous de la mission, celle-ci semblant être une réunion de plusieurs équipes dont une en déplacement.

Je frappai au bureau de l'Hokage, et attendis qu'elle m'autorise à entrer dans la pièce. Immédiatement après, je fus serrée contre une énorme paire de seins tandis que mon supérieur en chef se rassurait de ma présence. Visiblement mon enlèvement avait affolé tout le village ainsi que les vieux. Pour qu'ils reconnaissent ma valeur dans la capture de Sasori et de son espion, elle avait dû concéder que Sasuke et moi soyons surveillés chacun par un garde ANBU.

Il n'y avait que peu de paires dans l'ANBU. Il n'y en avait presque jamais. Une mission d'ANBU comprenait forcément une personne seule ou une équipe. Jamais deux. Tenzo-Senpai et moi avions été la seule exception. Le moyen d'assurer ma protection, ma formation et ma surveillance. Le moyen pour le village d'affuter l'arme que j'étais. On avait mis sur le coup le seul agent à même de contrôler Kyuubi à l'issue de diverses crises. Je pouvais deviner avec le recul combien cela avait été dur de m'exposer au sang et à la mort pour me faire perdre mes émotions, sans se perdre soi-même. Sauf que j'avais craqué, et que Tenzo avait gardé son masque jusqu'au bout. Pas seulement celui du chat, mais aussi celui du parfait soldat qui obéit à la lettre. Kakashi-Sensei m'avait avoué qu'il avait été ainsi par le passé. Seule la mort de ses proches avait pu lui ouvrir le cœur, mais il était trop tard. Le Jounin avait pris soin de m'inculquer ces règles avant de me laisser aux mains du Conseil. Ils avaient tenté de me façonner, de faire de moi le soldat qu'ils désiraient. Mais ça n'avait pas fonctionné. Parce que j'avais fui, parce que mon instructeur y avait veillé, et parce que mon Senpai avait refusé que j'use des pouvoirs du démon. Il m'avait montré à quel point j'étais forte au naturel. Le Conseil n'avait pas pris mon contrôle cette fois.

Je ne m'en étais pas sortie indemne. Qu'allait-il advenir lors de cette tentative-ci ?

Et qu'en était-il de Sasuke ? Kakashi avait-il pu le protéger, comme il m'avait protégé ? Quelles fêlures s'étaient ajoutées au cœur déjà craquelé du brun ?

_ J'aimerais faire une requête auprès du Conseil : je souhaite que la clef du sceau de mémoire de Sasuke me soit confiée.

_ Cette décision n'est pas de mon ressort, m'annonça la Godaime, mais je verrai ce que je peux faire.

_ Quelles équipes sont sur le coup pour cette mission à part l'équipe Kakashi ?

_ Je voulais mettre l'équipe d'Asuma, mais le clan Akimichi a une fête traditionnelle de prévue et Yamanaka Ino est requise par le service Information et Torture. Sarutobi Asuma et Nara Shikamaru seront secondés par les Chuunins Hagane Kotetsu et Kamizumi Izumo.

_ Pour la capture d'adversaires et la stratégie, je suppose. Sachant que l'équipe Kakashi, et nos deux ANBU serviront de force de frappe… Ça semble trop facile. Et ce n'est pas une question de parier ou non sur notre réussite.

_ Tu trouves que je n'ai pas déployé assez de moyens, s'inquiéta Tsunade. Il me semblait avoir entendu le jeune Nara évoquer cela. Quel est ton point de vue ?

_ Capturer un membre de l'Akatsuki et ou un espion qui fait le lien entre nos plus grands ennemis est déjà une situation trop rare et trop juteuse pour qu'on prenne la peine de nous y attirer. Sasori savait visiblement que j'étais opposée aux porteurs de la marque maudite, et a semblé très au courant de ma petite personne. De base, ma présence et celle de Sasuke en territoire d'Orochimaru est un mauvais présage. Il nous faut au moins une autre équipe sur le coup.

_ Est-ce que tu n'es pas trop pessimiste ?

_ Non, réaliste. Chaque fois que j'ai une mission qui semble pouvoir fonctionner de bout en bout, c'est toujours la merde. La première fois que j'ai eu une mission en dehors du village, nous avons été attaqués par deux criminels de rang S.

_ C'est que, je n'aimerais pas avoir à vous attribuer des éléments qui ne pourraient pas s'entendre trop avec vous…

_ Crache le morceau Baa-chan, quelle est l'équipe de libre que tu vas nous mettre en backup ?

_ L'équipe de Gai.

J'eus un moment de pause tandis que j'enregistrai l'information. Avant de rire comme une timbrée. Dans le silence du bureau, ils ressemblaient à des jappements de chiens plus qu'à des éclats de joie. Je passai mes mains sur mon visage. Déjà qu'il m'avait été difficile de subir les crises de Sasuke face à Gaara. S'il fallait ajouter Neji qui me draguait ouvertement et Lee qui tournait autour de Sakura. Sans oublier les défis débiles sur la flamme de la jeunesse d'un mec de trente ans. Rien ne pouvait être pire que cela. Je levai des yeux implorants vers Tsunade, qui sembla partager mon moment de désespoir. Avant de me tendre les dossiers des ANBU qui allaient ôter leurs masques pour me surveiller moi et Sasuke.

En fait la situation pouvait empirer. Car si le premier dossier s'était ouvert sur un visage familier que je pouvais supporter sans trop de mal, le second serait plus difficile. Pour les autres. Le premier était Tenzo-Senpai qui se ferait appeler Yamato pour cette mission. L'autre était l'épingle que Danzô avait tiré de son jeu pour nous agacer le plus possible. Et ce type était tout sauf net. Son nom civil serait désormais Sai. Et il s'agissait de mon parrain.

Sasuke et Neji allaient définitivement péter un plomb durant cette mission. Et moi aussi par la même occasion.

Un sourire vicieux se dessina sur mes lèvres. La blonde plantureuse m'interrogea sur l'idée machiavélique qui venait de germer dans mon esprit pervers. Je la lui annonçai, et elle savoura avec moi cette idée de vengeance mesquine envers un membre de la Racine.

Danzô avait eu la mauvaise idée de faire de ce Sai mon parrain. Restait à savoir qui surveillerait l'autre.

_ Où se trouve le point de rendez-vous ?

_ Une petite ville en province nommée Atafuku. Elle se situe…

_ Je sais où elle se trouve, merci. Jiraya-Sensei l'a assez décrite dans ses romans. Apparemment il adore y passer du bon temps.

Si on comptait deux jours pleins entre les points de rendez-vous pour la mission, il m'en restait trois à passer avec toutes les équipes. Visiblement quelqu'un avait lancé l'idée de buller dans les bains publics et dans la ville pour que chacun apprenne à travailler avec les autres. L'idée était assez plaisante, d'autant plus que j'avais dans l'idée d'améliorer mon Rasengan depuis que Jiraya m'avait expliqué que la technique était incomplète. Elle n'avait pas d'affinité élémentaire, et Kakashi avait préféré inventer une nouvelle technique à base de Raiton, incapable de combiner sa foudre et les courants tournoyants de l'orbe.

Peut-être que c'était cette idée de courants de chakra qui me trottait en tête depuis quelques temps.

Je pénétrai dans mon appartement pour rassembler quelques affaires en vue de mon départ imminent. Le sixième sens dont tout bon ninja était doté me mit en garde. Quelqu'un était en train de m'observer. Et il ne s'agissait en aucun cas de Sasuke. Je soupirai avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre et de m'asseoir en tailleur sur mon parquet.

_ Inutile de me faire languir. Je sais que tu es là, Senpai.

Son Shunshin était lent, me rendis-je compte alors qu'il atterrissait près de moi. Le temps à l'extérieur se rafraichissait. J'avais rejoint Konoha le soir du marché nocturne, il y avait quelques mois. Entre temps, les feuilles des arbres étaient tombées. Sauf celles du Shodaime. L'air sentait la neige à venir. Peut-être qu'elle tomberait dans les jours à venir.

Tenzo me parut moins présent que dans mon souvenir. Comme plus effacé par rapport à moi. Peut-être était-ce parce que mon mode de pensée était différent à l'époque. J'étais tourmentée et dans l'attente du prince charmant, tourmentée entre ces garçons qui me tournaient autour. A présent j'étais une kunoïchi accomplie dans les divers arts que requerraient sa profession, et nantie d'un but précis dans sa vie. Je voulais sauver mes compatriotes Jinchuuriki, être reconnue par mes pairs et sauver Sasuke autant que possible.

Mon instructeur, plus un gardien à la vérité à présent que je possédais les clefs de compréhension qu'il me manquait, me semblait si palot à présent. Je n'avais plus peur de ses réprimandes, pas plus que je ne vivais dans la crainte des horreur qui m'attendaient le lendemain. Je savais à présent qu'il n'était pas entièrement responsable. Il s'était contenté de suivre les ordres en ninja buté qu'il était. Que pouvait-il faire de plus. Il m'avait expliqué qu'il avait été contraint d'entrer dans l'ANBU, et qu'il détestait Orochimaru pour des raisons personnelles. Je ne comprenais pas totalement sa situation, mais je savais qu'il avait les poings liés par le Conseil des vieux croutons, autant qu'ils essayaient de faire de moi un outil à leur convenance.

_ Tu as changé, Kitsune. J'ai l'impression de me trouver face à une totale inconnue.

_ Je me suis juste retrouvée après ces deux ans d'errance avec toi.

_ Je suis désolé.

_ C'était les ordres. Il n'y a pas à chercher mon pardon. Tu n'es pas en mesure de me le demander.

Peut-être avait-il réalisé à quel point il était lui aussi une simple marionnette entre les doigts boudinés des anciens. Peut-être. Sauf qu'il n'avait encore rien décidé de faire. Il n'était qu'un morceau de papier incolore. Quelqu'un qui n'avait pas encore choisi son camp. Un simple pion sur l'échiquier de Konoha. Rouge comme le feu, mais sans aucune distinction. Juste un ANBU traqueur. Alors que j'étais décidée à sortie des rangs et à aller remonter les bretelles des stratèges. La pièce que tout le monde déteste, et qui n'a même rien à faire parmi le jeu ordinaire. La princesse venue convaincre les autres joueurs de s'allier à elle.

Des pions non conventionnels. Voilà ce qu'étaient des gens comme moi, Itachi voire Jiraya.

Je terminai mon sac en silence avant de le fixer sur mon dos.

_ Je suppose que je dois t'appeler Yamato, à présent.

La sensation d'être observée ne me quittait pas. Les poils courts hérissés sur la nuque de mon garde m'indiquaient qu'il était également au courant de la tierce personne. Certainement « Sai » de la Racine. Je soupirai encore avant de me tourner vers dehors une nouvelle fois. Sans que je puisse faire un geste, une ombre avait pris corps sur mon balcon. Ce type était affreusement discret et rapide. Le souvenir de notre rixe rapide après avoir couché ensemble se rappela à moi.

_ Yamato-taichou, je vous présente mon parrain Sai-kun, ironisais-je.

Tous trois savaient que nous cachions des secrets aux autres. Sai savait parfaitement qu'il se trouvait face à deux membres des services secrets en civil et nous n'ignorions pas son affiliation avec la Racine. Mon Senpai se démasqua du même geste que Sai, et aucun de nous ne fit le moindre mouvement. Je venais de laisser la direction à Tenzo, bien que chacun d'entre nous aient pu assurer ce rôle. Mais aux yeux des autres avec qui nous allions travailler, il serait le référent le plus logique de notre unité. Bien que je ne doute pas que chacun d'entre nous puisse assurer ce rôle. Mais je voulais que Sai sache qu'il ne pourrait pas agir impunément. Que Tenzo et moi allions être sur son dos autant que possible.

Parce que sa présence dans une mission qui impliquait l'Akatsuki et Orochimaru était plus que suspecte. Il fallait à présent savoir qui Danzô souhaitait contacter et avec quelles intentions.

_ Vous ressemblez tout à fait à l'idée qu'on se fait du couple idéal, nous félicita Yamato, mais son ton était terne.

Voilà donc la confirmation que j'attendais de sa part et la menace à l'encontre de Sai. Dans notre situation actuelle, nous ne ressemblions pas le moins du monde à deux jeunes amoureux. Mais l'image que nous donnerions au reste des membres nous accompagnant sera celle-ci. En quelques phrases nous aurions déterminé nos liens entre nous, et nous paraitrions comme une équipe qui se serait connue pendant mes années d'absence. Et le seul au courant de la supercherie ne pourrait être que Kakashi-Sensei.

_ N'est-ce pas ? répondis-je avec un air conspirateur. Sai-kun sait à quel point j'aime profiter des moments où personne ne nous voit.

Le brun sourit faussement comme j'en avais l'habitude. Le message était passé. Je ne le quitterai pas d'une semelle, quoi qu'il essaye de faire. Tenzo laissa fleurir un sourire en coin sur ses lèvres.

_ Je te vois venir Naruto, gronda-t-il faussement fâché, je vais devoir vous chaperonner pendant le séjour.

Quiconque venu écouter aux portes n'aurait perçu entre nous qu'une conversation banale entre trois amis ninja prêt à partir en mission. Ce voyeur n'aurait pas été plus loin de la réalité. Mais c'était le rôle que je jouerai durant le séjour, et Sai serait bien obligé de s'y contraindre. J'étais certaine qu'il ne ferait pas de faux-pas qui l'amènerait à montrer son appartenance à la Racine, ou à laisser échapper la moindre information sur les intérêts réels qu'il poursuivait pour cette mission.

Et pour couronner le tout, j'avais un Hyuuga et un Uchiha qui se feraient un plaisir de le cuisiner. Et de lui faire avouer tôt ou tard ce que je voulais savoir. Et tout cela volontairement et sans même s'en rendre compte.

_ Taichou, arrêtez de vous immiscer dans la vie amoureuse des gens ! Nous ne serions pas ici à papoter si vous n'étiez pas arrivés de façon aussi impromptue.

_ Naruto-san, tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu mets les pieds, murmura Sai à mon oreille. Reste le ninja modèle que tu es censé être et ne vas pas fouiner là où tu le regretterais.

« Je n'ai que faire de tes menaces et de tes prétendus conseils », pensais-je tandis que la forêt se déroulait sous nos pieds.

La présence d'une équipe droit devant nous me fit tressaillir. Un coup d'œil en direction de Sai me permit de deviner qu'il avait senti leur présence au même moment, si ce n'était avant moi. Tenzo-Senpai fit un signe discret de ses doigts et le brun porta sa main au sabre court qu'il portait dans son dos. Je serrai les poings, laissant glisser les kunais dissimulés dans mes manches. Une voix masculine lança un bref appel d'avertissement devant nous. Un nouveau signe de notre capitaine, et nous ne fûmes plus que des fantômes dans les branches des arbres. Je devinai Sai plaqué contre l'écorce d'un énorme chêne, se lovant de tronc en tronc, et Chat plus proche du sol. Je m'élevai dans les ramures fragiles, plus légère que mes compatriotes masculins, faisant du ciel mon univers.

Les deux hommes que je vis en bas en formation défensive surveillaient chacun la direction d'où nous arrivions avec deux angles différents. L'un d'eux devait être sensible au chakra, car il s'orientait directement vers la direction que prenait Sai. Mon Senpai était un maître de la traque et de la discrétion, si la plupart des membres des services secrets y entraient pour leurs capacités au combat, comme Kakashi-Sensei ou Uchiha Itachi, Tenzo-Senpai y avait survécu pour ses facultés de camouflage. Sai semblait ne pas être très doué pour ce genre de techniques, alors qu'elles m'avaient été inculquées durement par le maître traqueur.

Yamato-Taichou se dirigeait vers un autre ennemi dissimulé derrière un des troncs tandis que les deux coéquipiers se lançaient vers Sai. Je sentis le souffle d'une technique Katon créer un courant d'air ascendant tandis que le membre de la Racine repéré louvoyait entre les envois de projectiles. Mais la marée de flammes n'avait pas pour but de toucher Sai, mais de repérer la présence de Tenzo-Senpai. Quelqu'un avait envisagé notre approche. Peut-être était-elle trop académique pour être efficace. Il faudrait plus de travail de concert pour que nous puissions être plus efficaces. L'un des assaillants de Sai portait des lames jumelles. Je surpris le mouvement des deux hommes vers ces épées. Ils allaient l'embrocher. C'est alors que je vis une ombre surgir près de mes pieds dans le but de se connecter à la mienne. J'aurais reconnu ce Chakra entre tous !

Les documents que m'avaient montrés Tsunade sur les membres qui feraient parti de notre attaque face à Sasori et son espion défilèrent dans ma tête. Les deux hommes au travail d'équipe si perfectionné par le temps étaient certainement les gardes du village Kamizuki Izumo et Hagane Kotetsu. Les flammes provenaient certainement d'Asuma-Sensei puisque je venais de reconnaître le Kage Mane de Shikamaru.

Nous ne pouvions pas éviter la confrontation car la vitesse de Sai et des deux autres allaient les faire se percuter. Et je ne doutais pas que le membre de la Racine se fiche éperdument de blesser un ou deux membre des forces armées du village. Je ne voyais pas Shimura Danzô demander à un de ses hommes de nous aider à effectuer notre mission. Le vieil homme ne mettait jamais ses hommes en action même lors d'attaques directes contre le village, la preuve en avait été l'attaque commune de Suna et d'Oto face à notre village. IL n'avait absolument pas tenté de prévenir la mort du Sandaime, car elle allait dans ses intérêts. Et quelque chose me disait que certains aspects d'Akatsuki et d'Oto ne gênaient pas l'homme.

Sai ne s'arrêterait pas, et les deux Chuunins avaient pris trop d'élan. De plus je devais me concentrer sur cette ombre qui me chassait parmi les frondaisons. Une situation périlleuse, n'est-ce-pas. Parce que le temps que Yamato et Asuma se décident à une trêve, serait après qu'il y ait eu collision. Donc après des blessures entre Izumo, Kotetsu et Sai. Je soupirai. J'allai devoir jouer solo encore une fois, et montrer certaines de mes capacités acquises au sein des forces spéciales. Alors que j'aurais préféré me limiter.

L'ombre du Nara n'atteignit jamais la mienne. Parce que ma vitesse augmenta brutalement tandis que je me lançai en arrière vers les trois combattants. L'absence d'expression sur le visage de Sai, alors même que les deux Chuunin remarquaient le bandeau de Konoha qui ceignait le font du brun me conforta dans mes soupçons. Yamato-Taichou et Asuma-Sensei ouvraient la bouche pour nous crier des ordres, et le paysage était flou autour de moi. En une fraction de seconde, les lames jumelles disparurent d'entre les doigts d'Izumo et Kotetsu, tandis qu'une main prévenait Sai d'avancer plus. Je ne sentis aucun choc dans mon poignet tandis que les Chuunins sursautaient à ma venue. Enfoiré de Sai ! Il aurait pu s'arrêter bien avant. Il ne faisait qu'effleurer ma peau.

_ Stop ! nous parvint la voix forte d'Asuma-Sensei.

_ Halte ! s'était écrié Yamato au même moment.

Mes deux couettes blondes volaient encore lorsque je fis demi-tour vers les gardes du village pour leur rendre leurs armes. Le sourire faux de Sai me donnait un frisson désagréable. Il méritait que je l'étrangle pour la peine. C'était décidé, je ne le lâcherai pas d'une seule semelle avec Yamato. Le visage alarmé des deux hommes s'apaisa tandis que Kotetsu rengainait ses sabres. Les deux équipes se réunirent. Les deux capitaines d'équipe échangeaient des informations. Sai souriait faussement en me tenant la main. Une main que je broyais durement sans que ni lui ni moi ne nous déparions de nos expressions de jeunes amoureux. Les deux amis discutaient à mi-voix de notre couple. Je ne parvins pas à déterminer s'ils trouvaient que nous détonions un peu, s'ils étaient jaloux (De nos compétences ? De notre amourette ?), ou tout simplement du comportement déplacé de mon amoureux. Les yeux bruns de Shikamaru me scrutaient et me mettaient mal à l'aise. Visiblement il désapprouvait que ma relation avec cet inconnu soit autre que professionnelle.

_ Alors l'équipe de Kakashi et la votre êtes les deux équipes de trois personnes qui viennent nous aider pour la mission, constata le barbu.

_ Oui, fit Yamato, mais une autre équipe de quatre viendra sûrement nous rejoindre. Celle de Maito Gai.

_ Mis à part Kakashi, Gai, Neji et moi, vous serez le seul gradé de rang Jounin, c'est bien cela ? demanda Izumo.

_ Shikamaru, grogna le fumeur, t'as intérêt à te décarcasser. Nous devons avoir un promu au rang Jounin dans notre équipe.

_ Asuma-Sensei, vous savez à quel point c'est galère d'avoir des responsabilités aussi élevées ?

_ Sai-kun, demandais-je d'un ton mièvre, tu es Jounin toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Evidemment Naruto-chan, répondit-il en me fixant dans les yeux comme s'il n'y avait que nous au monde, je n'aurais pas pu te voir autant si j'étais resté un grade en dessous de toi, mon ange.

Ses yeux étaient inexpressifs et sa voix gardait certaines inflexions de zombie, mais l'effet était là. J'entendis Yamato soupirer et Shikamaru bailler. Izumo et Kotetsu semblaient grogner un peu plus fort. Je signifiai à Sai qu'il en faisait peut-être un peu trop au niveau des mots, mais pas assez dans le jeu d'acteur. Je me demandai aussi combien de livres il avait dû lire pour jouer le rôle d'amoureux transi.

_ Ce n'est pas un peu dur de faire des missions avec ces deux là ? demanda Shikamaru à Yamato qui hésita quelques secondes.

Il fit passer son hésitation pour de la courtoisie. Mais je devinai qu'il n'avait pas prévu qu'on pose des questions sur notre couple à lui. Il se fendit d'un sourire gêné tandis qu'il expliqua que nous savions rester professionnels lorsque cela nous était demandé. Sans prévenir, Sai posa ses lèvres sur ma bouche, et Izumo poussa un soupir de jeune fille en chaleur. Kotetsu le rappela à l'ordre d'un coup de coude, sous le sourire narquois de Shikamaru. L'attaque de Sai envers les deux gardes avait quitté l'esprit des autres. Les yeux perçants de Shikamaru m'indiquèrent qu'un baiser n'effaçait pas les doutes de tout le monde.

_ J'ai hâte de voir la tête de l'Uchiha et du Hyuuga en nous voyant tous les deux.

Mes yeux bleus croisèrent ceux de Shikamaru, et je sus que le génie paresseux demanderait à me parler plus tard. Peut-être me parlerait-il de mes relations dangereuses entretenues avec les bruns ténébreux. Encore. L'écho des propositions de mariage de sa mère me revinrent en tête, de même que les réfutations de Shikaku. Le brun s'inquiétait certainement en tant que meilleur ami, voilà tout. Après tout, il avait Ino pour lui tenir compagnie. De même que j'avais Sai.

_ Sai est mon parrain, lui répondis-je. Ils ne pourront rien face aux liens qui nous unissent.

Kotetsu se moqua encore de la sensibilité de son meilleur ami, mais je sus que Shikamaru avait cerné un peu plus la situation. Qu'il n'y avait pas d'amour entre moi et le garçon qui m'enlaçait. Tout comme les émotions qu'il affichait, l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour moi n'était que de l'encre sur le papier. Et si je jouais le même jeu que lui, je n'avais aucune intention de m'attacher à ce membre de la Racine. Tout ce que je souhaitais découvrir était son but. Ensuite, tout dépendra de moi, du moment et des ordres.

J'espérai juste ne pas avoir à le tuer. Les cadavres ne sont pas facilement dissimulables, et encore moins lorsque quelqu'un comme Shikamaru faisait partie de la mission.

Nos deux équipes arrivèrent aux établissements de bain. Etant la seule femme de toute l'équipée, je mimai avec Sai la perfection d'adieux déchirants. Je vis le sensible Izumo rougir en entendant les propositions un peu trop crues à mon goût de Sai. Il faudrait que je lui apprenne que parler franchement de sexe en public, surtout avec une expression aussi sérieuse sur le visage n'était pas recommandé. Ses paroles paralysèrent les autres hommes pendant un moment. L'expression sur leurs visages aurait pu être comique, si je n'en avais arboré l'exacte réplique. Je dus retenir ma main de toutes mes forces pour ne pas le gifler. Je préférai me dégager au plus vite de son étreinte factice et me précipiter dans l'établissement des femmes.

Je me déshabillai rapidement avant de laisser mes vêtements aux bons soins d'une employée de l'établissement. Vêtue uniquement d'une serviette et les cheveux relevés en un chignon lâche, je saisis mon pain de savon pour aller faire mes ablutions. Avant même d'atteindre les bains, j'entendis une dispute me parvenir depuis le bain des hommes.

_ Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que Naruto voudrait sortir avec un imbécile de ton genre, Uchiha ? s'énervait Neji.

_ Moi au moins je suis l'héritier de mon clan. Je peux donner à Naruto tout ce qu'elle voudra.

_ Ah oui ? Je croyais que tu devais parrainer Sakura-San. Moi au moins je suis célibataire.

_ Tu n'es intéressé par elle que parce qu'elle est la fille du Yondaime. Il n'y a pas d'amour dans ta démarche.

Je pénétrai dans l'eau, voyant que la plupart des femmes écoutaient la dispute avec intérêt. Elles avaient droit à une pièce de théâtre gratuite. Sakura et Ten-Ten me saluèrent discrètement de la main. Je me dirigeai vers elles tandis que la dispute continuait de l'autre côté.

_ Arrêtez tous les deux, s'interposa Lee. Être le parrain de Ten-Ten ne m'empêche pas d'aimer Sakura-san de toute la fougue de ma jeunesse. Sasuke-kun a parfaitement le droit d'aimer Naruto, même si l'idée qu'il touche la belle et brillante Sakura brise mon cœur !

Les deux filles eurent le même sourire un peu gêné. La brune me signala que leur relation de parrainage restait assez distendue. L'idée de Lee en train de faire l'amour me traversa l'esprit, et j'eus honte du léger goût de bile qui m'envahit la bouche.

_ Comme s'il y avait de l'amour dans sa démarche à lui, se défendit Neji d'une nouvelle pique de l'Uchiha.

_ Parfaitement ! Et je compte bien l'épouser pour qu'elle m'aide à fonder une famille.

_ Hah ! Tu ne penses qu'à reforger ton clan, ce n'est pas de l'amour.

_ De la part de celui qui souhaite que son nom soit associé à celui de l'héritière du Yondaime, je trouve ça un peu gros ! Mon amour envers elle est le plus noble qui soit.

_ Le mien est bien plus pur que le tien, et je te le prouverai. On verra lequel d'entre nous elle préfère ce soir !

_ Faites éclater la fougue de la jeunesse mes brillants shinobi, beugla Gai ! Naruto-chan a de la chance d'avoir de tels hommes à ses pieds !

_ Gai-Sensei, l'amour est tellement beau, pleura Lee.

_ Tu as raison, Lee, c'est encore plus beau que je vais faire mille tours de l'établissement sur les mains !

_ Vous avez raison Gai-Sensei ! Je vous suis.

Un bruit de cavalcade et du rire éclatant dans le bain des femmes termina cette scène. Je sentis la tension remonter d'un cran depuis l'autre côté du mur entre les deux bruns ténébreux. Je me demandai où pouvait bien se trouver Kakashi-Sensei pour ne pas avoir mis un terme à toute cette agitation plus tôt. Certainement en train de se faire taper les doigts par la gérante de l'établissement. Au moins les deux bruns avaient la décence de se disputer sans trop élever la voix. Les deux fous partis, les discussions dans les deux bains purent continuer. J'entendis le reste de mon équipe et la Team Asuma arriver du côté des mâles. Je profitai de l'accalmie pour aider les deux-filles à se frotter le dos. Nos retrouvailles tournèrent vers moi qui les informais discrètement de la présence de mon parrain. Et du fait que les disputes entre mâles dominants pouvait être pire que ce qu'elles avaient entendu auparavant.

D'ailleurs Sai venait de se présenter au reste du groupe avec Yamato.

_ Je suis Sai, et je suis le parrain de Naruto. Enchanté de vous connaître.

L'exclamation de surprise et de rage de l'autre côté des bains me fit me plaquer mes mains sur mes oreilles. S'ensuivit un bruit qui pourrait être comparé à celui d'un homme qu'on tente de noyer. Avant que ceux-ci ne soient séparés de force par les autres Chuunins présents. De mon côté, Ten-Ten et Sakura riaient sous cape. J'avais la nette envie de frapper quelque chose, et je me vengeai sur le savon que je fis mousser le long de mon corps nu, jetant la serviette sur le bord du bassin.

_ Du calme tous les deux, leur intima Asuma. Vous ressemblez à des enfants de huit ans. Je peux comprendre votre frustration, mais tenez-vous comme des adultes.

_ Hn, grogna Sasuke pour toute réponse.

_ De toute manière il n'en vaut pas la peine, fit Neji. Comme l'a si bien dit Lee, on peut avoir un parrain ou parrainer quelqu'un sans que cela ait une quelconque incidence sur notre amour véritable.

_ Puis-je connaître vos noms ? demanda Sai poliment.

_ Au moins un qui a le respect d'autrui, fit Yamato.

_ J'ai toujours dit qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas clair à propos de Sai et Naruto, commenta Kotetsu.

_ Mais c'est une situation romantique, tu ne trouve pas, répliqua Izumo. Trois hommes aimant la même femme.

_ Mais t'es tellement fleur bleue, toi, c'est pas possible. Ces trois gars sont sur le même modèle. Elle ne s'est même pas embêtée à faire un choix.

L'attaque me fit serrer les dents. En même temps il n'avait pas tort. Neji, Sasuke et Sai étaient tous trois d'excellent ninja, aux cheveux noirs et à la peau pâle.

_ Peut-être que les blondes aux yeux bleus sont leur type de femme, proposa Asuma. En tout cas j'en connais un pour qui c'est le cas…

_ Sensei, vous ne faites qu'ajouter de l'huile sur le feu, fit Shikamaru. Je n'ai même pas envie de penser à leurs histoire de cul tellement c'est galère.

_ Ou peut-être que les bruns ténébreux sont le type de Naruto, répliqua Kotetsu.

_ Ils sont encore jeunes, fit Yamato. Après tout, Naruto a posé dans des magazines dans des tenues… suggestives. Il est naturel qu'ils pensent à ce genre de choses. Nous étions pareils à leur âge.

_ Tu as sans doute raison, surenchérit Asuma, moi-même je ne savais pas qui j'aimais à leur âge.

_ Je dois reconnaître qu'elle est assez bien roulée, fit Kotetsu.

_ Tu dis ça parce que tu as lu les magazines stupides dans lequel elle est apparue, répliqua son coéquipier.

_ Dans un but strictement professionnel ! se récria son ami. Il fallait que je puisse reconnaître les vêtements pour démasquer les imposteurs qui les portaient !

_ Les vêtements ? Ah oui ? Bah personne ne s'est jamais présenté à la porte de Konoha en linge sexy ou en maillot de bain.

_ Vous pourriez changer de sujet, c'est galère. Et c'est dégradant envers Naruto.

Je soupirai. Shikamaru avait raison. Ces discussions futiles avaient beau porter sur mes nerfs, je n'y pouvais rien. Il était naturel que l'on me regarde avec ces yeux, surtout de la part d'hommes. Je n'avais pas été préparée à de telles attaques, surtout de la part de mon propre village. En même temps j'aurais dû m'y préparer, n'est-ce pas ? Je plongeai la tête sous l'eau et y frottai mes cheveux pour en ôter la mousse. Lorsque j'émergeai, les trois bruns avaient recommencé leurs histoires stupides.

_ Si j'apprends que tu as touché Naruto… menaça Sasuke.

_ Comme si elle pouvait être intéressée par vous, rétorqua Neji. De nous trois, j'ai été le seul à jamais l'avoir fait rougir simplement par mon physique. N'est-ce pas une preuve de ma supériorité envers vous deux ?

_ Evidemment, il fallait qu'elle puisse se rendre compte à quel point elle perdait son temps avec toi, répliqua Sasuke.

_ Vous verrez bien ce soir à quel point vous vous tromperez quand ce sera moi qu'elle aura entre ses draps, fanfaronna Neji. Vous verrez à quel point elle aimera ce que je vais lui faire.

S'enchaîna une imitation de cris de plaisir féminins par le Hyuuga. Le rouge nous monta aux joues à toutes les trois. Sakura posa une main sur mon épaule pour me dissuader d'aller donner une leçon aux trois abrutis. Aux bruits que j'entendais, les trois jeunes hommes avaient ôté leurs serviettes, et comparaient leur suprématie masculine avec la taille de leur organe génital, sous les soupirs et les récriminations des autres ninjas présents. Sasuke et Neji furent à cette occasion forcés d'admettre que ce n'était pas la taille qui comptait. Plutôt ça que de voir gagner un rival.

_ Ils ont raison, dit Sai après qu'Asuma leur ait une nouvelle fois remonté les bretelles. Vous n'êtes que des enfants. Comment voulez-vous vous considérer comme des hommes avec ce que vous avez entre les jambes !

_ Fermez-là vous trois ! cria le professeur.

_ Enfoiré, grogna Sasuke.

_ Connard, gronda Neji au même moment. Je ne te laisserai pas toucher le corps de Naruto de tes sales pattes.

_ C'est déjà fait, expliqua Sai. J'ai touché ses seins. Et on a couché ensemble.

Je ne me tins plus. Mes mains formèrent les signes alors que Sakura et Ten-Ten me retenaient par les jambes et la taille. Immédiatement après, des tentacules aqueux saisirent les jeunes gens avant de les plaquer au fond de l'eau avec férocité. Je les laissai émerger lorsqu'ils furent à moitié noyés. Dans le silence de mort qui plana ensuite, ils entendirent distinctement le bruit de mes phalanges qui craquaient.

Le gérant de l'établissement qui arriva sur ces entrefaites avec Kakashi m'empêcha de passer à l'ace, tandis que les trois jeunes furent renvoyés dans les chambres qu'on nous avait attribuées et forcés d'être mis en seiza. Je me laissai retomber dans l'eau.

_ Je sens qu'il va y avoir des morts dans cette mission lâchais-je.

En dehors de l'établissement Lee et Gai-Sensei s'encourageaient mutuellement dans leurs efforts.

* * *

_Zavez vu? Lui c'est un gentil cliffanger._

_Et je m'excuse auprès de la population masculine qui pourrait se sentir vexée de l'attitude déplacée de Neji, Sai et Sasuke. Et je tiens à rappeler à la population féminine qu'en dépit des ricanements envers les garçons et leur perversité, nous aussi, on parle de cul, et on vole pas forcément plus haut que les trois brus susnommés._

_En fait pourquoi je m'excuse. On est tous des pervers au final..._


	6. Just a moment of tranquility

_Un chapitre assez calme dans les bains, avec quelques révélations à l'intérieur, et d'autres qui n'apparaîtrons que dans les chapitres suivants. Et aussi Naruto qui en apprend un peu plus sur son sceau et son hôte intérieur. Prochain chapitre, on entrera dans l'action et la baston (Et ça va me faire un gros travail de planifier tout ça!)_

_Et j'ai oublié de faire usage du Byakugan de Neji à des fins perverses dans le chapitre précédent, vu qu'il est super digne et tout ça dans le manga. Et c'est dommage, ça aurait pu occasionner des combats encore plus. Le seul problème c'est que sinon Sasuke et lui se ressemblent trop dans leur personnage. Dites, dans le manga, vous ne trouvez pas que les places de ces deux là auraient pu être inversées quelque part, avec un Neji revanchard face à sa famille parce qu'ils avaient tué son père et un Sasuke éclipsé par l'ombre de son grand frère? J'ai toujours considéré Neji comme un collage mal fait de Sasuke._

_La parution de cette fiction sera un peu entravée par le fait que je publie en même temps une fiction en anglais, que d'autres auront déjà vue pour m'avoir demandé une traduction (u jour, peut-être...) qui s'appelle The child with the flute sur la vie de Tayuya telle que j'aurais aimée qu'elle soit. Encore désolée pour ceux et celles qui ne savent pas assez couramment lire la langue de shakespeare._

_**La-diabolique**: Merci de ton soutien ^^_

_**ikikaeru-jin'sei**: Effectivement, certains mecs quand on parle de cul... ce que tu supposes a effectivement un sens, ne t'inquiète pas. Et tu peux reviewer aussi long que tu veux (même ta conscience peut débarquer ça ne me gêne pas ^^) Et tu m'as appris un nouveau verbe avec ta grand mère, youpi!_

_**Akito Murazaki**: ça m'avait étonnée que tu parles de quart de nuit, vu l'heure où j'ai reçu ton review... Avant de voir que tu habitais le Canada, donc c'était soudainement plus logique. Contente de t'avoir remonté le moral._

_**kuchiyume**: Deidara réapparait dans le prochain chapitre, promis. Et moi aussi je trouve que faire ami-ami avec tout et n'importe quoi est stupide de la part du Naruto original (surtout que la plupart des persos sont super sous-exploités.) Mais pas de Hidan pour le prochain chapitre (j'ai déjà assez de personnages à tuer sadiquement euh à faire mourir dignement pour m'occuper d'un intégriste religieux). Après pour les FemNaru, je ne sais pas si tu lis bien l'anglais... Question stupide, tu traduis Dream of Sunshine. Je te conseille les excellentes fics de Starian NightZz qui fait presque exclusivement du FemNaru (en anglais) et elle a fait une community sur les FemNaru (D'ailleurs ses fics font paraitre un autre de mes sujets de prédilection: le retour dans le passé)._

_**alie-yaoi**: Désolée de te décevoir au niveau des scènes de sexe, mais cette fiction n'est pas centrée autour de ces scènes précises. Donc non, elles ne sont pas très détaillées._

_**Miss-Gotthelf-Snape**: Oui, je me suis bien marrée à écrire la scène entre les trois mecs. Et pour Sakura, oui, elle aurait dû s'énerver, mais rappelle toi dans le manga à quel point elle se sent gênée quand Naruto et Sai comparent la taille de leur organe masculin. D'autant plus que si elle avait voulu les attaquer, elle aurait dû débarquer dans les bains des mecs en serviette. Donc pas trop top._

_**Lemon Lohns**: Évidemment que Sai allait gagner, vu les remarques qu'il faisait à Naruto dans le manga original. Et je ne trouve pas Shikamaru spécialement ténébeux. Et il est châtain et pas brun dans ma tête. Et continue à fantasmer sur tous les couples que tu veux._

_**Lala**: C'est cool que tu aies ton bac! Et t'as pas encore terminé avec les exams maintenant que tu vas aller à la fac (Et j'emmerde tous ceux qui pensent que quand on va à la fac on ne branle rien. En tout cas vous êtes jamais allé dans ma fac.) Moi je fais de l'économie-gestion ce qui est assez proche, mais à Paris XI, je rentre en L2._

_**xXTeissXx**: Oui, la présence de Sai, ne fait qu'énerver Neji et Sasuke un peu plus, en lui-même il n'est pas vraiment protecteur de Naruto ou possessif. Il est juste là pour être très honnête sur leur relation sexuelle et montrer aux deux autres que sa virilité est... enfin bref. Le suspense est à son comble. Beaucoup auront effectivement deviné vers quel couple on se dirige pour le moment._

_**kikiza-chan**: Oui, dans la réalité, un haremmasculin n'existe pas. Dans mon cas, même un seul mec ça serait cool, mais ne parlons pas du vide intersidéral qu'est ma vie amoureuse. Tu peux voter pour Sai, ça servira à rien, vu ce que j'ai l'intention de lui faire pour la suite (réflexion faite ça peut servir à quelque chose, si c'est purement physique). Et je ne vois pas en quoi il est spoumis ou non, vu qu'il ne pige simplement rien aux relations entre individus. Je pourrais parler sans fin de la socialisation primaire inexistante et secondaire biaisée qu'à reçue ce pauvre individu, mais là n'est pas la question. Oh mais oui, Que Naruto soit carrément Lesbienne, histoire qu'on rentre dans les plans à trois! (Honnêtement? j'y avais pensé, mais chut!)_

* * *

Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui était pire. Leurs visages inexpressifs ou la lueur dans leurs yeux. Enfin, dans les yeux de Neji et Sasuke, surtout, ceux de Sai étaient… vides. C'était assez flippant parfois. Nous nous étions installés à table, et on avait installé tout le monde de manière à ce qu'aucun des trois bruns ténébreux ne soient en contact direct avec moi. Ou avec un rival. Ce qui donnait un arrangement de la table assez particulier. Nous étions dix, et une bonne partie de l'assemblée avait à subir les combats de regards alternativement entre mes « soupirants ».

Sasuke se trouvait à l'extrémité droite de la table, et Naturellement, Sakura s'était placée à sa gauche, la tête sur son épaule. Elle semblait détendue, néanmoins je voyais ses yeux dériver de temps à autres vers moi avant de revenir vers l'amour de sa vie. Le bras du brun était nonchalamment enroulé autour de sa taille. Ma meilleure amie se doutait bien qu'elle ne pouvait empêcher son homme de me regarder, et aussi que je n'y étais pour rien. Elle n'ignorait rien de son attitude à mon égard. Je pense que tout a fini par se mettre en place petit à petit dans sa tête. Elle se raccroche à lui avec une énergie folle, persuadée qu'elle pourra le retenir auprès d'elle. Alors qu'elle sait au fond que c'est impossible. Du point de vue de Sasuke, Sakura n'était que sa coéquipière, au mieux un excellent médecin, au pire une paire de cuisses où faire baisser la pression.

Je ne m'étais jamais demandée ce que deviendrait Sakura lorsque Sasuke serait guéri. Ce que je ferais moi, également. Non que je doute de pouvoir le sauver un jour. Mais d'un point de vue logique, les histoires de cœur n'étaient pas mon souci premier.

Etrange comme l'esprit humain peut se concentrer sur des détails insignifiants. Avant de quitter Konoha pour l'ANBU, mes préoccupations tournaient surtout autour de moi. Je voulais sauver Sasuke, mais en réalité j'étais plus concernée par ses avances et celles de Neji que par son bien-être. Maintenant il était un peu trop tard, d'autant plus que lesdites avances n'avaient plus de secret pour moi. Plus après leur discussion à mon égard dans les bains.

Chose pour laquelle ils ne s'étaient pas excusés. Enfin Neji l'avait fait, et j'avais finalement compris les efforts qu'il avait fait sur lui depuis mon départ, la rencontre avec Kyuubi, le combat avec Gaara… D'un point de vue rationnel, c'était le meilleur parti des trois. Celui qui ne craignait pas trop. Et puis des fantômes d'émotions me revenaient parfois en tête lorsque je contemplais l'étendue laiteuse de ses yeux. Ils ne me faisaient plus rougir. Après tout, j'avais découvert en quelques mois ce qu'était de se faire aimer, combien c'était agréable de se faire embrasser. Mais maintenant, au vu de la charge qi m'incombait, je ne pouvais décemment pas me mettre à être une fleur bleue.

Je les avais vues les kunoïchi qui se marient et enfantent. Elles ne reviennent pas sur le terrain. Du moins, pas avant que leur progéniture soit en mesure de se défendre par elle-même. Et quand vient un enfant, souvent il en vient d'autres pour tromper l'ennui et l'angoisse du fiancé parti en mission.

Je ne voulais pas finir ainsi. J'avais soif d'aventure. Et puis, je devais encore sauver les Jinchuuriki et Sasuke. Des tas de gens dépendaient de moi pour l'avenir. Et puis je ne voulais pas que mes enfants aient à subir les mêmes brimades que moi.

Avoir des aliments gâtés au double du prix quand on me permettait de rentrer dans des magasins, ou me faire offrir des tenues oranges les plus moches possibles parce que cette couleur me ferait repérer en pleine nature… Je ne voulais pas les voir souffrir de la même manière que j'avais souffert. Heureusement que j'aimais le orange. Et si on est capable de se dissimuler dans une tenue de cette couleur, on était capable de survivre à n'importe quoi.

Regarder Sakura se lover contre Sasuke avait de ce fait quelque chose de dérangeant. Et si elle tombait enceinte d'une de leurs soirées à jouer à la bête à deux dos ? Sasuke refuserait tout net d'épouser le médecin. Et tel que je le connaissais, il serait infoutu d'aider à la mise au monde et à l'éducation de son fils. Sans oublier les vieux grippe sous du Conseil.

_ Naruto !

Je sursautai. Ten-Ten assise à côté de moi venait de me faire sursauter. Je ris d'un air gêné avant de me frotter l'arrière de la tête avec gêne.

_ Désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

_ Je vois ça, se moqua l'adolescente. Tu n'as presque rien mangé.

_ Oh, c'est vrai.

Je saisis mon bol de riz avant de le noyer dans la sauce soja. Le goût salé devrait me faire conserver mes esprits. Mon regard croisa celui de Sai assis juste en face de moi. Le fait de ne rien y voir me donna un frisson de plus. Ne pas savoir ce que les gens pensaient était assez déroutant. Du moins, ne pas savoir ce que projetaient de faire des gens aussi suspects que Sai. Mais je ne m'inquiétais pas pour ce qu'il ferait. Ni pour ce que Neji ou Sasuke feraient non plus. Les autres membres de la troupe s'étaient arrangés pour m'ôter trois douloureuses épines du pied. Sai se trouvait juste à côté de Tenzo qui ne le lâcherait pas des yeux. J'étais même persuadée qu'il lui avait fait ingérer quelques mouchards à l'insu de tous présents. Pour Sasuke, comme il était assis entre Sakura et Kakashi, je me doutais qu'il se contiendrait. Si la fleur de cerisier ne pouvait pas le retenir dans un moment de rage, l'ancien ANBU en était lui parfaitement capable. Pour ce qui était de Neji, je ne m'inquiétais pas non plus, avec Lee à sa droite et Gai à sa gauche, je l'imaginais mal se concentrer sur autre chose que son pauvre sort.

Quant à moi, au vu de mon attaque Suiton dans les bains, j'avais droit à la présence de personnes au tempérament calme de chaque côté, à savoir Ten-Ten et Shikamaru. Avec la position dans laquelle la fille aux macarons se trouvait, nous formions un coin de table exclusivement féminin. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal au vu de l'état dans lequel Izumo et Kotetsu se mettaient dans leur coin avec leur bouteille de saké. Mieux vaudrait ne pas rester dans le coin trop tard. Avec notre rendez-vous au Pays du Riz dans quatre jours, la soirée me semblait idéale pour une séance d'entrainement nocturne.

Shikamaru me sortit de nouveau de ma rêverie éveillée. J'avais conscience que je restais de plus en plus à réfléchir dans mon coin plutôt que de me mêler aux autres. Mais j'avais quelques réticences à ce sujet. Je ne souhaitais pas me livrer tout en sachant que deux prédateurs se trouvaient dans la pièce. Deux prédateurs et un membre de la Racine, ce qui était nettement plus problématique. Restait à savoir quelle était sa proie. Je devais me forcer à observer les gens autour de moi, tout en continuant à discuter avec le sourire. Parfois je sentais le Nara se crisper à mes côtés. Presque imperceptiblement. Peut-être qu'il se doutait de quelque chose. Allez savoir avec lui tout était galère.

Je me demandais s'il ne se sentait pas un peu délaissé. Après tout, je ne venais plus l'embêter avec mes problèmes de cœur, qui d'ailleurs m'apparaissaient incroyablement futiles avec le recul. J'avais appris à gérer tout par moi-même, afin d'impliquer le moins de gens possibles dans mes ennuis. Et puis depuis qu'Ino et lui avaient révélé leur situation de parrain à parrainée, laquelle me semblait être bien plus profonde qu'une simple histoire de cul… Je me sentais de trop en sa présence. J'avais la sensation que je devais laisser aller le Nara.

Le repas terminé, je troquai mon peignoir de bain pour une tenue plus appropriée à l'entrainement, soit un short orange élimé datant de ma période pré-ANBU et un maillot de corps rapiécé. Avant de m'éclipser en dehors du bâtiment pour me concentrer.

Jiraya-Sensei m'avait appris le Rasengan en trois étapes clefs. La première consistait à créer des flux de Chakra, chose dont je n'étais à l'époque pas capable sans utiliser ma deuxième main. Je devais ensuite concentrer cette énergie en un point précis à m'en brûler les paumes des mains. Longtemps il m'avait fallu utiliser un clone supplémentaire pour que ma technique ne perde pas de sa stabilité. Ma maîtrise des flux de chakra s'était accrue par l'apprentissage intensif de techniques Suiton et Fuuton. Je pouvais à présent exécuter un Rasengan dans chaque main comme si de rien n'était.

Sauf que la technique n'était pas mienne. Ce n'était qu'une copie de celle de mon père. N'ayant pu y intégrer son affinité Raiton, Kakashi avait inventé le Chidori. A présent c'était à moi de m'atteler à la dure tâche d'intégrer un élément dans cette technique.

Je passai toute ma nuit à me torturer l'esprit et à vider mon Chakra pour combiner mon affinité Suiton, celle que j'avais le plus travaillé des deux, avec la technique du Yondaime. Les résultats n'avaient pas été probants. La concentration nécessaire pour faire un Rasengan classique était déjà assez conséquente. D'autant plus que je devais m'adapter à un temps de réaction de bataille. Temps de réaction qui pouvait largement laisser une ouverture à un de mes adversaires. J'en étais dès lors revenue à utiliser mon autre main pour injecter le Suiton dans ma technique. Rien ne fonctionnait. Si je transformais le Chakra lorsque je créais les flux, j'envoyais de l'eau partout. Si je le faisais lors de la phase de concentration autour d'un point précis, mes flux se ralentissaient, car la densité de l'eau est supérieure à celle du chakra. Je me retrouvais avec une boule de mélasse dans les mains qui s'écroulait sur elle-même. Et si j'essayais à la phase de concentration, j'obtenais une sorte de tornade incontrôlable qui me projetait au hasard dans le terrain.

La lune se leva lorsque j'heurtai un autre problème majeur. Kyuubi. Plus j'utilisais mon chakra, plus le ratio de celui de Kyuubi dans mon organisme augmentait. La pression était telle que je sentais mes méridiens grésiller. Alors que l'astre laiteux montait dans le ciel, je sentis un haut le cœur me prendre. Chose qui ne m'étaient pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps. J'appuyai une main sur un tronc gorgé d'eau avant de rejeter totalement mon repas. L'odeur métallique du sang me monta aux narines. Je sentais mon cœur battre avec brutalité dans ma poitrine. Je plaquai mon autre main sur mon ventre qui semblait sur le point de se déchirer de l'intérieur avant de recracher une nouvelle giclée sanguinolente épaissie par le fond de mon estomac.

Il était certainement temps que je rentre faire des réserves de mon propre chakra avant que je ne sois désintégrée par celui du démon. J'essuyai ma bouche d'un revers de main et tanguai en direction de l'établissement des bains. Au loin me parvenait les cris de Lee et Gai-Sensei qui n'étaient visiblement pas couchés.

« **Tu sais ce qui va arriver si tu n'utilises pas mon Chakra, Kit. Il ne faut pas te leurrer. »**

Certainement pas, je ne me ferai pas avoir comme mes prédécesseurs, qui qu'ils soient (fussent vu qu'ils sont un peu morts). Je n'utiliserai pas cette énergie démoniaque. Je suis certaine que Kyuubi profitera de l'occasion pour prendre possession de mon corps.

**« Je n'en ai nullement l'intention. Je n'ai juste pas envie que mon réceptacle meure, ainsi que moi par la même occasion. »**

Je trébuchai, et mon front heurta une grosse pierre. Le liquide chaud ruissela le long de mon visage. Je sentis les bords de la plaie se rapprocher et cicatriser en fumant. Heh, on jouait les gentils démons curateurs maintenant ? Comme si j'allais me faire avoir. Je me relevai avec difficulté et brossai la poussière le long de mes vêtements. Le sang sur mes mains laissa de longues trainées sombres sur le tissu. Le col souillé collait à ma peau. Je fis encore quelques pas avant de m'écrouler sur l'escalier en bois de la terrasse. Je haletais.

Je devais tenir au moins le temps de régler cette histoire avec l'Akatsuki. Ce n'était pas grave si je mourrais après ça. Après tout, je ne m'étais jamais demandé ce qui se passerait une fois qu'on aurait gagné. Les choses comme la vie de couple n'étaient pas pour moi. Pourquoi m'attacher maintenant pour faire du mal à l'autre plus tard ?

**« Et combien de temps tu comptes tenir Naruto ? Tu ne passeras même pas l'hiver. »**

Une pluie drue se mit à tomber sur mon corps perclus de douleur. La chaleur dégagée par l'énergie malsaine qui filtrait du sceau faisait s'évaporer l'eau avant même qu'elle ne me touche. C'était sans doute l'évaporation et la sueur, cette sensation humide sur mon visage. Je serrai les dents et retins le sanglot de douleur tout au fond de moi. J'étais Namikaze Naruto. J'ai été un petit peu malade dans ma tête et dans mon corps, mais je vais parfaitement bien à présent. Je pris une grande inspiration laborieuse. Mes épaules se secouaient, entrecoupant ma respiration. Ce ne sont pas des sanglots et ce ne sont pas des larmes. Namikaze Naruto est une personne joyeuse qui redonne le sourire aux gens et qui sourit aux gens. Sauf lorsqu'elle combat. Je suis quelqu'un de parfaitement sain d'esprit et de corps, je le jure.

**« Et qui espères-tu convaincre de ce tissu de mensonges ? Tu ne parviens même pas à y croire. »**

Je toussai un peu avant de finalement sentir la pluie sur ma peau. Mon chakra était de nouveau en train de circuler dans mon système. Je me levai et m'étirai avec peine. Mes mouvements étaient encore peu assurés. Je vacillai jusqu'à ma chambre avec une sensation assez vague des parois. La surface interne de mes mains me faisait atrocement mal, et chaque toucher sur ma peau mise à nue me faisait atrocement mal. Je heurtais plusieurs fois les murs, m'infligeant de nouvelles ecchymoses. Je fis une légère pause pour souffler et prendre une douche. L'eau chaude sur mes plaies brûlait comme l'enfer. A cette occasion je dus inventer une nouvelle danse. Curieuse manie qu'avaient les gens de sautiller d'un pied sur l'autre lorsqu'ils étaient blessés, ou d'agiter les bras. Comme si secouer une contusion avait plus de chances de la laisser partir. L'eau avait une couleur vaguement rouge en s'enfuyant dans le siphon.

Les cheveux et les vêtements gavés d'eau, j'avais l'impression de peser des tonnes. Je saisis un des peignoirs de bain en serrant les dents. Le tissu éponge sur la peau neuve qui repoussait avait la texture du papier de verre, en plus souple. J'essorai mes cheveux, et laissai tomber mes frusques en un tas informe sur le sol. Au moins je cesserai d'émettre un bruit marécageux à chaque pas. Je jetai mes vêtements dans la plus proche poubelle. Une longue trainée aqueuse restait la seule preuve de mes méfaits.

Nue sous mes vêtements de douche, j'espérai trouver ma chambre au plus vite. Malheureusement mes compétences pour repérer quelqu'un à ses émissions de chakra n'avait jamais été mon fort. Tenzo-Senpai avait eu beau m'inculquer les bases encore et encore, elles ne rentraient pas. Au final nous nous en étions tenu au quiproquo suivant : il était le chasseur et moi sa force de frappe. Fin de l'histoire.

J'errai dans les couloirs jusqu'à atteindre ma chambre. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise d'y découvrir Sai en train de dessiner. Ici, il avait arrêté tout son mélodrame sur notre fausse relation amoureuse. Par politesse, je souhaitai une bonne nuit au garçon et m'affalai sur mon futon. Au moins quelqu'un avait pensé à ramener mes affaires dans la pièce. Je glissai mes mains sous l'oreiller pour enfouir mon visage dans son moelleux. Quelque chose d'étrange effleura mes doigts. Je me relevai d'un coup et envoyai valser le coussin. Sai ne releva pas les yeux de sa feuille. Je savais qu'il me regardait, mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Je notais au passage qu'il tenait son pinceau de la main droite et que l'image sur le dessin était moins abstraite que d'habitude. Réflexes, réflexes, quand tu nous tiens ! Comme si mon cerveau passait son temps à chercher les différences !

Ce qui importait était l'orchidée violette en papier entre mes doigts.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda le garçon en me fixant intensément.

_ Juste une fleur. Tu en as encore pour longtemps avec tes dessins ?

Il rangea tranquillement son matériel sans regarder ce que ses mains faisaient. Ses yeux regardaient toujours mon visage. Je fus surprise par leur profondeur inhabituelle. Leur côté vide que je lui connaissais ne transparaissait pas. Peut-être qu'il était tout simplement intéressé par ces histoires d'émotions.

_ Je parlais de l'expression que tu as eue juste à l'instant sur ton visage.

_ Comment veux-tu que je le sache, c'était un réflexe, grognais-je à son intention.

_ Je croyais que les femmes étaient heureuses de recevoir des fleurs et des petits mots. Je l'ai lu dans un des livres sur la romance que j'ai emprunté pour avoir l'air crédible.

_ Les femmes sont nettement moins heureuses lorsque ces fleurs s'apparentent à du harassement. Et à du stalking vu le nombre.

_ Etrange. Alors dans ce cas tu n'es pas du type romantique, Naruto.

_ J'en sais rien, je ne me suis jamais posée cette question. Peut-être que j'ai un point de vue de la vie trop pragmatique pour apprécier les petites attentions.

Et puis de toute façon ça ne ferait que gêner ma réflexion à propos de choses plus importantes. Comme par exemple savoir quel était le but de Sai dans cette mission, et par extension celui de Danzô.

_ Ou alors est-tu femme à apprécier qu'on se montre entreprenant, fit Sai en s'approchant à quatre pattes de moi.

Soudain il avança d'un coup vers moi et tenta de m'embrasser. Je finis par remettre les pièces du puzzle en place. Le type en face de moi n'était pas Sai. Son sourire était tout aussi factice que celui de mon faux amoureux, mais il avait une autre consonance. Ce n'était pas le sourire de celui qui ne sait pas exécuter la mimique par incompréhension, mais par manque d'habitude. Et je sus alors où j'avais déjà vu cette lueur dans ses yeux. Où plutôt chez qui.

Mon corps se raidit, et une lame fleurit entre mes doigts, frôlant les mèches de devant de mon prétendu parrain. Il venait de se figer, ses yeux sur la pointe de mon kunai. Il déglutit nerveusement. Ma voix se fit aussi froide que le métal dans ma main.

_ Visiblement la noyade n'a pas dissuadé ta libido. Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je fasse subir un sort terrible à tes parties génitales, Sasuke ?

Je sentis la peur affluer en lui, la peur enfouie dans son organisme. Cependant il la maîtrisait assez pour le moment. Il laissa tomber le henge et retourna à sa forme originelle. Il en profita pour tenter le flirt une nouvelle fois.

_ Tu peux leur faire ce que tu veux Naruto, j'adorerai te voir essayer, me nargua-t-il d'une voix de crooner.

_ Et moi j'aimerais que vous nous laissiez dormir et que chacun retourne dans sa chambre, fit la voix de Kakashi, mystérieusement apparu dans le chambranle de la porte.

Quand était-il arrivé ? Je n'avais même pas senti sa présence. Mais je rengainai ma lame et me saisis de mon sac.

_ Non, Naruto, tu n'as pas à bouger. Il s'agit bien de la chambre que tu devais partager avec Sai, mais Yamato a décidé d'éviter les tentations entre vous, surtout après ce qui s'est passé aux bains. Et ce qui vient de se passer. Sai dort avec nous dans la chambre des capitaines d'équipe.

_ Kakashi ! gronda Sasuke. Pourquoi viens-tu ruiner le moment que j'ai avec Naruto…

_ Je ne vais certainement pas vous laisser seuls tous les deux sans surveillance.

_ Vous savez parfaitement que je n'ai pas l'intention de la blesser, bien au contraire.

Il se tourna vers moi et ses yeux parlèrent pour lui. Je ne pouvais pas faire plus pression sur mon chakra sans recourir à celui de Kyuubi et de fait me blesser.

_ J'aime Naruto, et je suis prêt à lui montrer la profondeur de mes sentiments en la faisant mienne.

_ Comme si c'était le cas ! gueula la voix courroucée de Neji depuis l'autre côté de la paroi.

_ La ferme, y'a des gens qui dorment ! répondit Kotetsu depuis une autre pièce.

_ Alors vous allez me laisser seule dans cette chambre à la merci des trois abrutis ?

_ Eh bien, notre chambre est assez remplie, donc si tu souhaites quelqu'un pour te tenir compagnie, je peux venir ou demander à Gai de le faire. Mais je ne doute pas que tu puisses te débrouiller si quiconque tente de pénétrer dans cette chambre.

_ Je n'ai pas senti votre présence quand vous êtes arrivé. Mais je pense que les personnes capables de me surprendre dans mon sommeil ne sont pas celles qui tenteront de le faire.

_ Je n'ai pas été assez clair, Kakashi ? demanda Sasuke en marchant vers le Jounin. Personne ne m'empêchera d'être seul avec Naruto.

_ Je ne laisserai personne en tête à tête avec Naruto, répliqua Kakashi.

_ J'ai déjà dit que je ne souhaite pas la blesser. Et ton intérêt pour sa sécurité est plus que suspect. Es-tu encore un rival que je dois abattre ?

Non, sérieusement, soit Sasuke avait décidé de faire un suicide en utilisant Kakashi ou moi-même comme arme contondante, soit je cherchais vraiment le légendaire génie des Uchiha. C'était possible d'être aussi stupide ou quoi ?

Kakashi laissa planer un silence, histoire de faire remonter la pression de chakra en même temps que la mienne.

_ Quand je parlais de quelqu'un qui serait blessé car seul avec Naruto, je ne parlais pas d'elle.

Je vis les doigts de Sasuke se tendre vers sa gorge, comme s'il essayait de desserrer l'étau de mains imaginaires autour de son cou. Il se tourna vers moi, et de nouveau je le menaçai de ma lame. Il se tourna vers Kakashi et recommença à suffoquer. Son malaise ne cessa que lorsqu'il fut dans le couloir. Il décida d'abandonner en grognant.

_ Et la prochaine fois j'apprécierai un peu plus de respect envers moi, Sasuke, fit Kakashi-Sensei sur un petit ton joyeux qui cachait difficilement ses menaces.

La pression maintenue par Kakashi et moi cessa. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte à quel point maintenir une pression sur quelqu'un était fatiguant. Je me sentis partir en avant, trébuchai lorsque je tentai de maintenir mon équilibre. Les mains de mon ancien Sensei attrapèrent mes épaules. Je relevai la tête vers lui. Il ne portait pas son bandeau, et ses paupières scarifiées s'ouvraient sur un Sharingan.

_ Tu sens le sang, et ton flux de chakra est perturbé, dit-il.

Evidemment, il pouvait le voir au niveau de la couleur. Je lui racontais donc que depuis trois ans, je prenais garde qu'à n'utiliser que mon chakra et non pas celui de Kyuubi, afin de limiter tout risque de possession par ladite créature. Mon Sensei fronça les sourcils, avant de joindre les mains et de se concentrer. Ensuite il me demanda de créer un Kage Bunshin. Un peu curieuse de sa raison à me demander cela, je m'exécutai. Le clone apparu à côté de moi fit quelques étirements. La maigre capacité de chakra qu'il me restait avait été divisée en deux.

_ Ton clone a lui aussi des dépôts du Chakra du Kyuubi dans son organisme, ce qui est curieux, car il ne possède pas le démon en lui. Il faudra que j'en touche un mot à Jiraya-Sama. En tous cas, je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais utiliser ton chakra de cette manière, outre la dangerosité de la manœuvre, a l'effet pratique de rendre indétectable la présence de Kyuubi lorsque tu exécutes des techniques ou que tu renforces ton corps à l'aide de Chakra. Il faudra que j'en demande la confirmation à Neji, puisqu'il est du type sensoriel, je ne fais moi-même que des suppositions.

Avant que je n'aie pu réagir, Kakashi balança son poing vers le clone. J'eus la surprise de le voir bloquer, et de remarquer que je me trouvais moi-même en garde défensive. Le Jounin lança quelques offensives rapides de Taijutsu, et je lus de la satisfaction dans ses yeux lorsqu' vit qu'il ne parvenait pas à désarmer mon clone. Alors même que je ne voyais pas ses mouvements de mon côté. Soudain, un mouvement dans l'air se propagea jusqu'à moi, et j'eus le réflexe de me baisser légèrement sur la gauche, en poussant dans la direction où je venais de laisser un espace. Ma main rencontra l'avant bras de l'homme. Il se retira immédiatement, et je me laissais tomber à genoux en haletant sur le plancher. C'était vraiment éprouvant. Mon clone qui faisait de même se désactiva. JE venais d'apprendre quelques coups de la part d'un ancien chef de l'ANBU. Et je les retiendrai. Cependant cela ne me permettait pas de dessiner un modèle d'attaque : je savais l'homme bien trop intelligent pour laisser à quiconque l'occasion d'analyser ses techniques de combat.

_ Peut-être que je devrais tester tes limites demain… Sur ce, bonne nuit. Et essaye de ne pas blesser un de ces trois idiots si jamais il venait à l'un d'eux l'idée saugrenue de te visiter pendant la nuit.

Je me glissai entre les draps du futon et laissai les bruits de la nuit m'imprégner peu à peu. Je pouvais avec un peu d'efforts, me concentrer pour savoir combien de personnes étaient endormies dans la pièce à côté. Je me laissai sombrer petit à petit dans le sommeil, bercée par le bruit d'eau régulier.

_Comment ça un bruit d'eau régulier ? Ah génial, maintenant je devais discuter avec lui pendant mon sommeil ! Je regardai mon corps spirituel. Je n'étais toujours vêtue que du peignoir de bain que j'avais enfilé après ma douche. L'eau m'arrivait à mi mollet, et le tissu gorgé formait une corolle derrière moi. Je soupirai avant de me mettre en marche dans les nombreux couloirs du cloaque dans ma tête. L'idée stupide que je ne sentais ni la température de l'eau, ni la texture du sol en dessous me vint en tête. Immédiatement après, je grelottais dans mon unique vêtement, la chair de poule recouvrant mon corps, et mes pieds enfoncés dans ce qui semblait être de la vase ou du sable. Intéressant._

_**« Je vois que tu as appris à remodeler un petit peu le sceau. »**__ fit la voix de Kyuubi provenant de partout et nulle part à la fois._

_ Je me trouvais à une intersection. Mais je savais que quel que fut le couloir que je choisissais, je tomberais invariablement sur lui. Je pouvais même retourner sur mes pas ou bien grimper sur les murs. Pour une fois j'aimerais que quelque chose d'autre se passe dans ma tête._

_ Mais s'il avait raison, et que c'était moi qui avais fait changer les lieux par mes suggestions sur la logique de l'endroit, je pouvais au moins améliorer les conditions de vie des visiteurs. Par exemple, il serait bien que le couloir dans lequel je marchais se relève un peu histoire que je sorte un peu de l'eau. J'avançai de quelques pas. La pente douce se perdait dans les ténèbres au loin. Visiblement la lumière n'était qu'une option autour de moi, personne n'avait pensé à mettre en place l'éclairage ou un système de chauffage central. Et de préférence assez éloigné de l'eau histoire que je ne m'électrocute pas._

_ Prise d'une soudaine envie, je courus en avant, sentant le niveau de l'eau descendre progressivement à chacun de mes pas. Tout semblait s'éclairer et se réchauffer un peu plus à chaque pas effectué. Mes pieds mouillés glissèrent sur le sol lisse que je rencontrai, et je me pris les pieds dans le bas du peignoir et m'écrasai au sol. Je me relevai tant bien que mal, et remis mes vêtements en place. Enfin mon unique vêtement._

_ _ Euh, ça serait cool de trouver des vêtements chauds, genre un pyjama… Enfin je dis ça, je ne dis rien…_

_ Je tournai la tête dans tous les sens dans l'espoir de trouver un tas de vêtements par terre. Ou bien accroché au mur. Mais rien ne semblait se démarquer dans cet environnement uniformément ris. C'était vraiment morne. Mais j'eus beau chercher, je ne trouvai rien. Bien, raisonnons logiquement. En quoi ma demande différait-elle de mes autres demandes ? Je l'avais vocalisée, certes, mais quelque chose était vraiment différent. Peut-être parce que je n'étais pas dans une situation où je réclamais quelque chose ? Après tout, j'étais un peu râleuse sur les bords lorsque j'avais exigé la lumière et le chauffage._

_ _ Peut-être que si tu faisais une demande plus logique, ça fonctionnerait, fit une voix féminine près de moi._

_ Je me retournai vers la source de la voix. Je ne voyais rien. Pas même une ombre. Je n'entendais pas quelqu'un respirer. Mais pourtant quelqu'un venait de parler et ce n'étais pas moi. Et visiblement pas Kyuubi, ou alors j'avais dû souhaiter qu'il devienne quelqu'un de plus vivable._

_ _ Une demande plus logique ? m'étonnais-je à voix haute, des fois qu'on me réponde._

_ Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. L'inconnue avait pris la parole pour m'aider, alors, elle pouvait encore le faire. Mais visiblement elle attendait que je résolve mon problème toute seule. J'avais demandé la lumière et le chauffage, parce que ça me semblait évident qu'on installe ça un peu partout pour que ça soit vivable. Après tout, s'il y avait de la lumière autour de moi, et que je ressentais le froid, pourquoi pas ailleurs ? Non, ce n'était pas la première chose que j'avais demandée. La première chose que j'avais exprimée par rapport à ces lieux, c'est que l'eau n'était ni mouillée ni froide, et que j'avais l'impression de marcher sur du vide. Mais je n'avais pas exactement précisé comment je voulais le sol, ou l'eau. Pourtant ils avaient l'air réel, en dépit d'être seulement le fruit de mon imagination. L'idée était bien sortie de quelque part. Peut-être que je n'avais pas été assez précise au niveau de ma demande. L'image du pyjama se matérialisa dans ma tête._

_ _ Bon, je peux l'avoir mon pyjama maintenant ? demandais-je en scrutant autour de moi._

_ Le couloir au sec interminable ne me donna aucune réponse._

_ _ Et où crois-tu que tu peux trouver ce pyjama, étourdie ? répondit la voix de l'inconnue._

_ Je me tournai dans tous les sens. Mais ni vêtement, ni femme mystère ne firent leur apparition. Ses mots m'atteignirent enfin, et je me posai effectivement la question du où. Où est-ce qu'on trouve normalement des vêtements ? Dans un magasin, ou dans une valise, une armoire… Une armoire qui s'ouvrirait quelque part sur le mur à ma gauche. Je tendis ma main vers la paroi. Il n'y avait rien. Et soudain, je le sentis. Sous mes doigts, la forme d'une poignée. Je la tirai vers moi, et la porte s'ouvrit. La porte était là, en bois, qui sortait du mur. Et derrière il n'y avait rien._

_ _ Fais quelques efforts de concentration, Naruto. Concentre toi, me dit la voix._

_ Evidemment, il y avait des étagères dans cette armoire. Et sur l'une de ces étagères était plié un épais pyjama en coton rouge avec une spirale noire. Mes doigts sentirent le coton, et je refermai la main sur le vêtement. Je le tirai hors de l'armoire, et tins le haut de pyjama devant moi. Enfouissant mon nez dedans, je pouvais sentir l'odeur de lessive que tout vêtement propre devait avoir. Je laissai tomber le peignoir à terre et enfilai le vêtement chaud. Il formait comme une seconde peau, souple, chaude, douce contre mon corps. Je tirai un peu sur l'étoffe, et elle se déforma avant de reprendre sa forme normale, comme tout vêtement ferait. Je souris de cette petite victoire de l'esprit sur la matière, avant de me demander si ce serait trop exiger de trouver une paire de pantoufles dans le fond de l'armoire. Ou même qu'elles soient directement à mes pieds, profondes et confortables, et assez noires. Un sentiment de confort depuis le sol, me parvint, et je soupirai de bien-être. Je refermai l'armoire, et elle resta là. Toujours visible. Et lorsque je la rouvris, je remarquai les formes des vêtements à venir, ceux qui n'étaient pas créés dans mon esprit._

_ _ Je vois que tu te débrouilles bien, dit la voix._

_ Maintenant passons aux choses plus sérieuses. J'entendais une voix dans ma tête, ce qui n'était pas une preuve de bonne santé mentale. Je fermai les yeux, et tentai de visualiser d'où pourrait venir la voix. Elle sonnait clair donc elle n'était pas assourdie par une porte quelconque. C'était quelqu'un qui se trouvait près de moi._

_ _ Hum, il semblerait que tu n'as pas la maîtrise suffisante du sceau pour me voir, dit la voix encore une fois._

_ Je plissai les yeux. J'étais parvenue à déterminer la provenance de la voix, et avec beaucoup de concentration, je pouvais peut-être distinguer une vague forme humaine. Mais impossible de savoir clairement de qui il s'agissait. Mais elle semblait visiblement me connaître, ainsi que mon nom._

_ _ Est-ce que vous êtes ma conscience ? demandais-je._

_ _ Bien sûr que non ! Comment peux-tu me poser des questions comme ça, dattebane ?_

_ _ Dattebane ?_

_ L'expression semblait familière. Comme lorsque plus jeune, ou encore aujourd'hui quand j'étais vraiment très gênée. Sauf que maintenant il en fallait bien plus que cela pour me troubler._

_ _ Désolée, ça arrive lorsque je parle sans réfléchir, héhé…_

_ _ Qui êtes-vous ? Et que faites vous dans ma tête ?_

_ _ Quelle question. Enfin Naruto, je suis…_

_**« NARUTOOOOOOOO »**_

_ La fin de sa phrase se termina dans un grésillement affreux. Comme lorsqu'on cherche une piste de radio. Le bourdonnement s'amplifia encore et encore, et je sentis l'eau recouvrir mon corps comme une vague énorme. La vague me poussa, et je m'échouai contre de larges barreaux. Une halène chaude et fétide me fit détourner la tête. Je crachai de l'eau. Il n'y avait plus la voix. Le peignoir et le pyjama se serraient tout autour de mon corps trempé._

_**« Kyuubi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »**__ m'étranglais-je avec l'eau qui me recouvrai jusqu'au menton._

_**« C'est la faute de cette femme, cette maudite femme ! »**_

_** « De… Quoi ? »**_

_** « Kushina ! Je sais que tu es là ! »**_

_ Je regardai mon corps alors que je nageais. J'avais beau réclamer avec force et concentration que le niveau de l'eau baisse, rien n'y faisait. Et mes chaussons avaient disparu. Je me rendis compte que le pyjama s'effilochait et disparaissait lui aussi. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?_

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Quelqu'un me secouait gentiment l'épaule pour me réveiller.

_ Je t'appelle depuis tout à l'heure, me dit Sakura. Tu avais l'air de faire un cauchemar, tout va bien ?

_ Oui…

_**« Reviens ici tout de suite Kit. Nous n'avons pas fini de discuter. »**_

_** « Comme si j'allais te laisser interférer avec sa vie, espèce de balle de fourrure ! » **__répondit la voix._

Super, et maintenant j'avais des personnes qui se disputaient dans ma tête. Et ma santé mentale dans tout ça ?

_ Je vais très bien, m'entendis-je répondre.

C'était vrai. Depuis combien de temps ne m'étais-je pas sentie aussi en forme. Je fis jouer un peu mes muscles et mes méridiens de chakra. Etrange comme ils circulaient bien. Pas aussi bien qu'ils l'avaient fait par le passé, mais déjà mieux qu'à certaines époques.

_ Kakashi-Sensei m'avait demandé de vérifier si tu n'étais pas blessée. Mais je n'ai rien trouvé de spécial.

Je jetai un bref coup d'œil aux paumes de mes mains. Elles étaient comme neuves.

_ Malgré tout, tes canaux de chakra ont l'air contractés, j'ai eu du mal à faire passer le mien pour faire mon check up. Essaye de ne pas trop en faire.

Nous descendîmes aux douches faire une toilette rapide avant de rejoindre la salle à manger de l'hôtel. Visiblement, Ten-Ten prenait ses aises, appréciant de ne pas avoir à courir partout avec les deux énergumènes vêtus de vert. Je répondis distraitement à Neji qui me disait bonjour, et m'installai naturellement à côté de Sai. Tenzô avait profité de la présence du Hyuuga pour aller faire une pause, vu que celui-ci allait surveiller de près mon parrain. Et de fait, il s'installa pile en face de nous, l'air impénétrable et hautain qu'on attendait de la noblesse affiché sur son visage. Pour la peine, et parce que je devais conserver mon rôle intact, je gratifiai mon 'amoureux' d'un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Je fus la seule à rougir de cet attouchement. Si quelque part le corps d'un ninja était marchandable, on utilisait ses muscles et son intelligence pour effectuer des missions, embrasser quelqu'un était toujours beaucoup plus profond. Bien que n'étant entichée de personne, je ressentais un coup au cœur chaque fois que mes lèvres devaient se livrer à ce petit jeu.

Il y avait quelque chose de trop personnel dans ce genre d'attouchements.

_ J'ai entendu dire que vous n'avez pas dormi ensemble cette nuit ? lança Neji pour tâter le terrain.

A côté de lui, je vis la fille aux macarons se raidir.

_ Le capitaine Yamato avait besoin de me parler seul à seul.

_ Pour quelles raisons ? Il aurait pu le faire à un autre moment.

_ Il ne voulait pas que notre relation entrave le travail d'équipe plus qu'il ne le fait déjà. C'est pour ça qu'on ne peut pas coucher ensemble quand vous êtes là, répliqua Sai.

_ Non, mais toi je t'assure que je vais te démonter dehors, gronda Neji. Mais d'abord, j'ai deux mots à dire à l'autre connard de mes deux.

_ Oh, en ce qui concerne Sasuke-kun, je doute qu'il vienne nous déranger aujourd'hui, fit Sakura. Kakashi-sensei l'a envoyé faire quelques entrainements avec Gai-sensei et Lee ce matin. Dis Naruto, tu sais pourquoi il avait l'air aussi perturbé en rentrant se coucher cette nuit ?

Je vis les doigts de Neji serrer sa tasse de thé au point de la fendre et de se brûler à l'innocente question de Sakura. Sai se contentait de garder un air pensif à propos de l'absence de Sasuke. Visiblement, ils attendaient tous ma réponse, qu'ils connaissent ou pas la vérité sur ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

_ Disons que s'il m'approche de la même manière de la veille, ou qu'il fait en ma présence les mêmes remarques qu'il a faites hier, je pense que tu devras rester à soigner un malade pendant toute la mission, dis-je d'une voix faussement joyeuse.

_ Je pensais qu'il arrêterait de te courir après, soupira la rose. J'ai vraiment fait des efforts pour qu'il t'oublie, mais il est dingue de toi. Ça doit être un effet secondaire de son amnésie, le fait que tu avais une place aussi importante dans sa vie avant que…

_ Sakura, j'aimerais éviter d'aborder ce sujet qui fâche. De toute manière, je suis en couple, et il est ton parrain. S'il est incapable de se contrôler, je doute pouvoir rester calme en sa présence encore très longtemps. J'ai déjà bien assez de préoccupations plus importantes que lui.

_ Quelle ambiance galère dans cette pièce dès le matin, bailla Shikamaru en s'affalant en bout de table.

_ Tu penses que tu devras quitter l'équipe 7 si jamais il vous était impossible de vous entendre correctement ? demanda Sakura avec inquiétude.

Je soupirai et fixai le plafond. Shikamaru me regarda, et ses yeux bruns reflétèrent l'attention qu'il portait à mon faux couple. J'étais assise à côté de Sai comme je me serais adossée à un bloc de pierre. Il n'y avait aucune chaleur, juste nos flancs collés. Le Nara m'adressa un clin d'œil, et je me demandai s'il n'avait pas déjà réfléchi à toute l'histoire qui m'entourait avec Sai.

_ T'es toujours fourrée dans les ennuis comme d'habitude, me lança le paresseux en se servant dans les plats de quoi manger.

_ Non, pas plus que d'ordinaire.

_ Si tu le dis…

_ C'est quoi l'histoire ? demanda Ten-Ten qui flairait une anecdote juteuse.

_ Naruto se figure que Shikamaru va l'aider à résoudre ses problèmes chaque fois qu'elle en aura un, expliqua Neji. Ce dont je ne vois pas l'utilité, mais chacun est maître de ses actions.

Dit celui qui m'avait fait une crise de jalousie lorsque je m'étais rendue au chevet de mon meilleur ami, après lui avoir malencontreusement cassé le bras, et par la même occasion, sauvé du traumatisme crânien. Mon regard glacé combiné à celui perçant du génie fit ravaler son venin à Neji. Lui aussi avait son petit complexe de supériorité, quand on grattait un peu la fioriture autour de lui.

_ C'est mon meilleur ami, c'est normal que je lui demande conseil. Quand j'ai besoin d'un conseil, je vais en parler à Sakura ou à lui le plus souvent, répondis-je. Malheureusement mes démêlés actuels ne peuvent pas être discutés avec n'importe qui.

_ Quels démêlés actuels ? s'enquit Shikamaru, et je sus que le mot de trop serait enregistré et répété par Sai qui écoutait la conversation. Quand je disais que tu étais encore dans les ennuis.

_ Personne n'a d'ennui avec personne et tout le monde se tient tranquille, répondit à ma place Asuma qui rentra dans la pièce avec le reste de son équipe.

_ Sai, tu viens t'entrainer avec moi. Vu la commotion à laquelle tu as participée hier, il vaudrait mieux que je calme une fois de plus tes ardeurs, fit Yamato, mystérieusement apparu dans mon dos au risque de me faire criser.

_ Sakura, Naruto, j'ai besoin de vos informations sur les compétences de l'ennemi pour faire un plan, déclara Shikamaru. Nous rejoindrons les autres en entrainement plus tard.

_ D'accord, fit Sakura.

Je les suivis, tandis que les autres se préparaient à travailler leur esprit d'équipe par quelques matchs amicaux. Dans une pièce adjacente, Kakashi-Sensei avait étalé une carte et étudiait le terrain sur lequel nous allions nous rendre. Je pris place à ses côtés ainsi que Sakura. Le plan montrait les repérages effectués par diverses équipes envoyées au pays du Riz. Ayant moi-même parcouru les lieux avec Tenzo-Senpai lors de missions d'élimination de soldats d'Orochimaru, je connaissais assez bien la géographie locale. Ce qui me permit de rajouter le cours d'une rivière et la localisation d'un repaire du serpent, abandonné à l'époque où je patrouillais dans le coin.

_ Comme vous le voyez, le pont est l'un des rares à traverser ce gouffre, dit Kakashi-Sensei, ce qui rend le lieu idéal pour créer des embuscades, mais pas uniquement les nôtres. Le but sera de séparer Sasori et son espion, tout en s'assurant de la sécurité des lieux.

_ Oui, fit Sakura, Sasori a mentionné ses hommes durant le combat. On peut s'attendre avec le suicide de son partenaire, à ce qu'il ait amené des renforts logistiques. Il faut surtout espérer qu'il s'agit d'hommes de main, et non pas d'un autre membre de l'Akatsuki.

_ On peut aussi s'attendre à ce que l'espion soit intercepté par des membres d'Orochimaru. Si le lieu de rendez-vous a lieu dans cette région, alors il est très facile pour les ninjas d'Oto de créer des pièges et d'envoyer des troupes depuis ce repaire, expliquais-je.

_ Autrement dit, nous disposons de quatre équipes, avec plusieurs cibles intéressantes pour l'ennemi, dont on ne connait pas la force de frappe véritable, résuma Shikamaru.

_ Quelles cibles ? s'étonna Sakura. Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que Sasuke qui intéressait Orochimaru.

_ Sasuke risque de faire bouger les troupes d'Oto vers lui si l'ordre est donné. Moi par contre, j'ai aiguisé l'intérêt de Sasori, ainsi que celui d'Orochimaru, parce que je suis un Jinchuuriki.

_ Un quoi ? demanda Sakura.

_ Je pensais que Tsunade-Sama t'avait expliqué cela. Il s'agit de personnes comme Naruto ou Gaara qui servent de réceptacles pour les Bijuus. Comme Kyuubi qui a attaqué Konoha il y a seize ans.

_ Et j'aimerais te prévenir, Shikamaru, puisque tu es notre stratège, qu'il ne faut pas faire confiance à Sai.

_ J'étais sûr que ce n'était pas l'amour fou entre vous, se moqua Shikamaru.

_ Sai est un membre de l'ANBU racine, une section de l'ANBU qui ne dépend pas de l'Hokage, mais de Danzô. Son but est de protéger Konoha, mais ses membres ne sont chargés que des travaux qui… hésita Kakashi. Qui effectuent les missions les plus importantes, mais également les moins reluisantes.

_ Je vois, fit Shikamaru. Une idée de son but ?

_ Aucune, soupirais-je, mais je pense qu'elle a un rapport soit avec moi, soit avec Sasuke.

_ Ou peut-être avec Orochimaru ou l'Akatsuki, proposa Sakura.

_ Hein ? m'étonnais-je.

_ Eh bien, le but de Danzô est de protéger Konoha, n'est-ce pas ? Il peut tenter de contracter une alliance avec l'un des deux partis afin de protéger le village. De mon point de vue, je parierais sur Orochimaru, vu qu'il a fait partie de Konoha il y a longtemps.

_ Je dirais que ses intérêts politiques passent légèrement avant ça, vu qu'il désire ardemment être Hokage depuis longtemps, fit Kakashi, mais je suis d'accord avec toi.

_ J'ignore comment il compte amadouer le serpent, mais je vais essayer de le surveiller de près.

Puis Shikamaru nous interrogea sur ce que nous savions des techniques de Sasori, et de son comportement vis-à-vis des autres. Notre seul exemple étant celui de Deidara, les résultats risquaient d'être quelque peu biaisés. Néanmoins, Shikamaru parvint à établir un plan d'action qui nous garantirait de bons résultats. Dès ce soir, je partirai avec mon équipe pour traverser le pont et installer des pièges de l'autre côté du gouffre. Sasori sachant que nous allions venir à la réunion, c'étaient ses hommes dont la présence était le plus à craindre, c'est pourquoi l'équipe de Kakashi resterait en arrière pour les affronter. L'équipe d'Asuma serait embusquée près du pont afin d'immobiliser les adversaires, le temps d'opérer la capture des deux hommes. L'équipe de Gai, enfin, détecterait le vrai corps de Sasori, et servirait de renfort aux diverses équipes présentes sur place. En cas d'échec de ce plan, je devrais attirer le marionnettiste à moi, afin de le piéger avec mon équipe, et Sasuke ferait de même avec l'espion d'Orochimaru.

Une fois la réunion terminée, je me servis de mon temps restant pour travailler de nouveau sur mon Rasengan mélangé à mon affinité Suiton. Le même problème de la présence de Kyuubi dans mon organisme se posa de nouveau, et je me laissai tomber au sol. J'étais capable de faire des flux aqueux, et j'étais capable de maintenir la forme sphérique de la technique du Yondaime. Alors où était le piège ? Qu'est-ce qui clochait dans ma technique ? J'étais de plus en plus déprimée lorsque je rentrais manger avec mes paumes écorchées.

_ Comment as-tu fait pour entamer autant la chair de tes mains sans réussir à te briser les os ? demanda Sakura alors qu'elle régénérait mes mains.

_ En essayant de mettre au point une nouvelle technique qui pourrait déchirer, répondis-je.

_ Et c'est quoi ? demanda Lee en s'empiffrant de riz.

_ J'essaye de combiner le Rasengan avec un élément, mais j'ai l'impression que ça ne veut pas fonctionner.

_ Tu arrives à contrôler tes flux de chakra avec un élément ? s'étonna Yamato. Il y a eu du progrès en un an. N'essayes pas d'aller trop vite en besogne, la maîtrise du chakra n'est pas ton fort.

_ J'ai réussi à faire des flux aqueux parfaitement maîtrisés quand on m'expliquait correctement, répliquais-je sèchement à la remarque. C'est parce que j'ai des réserves de chakra importantes que ta technique d'apprentissage ne me convenait pas.

_ Hey, du calme, fit Sai en posant sa main sur la mienne.

Je me raidis pendant une fraction de seconde. Shikamaru, Sakura, Kakashi et Yamato ne s'en formalisèrent pas. S'ils la voyaient, ils savaient que nous jouions la comédie. Par contre, le regain d'intérêt dans les yeux de Neji me fit frissonner. Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait l'air beaucoup plus mature que par le passé, et beaucoup moins possessif. Au moins n'essayait-il pas de gagner mes faveurs en me sautant dessus à la moindre occasion comme un enquiquineur que je connaissais. En parlant de ce dernier, il semblait trop crevé par sa matinée avec les deux fous du Taijutsu pour lever ses baguettes. Ce serait sans doute un après-midi sieste pour lui. Cependant ma réaction face à Yamato, et celle face a Sai avait jeté un froid dans l'assemblée, et le repas se termina sans que l'on évoque plus longtemps ma nouvelle technique.

Après le repas, je m'isolai dans mon lieu d'entrainement précédent. Après quelques essais encore ratés de manipulation de Suiton, tout en imposant la forme du Rasengan, je parvins au final à former une sphère aqueuse. La rotation à l'intérieure était lente, et mes essais sur les arbres et les rochers alentours ne donnaient rien de concluant. Malheureusement, j'étais tellement fixée sur mon problème, que l'arrivée de Kakashi-Sensei et de Tenzo-Senpai me surprit au point de me faire perdre ma concentration. La technique m'échappa une nouvelle fois, et il me fallut l'aide des deux autres Sensei pour qu'une trombe d'eau ne vienne pas détruire la station thermale. Je m'assis contre une souche, pendant que mes professeurs faisaient de même.

_ Hum, donc quel est le problème ? demanda Kakashi-Sensei.

_ J'arrive à faire le Rasengan sans effort, fis-je.

Je tendis ma main droite devant moi et le maintins avec mon bras gauche pour l'empêcher de trembler à cause de la concentration qui était nécessaire. La sphère se forma dans ma main.

_ Excellent, commenta Kakashi. Je n'aurais pas fait mieux.

_ Mais quelle que soit l'étape à laquelle j'essaye d'injecter l'eau, tout dérape. Soit la forme, soit les flux, soit le Suiton.

_ Pourtant si tu contrôles tes flux de Suiton, tu ne devrais pas altérer la forme de la technique, objecta Yamato.

_ Je sais, c'est bien pour ça que ça m'agace. Mais le temps de concentration demandé est tel, que je doute de l'efficacité de la technique au combat. C'est comme si on vous demandait de surveiller la présence d'ennemis en même temps à droite et à gauche. C'est possible dans l'absolu, mais ça demande une concentration phénoménale. En cas d'attaque, on perd le visuel de la situation, et on risque de se faire toucher facilement.

_ Eh bien, c'est évident, fit Kakashi.

Il forma un clone qui se mit dos à lui.

_ Là je regarde à la fois à droite et à gauche. Au même moment. Et je suis prêt à contrer n'importe quelle attaque.

L'illumination vint, et je compris qu'il fallait que je divise mes tâches. Comme auparavant, quand j'avais besoin d'un clone pour gérer les flux et d'un autre pour la forme. Il me faudrait donc un clone pour l'émission et la transformation de chakra et je me contenterai d'utiliser son énergie pour créer les flux et maintenir la forme.

_ Mais bien sûr! m'exclamais-je.

_ Elle vient d'avoir une idée avec ta démonstration ? C'est étonnant, commenta Tenzo.

_ Vous n'avez jamais pris le temps de vous apprécier tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ? fit Kakashi. Tu étais trop concentré à obéir au village et à te sentir coupable, et elle à dépérir face aux épreuves que tu lui donnais. J'aurais pensé qu'une complicité aurait émergée entre vous.

_ Il est vrai que c'est la première fois que je la vois aussi vivante. Lorsque je l'avais rencontrée, elle était centrée autour de ses problèmes affectifs et moi je n'ai pas su l'en détourner et ne pas la précipiter dans l'enfer que peut représenter être un ANBU.

_ Hé, vous pourriez discuter de cela ailleurs, grognais-je. D'une part vous le faites en ma présence ce qui est désagréable, d'autre part j'aimerais avoir un peu plus de concentration pour le moment.

_ Pardon, fit Kakashi. Mais tu as besoin d'entendre ce que nous évoquons. J'ai été stupide de croire que le village n'essaierait pas de profiter des talents que j'avais découverts en toi.

_ Et je n'ai fait qu'obéir aux ordres sans les discuter, alors que c'est au niveau humain, et non pas au niveau du règlement que j'aurais dû réfléchir, continua Yamato. Je suis désolé de t'avoir causé autant d'ennuis.

Je soupirai avant de regarder au ciel. Je recevais leurs excuses, et c'était comme du baume sur mes cicatrices. Soulageant ma peine, mais n'effaçant pas les marques de leurs actes. Ils n'étaient pas entièrement responsables. Le village n'avait jamais prêté attention à moi tant que je jouais les idiots. Et moi je n'étais concentrée que sur ma propre douleur d'être ostracisée. Malheureusement je n'avais pas pris en compte les conséquences de révéler mes réelles capacités au vu et au su de tout le monde. Tant que je n'étais qu'un moyen d'éviter qu'un nouveau danger ne s'abatte sur la ville, tout allait bien. J'étais un garçon simplet qui avait de trop grands rêves pour lui, dans une équipe où on ne se souciait que de l'Uchiha. Si jamais mes pouvoirs latents se réveillaient, j'aurais fait un punching ball honorable pour le dernier possesseur du Sharingan.

_ Kakashi-sensei, j'ai quelques questions à vous poser. A vrai dire ça me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques temps. Vous me promettez de répondre honnêtement à mes questions et de ne pas vous dérober ?

_ Je te le promets, fit Kakashi.

_ Alors, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'était l'équipe sept à la base. J'ai de forts soupçons de la réponse, mais j'aimerais l'entendre de votre bouche. Pourquoi a-t-on assemblée une équipe aussi bancale, où le seule élément fonctionnel se trouvait être Sasuke ? Pourquoi avez-vous quitté votre poste de chef de l'ANBU pour faire du babysitting ? Et est-ce que Sakura et moi n'étions que des faire-valoir pour Sasuke, juste assez bon pour le soutenir et l'empêcher de partir ?

_ Je trouve que tes termes sont assez forts pour qualifier la situation. Et ce que je vais te révéler ne doit être entendu que de toi et de toi seule. Je suis désolé Tenzo, mais tu n'es pas habilité à entendre ce dont je dois parler à Naruto.

_ Dois-je me retirer maintenant pour vous laisser le temps de parler ?

_ Non, dis-je. J'ai juste une dernière question à vous poser à tous les deux, et je vais continuer mon entrainement.

_ Laquelle est-ce ?

_ Est-ce que vous m'avez réellement formée pour être ANBU ? Je veux dire, mis à part les manigances du Conseil, suis-je assez compétente pour être un membre de l'élite du village ?

_ Pour entrer dans l'ANBU, dit Tenzo, il faut faire preuve de capacités exceptionnelles, ou avoir une spécialisation dans laquelle on excelle. Je ne suis moi-même pas le plus doué au combat, et a présent que je t'ai laissée repartir, je m'aperçois que tu as toutes les qualités physiques pour faire partie de l'ANBU.

_ Au moins ça me rassure, dis-je. Je sais que ma formation n'a pas été vaine.

_ Cependant, ajouta mon Senpai, il te manque une chose essentielle qui fait de toi un élément un peu trop instable pour être un ANBU. Tu es trop émotive, et ce malgré toutes les missions visant à te faire déshumaniser par le village.

_ Et toi ? demandais-je. Toi aussi tu as dû subir les mêmes épreuves que moi durant tout ce temps. Comment as-tu survécu à tout cela ?

_ Par la culpabilité. J'étais à la fois trop accroché aux règles, et trop effrayé par ce que le Conseil pourrait nous faire si nous désobéissions que je n'ai pas essayé de te sauver. Et tu as réussi à te sauver par toi-même. Et aussi parce que je n'étais pas celui qui t'accompagnait pour les missions lors des massacres. A chaque fois que tu devais te rendre vers un repaire d'Orochimaru, je recevais une mission m'obligeant à me rendre ailleurs, et un autre prenait ma place et ma signature de Chakra. Tu n'as jamais été très réceptive aux émissions de chakra, et tu sais encore moins les analyser.

Ma bouche était sèche à présent que je voyais ce qu'était devenu dans mon esprit, le pitoyable Tenzo. Ce n'était qu'un homme à l'esprit faible, qui se laisse guider par les ordres sans trouver la force de les discuter. Quelqu'un qui pourrait avoir d'excellentes idées mais qui ne les applique pas de peur d'être mal vu par l'un ou l'autre. En le voyant partir sans un mot et me tourner le dos, je sus que je pourrais m'approcher de lui et lui trancher la gorge sans que rien ni personne ne puisse m'en empêcher. Il était entré dans l'ANBU car il avait travaillé sa spécialité de traqueur. Il n'était pas un combattant, juste un espion au caractère faible.

_ Tu ne devrais pas le juger trop durement, me dit Kakashi. Je sais que tu es en train de dénigrer ses forces dans ta tête, mais tu as travaillé assez de temps avec lui pour savoir qu'il n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais.

_ Vous avez été son Senpai autrefois, est-ce vous qui vous occupiez de sa formation ?

_ Non, j'étais juste dans la même équipe que lui, et je lui ai appris quelques trucs des traqueurs. Il n'avait pas la carrure pour rentrer dans l'ANBU, mais il y est entré quand même. Un peu comme toi, sauf qu'il a préféré accepter d'être formaté, contrairement à toi qui t'es rebellée contre le moule que l'on t'a offert.

_ Vraiment ? Pourquoi le village tenait-il tant à ce qu'il devienne un ANBU.

_ Parce qu'il n'est pas ce qu'il semble être. C'est l'une des rares personnes à avoir survécu aux expériences d'Orochimaru. Il est le seul à pouvoir contrôler Kyuubi si celui-ci sortait de ton corps, et à pouvoir utiliser le Mokuton.

_ Alors le Conseil a décidé d'en faire une arme. Et malheureusement ça a mal tourné parce qu'il n'était pas assez doué, c'est ça ? Il est devenu un ANBU médiocre, tout juste bon à surveiller comment pourrait tourner le réceptacle de Kyuubi, hein ?

_ Tu as des mots très durs à l'encontre des autres Naruto.

_ C'est parce que je viens de me rendre compte à quel point des vieux séniles essayaient de contrôler ma vie et celle des autres. Et ça ne me met pas spécialement d'humeur joyeuse. Et il reste encore le mystère de la mission de Sai.

_ Tu veux encore parler de ce que nous évoquions auparavant, ou tu préfères t'entrainer ?

_ Il y a trop de monde aux alentours pour que je puisse écouter vos informations sans aucun mal. Je pense que je vais retourner à ma technique.

_ Ça te dérange si je reste là pour regarder ?

_ Pas du tout, faites comme vous voulez.

J'invoquai un Mizu Bunshin qui, comme par le passé, installa ses mains au dessus des miennes pour m'insuffler l'énergie dont il était fait. De l'eau saturée en chakra jaillit de ses mains, et je modelai les flux. Toujours plus petit. Toujours plus dense. Je sentis la sphère d'eau se former et entamer mes paumes. Lorsque la pression fut trop forte pour être supportée par le clone, celui-ci se désagrégea complètement pour être aspiré par la technique. Dans ma tête, je ressentis la curieuse impression qu'était celle de se fondre dans un tourbillon et d'en être une part entière. La sphère, curieusement, continua à se rapprocher de ma peau tout en tournant. Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de mes mains. Et tout à coup, je ressentis l'envie de me débarrasser de cette technique qui me brutalisait les mains. Et avec l'énergie supplémentaire dégagée par la sphère elle-même, j'exerçai une pression en avant du plus fort que je pus. Un bruit de détonation se fit entendre et je fus projetée en arrière. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient furieusement, et j'avais du mal à percevoir le moindre son. J'avais l'impression que mes épaules s'étaient déboitées en arrière au point de m'arracher les bras.

Kakashi près de moi semblait crier mon nom. Son masque m'empêchait de lire sur ses lèvres, mais l'inquiétude dans ses yeux vairons me firent comprendre le sens de sa question.

_ Aidez moi à me relever, dis-je, mais je n'entendis pas ma voix résonner.

Il passa sa main derrière mon dos et me remit sur mes pieds. J'étirai mes bras, et je sentis un craquement douloureux dans le haut de mon dos, tandis que mes muscles reprenaient une place plus naturelle. Mon Sensei grimpa à un arbre, et je le suivis. Depuis les plus hautes branches, il me désigna du doigt la cime énorme pin proche du gite où nous nous trouvions, peut-être un kilomètre, sans doute un peu moins. Un énorme trou avait été percé dans le bois, un trou circulaire que je retrouvai dans quelques nuages derrière l'arbre dans le ciel. Je grimaçai. Cette technique risquai d'être hautement dangereuse pour moi et pour les autres tant que je ne saurai pas en régler la puissance.

Kakashi sembla me dire quelque chose, et je perçus sa voix à travers les bourdonnements qui emplissaient mon crâne. Je lui désignai mes oreilles et haussai les épaules d'un air désolé pour lui faire comprendre que je ne comprenais rien de ce qu'il pouvait me raconter. C'est effrayant de ne pas entendre autour de soi. Moi qui n'ait pas un odorat très développée, ni une vue très perçante, c'est surtout ce sens que j'avais privilégié pour me diriger. Cela allait rendre ma mission difficile si je ne pouvais pas utiliser mon ouïe.

Le Jounin descendit quelques branches pour arriver à ma hauteur. Puis il me poussa, me prenant par surprise. Il n'y avait aucune prise derrière moi pour me rattraper, et je perdis l'équilibre. Je n'avais pas anticipé qu'il ferait un tel mouvement ! Je lui faisais confiance. Je me sentis tomber, et vrillai pour fixer le sol qui se rapprochait. Durant ma chute, j'ouvris ma fermeture éclair et laissai flotter ma veste de survêtement derrière moi pour me freiner autant que pour me diriger. Naturellement mes doigts crochetèrent une prise légère sur l'arbre ue je venai de quitter, et mes pieds revinrent vers le sol dans une position où je pus contrôler mon point de chute.

Un mouvement derrière moi me fit me retourner, et l'éventail caché dans ma manche jaillit sous la gorge de mon adversaire, entaillant légèrement son masque. La peau pâle sous le tissu noir apparut, ainsi qu'une légère entaille qui gouttait. Kakashi-Sensei se tenait devant moi, et je n'avais fait aucune manœuvre pour freiner mon coup. S'il ne s'était pas reculé au dernier moment, il serait mort. Ses yeux dérivèrent vers mon autre main toujours dans mon dos et sur la jambe prête à le faucher si nécessaire. Il m'adressa un bref hochement de la tête avant de se reculer et de me laisser me relever.

Je roulai un coin de ma manche et le tortillai dans mon conduit auditif en un coton-tige improvisé. Je grimaçai au contact rugueux. Puis je me mouchai pour dégager un peu plus mon nez et mes oreilles. Heureusement j'entendais beaucoup mieux. Un grésillement subsistait toujours, masquant une bonne partie de la nature aux alentours.

Kakashi-Sensei fit un pas dans les feuilles mortes dans ma direction, et je combattis la furieuse envie de le gifler, autant que mes réflexes d'agent spécial.

_ Yamato avait raison : tu as les réflexes essentiels pour faire partie de l'ANBU, mais tu es bien trop émotive. Ce qui en mon sens n'est pas une mauvaise chose, c'est ce qui te définit toi. Qu'as-tu ressenti juste à l'instant de me frapper avec ton éventail, et de me blesser ?

_ De la colère, de la frustration, et l'amère déception de voir sa confiance trahie.

_ Et juste là, alors que tu savais que ma manœuvre d'attaque était une nouvelle fois pour te tester, tu n'as pas réagi parce que tu contrôlais tes émotions. Ce qui veut dire que j'aurais pu t'éliminer, si j'avais été un ennemi.

_ Si vous aviez été un ennemi, je n'aurai pas hésité.

_ Vraiment ? Et s'il s'était agi de Sai, voire même de Sasuke s'il en venait à se souvenir de certaines choses ?

Je fus prise à dépourvue par sa remarque. Il était vrai que je m'étais juré de sauver Sasuke de ses propres ténèbres, bien que ce ne fût pas ma priorité pour le moment. Et vu comme je connaissais le caractère imbuvable de Sasuke, et son amour de la tradition, apprendre qu'il avait perdu la mémoire par la faute de la fille qu'il aime n'était pas spécialement un évènement qui le mettrait de bonne humeur. Sans oublier ce qui tomberait sur les hauts dignitaires du village lorsqu'il serait informé de la vérité derrière les actions de son frère aîné. A ce propos, il valait mieux qu'il l'apprenne avant de décider de tuer tout le monde dans le village. Et ce serait tant pis pour les idéaux pacifistes d'Itachi, de même que pour sa volonté de conserver l'honneur de son clan.

Et je souhaitais également confondre Sai, afin de découvrir ce qu'on lui avait ordonné de faire à mon encontre ou celle de Sasuke. Si j'en venais à contrecarrer les plans de Danzô, nul doute que son soldat viendrait m'attaquer pour régler le problème. Et peut-être pas tout seul non plus. Et contrairement à Sasuke dont l'entrainement intensif et régulier n'avait pas encore porté ses fruits, mon parrain était tout sauf faible. Notre dernier affrontement était quelque peu déséquilibré, vu que j'étais nue lorsqu'il est survenu, mais il avait gagné avec une facilité déconcertante qui me faisait me remettre sérieusement en question.

Et puis concernant ma manière de me battre, j'avais une sérieuse tendance à sous-estimer mes adversaire autant que j'avais une réticence à montrer toutes mes attaques. Si j'étais allée véritablement à fond face à Sasori, aurais-je perdu face à son narcotique gazeux et aurais-je été faite prisonnière ?

_ Kakashi-Sensei.

_ Naruto ?

_ Après la mission, j'aimerais que nous discutions de l'origine de l'équipe sept, notre équipe sept du début. Après tout, nous avons surpassé toutes les prévisions qui avaient été faites à notre égard, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Tu es même devenue bien plus maligne que je ne l'aurais jamais cru en te rencontrant.

La douleur dans mes mains s'était atténuée : le chakra de Kyuubi avait peu à peu refermé mes plaies. Je revins sur le terrain d'entrainement avec Kakashi-Sensei. Là-bas, Shikamaru était en train d'expliquer sa stratégie aux autres. Il n'était pas vraiment essentiel de faire travailler les personnes issues d'équipes différentes entre elles, mais ça valait mieux. Tout imprévu pouvait nous forcer à nous disperser et à nous retrouver. Imprévus qui surviendraient certainement avec une quantité non négligeable d'ennemis en plus. Visiblement le maître des ombres avait également chargé Yamato et notre équipe de poser quelques pièges aux endroits stratégiques qu'il avait déterminés à divers endroits de la carte, ainsi que des refuges à aménager.

_ Et rappelez-vous, cette mission est à la priorité maximale, déclara Asuma-Sensei. Un des deux individus ciblés au moins doit être ramené à Konoha, à tout prix. Si jamais vous êtes trop blessés pour pouvoir continuer à vous mouvoir, vous vous installerez dans les refuges qui seront fournis par l'équipe Yamato.

Le sérieux de cette déclaration fit déglutir Ten-Ten avec nervosité. Le fils de l'ancien Hokage ne plaisantait certainement pas. Kakashi-Sensei l'avait certainement informé quels risques tous encourraient pour la mission, c'est pourquoi il n'avait pas fait appel au trio habituel du Ino-Shika-Cho. Bien que cette équipe travaille bien en adéquation avec la mienne puisque mes deux meilleurs amis en faisaient partie et de même pour Sakura, il était préférable d'amener sur le terrain une paire plus expérimentée dans les missions périlleuses.

Alors que tous discutaient stratégie et combat, Sakura me tapa légèrement sur l'épaule pour me signaler qu'elle voulait me parler. Ma surdité demeurait encore quelque peu, ce qui m'avait empêché de l'entendre. Derrière elle se tenait Neji.

_ J'ai remarqué que tes canaux de chakra circulaient mal, et j'ai discuté un peu avec Yamato-San qui était au courant de ton habitant intérieur. Et j'ai eu une idée de pourquoi ton chakra semblait circuler difficilement dans tes méridiens, m'annonça le médecin.

_ C'est pour mieux regarder mon système circulatoire que tu as fait appel à Neji ?

_ Précisément.

_ Je peux forcer tes Tenketsu à augmenter la quantité de chakra qu'ils laissent passer, expliqua le brun.

_ Je pense que de ne pas utiliser le chakra du Kyuubi devait être possible à la création du sceau, mais que celui-ci s'est altéré.

_ Oui, c'est parce que son chakra filtrait que j'ai pu l'utiliser pour augmenter la puissance de mes attaques.

_ Ce que je pense, c'est que ce chakra que tu n'utilises pas filtre tout de même par le sceau, sauf que tu n'es pas blessée en permanence. Donc ce chakra reste dans ton organisme, lequel le rejette puisqu'il ne reconnait pas ton énergie habituelle.

_ Tu voudrais dire que pour maintenir un taux acceptable pour mes cellules, le chakra du démon me blesse pour me soigner et donc diminuer de lui-même.

D'un côté ça semblait être une idée assez stupide, et d'autre part ça pouvait expliquer de nombreuses choses. Dont la crise dont j'avais été victime la veille au soir quand mon ratio de chakra avait nettement diminué face à celui de Kyuubi.

_ Tu permets que je fasse un test ? demandais-je.

_ Quel genre de test ? s'inquiéta Neji. Pas le genre dangereux où tu vas vérifier les dires de Sakura en forçant le chakra du démon à sortir de ton organisme.

_ Si, tout à fait. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas. Juste, ce serait plus sympa de se mettre plus à l'écart.

_ Tu ne veux pas montrer cela aux autres ? demanda Sakura et ses yeux désignèrent brièvement Sai.

_ Yup. Retournons là où je m'entrainais tout à l'heure.

Nous nous enfonçâmes tous les trois dans les bois. Je tendis une de mes mains en avant et commençai à former un Rasengan, mais au lieu d'utiliser uniquement mon chakra, je préférais forcer le sceau et secouer un peu mon habitant intérieur.

**« Allez, c'est l'heure du loyer ? »**

**« Heh ! Petite insolente, tu crois pouvoir contrôler mon chakra de cette manière ? »**

Je sentis la vaque partir de la naissance du sceau et remonter la spirale comme une montée de flammes vives. Je serrai les dents pour ne pas crier, avec l'impression qu'une coulée de lave venait irriguer mes veines. Mes pupilles se fendirent et ma bouche devint gueule garnie de crocs. Neji se raidit à côté de Sakura. Dis-moi mon beau, ça te rappelle de mauvais souvenirs, mon apparence démoniaque, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as plus aucune envie d'embrasser mes babines maintenant ? Je te répugne à nouveau, parce que je suis un monstre. Les yeux pâles du Hyuuga se fixèrent dans les miens, et j'en appréciai la volonté qui y brillait. Il n'avait pas peur de moi, mais il ne devait pas apprécier mon changement de forme.

La douleur se fit si intense dans mon ventre que j'eus l'impression qu'on remuait mes entrailles avec du verre pilé. Je me pliai en deux, en grognant de douleur. Ma main tenant le Rasengan s'était munie de griffes, et l'orbe mêlait des flux rouges parfois striés de bleu. Il ne s'était pas foutu de moi le démon, il me refilait beaucoup d'énergie à la fois. Je haletai et crachai un peu de sang. Sakura cria mon nom, alors que je posai un genou à terre.

« **Comment tu trouves ce petit afflux de pouvoir ? Tu es toujours certaine que tu veux faire ami-ami avec moi ?** » demanda le démon.

« **La ferme boule de fourrure, tu vois bien que je suis en train de régler le problème que me pose ton énergie !** » râlais-je en reprenant le surnom de la voix.

« **Ne prends** **pas les mauvaises habitudes de ton prédécesseur de m'insulter de la sorte !** »

Je laissai l'énergie se disperser en haletant. Une toux sèche secoua mes épaules et je crachai encore du sang. Quelques gouttes filtrèrent entre mes doigts et coulèrent le long de ma main.

_ Je suppose que tu n'allais pas me parler de cela ? demanda Sakura d'une voix froide où pointait la tristesse.

Je souris avec gêne et détournai le regard.

_ Il y a tellement de choses que je dois faire que je n'ai pas à me soucier de détails aussi mineurs que celui-ci, Sakura.

Elle se jeta sur moi dans le but de me gifler, je n'eus qu'un seul pas à faire pour que son attaque sous le poids de l'émotion de rate. Mais elle avait été entrainée par un Sannin tout comme moi, et elle n'avait aucune intention de me laisser faire sans avoir son mot à dire. J'évitai ses coups de poings en me décalant juste ce qui était nécessaire pour juste en sentir le souffle. Elle apprenait mes réaction et ajuster ses frappes en fonction de ce qu'elle voyait. Mais moi aussi j'analysais ses coups et la dance reprenait. Mes pieds ne bougeaient presque pas du sol où je me trouvais, se contentant d'arpenter un simple carré que mes bittes traçaient dans le sol. Finalement, elle se calma, voyant qu'il n'était pas utile d'aller plus avant dans l'affrontement, puisque nous allions gâcher du chakra pour rien.

Neji se plaça tout de même entre nous deux pour éviter que la situation ne dégénère.

_ Naruto ? Pourrais-tu faire ton Rasengan comme tu as l'habitude de le faire ?

Je m'exécutai, et le taux de mon propre chakra dans mes méridiens contra celui du démon. Et tandis que la technique se formait dans ma main, je vis le jeune homme examiner les réactions de mon corps de son Bakugan.

_ Je pense que tes suppositions sont justes, Sakura. Je pense que la présence du chakra de Kyuubi est supportée par le corps de Naruto jusqu'à un certain taux, mais que le fait de ne pas l'utiliser lorsqu'elle malaxe son chakra en fait augmenter la concentration, d'où la provocation des lésions.

_ Donc, Naruto, je t'ordonne d'intégrer une partie du chakra de Kyuubi dans la synthèse de ton chakra, en ajustant les quantités d'énergie physique et d'énergie spirituelle.

_ Attends, Sakura, fit Neji, j'ai une autre remarque à faire. Le corps de Naruto est si habituée à la présence du chakra du démon qu'il agit comme une cage dont il ne peut sortir involontairement.

_ Ce qui veut dire ? demandais-je.

_ Oh, je comprends ! fit Sakura. Tant que tu n'utilises pas le chakra de Kyuubi, il te rend malade, mais aucun senseur de chakra ne sera capable de détecter la présence du démon lorsque tu attaqueras.

_ Voilà pourquoi Sasori n'avait pas l'air de savoir que j'étais un Jinchuuriki, réfléchis-je à voix haute. Ce qui veut dire que je peux demeurer invisible aux yeux de l'Akatsuki pour un temps.

Sauf pour Itachi et Kisame, mais ils n'avaient pas l'air super partageurs au niveau de leurs proies. Mais Itachi ne me voulait aucun mal, du moins il avait l'air sincère à propos de son attachement à Konoha, et Jiraya-Sensei lui faisait confiance. Et certainement aussi aux yeux de cet homme-plante bizarre. D'ailleurs à présent que j'y repensais, il semblait prétendre que la volonté du feu était dans le faux. Comme si j'aurais une révélation divine par rapport à ce que je devais faire pour le futur. Je chassai cette idée de ma tête, ce n'était pas le moment.

Le soir même, après le repas, je fis mes affaires et mes adieux aux autres équipes. Et nous étions partis en direction du point de rendez-vous. Dans deux jours, la plus importante mission à laquelle j'aurais participée allait commencer.


	7. Choosing one's side

_Arghn au moment où je changeais d'onglet pour regarder vos reviews, ma souris a cliqué sur les recherches google. Je dois tout retaper, nooooooon!_

_Bon, comme je le disais, j'ai écrit une fiction en anglais qui n'est pas une traduction d'une de mes fics en français. Si vous vous faites chier pendant vos vacances, ça peut vous divertir d'aller jeter un petit coup d'œil._

_Sinon les épisodes HS de Naruto, c'est fini! On a revu du Madara, on en connait plus sur le style de combat d'Utakata en mode Bijuu, donc je suis contente._

_**La-diabolique**: Ben le chakra de démon reste dangereux. C'est comme dans l'œuvre originale où le chakra de de démon détruit l'épiderme du Jinchuuriki lorsque le manteau du démon dépasse un certain nombre de queues. Et ça doit faire outch les muqueuse dans ce cas là! Bref tout ça pour dire que tant que Naruto fait attention, le chakra de Kyuubi ne la rendra pas malade._

_**Ikikaeru-jin'sei**: Moi non plus j'ai rien à faire (la faute à ces employeurs qui ne répondent pas à mes CVs). La technique n'est pas tout à fait au point, mais l'effet a été obtenu, une sorte de canon à Rasengan 8D. Je n'ai pas prévu de Shikamaru jaloux pour le moment, parce que ce n'est pas son style. Et pour être remis à sa place, ça va être difficile pour Sasuke. Mais ouais, il est grave lourd. Ensuite pour les bisoux, je suis contre parce que c'est vachement intime mais là on change de sujet. D'autant que ça me rappelle une fois où j'étais bourrée et où avec un pote... Nevermind. Tu peux reviewer aussi long que tu veux, j'ai déjà eu pire que toi._

_**lala**: Malheureusement pas de conversation en tête à tête entre Naruto et Shikamaru, pas pour ce chapitre en tout cas._

_**xXTeissXx**: Et un deuxième vote d'impopularité pour Uchiha Sasuke qui a touché le fond! Mais ouais je pense que pour le temps présent, à part être dans le coma, Sasuke risque de rester aussi lourd. Espérons que la pression faite par son entourage réussisse à lui mettre un peu de plomb dans l'aile._

_Viennent ensuite deux reviews anonymes que je ne vais pas supprimer mais que je vous conseille de lire vu à quel point ils sont instructifs._

_Chères Sharon et sedrana: vu la fréquence de vos reviews je me doute que la personne qui les a écrites est la même dans les deux cas. Étant célibataire depuis presque toujours, je n'ai ni amant à retrouver, ni temps ni argent à perdre à appeler les docteurs qui auraient mieux fait de vérifier votre santé mentale plutôt que de vous laisser poster des messages à caractère publicitaire sur ma fiction. Autant avoir un commentaire ou deux de plus ne me gêne pas, je pense que vous devriez revoir la catégorie de personnes à laquelle vous adressez vos messages. L'économiste en moi vous invite à faire une étude de marché, mais vous félicite pour votre audace dans la recherche de clients à pigeonner. Malheureusement ce n'est pas non plus l'écrivain que je suis qui vous adresse ce message, mais une jeune femme dépassée par les évènements qui se demande s'il vaut mieux rire de la stupidité de la race humaine ou venir vous botter les fesses pour vous faire comprendre à quel point vous faites fausse route._

_Je vous souhaite cordialement une bonne lecture de ce message si jamais il atteint vos centres de compréhension cérébraux._

_PS: afin de ne pas vous laisser dans le dénuement le plus total, mais espérant que vous trouverez quelqu'un à votre disposition pour parler de vos troubles, vous trouverez ci-joint le numéro vert français de drogue-info service **0 800 23 13 13** car vos semblez faire défaut d'une certaine mesure dans la consommation de produits illicites, celui du fil santé jeunes **3224** afin de parler de vos troubles de santé mentale et physique et enfin celui de suicide écoute dans le cas où vos problèmes seraient trop profonds pour que les premiers numéros viennent à votre aide **01 45 39 40 00**._

* * *

L'équipe parcourut le pont surplombant le gouffre. Je me risquai un regard par-dessus bord. C'était incroyable qu'un tel édifice ait pu être construit. Je lâchai un caillou afin de l'entendre retomber. Je mis quelques minutes avant d'entendre le son caractéristique d'une éclaboussure. Si faible, à la limite de mon audition. Je réfléchis quelques instants supplémentaire aux instructions supplémentaires que m'avait données Shikamaru tandis que mes deux compagnons installaient une cache à quelques centaines de mètres de l'autre côté du gouffre. Je formai quelques clones et sortis les rouleaux que m'avait donné le stratège.

Shikamaru avait donné une oreillette à tous les chefs d'équipe. Sur une distance de cinq kilomètres, ils pourraient communiquer entre eux, ce qui devrait être suffisant au vu de la distance que nous devrions couvrir avec la mission. Mais il m'en avait également donné une à moi, avec une ligne spéciale qu'il était seule à connaitre. Il ne faisait pas confiance à Sai, et ne connaissait pas Yamato, en cas de besoin drastique de changer le plan, il devait confier les tâches ingrates à ma petite personne.

Il avait eu l'air de dire plus que ce qu'il voulait dire lorsqu'il m'avait remis l'objet. Je n'avais pas compris. Une oreillette était une oreillette, après tout, non ? En tous cas, j'étais heureuse qu'il me reconnaisse comme une unité d'importe supérieure à celle d'un vulgaire fantassin.

Je parcourus le pont et maintins un de mes clones de l'autre côté du rebord, afin que celui-ci puisse installer les parchemins munis de sceaux que Kakashi-Sensei et Shikamaru avaient élaborés. Bien que peu doué en la matière, mon professeur avait reçu une formation dans l'art du scellage par mon père, et plus tard par l'ermite pervers. Personnellement, regarder ces gribouillis ne m'inspirais guère, et mon maigre vernis en la matière me permis de reconnaître un sceau de barrière. Si jamais une tierce personne posait ses pieds sur le pont pour attaquer les deux espions, ceux-ci seraient enfermés dans une barrière.

« **Sérieusement, qui a fait ces sceaux, on dirait le dessin d'un enfant de trois ans !** » s'exclama une voix moqueuse dans ma tête.

Ce n'était pas la voix de Kyuubi, alors je supposai qu'il s'agissait de cette Kushina qui avait parlé lorsque j'avais manipulé un peu le cloaque dans lequel avait été enfermé le démon. Quelque chose avait fait qu'une partie de l'ancien réceptacle de Kyuubi subsistait en moi, ce qui démontrait que l'attaque du démon contre le village il y a seize ans n'était pas le fait d'une catastrophe naturelle. Quelqu'un avait libéré le démon, qui qu'il fut. Et je n'oubliais pas que les fouilles dans les archives m'avaient appris que ma mère se nommait Kushina elle-aussi. De là, il n'y avait qu'un pas pour déterminer qui était cette personne dans ma tête.

« **Vous êtes ma mère, n'est-ce pas ?** »

**« Je pensais que tu ne le devinerais jamais. Evidemment le Renard nous a interrompu quelques instants tout à l'heure. J'essaye depuis des heures de communiquer avec toi sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive et c'est pas de la tarte. Et s'il te plait, tutoie-moi et appelle-moi maman.**»

« **Comment ça se fait que je puisse te parler maintenant, et non pas avant ? Et comment ça se fait que tu te trouves dans mon corps ?** »

« **Oh, ton père ne t'as pas dit ? Quel étourdi il fait !** »

« **Attends, tu es en train de me dire qu'un spectre de mon père se balade aussi dans ma tête ? **»

« **Tiens, c'est étrange. Normalement tu aurais dû lui parler avant de pouvoir me parler… Dattebane ! Il aurait pu faire un sceau que je puisse lire correctement ! Ma chérie, ne prends pas exemple sur ton père, il écrivait comme un cochon, et je ne te raconte pas les sceaux qu'il faisait.** »

« **Bah, je ne sais déjà pas lire les sceaux, je n'y comprends rien du tout !** »

« **Je comprends maintenant ! Les Uzumaki ont des rapports très spéciaux avec les sceaux. Si tu n'en fais pas partie, il faut apprendre les signes un par un et ça devient très chiant. Ton père avait fait l'effort, parce que Jiraya-Sensei l'avait appris. Mais lui c'est un cas à part, je suis persuadée qu'un de ses ancêtres a convolé avec les miens un jour ou l'autre. Mais ne changeons pas de sujet, je m'embrouille toute seule des fois, héhé… **»

« **Enfin bref, le rapport avec les sceaux est ? S'il te plait, j'ai besoin d'agir vite avant que Sai n'aille faire n'importe quoi là où je ne peux plus le surveiller.** »

« **Ne brusque pas ta mère, veux-tu ? Je disais donc que nous avons la capacité de lire et d'écrire dans toutes les langues. C'est dans notre sang.** »

« **Ah ouais, super comme héritage. Ça me sert vachement. Déjà que je pionce devant un livre écrit dans un langage intelligible…** »

« **Je suis là pour t'aider à activer cette faculté. Grâce à cela, les sceaux t'apparaîtront d'une facilité enfantine. Mais puisque tu as l'air de manquer de temps, ce sera pour une autre fois. Et puis la boule de fourrure a l'air de se réveiller. Je m'excuse d'avance ma chérie, ça risque de te faire un peu mal à la tête. **»

Ma vision se troubla de points noirs et d'arcs irisés avant de devenir totalement blanche. Une vague de douleur irrigua ma tête. Des lumières dansaient dans mon champ de vision. Quand je revins à moi et que e monde cessa de tourner, j'étais appuyée, haletante contre le rebord du pont. J'essuyai mon visage perlant de sueur et m'aperçus que je saignais du nez. Je pris garde à ne pas laisser d'hémoglobine sur l'édifice. Je regardai mes mains. Elles tremblaient, et étaient recouvertes de poudre noire. A terre, de longues bandes de bandages avaient été recouvertes de charabia incompréhensible qui pouvait très bien être des sceaux.

« **Désolée, j'ai dû faire dans l'urgence pour les écrire. Tu n'avais pas de quoi écrire alors j'ai dû improviser. Tu remarqueras qu'il y a une paire de bandes. Celles-là tu vas les fixer sous le pont et les dissimuler, elles invoqueront un filet au cas où l'un d'entre vous tomberait d'ici. Et j'ai modifié les sceaux de Kakashi-kun. La barrière tiendra mieux, et elle séparera vos deux cibles, histoire qu'elles ne s'attaquent pas l'une l'autre.** »

« **Maman, c'est trop classe ça ! Mais comment tu sais quelle est notre mission ?** »

« **Oh, j'ai regardé un peu à travers ta tête. Kyuubi fait ça aussi. **»

« **Mais depuis quand tu es en train d'observer ?»**

« **Je ne sais pas vraiment… Je crois que tu as dû perturber le sceau en forçant sur le ratio de ton chakra et celui de Kyuubi. D'ailleurs il ne s'agit que de chakra Yin, le Yang a été scellé autre part par ton père. Il faudra que tu lui demandes. Sois bien prudente lorsque tu manipules son énergie. »**

« **D'accord, j'espère juste que je n'ai rien vu de compromettant…** »

« **Oh, si, j'ai bien vu comme ces quatre garçons te regardaient, et j'ai bien l'intention de t'aider à faire un choix.** »

« **Mais maman !** »

« **Il n'y a pas de mais, Naruto. Je suis ta mère ! Et dès que j'aurais retrouvé ton père dans les méandres de ce foutu sceau, j'aurai une sérieuse discussion avec lui concernant ton mariage.** »

« **Maman ! Je n'ai que seize ans !** »

« **J'ai su que ton père était l'homme de ma vie quand j'avais douze ans, tu sais. Bon, je te laisse, la boule de fourrure fait encore des siennes.** »

L'intérieur de ma tête devenait sérieusement peuplé maintenant. Et en plus j'avais mes parents qui surveillaient mes faits et gestes. J'étais heureuse de faire connaissance avec ma mère, qui avait l'air d'une personne fort sympathique, mais à présent toutes mes actions allaient trouver un commentaire. Déjà que le démon quand il s'y mettait il n'était pas très sympathique ni très commode, mais si il y avait ma mère en plus, c'était la réunion des commères du coin !

Attends, elle avait bien dit quatre ?

_ Naruto, tu en as fini avec les pièges sur ce pont ? me demanda Tenzo au loin.

_ Oui, j'arrive !

Je franchis le pont en quelques enjambées. Personne n'était censé passer ce pont, à part nos cibles le lendemain matin. Un dernier regard en arrière pour m'assurer que les ceux étaient bien en place et cachés. J'espérais qu'il n'y aurait pas à faire sauter l'édifice Plus loin dans la forêt, notre capitaine avait dressé le camp. Du moins avait-il dressé ce qu'il considérait personnellement comme un camp. Effectivement, je n'étais jamais allée en mission avec lui auparavant. Sinon je me serais forcément souvenue qu'il campait dans un manoir fait en Mokuton. Monsieur avait son petit confort.

J'installai mon duvet dans une des pièces et nous dinâmes frugalement de quelques rations de combat. L'aube se levait dehors, et il nous restait une journée à tuer avant le début de l'opération. Je prendrais la dernière veille de la journée. Je m'endormis rapidement entre les couvertures chaudes. Personne ne vint me réveiller pendant mon sommeil, ni coéquipier agaçant, ni démon, ni mère poule. De toute manière j'avais placé un Kage Bunshin qui surveillait Sai, donc le sort en était jeté : il ne pourrait pas s'échapper.

Je me réveillai le lendemain aux alentours de midi, et m'apprêtais à passer l'après-midi seule. Sai dormait dans un coin de la pièce, surveillé par un clone qui n'avait pas dormi. La tête me tourna légèrement lorsque je reçus la fatigue de celui-ci. Je préférai donc laisser quelques clones à dormir, histoire d'être fin prête pour le lendemain.

Je m'entrainai un peu dehors pour me dérouiller. Je ne savais pas quels adversaires nous rencontrerions à l'exception de Sasori et de son espion, mais j'estimai que ses hommes de main n'étaient pas à ignorer. C'était d'ailleurs la raison qui avait poussé Shikamaru à renforcer ce versant du gouffre et pas le nôtre. Il y avait manifestement plus de chances que le marionnettiste ramène ses hommes plutôt que son espion. Mais rien n'était vraiment impossible.

Les heures s'égrenèrent lentement tandis que je maniai les armes blanches les unes après les autres. Tenzo-Senpai s'était réveillé lui aussi, et nous e avions profité pour nous entrainer ensemble. Nous fûmes quelques heures plus tard rejoints par le dernier membre de notre équipée. Ici, pas besoin de prétendre que nous nous aimions. Il n'avait aucun sentiment à mon égard, et c'était réciproque. En silence, notre capitaine fit disparaitre sa maison, et nous devînmes aussi silencieux que des ombres.

Après que le crépuscule soit tombé, Yamato nous autorisa à nous sustenter et à nous hydrater. Il ne faudrait pas que ces besoins primaires nous préoccupent durant le combat. Sai et moi nous dirigeâmes donc vers le seul cours d'eau environnant, à environs cinq kilomètres de là. J'ôtai mes vêtements de repos sur la berge caillouteuse, les scellai dans un des rouleaux prévu à cet effet. Entièrement nue, de même que mon partenaire, je rentrai dans l'eau froide. Seule Senritsu, ma lame fétiche, était nouée le long de ma cuisse. Elle engourdissait mes membres alors qu'elle ne me montait qu'à mi-mollet. Un pain de savon dans une main, je pris une grande respiration et m'immergeai complètement avant de me nettoyer le plus rapidement possible. Je ressortis de l'eau en grelottant. De son côté, mon parrain n'en menait pas plus large que moi, malgré sa sobriété habituelle.

Les cailloux de la berge écorchèrent mes pieds, mais le froid me protégea de la douleur. En quelques instants, le chakra du démon avait refermé les petites entailles. Je mis mes mains et formai quelques sceaux. Immédiatement après, l'eau qui gouttait de mon corps nu et gonflait mes cheveux ruissela à mes pieds pour rejoindre le cours d'eau. De son côté, Sai utilisait sa serviette pour se sécher les cheveux, ne se souciant pas plus que moi de la notion de pudeur. Même en sachant qu'il était détestable, la vision de son bas-ventre aux muscles taillés dans la chair blanche me fit frissonner. Bien sûr qu'il était désirable ainsi, et qu'en d'autres circonstances j'aurais pu me laisser tenter par un plaisir passager.

Aurait-il été aussi entreprenant que Sasuke, ou aussi perspicace que Neji vis-à-vis de mes préférences, il en aurait joué. Sai étant peu au fait des réactions féminines face à son corps sculpté par l'entrainement, il se contenta de me regarder sans que rien ne traverse son regard. En un sens c'était frustrant : je me savais plutôt bien faite de ma personne. Un ninja laid était un oxymore : il était impossible à un soldat qui s'entrainait tous les jours d'être disproportionné. Le fantasme du corps musclé pour les femmes se retrouvait dans tout shinobi, et l'inverse était vrai. J'avouais que pour certains physiques, il fallait aimer, vu que le port d'armes lourdes développait parfois les biceps et les cuisses de manière trop prononcée. Je scrutai mon corps dans la rivière. Je ne voyais pas ce qui pouvait clocher chez moi. J'avais même au moins deux hommes à mes pieds, quatre selon ma mère, mais je doutai que Sai soit un choix pertinent.

N'empêche de ne pas le voir réagir face à mon corps nu restait frustrant. J'enfilai mes sous-vêtements en grognant.

L'automne avait roussi les bois aux alentours, et je préférai enfiler des chaussettes montantes et un pantalon souple au motif camouflage plutôt qu'une tenue courte pour me mouvoir facilement. J'avais enfilé une veste d'un vert sombre par-dessus mon soutien gorge, sans me soucier de mettre un maillot de corps : avec tout ce que j'allai suer durant les combats, je n'allai pas m'embêter avec une couche de vêtements supplémentaire. J'avais installé mes diverses armes au creux des poches et dans les plis spéciaux de mes vêtements. Même les piques qui maintenaient mes cheveux et ma barrette pouvaient servir d'armes détournées, sans oublier que mes pendentifs aux oreilles étaient en réalité un arsenal de crochetage complet.

Je finis de sceller mes vêtements sales dans le rouleau et le rangeai dans ma veste de Chuunin. Elle était épaisse et permettait de ranger des rouleaux dans les poches. Non que j'aie tant de rouleaux à ranger, mais ça pouvait toujours servir. Après tout le tissu était épais, et je n'avais pas le temps de songer à tous les projectiles qui pourraient me toucher. A l'abri des yeux de Sai, je plaçai mon oreillette personnelle que je dissimulai sous le col de ma veste et recouvris mes oreilles de ma capuche.

Dans quelques heures nous partirions au combat.

Je me rendis compte que ni le garçon, ni moi ne nous étions adressé la parole depuis le début de la journée, mis à part pour les politesses usuelles. Nous n'avions aucun lien, et à l'abri du regard des autres, nous étions ennemis. De façon officieuse.

_ Quel est ton but véritable ? me risquais-je tout de même à demander. Je n'hésiterai pas à t'arrêter si tu n'agis pas dans les intérêts du village.

_ Moi de même, Naruto, répondit-il avec son faux sourire.

_ Mais je suis loyale à Konoha, je ne vois pas comment je peux agir à l'encontre de la volonté de Tsunade-Sama.

_ Elle n'est la cime de l'arbre qui observe la forêt. Que sait-elle des pousses qui ont germé entre les racines ? Il n'est pas souhaitable de devoir étouffer le jeune arbre si celui-ci s'abreuve d'une source empoisonnée.

Je gardai le silence quelques temps. Je ne comprenais strictement rien à ce qu'il pouvait me raconter. Pourquoi était-il si profond tout d'un coup ? Pour un type qui ne comprenait guère les émotions humaines, il maniait la métaphore avec une précision redoutable. Restait à savoir ce qu'il désignait avec toutes ses périphrases. En plus ça ne m'avançait guère pour connaître son but final : souhaitait-il engager des négociations avec Orochimaru, ou est-ce que je me trompais de cible ?

Ses mots en rejoignirent d'autres qui résonnaient au fond de ma tête, là où que les avait parqués : « _Les ninjas de Konoha sont bien trop accrochés à leur Volonté du Feu pour voir plus loin que le bout de leur nez._ Mais ne vous inquiétez pas Namikaze Naruto-san, nous éclairerons le chemin à prendre. Le bon chemin. _Et le monde sera enfin…__ ». Qu'avait voulu dire Zetsu à ce moment là ? Quelle était la fin de sa phrase ? Mais quelque part dans ses mots et dans les paroles de Sai se recoupaient une même idée : l'idée que le chemin balisé des croyances de Konoha n'était pas le bon. Quant à savoir vers quel chemin on tentait de me guider en retour, toute la question était là._

_Soudain je me plaquai contre un arbre. Il m'avait semblé… Je n'étais pas certaine de cette sensation, mais elle ne provenait pas d'un bruit que j'aurais pu entendre. Plus d'un instinct primaire. Suivant mon mouvement, mon coéquipier s'arrêta lui aussi. J'hésitai à faire sortir une arme de mes manches. Doucement, je calmai ma respiration et me concentrai sur l'impression désagréable qui provenait dans ma tête. Quelqu'un venait par ici._

_Prestement, je descendis au bas de l'arbre et me glissai sous un buisson. Je sentis la présence de Sai à mes côtés tandis qu'il devenait aussi immobile que s'il n'avait jamais été là. Je m'installai de manière à pouvoir me lever si besoin était. Être installé sur le ventre n'était pas la plus confortable des positions pour une femme. Loin au dessus de nous, une silhouette couverte d'un manteau gris fila à travers les arbres. Arrivée à notre ancien poste d'observation, elle s'arrêta et scruta les alentours. Un détail oublié dans la précipitation avait peut-être alerté ses sens. Pourtant, la silhouette regarda plus en arrière pour des poursuivants qu'au sol._

_Etait-ce l'espion de Sasori infiltré parmi les ninjas d'Oto ?_

_Quelque chose clochait. Généralement, quand on a un rendez-vous secret, peu de gens nous suivent. On s'arrange pour avoir une bonne excuse pour fuir le camp. Si l'excuse n'est pas assez bonne, ou si on a engrangé des suspicions, on évite de se rendre audit rendez-vous. Alors si cet individu se trouvait être effectivement l'espion de Sasori, pourquoi regardait-il avec tant d'insistance en arrière ? Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'un criminel de rang S fasse confiance à du personnel médiocre lorsqu'on en vient à la collecte d'informations. Ses hommes avaient été assez compétents pour assassiner le Yondaime Kazekage, et que le monde entier l'ignore._

_Cet espion ne m'inspirait pas du tout confiance._

_Un rayon de lune s'accrocha sur sa figure, et un objet métallique brilla sur son visage avant qu'il ne se protège de sa main. J'aurais reconnu cet homme entre tous. Sai bougea derrière moi et plaqua sa main sur ma bouche pour étouffer le cri de stupeur. Je me laissai faire : une telle conduite de ma part manquait totalement de professionnalisme._

_Sasori avait engagé quelqu'un de compétent. Malheureusement, il avait engagé quelqu'un de trop compétent, et qui n'était pas loyal à n'importe qui. Yakushi Kabuto était l'espion de Sasori infiltré dans Oto. C'était tout à fait brillant. Restait à savoir si Kabuto espionnait Orochimaru pour le compte du marionnettiste, ou s'il avait toujours été dans le camp d'Orochimaru et qu'il accomplissait les désirs de son maître. Ou alors Kabuto jouait pour lui-même, et ses capacités lui avaient permis de se jouer de deux criminels de rang S._

Une fois qu'il fut passé, Sai se releva et je fis de même. Mieux valait se regrouper avec notre chef d'équipe. Je formai les signes du Hiraishin et attrapai son poignet. Nous aurions été retrouvés en courant. Et même si ma technique risquait d'attirer l'attention sur notre point de départ, ils ne sauraient pas où nous arriverions. La nuit n'en finissait pas de se dérouler, et j'espérai que les autres équipes étaient en place. Il n'y avait nul doute que Kabuto n'était arrivé en avance que pour perturber les plans de Sasori.

Et une petite voix dans ma tête me signala que c'était déjà hautement suspect que Sasori nous ait offert une telle information, alors qu'il avait la main haute lors de notre affrontement. De voir arriver l'espion tant attendu faisait partie intégrante des actions à prendre en compte.

_ Shikamaru nous demande de nous placer. Des individus viennent de pénétrer leur zone, probablement des hommes de Sasori, nous annonça Tenzo.

_ Il était temps, on vient de voir arriver notre homme, fis-je en ramassant le kunai à trois branches que j'avais planté dans un tronc. Dis à Shikamaru qu'il s'agit de Kabuto. Et vu son déplacement, je ne serais pas surprise qu'il amène du monde avec lui.

Tandis que Sai reprenait son sac sur son dos, Yamato transmit les informations. La réponse lui parvint quelques instants plus tard. Je lui indiquais mes estimations quant à l'heure d'arrivée de l'homme au niveau du pont. Notre capitaine décida que nous nous placerions de façon à pouvoir l'intercepter : lui au pied d'un des arbres, Sai et moi de l'autre côté dans le talus. Le vent étant dans notre direction, nous ne pouvions nous trouver trop près.

Une demi-heure plus tard, j'eus le déplaisir de voir approcher les deux hommes de leur destination. Soudain un doute me tarauda, et j'entendis la voix de Shikamaru grésiller dans mon propre écouteur. Je ne pouvais voir que le pont de là où j'étais, mais je voyais les mouvements au loin qui indiquaient de nombreux combats.

_ Ce ne sont pas les hommes de Sasori ! Il a amené des membres de l'Akatsuki avec lui ! s'exclama Shikamaru à mon oreille. Surtout ne viens pas de l'autre côté.

_ Naruto, je perçois des mouvements derrière nous. Est-ce qu'on sort à couvert ?

_ Pas tout de suite, quelque chose ne va pas : les sceaux de restriction ne se sont pas enclenchés.

Dès que deux hommes se seraient engagés sur le pont, deux barrières auraient dû les enserrer et ce n'était pas le cas. Je mis mes mains en visière pour tenter de mieux voir. Kabuto était forcément humain, et il était visiblement en train de discuter avec Sasori. Un frisson de dégoût me parcourut l'échine. Je connaissais cette sensation de chakra. Je ne l'avais pas ressentie depuis très longtemps, mais la même volonté de destruction remontait dans ma tête.

_ Orochimaru, murmurais-je en tentant de découvrir la source de mon mal-être.

Mon visage se refléta brièvement dans le bandeau frontal lustré de Sai. Il avait perdu toute expression, et mes yeux étaient froids.

_ Naruto ! cria Shikamaru dans mon écouteur. Tu ne peux pas l'engager comme ça, reste à couvert !

Il me criait des ordres mais je n'écoutai pas. Un cercueil de verre venait d'enserrer mon cœur fermement. J'étais un soldat de Konoha. J'étais un membre de l'élite, et une excellente. Et j'étais le Jinchuuriki e Kyuubi. Personne ne pourrait m'empêcher d'accomplir mon devoir.

_ Va, murmura la voix de Sai à côté de moi. Fais-ce pour quoi tu as été formée, Naruto. C'est la volonté du village.

_ Qui vient de parler ? demanda Shikamaru. Naruto, qui vient de parler dans ton oreillette ? N'engage pas le combat, ils sont déjà au courant de notre présence du coté de Sasori.

Orochimaru se trouvait en haut d'un arbre plus loin, un serpent enroulé autour de lui et une expression affamée autour de son visage. Il ne nous remarqua pas, car nous faisions autant partie du paysage que n'importe quelle motte de terre. Je me levai sans bruit, ignorant délibérément les signes que Yamato me lançait pour que je reste à couvert. Je devais exécuter les volontés du village. Si Orochimaru, Kabuto et Sasori voulaient s'entre-tuer, grand bien leur fasse.

Le Sannin posa ses pieds sur le pont, et trois silhouettes furent enfermées sous un dôme de sceaux. Je compris que Sasori n'était jamais allé sur ce pont. Derrière moi Sai se releva et bondit dans le vide, avant de se rattraper à un câble qu'il avait certainement installé la veille pendant que je piégeais le pont.

Je me retournai. Il n'y avait pas qu'Orochimaru qui dégageait cette affreuse sensation. Oh non, il y avait tous ses hommes infectés. J'invoquai mon masque à partir d'un des rouleaux et l'ajustai sur mon visage. Capturer l'espion n'avait plus grande importance, j'avais fait ma part du travail en piégeant ce pont. A présent je devais exercer la volonté du village.

Et toute menace à l'encontre de Konoha devait être éliminée.

Je disparus sans laisser plus de traces qu'un courant d'air. Je pris un kunai dans chaque main et commençai ma danse mortelle. J'ignorai combien d'unités avaient été placées dans la zone et ça n'avait pas d'importance. Car ils allaient tous mourir.

J'apparus sans un bruit derrière la première unité. Trois hommes cachés dans les buisons. Mes lames caressèrent des jugulaires et les deux premiers s'écroulèrent. Le dernier se retourna, les yeux emplis de surprise. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit de plus et retomba au sol dans une mare de sang. De nouveau je bondis.

Je grimpai le long de l'arbre le plus haut que je pouvais voir et scrutai les environs. Six unités. Une marée de clones d'ombres surgirent à mon appel, aussi silencieusement mortels que je l'avais été. Une vague traversa la zone. Certains résistèrent plus que d'autre et se rassemblèrent vers ma position. Des porteurs de la marque maudite. Ça risquait d'être intéressant.

Il n'y avait que trois unités d'élite parmi tous les déchets qu'Orochimaru avait envoyés pour l'accompagner. L'un d'eux bondit dans ma direction avec une vitesse surprenante. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un être humain fut capable de produire un tel bond. Je n'eus à faire qu'un pas sur le côté pour que son poing aille se perdre contre le tronc. Il n'utilisait que la première étape de la marque. Je bondis au bas de l'arbre tandis qu'un autre homme se jetait sur moi en brandissant une lourde hache à double tranchant. J'évitai sans peine ses attaques en me penchant et en reculant légèrement mon buste à chacune de ses attaques. Lorsqu'il fut assez près, je fis une taille avec un de mes kunais recouvert de chakra Fuuton. Je tranchai au travers de son arme, de sa garde, de ses doigts qui tenaient le manche, de son terse derrière. Il tomba à genoux en tenant son moignon sanguinolent. Il hurlait sa douleur et m'agonisait d'insultes.

Je me retournai pour parer un coup de pied circulaire du troisième homme. Plus prudent, il avait profité de ma distraction pour d'attaquer. Et il avait eu la perspicacité d'activer sa marque maudite au second niveau. Je sentis les muscles de mon bras qui parait gémir et se froisser sous le choc. Peu importait la douleur.

_ Une femme avec un masque de renard ? s'étonna mon adversaire.

Son collègue lui aussi transformé atterrit en bas de l'arbre pour relever son compagnon blessé. Ces derniers avaient revêtu leur malédiction pour panser leurs plaies et ignorer leur douleur. Grossière erreur. Plus je sentais cet horrible chakra, moins j'étais encline à la merci. Je m'accroupis pour éviter le coup de poing du numéro trois, et détendis une jambe pour faucher le numéro un au sol. Le numéro deux se contenta de saigner abondamment en tentant de me plaquer. Je me relevai légèrement, et mes deux pieds frappèrent durement le numéro trois à l'abdomen ce qui ne le blessa même pas et le fit à peine reculer. J'en profitai pour me relever et je me retrouvai nez à nez avec mon adversaire qui avait rétréci l'écart entre nous deux. Son poing emboutit ma poitrine, et mes côtes craquèrent. J'évitai de justesse un coup de pied sauté du premier assaillant, avant que mon dos ne heurte le blessé. Celui-ci m'enserra de son bras valide dans l'intention de m'étouffer.

_ C'est bien elle, une combattante de type vent avec un masque de renard. C'est une des cibles d'Orochimaru-Sama. Tiens-la bien Keiga, fit celui qui m'avait donné le coup de pied.

_ Je vais te faire payer pour mon bras sale pute ! me répondit celui qui me tenait.

_ Attention Hiyaku, elle frappe fort même quand elle n'utilise pas de chakra pour augmenter sa puissance. Heureusement que j'ai la peau dure, fit celui avec la peau rouge.

Je grondai sous l'effort que j'avais à fournir pour résister à mon geôlier et tirai mes deux kunais dans la direction de mes adversaires. Ils parvinrent sans peine à éviter mes projectiles. Je fis quelques pas en avant en forçant sur mon adversaire. Mon bras droit pouvait encore bouger librement, et je parvins à agripper le seul doigt valide qu'il restait au dénommé Keiga. Celui-ci hurla lorsque je brisai l'os, et eut le réflexe de desserrer sa prise pour regarder sa blessure comme je m'y attendais. Dans un même mouvement j'agrippai le blessé et le projetai sur celui que j'avais frappé précédemment.

_ Hadaka-san ! cria Hiyaku dont la voix se perdit dans les mugissement du blessé.

Cependant il ne parvint pas à éviter mon lancer et s'écroula sous le poids de son partenaire. Mon bras endolori m'élançait, mais je parvenais à ne pas me concentrer sur la douleur. Elle refluait peu à peu tandis que Kyuubi me soignait. Je ne laissai pas aux deux hommes le temps de se relever. Mes signes de mains étaient prêts. J'apposai mes mains au sol et concentrai mon chakra de Suiton.

_ Haran Banshô, sonna ma voix froide derrière le masque.

Tout autour de moi se leva un terrible torrent d'eau brulante qui alla frapper les trois hommes, dont les corps furent projetés contre les troncs environnants. Bloqués et brulés comme ils étaient par l'eau tumultueuse, je n'eus qu'à faire un bond et deux coups d'éventail. La technique n'était pas puissante. Elle n'avait duré que le temps de la surprise. Ces quelques secondes avaient suffi. Deux lames s'étaient envolées de mes éventails, éventrant les hommes et entaillant les arbres et rocs derrière. J'avais pris soin cependant de doser ma puissance afin de ne pas trop attirer l'attention d'éventuels ennemis.

Je remontai sur mon perchoir. Il n'y avait personne d'autre venant dans ma direction. Sous le dôme, Kabuto et Orochimaru tentaient de sortir de leurs dômes. Le Sannin y parviendrait rapidement. Mais derrière je voyais les marionnettes qui volaient. L'énergie dégagée par Orochimaru me donna un goût désagréable dans ma bouche. Soudain, une explosion secoua l'autre côté du gouffre, et je sursautai. Ma concentration s'envola. Le cercueil de verre se brisa.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? m'exclamais-je à voix haute. Et pourquoi je porte mon masque ?

Je fixai mon regard sur le paysage alentours, et mon regard tomba sur les corps proprement assassinés par mes clones. Ceux-ci se dispersèrent, et la mémoire me revint. Je venais de tuer des soldats d'Oto sans la moindre compassion. Et au pied de mon perchoir se trouvaient les corps déchiquetés par le vent de trois pauvres hères qui n'avaient commis aucune faute, sinon celle de s'être alliés avec Orochimaru.

L'odeur de sang remonta à mes narines, et j'ôtai rapidement mon masque. Le haut le cœur me prit, et je recrachai mon dernier repas. J'étais un monstre. J'avais délibérément ignoré les ordres. J'appelai à travers mon micro.

_ Shikamaru ? Quelle est la situation de votre côté ?

_ Naruto ? Que s'est-il passé ? Quelqu'un a parlé à travers ton micro et puis je n'ai plus entendu que ta respiration. Après j'ai dû coordonner les attaques face à ce Sasori. Tout se serait bien passé si ce Deidara n'était pas revenu d'entre les morts pour aller bombarder toute la zone. Et de ton côté ?

_ Je… Il n'y a plus de menace…

_ Tout va bien ? Tu n'es pas blessée ?

_ Non, ça va. Mais il faut que je trouve Sai.

_ Oh non ! Orochimaru vient de se libérer ! Kabuto est toujours prisonnier avec la marionnette de Sasori, cependant.

_ Je l'intercepte ?

_ Regroupe toi avec Yamato et tâchez de trouver Sai. On peut se débrouiller de notre côté. Que… Quoi ? Attends deux secondes, je dois prendre une autre ligne.

Je sautai au bas de l'arbre et fonçai vers la cachette que Yamato avait prise avant que je ne perde le contrôle de mes réflexes meurtriers. Un buisson bougeai derrière-moi et je me retournai en garde, mes doigts encerclant la gorge de mon capitaine. Je ne devais pas avoir l'air belle à voir, couverte de boue et de sang, et accessoirement sentant le vomi. Mon regard désolé sembla lui suffire pour le moment, tandis qu'il m'aida à me dissimuler et me tendit un mouchoir pour m'essuyer correctement le visage et les mains.

_ Naruto ? m'appela Shikamaru. Il va falloir distraire Orochimaru assez de temps pour qu'il ne s'aperçoive pas de la présence de Sasuke. De notre côté nous avons réussi à localiser le vrai Sasori avec l'aide de Neji. Sakura et Kakashi sont sur le coup, mais nous avons un autre problème.

_ Vas-y annonce moi la mauvaise nouvelle, murmurais-je.

_ Hoshiaki Kisame est arrivé sur les lieux. Apparemment il sait que tu es dans les parages parce que c'est toi qu'il veut affronter.

_ S'il est là, ça veut dire qu'Itachi est aussi dans les parages. On devrait éviter que Sasuke ne le rencontre. A mon avis son sceau l'empêchera de le reconnaître, mais il risque de donner des effets secondaires indésirables. Au mieux il fera une grosse crise, au pire il risque de se briser et on ne sera pas du tout dans la merde.

_ Comme si je n'avais pas déjà assez à faire à bloquer les projectiles de ce Deidara ! Il a l'air d'être très concentré sur Sasuke, alors je vais aller avec lui avec Asuma-Sensei pour éviter qu'on perde trop de monde.

_ Bonne chance !

_ Merci, je sens que je vais en avoir besoin. Et Naruto ?

_ Oui ?

Il y eut une pause de l'autre côté, mais j'entendis les bruits de bataille. Tenzo s'était éclipsé pour attirer l'attention d'Orochimaru, afin que celui-ci ne libère pas son médecin. Dans mon micro j'entendis distinctement la respiration de Shikamaru alors qu'il courait.

_ Je voulais te dire… commença-t-il.

_ Attends, il faut que je vérifie comment Yamato-taichou s'en sort. Il s'est dirigé vers Orochimaru, mais je ne le vois pas.

Il déglutit. Il semblait vouloir me dire quelque chose de très important, mais j'étais trop tendue pour pouvoir me concentrer sur sa voix. Je coupai le communicateur quelques instants et rampai vers le pont. Orochimaru avait engagé le combat avec Yamato, et semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou à déchiqueter les clones de bois de son ancienne expérimentation. Mais il semblait qu'il y avait quelque chose sur le pont. Une deuxième silhouette en plus de celle de Kabuto. Qu'est-ce que Sai pouvait bien vouloir à Kabuto. Il y avait quelque chose de pas clair dans toute cette histoire.

Je rallumai mon écouteur.

_ … voulais te dire au cas où la mission serait vouée à l'échec, termina le jeune homme.

_ Désolée Shikamaru, mais tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire ?

_ Je sais, on est en plein combat et ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de parler de ça et je peux comprendre que tu aie déjà des tas de choses à penser pour le moment. Tu n'est pas obligée de me répondre tout de suite, tu sais.

_ Non, sérieusement, si toi aussi tu te mets à parler en métaphores comme Sai je ne vais pas m'en sortir.

_ Hum, pardon ?

_ J'ai coupé mon écouteur tout à l'heure, parce que Sai est en train de discuter avec Kabuto, et que Yamato risque de ne pas s'en sortir. Donc je n'ai rien entendu de ce que tu disais tut à l'heure.

_ Euh…

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, et un bruit d'explosion retentit au loin.

_ Ecoute, je crois que ni toi ni moi n'avons le temps de discuter tout de suite.

_ D… De toute manière ça n'avait rien à voir avec la mission.

_ D'accord, je vais couper encore une fois.

J'éteignis l'écouteur avec la sensation que je venais de manquer quelque chose d'important. Je regardai au loin. Deidara sur son oiseau était assez loin vers le sud-est, et les trombes d'eau à l'ouest devaient bien provenir de Kisame. Les autres devaient se battre juste en face dans les bois face à Sasori et ses sbires. Quant à moi je devais affronter le Sannin.

Je bondis de mon perchoir et j'eus juste le temps de pousser un serpent qui crachait une épée hors de mon visage. La lame entailla ma joue légèrement. Je retombai au sol. Tenzo était paralysé par la peur, à moins que ce ne soit par le poison. Et du côté des sceaux, Sai avait profité du fait que l'édifice permette aux éléments extérieurs de pénétrer l'enceinte de la barrière pour engager le combat avec Kabuto. Tant qu'il se trouvait à l'intérieur de la barrière, je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter des bêtises qu'il pouvait causer en dehors du pont.

_ Ma petite renarde favorite, siffla le Sannin avec amusement. Il y a bien longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus personnellement.

_ Oh, nous n'avons pas besoin de cela pour nous surveiller mutuellement, n'est-ce pas ? répliquais-je en reculant.

_ Alors, qu'as-tu montré à ce cher Sasori, pour qu'il s'intéresse à ce point à ta petite personne. C'est étrange, il n'a pas fait mention du Kyuubi. Il aurait été certainement bien plus entreprenant envers Konoha s'il l'avait su.

_ Je ne lui ais montré que ce dont j'avais besoin.

_ Et comment va ce cher Sasuke-kun ? Est-ce qu'il te préfère en maillot de plage ou dans une des charmantes nuisettes qui ont grandement fait fantasmer une bonne partie de mes hommes ?

_ C'est pas vrai, tout le monde a lu ces cochonneries de magazine ou quoi ?

Le Sannin fit quelques pas dans ma direction. Je m'aperçus de mon incapacité à me déplacer lorsqu'il me fixait ainsi dans les yeux. Du Genjutsu ! J'étais totalement vulnérable face à ces techniques. Je me concentrai sur mon chakra. Derrière-moi, Tenzo se releva dans l'intention manifeste de venir me libérer.

_ Disons que Kabuto a beaucoup apprécié ses recherches sur les meilleurs moyens d'attirer mon nouveau réceptacle et sa petite amie la Jinchuuriki.

Sa main se posa nonchalamment sur ma joue et la caressa. C'était absolument dégoûtant. Il atteignit mon oreille et en ôta avec douceur l'oreillette. Le micro collé contre ma gorge s'arracha avec une facilité déconcertante.

_ Ce qui m'a le plus plu, c'est le cadeau que ce cher Danzô t'a fait. Tu arrive bien à les détecter, maintenant ? Tous ceux que j'ai mordus. Et ça te rend malade que je te touche, n'est-ce pas ?

Mes yeux dérivèrent malgré moi vers Sai. Les paroles du Sannin m'empêchaient de me concentrer sur mes flux de chakra, lesquels étaient toujours perturbés par la technique d'illusion qui m'immobilisait au beau milieu du chemin.

_ Pourquoi regardes-tu vers ce garçon ? Il ne viendra pas à ton aide, et ma créature basée sur le Shodaime non plus. Ici nous sommes seuls. Et je ne peux qu'attendre de prendre possession de ce cher Sasuke-kun.

Ses doigts effleurèrent mes lèvres et je tentai de le mordre. Mes mâchoires ne voulurent plus s'ouvrir.

_ Pourquoi ne restons-nous pas ici, le temps que l'Akatsuki et les soldats de Konoha s'entre-déchirent ? N'est-ce pas une exquise idée, ma chère ? Je peux te donner ce que tu désires. Je pourrais être le Sasuke dont tu rêves, et toi…

Ses mains firent un geste vers mon bas-ventre.

_ Tu seras une gentille petite femme qui me donnera ce dont j'ai besoin pour continuer de vivre le pouvoir d'un démon immortel dans le corps d'un Uchiha. Tu n'auras plus jamais peur de te faire attraper par tes ennemis. Tu pourras aller où bon te semblera.

J'aurais bien souhaité lui dire ce que je pensais de ses rêves de conquêtes, et du fait que mes rêves n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux qu'il me proposaient. Et puis, vivre avec Sasuke toute ma vie, bien sûr que non. Déjà qu'il était ultra possessif, trop protecteur et le plus entreprenant possible avant même que je ne sorte avec lui. Qu'est-ce que ce serait si j'étais mariée avec lui, et que je devrais faire mon devoir conjugal ?

_ Je ne vous connaissais pas des volontés de marieuses, Orochimaru. Votre intérêt pour mon frère n'a donc plus de limites, fit une voix de velours près de nous.

L'univers sembla se fissurer à la manière d'un miroir. Ma joue blessée par l'épée d'Orochimaru recommença à me faire souffrir, tandis que je me rendis compte que je ne pouvais pas refermer cette blessure. Ni les dizaines d'autres qui lacéraient mon corps par la même occasion. Quelqu'un me tenait fermement pour que je ne tombe pas, et ma tête était appuyée contre une poitrine masculine. J'entendais son cœur qui battait calmement dans sa poitrine, et sa respiration régulière.

Mes yeux filèrent vers le pont qui demeurait toujours le théâtre d'un combat entre Kabuto et les clones d'encre de Sai. Il n'avait jamais pénétré le sceau par lui-même, se contentant de voler sur son oiseau à côté du combat.

_ Itachi ? je demandai, mais ma voix n'était qu'un souffle.

_ Tiens donc, on profite que j'ai affaibli le porteur de Kyuubi pour venir me le voler ? Je ne te savais pas si couard Itachi-kun.

_ Ne l'écoutes pas, je suis venu pour t'aider, me dit Itachi.

_ A moins que tu ne préfères tes hommes plus mûrs, Naruto-chan. Mais à ta place je ne ferais pas confiance à un homme qui a décimé tout son clan pour tester sa puissance. Viendra le moment où il viendra te tuer pour tester sa puissance, tout comme il veut le faire avec ce pauvre Sasuke-kun.

Je sentis l'homme se raidir autour de moi tandis qu'il me soulevait pour mieux me tenir. Je sentais le sang mêler de sueur ruisseler le long de mon corps. Kyuubi avait trop à faire avec le poison pour se soucier de guérir mes plaies.

_ Vous êtes faible, Orochimaru, déclara Itachi. La preuve en est que tu as préféré affaiblir Naruto par le poison plutôt que de t'attaquer directement à elle. Nous savions tous deux qu'elle se dissimulait derrière cet arbre. Epier une discussion n'est pas tout à fait ce qu'on attendrait d'un ninja de votre rang et portant votre titre.

_ Si je suis faible maintenant, ce ne sera pas le cas quand je ferai mien le corps de ton frère. A ce moment là, on verra lequel de vous deux pourra protéger Naruto comme tu le fais si bien. Nul ne pourra aller à l'encontre du plan de l'Akatsuki, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Je doute qu'ils aient de la place dans leurs rangs pour un homme qui protège les Jinchuuriki, aussi Uchiha ou génie soit-il.

_ Vous avez raison en parlant du sort réservé aux traitres. N'en êtes-vous pas un vous-même ? Je ne saurais que vous conseiller de battre en retraite immédiatement.

_ Voyons, Itachi-kun, tu sais très bien comme moi que tu as bien trop à faire à t'occuper de Naruto et personne ne peut passer ce pont, comment espères-tu me vaincre ?

Soudain, une forme énorme atterrit sur le pont et celui-ci explosa. Sai n'eut que le temps de se reculer jusqu'à la berge opposée. Kabuto fut projeté avec les décombres dans le filet de chakra apparu sous le pont. Celui-ci commençait d'ailleurs à lâcher à cause du poids des pierres. Kabuto recula prestement, poursuivi par ce qui ressemblait à un scarabée volant de taille humaine. L'insecte fou manqua d'écraser le médecin. Visiblement, Sai lui avait mené la vie dure de l'autre côté de la barrière, et il aurait certainement du mal à se battre.

_ Evidemment, j'aurais dû anticiper cela, fit Orochimaru. Mais que fera tu des hommes que j'ai cachés dans la forêt ?

Je me tournai vers notre ennemi commun et lui adressai un étrange sourire. Je trouvai la force de passer mon index contre ma gorge pour indiquer qui avait décimé tous ses chers soldats pendant qu'il se débattait face au sceau. Orochimaru fut soudainement pris d'une quinte de toux et cracha du sang.

_ Orochimaru-sama ! s'exclama Kabuto. Il est impératif de vous soigner le plus rapidement possible. Si nécessaire, j'offrirai ma vie pour servir votre cause.

_ Je sais reconnaître lorsque je dois battre en retraite. Mais prenez garde à vos arrières. Sasuke-kun et Naruto-chan seront miens. Konoha sera mienne. Et on verra comment votre pitoyable association de malfaiteurs pourra résister à la puissance de deux villages combinés.

Le scarabée géant diminua de taille, et je me rendis compte à quel point sa présence avait drainé mon énergie. Je n'avais pas pu résister à cette pression, trop affaiblie que j'étais par le poison inoculée par la lame du serpent. Orochimaru et son serviteur s'éloignèrent en courant. Itachi ne me lâcha pas. Devant nous se tenait une jeune femme à la peau cuivrée et aux yeux orange, ses cheveux verts avaient poussé au bas de ses épaules. Elle ne portait plus sa tenue habituelle, ni son bandeau à l'effigie du village de la cascade. A présent elle portait une tenue entièrement noire, comme celle qu'Itachi portait en dessous de son manteau de l'Akatsuki. Et ses yeux étaient inexpressifs. Mais il était impossible que je ne la reconnaisse pas.

_ Fû… murmurais-je

Elle ne réagit même pas lorsque je prononçai son nom, se contentant de poser un genou à terre en geste de soumission vers Itachi. Puis, aussi promptement qu'elle l'avait saluée, elle bondit à ses côtés, avant de lever la lame dissimulée au bas de son dos. En voyant le corps inanimé de Tenzo au sol, je me raidis dans les bras de mon sauveur. Avec Kyuubi qui luttait contre le poison, et mon corps blessé de la sorte, il m'était impossible d'aller sauver mon Senpai.

_ Arrête ! lui criais-je. Ne lui fais pas de mal !

Alors Fû suspendit son geste, et ses yeux considérèrent froidement la forme tendue à ses pieds, et la lame dégainée qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Puis, avachie, à la manière d'un pantin dont on tirerait les fils, elle se tourna vers moi. Itachi m'expliqua qu'elle était possédée par un Genjutsu très puissant, lié à un sceau dont la clef se trouvait sur sa nuque. Même si le lien entre le manipulateur et le Jinchuuriki capturé venait à être détruit, elle retournerait à ses bas instincts et deviendrait incontrôlable. Cependant mes mots avaient semblé faire de l'effet à la jeune femme qui se tourna vers moi.

_ Tu es Uzumaki Naruto. Je te reconnais. Tu es un Jinchuuriki. Tu es comme moi. Viens avec moi, Uzumaki Naruto, et allons contempler la lune. La lune éclaire le chemin à prendre, dit Fû, et sa voix était totalement monocorde et dépourvue de passion.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? m'alarmais-je.

_ Doucement, si tu t'excites tu vas perdre plus de sang.

Mais dans ma tête résonnaient les mots de la moitié blanche de Zetsu : « Mais ne vous inquiétez pas Namikaze Naruto-san, nous éclairerons le chemin à prendre. Le bon chemin. »

La venue d'une autre personne nous fit nous retourner. Sai venait d'atterrir avec son oiseau. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur Itachi et moi. Au dessus de moi, l'Uchiha se laissa aller à un sourire méprisant. Sai et Fû étaient tout aussi inexpressifs l'un que l'autre.

_ Tu es un membre de la racine, je présume, se moqua Itachi.

_ Je ne suis pas là pour vous, répliqua Sai.

_ Alors pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu ? demandais-je d'une voix blanche.

_ Je voulais être certain du camp auquel vous apparteniez tous les deux. Konoha a laissé s'échapper bien trop d'armes précieuses dans la nature pour que nous puissions vous laisser aller ainsi. Ce qui a pénétré les racines n'échappera pas aux racines.

_ Je doute que les intérêts politiques de Danzô soient ceux prônés par la Volonté du Feu ou par Tsunade-sama, déclara Itachi. Mais je crains de te retarder, après tout, ta cible a toujours été Kabuto, n'est-ce pas ?

Sai acquiesça, et son oiseau s'envola de nouveau. Fû fit mine de le poursuivre, mais Itachi l'en empêcha. Il semblait que tant qu'il portait le manteau de l'Akatsuki, et qu'il me tenait contre lui, l'utilisateur du Genjustu qui contrôlait la porteuse du Nanabi ne le considérait pas comme un ennemi. Cette illusion de contrôle devait certainement servir à la contrôler pendant qu'elle était totalement occupée avec ses instincts. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Tenzo.

_ On ne va pas le laisser là ? Il risque de mourir, fis-je.

Itachi fit un signe à Fû qui se pencha vers le Jounin et le chargea sur son dos. Au signe de l'ancien capitaine de l'ANBU, notre troupe disparut. J'eus le temps de tourner la tête vers l'autre côté du gouffre et de voir Izumo et Kotetsu crier après Itachi.

Lhomme courrait à travers la forêt. Les morsures de l'épée du Sannin me faisaient souffrir, lardant ma chair de coupures peu profondes, mais qui ne guérissaient pas. Lentement le démon éliminait le poison qui avait infiltré mes veines, laissant couler les toxines paralysantes à travers le sang qui gouttait de mes plaies. La circulation du venin dans mes veines me rendait encore moins mobile qu'auparavant. J'aurais voulu demander à mon porteur notre direction, mais mes lèvres étaient aussi amovibles que des blocs de pierres.

Le voyage se fit en silence, tandis que je contemplais la forêt qui défilait autour de nous. Parfois le ciel bleu apparaissait, mangé par les feuilles rousses qui tourbillonnaient autour de nous. J'aurais voulu dormir, mais j'étais incapable de même fermer les yeux. De temps en temps le regard du brun se posait sur moi pour vérifier mon état de santé, et j'espérais qu'il avait quelques notions en médecine.

L'air était beaucoup plus froid dans la plaine où nous débouchâmes finalement. Je ne sus pas vraiment combien de temps s'était écoulé, ni quelle distance nous avions parcourue. En circulant dans mon corps, ou bien avec l'effet du chakra du démon, le produit toxique avait chamboulé mes perceptions sensorielles, et un temps s'était écoulé dans un flou total où le bruit étouffé des pas de mon porteur se perdaient dans les méandres de mon esprit affaibli. Il me semble que nous avions fait une pause, le temps que je recrache une partie du produit qui s'était accumulé dans mon système digestif.

Je repris totalement conscience de mes moyens lorsque l'air frais du dehors laissa place à une odeur de poussière et de renfermé. Nous nous trouvions à l'intérieur d'une maison qui n'avait pas été visitée depuis longtemps. Fû passa devant nous et se déchargea e Yamato comme on déposerait un sac de patates. Le Jounin grogna, et je compris que bien que conscient, il avait lui aussi été victime d'une attaque de Kusanagi. Malheureusement il n'avait pas la possibilité de se débarrasser du poison aussi rapidement que je le faisais. Si seulement nous avions eu Sakura à nos côtés pour tout arranger.

_ Attache lui les mains et garde-le à portée de tes yeux, ordonna Itachi à la Jinchuuriki. Je ne peux pas spéculer sur les informations qu'il a en sa possession.

_ Où fwommes myous ? articulais-je difficilement malgré ma paralysie faciale.

_ Dans une ancienne propriété de mon clan, au nord du pays du Feu, me répondit Itachi une fois qu'il eut compris ma question.

Il se dirigea dans un couloir mal éclairé. La poussière me piquait le nez et la gorge, et j'entendis le jeune homme renifler. Cependant mes muscles étaient encore trop contractés pour que je puisse éternuer ou tousser autant que je le voudrais. Puis il me déposa à terre et je le vis former quelques clones de lui-même qui s'empressèrent de nettoyer les lieux et d'apporter de gros rondins de bois qu'il alluma d'une technique Katon. Le lieu où il m'avait emmené ressemblait à une chaudière traditionnelle, et je compris l'utilité du feu de bois lorsqu'il emplit le ballon d'eau afin qu'elle chauffe et circule parmi les anciennes conduites.

« **Kyuubi, ce serait possible d'accélérer le processus de décontamination ? **» demandais-je au démon.

« **Ce ne sera pas exactement plaisant pour toi, et j'espère que ton ami le criminel est prêt à nettoyer derrière-toi.** »

Je parvins à tendre ma main vers l'un des clones et à lui expliquer mon besoin urgent de me trouver dans un endroit facilement nettoyable. De nouveau il me transporta et me déposa dans une nouvelle pièce que j'identifiai comme étant une salle de bain. La froideur du bac de douche sous mon corps me fit frissonner. C'est étrange comme le phénomène se fait au ralenti lorsque les muscles sont paralysés.

Je joignis mes mains pour concentrer mon chakra. Puis je sentis la couche d'énergie qui circulait dans mon corps sans être mienne. Et sous les yeux attentifs d'un Kage Bunshin d'Uchiha Itachi, mon corps se mit à se tordre tandis qu'une lueur rouge embrasait ma peau. La douleur était pire qu'insoutenable, c'était comme se faire mettre en morceaux, en tout petits morceaux, que quelqu'un réagençait, recollait avant de briser à nouveau. Et je criai sans discontinuer. Je vis mes bras se tordre dans des positions qui n'étaient pas naturelles et sentis les os se briser en un craquement sinistre avant de reprendre leur place. Ma face allongée contre le sol de céramique blanche s'étouffait dans le mucus vaguement sanguinolent qui sortait de mon corps brisé. Je ne sus combien de temps le processus dura, car je m'évanouis avant qu'il ne prenne fin.

Je me réveillai de nouveau assise dans un canapé confortable, mais ligotée pour la forme. Mes mains étaient liées de manière traditionnelle, mais tout ninja avait ses propres techniques pour se défaire de liens aussi simples. Le plus important quand on capturait un ninja, était de s'assurer qu'il ne pourrait pas bouger, que ce soit par un sceau ou par des drogues. Dans mon état actuel, je me sentais plus reposée que je ne l'avais jamais été. Si je n'avais remarqué ma tenue lardée de coups d'épée, j'aurais pu croire que l'attaque d'Orochimaru à mon encontre n'était qu'un rêve.

Vu la manière dont Tenzo se trainait comme une larve au pied du mur sur ma gauche, je pouvais en déduire qu'il n'avait toujours pas éliminé le poison. En même temps, vu les affres par lesquelles je venais de passer pour me débarrasser de ces toxines, je pouvais comprendre qu'il soit toujours paralysé. Ses yeux ouverts me regardaient, et je lisais un avertissement en eux.

Je me raidis en voyant apparaître Deidara aux côtés d'Itachi sur le pas de la porte. Fû ne se trouvait pas dans les environs, et j'ignorais si elle avait été renvoyée à leur base ou non. Quel dommage que je n'ai pas pu lui mettre de traceur pour pouvoir la traquer une fois que je serais libre.

Une chose était sûre : Itachi ne permettrait pas que le Kyuubi soit extrait de mon corps. Restait à savoir quel rôle Deidara jouait dans cette histoire.

Je le fixai dans les yeux et le blond eut la décence de détourner le regard.

_ Qu'est-ce que ce connard fiche ici ? grondais-je en direction d'Itachi.

_ Calme-toi Naruto, fit-il. J'ai expliqué la situation à ton capitaine, et il est ici afin de servir de témoin. Ainsi ta parole ne sera pas mise en doute. Me fais-tu confiance ?

_ Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ? demandais-je en grognant.

_ Je pense bien que oui, si tu l'avais souhaité, je sais que tu serais déjà en train de t'enfuir de cette pièce, préférentiellement avec cet homme. Je pourrais même dire que tu es en train de passer en revue tous les scénarios possibles pour nous éliminer.

Je devais avouer qu'Uchiha Itachi avait la manie d'être agaçante, et d'être fin manipulateur. Il savait parfaitement que je le croyais, vu que j'avais passé tant de séances d'entrainement à combattre contre lui ou à ses côtés. La seule chose était de savoir, vers qui cette petite conversation était dirigée. Pour qui avait lieu la séance de théâtre ? Je me le demandais bien. Restait à savoir si c'était Tenzo, Deidara ou la personne qui tirait les ficelles à travers l'esprit de Fû, dans l'option où cette personne pouvait effectivement nous entendre.

Pour seule réponse je me contentais d'entourer mes poignets de chakra Fuuton et d'étirer mes bras. Les liens retombèrent au sol dans un bruit mat. Une de mes épaules craqua dans le processus. Je ne savais pas quels yeux regardaient : étaient-ce les miens ou ceux du parfait soldat formaté par la Racine. Je n'en savais rien.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux Itachi ? Pour quel camp joues-tu ? demanda Deidara avant que je ne puisse le faire. J'ai intégré l'Akatsuki parce que tu m'y as poussé.

_ J'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour restreindre et observer les mouvements de Sasori. Qu'il joue avec Orochimaru pour savoir lequel des deux a atteint l'immortalité ne m'intéresse pas. Cependant la raison pour laquelle Orochimaru a quitté l'Akatsuki…

J'écoutai Itachi platement dérouler une histoire que je connaissais déjà. La vie qu'il avait passée à vouloir protéger son frère. La manière qu'il avait eue de débarquer à Konoha pour prévenir Danzô de s'intéresser de trop près à Sasuke. Et ensuite Jiraya avait cédé presque trop facilement de façon à ce que Sasuke nous accompagne dans notre voyage. La manière dont Sasuke avait été évincé comme par un fait exprès par Tsunade de manière à ce qu'il n'y ait aucune rencontre avec Orochimaru. Je commençais à voir les mécanismes cliqueter tout autour de moi.

Sauf qu'Itachi ne pouvait pas continuer à protéger son frère de cette manière. Il ne pouvait plus utiliser la haine engrangée par la mission de Danzô de façon à faire passer son frère par le chemin qu'il lui avait totalement tracé. Il ne le pouvait plus parce que Sasuke avait oublié. Sasuke avait tout oublié de sa vie précédente, et le garçon que nous appelions à présent par ce nom n'était plus vraiment le frère qu'il avait modelé. C'était la carcasse que je lui avais laissée après avoir laissé le village de nouveau interférer avec lui. Qui pouvait savoir ce qu'ils lui avaient mis dans la tête ? La seule chose dont il se souvenait partiellement, était l'importance que j'avais eue dans sa vie. Toute son ambition et tout son génie avaient été réduits à ces tentatives de possession minables.

Ce garçon n'était pas le Sasuke que je connaissais. Ce n'était pas celui qui se dépassait ni celui qui montrait à tous la fierté de son clan. Ce Sasuke était pathétique.

Je ne me rendis pas compte que la conversation s'était arrêtée. Je continuais de réfléchir à la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. La manière qu'il faudrait de sauver Sasuke, à présent que Danzô avait totalement posé ses yeux dessus.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on devrait faire selon toi ? demandais-je à Itachi.

Un tic agita sa lèvre, et je supposais que c'était sa manière de garder son sérieux.

_ Laissons ton ami de la Racine s'occuper du mieux qu'il pourra de Kabuto, cela fera une épine de moins dans notre pied. Du reste, n'est-ce pas toi qui t'es confié la tâche de faire revenir mon frère dans le droit chemin ?

Je laissai échapper un rire qui n'avait rien de joyeux. Resté silencieux, Deidara s'appuya contre le mur. Il découvrait une kunoïchi qu'il n'avait su qu'effleurer durant ses voyages à me suivre. Restait à savoir pour le compte de qui il m'espionnait. Pour le sien ? Celui de l'Akatsuki ? De Sasori ? D'Itachi ? Vu son air sombre, il n'appréciait pas d'être ainsi balloté et de servir de pion à l'hériter des Uchiha. Au jugé de sa personnalité, je pouvais déduire qu'il cherchait un moyen d'être indépendant des liens qui le reliaient au porteur du Sharingan.

Quant à Tenzo, il était les yeux et les oreilles du village. Privé de la parole, il ne pourrait poser les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres.

Pour ma part, je réfléchissais encore au souhait égoïste dont je n'avais su déterminer la portée. Il y a bien longtemps qu'Itachi m'avait posé cette question, et qu'à l'époque il m'avait jugé trop frêle mentalement et physiquement pour cette tâche. Pour reprendre le flambeau qu'il portait, il fallait les épaules pour ployer sous le fardeau, il fallait l'esprit pour cruellement trancher et aller dans la direction qu'il fallait. J'avais certainement le corps formé pour cette tâche, mais qu'en était-il du reste ? La présence de ce Sasuke qui n'était pas celui que je me rappelais m'insupportait. J'aurais mille fois préféré me faire piéger par ses shurikens tirés par les câbles coupants que par ses sentiments maladroits et gluants, par la sensation déchirante de son Chidori dans mon cœur que par la culpabilité qui m'étreignait malgré la cage de verre, par la brûlure de ses flammes et de son affection sincère que par cette rage possessive et jalouse.

Itachi avait souhaité l'endurcir pour qu'il affronte les épreuves. Le rendre comme une lame pointée vers lui pour suivre ses mouvements évidents. Et moi je l'avais rendu si petit pour que son cœur que je devais porter ne me gêne plus. Pour que je puisse l'ignorer.

A quel point étions nous égoïstes au point de réduite une personne chère à notre cœur à une simple tâche ? Qu'allais-je faire de lui une fois qu'il serait libre de ses entraves, et qu'il choisirait de se vouer à la lumière ou aux ténèbres ? S'il restait dans le camp de Konoha, qu'allais-je faire de lui, qu'allais-je faire de ma vie ? Et qu'allait faire Itachi ?

Je doutais que ni lui ni moi n'ayons réellement réfléchi à cela. Je savais le frère de mon coéquipier malade. Et moi j'avais anticipé que le chakra de Kyuubi me tuerait. Mais visiblement j'allais vivre, et je ne me voyais pas aller de l'avant sans la guidance de cet homme.

Qui de moi, de Sasuke et d'Itachi était réellement celui qui était piégé ? Dans notre triangle, notre toile qui nous tissait les uns aux autres, qui réellement tirait les ficelles, qui réellement se faisait à ses liens, qui réellement souhaitait s'en délivrer ? N'étions nous pas tous trois une forme d'arme façonnés par le village, lequel tentait désespérément de nous rattraper ? Konoha était le village avec le plus grand taux de déserteurs devenus criminels de rang mondial.

Mes yeux se plantèrent dans ceux d'Itachi. Résolus. Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il vit ma décision.

_ Je ne brise pas mes promesses : c'est ainsi que j'ai conçu mon nindô.

_ Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Naruto. Et je sais que mon frère risque d'être… turbulent une fois libéré de ses entraves mentales. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de te donner une partie de mon pouvoir.

Il tendit sa main vers moi, et un corbeau noir jaillit de sa manche. J'eus à peine le temps de remarquer qu'un des yeux de l'oiseau était rouge et non pas noir, avant que celui-ci s'engouffre dans ma bouche. La sensation des plumes qui asséchaient ma bouche, s'imbibaient de ma salive était écœurante. Je sentais la tête du volatile ramper dans ma gorge, tandis que la sensation d'étouffement se faisait de plus en plus forte. Une des serres s'accrocha à mes lèvres pour frayer son chemin à l'intérieur de mon corps. Je ne parvenais pas à me défaire de ce corps étranger qui s'immisçait en moi. Les secondes s'égrenèrent lentement. Je perçus le mouvement de Deidara pour venir à mon secours, et la main d'Itachi qui se posait sur son épaule pour l'empêcher de bouger.

Le mainate disparut totalement à l'intérieur de mon corps, et je toussai difficilement. Des plumes uniformément noires volèrent dans la lumière. J'essuyai le filet de sang qui coulait de ma bouche.

_ Non mais ça ne va pas bien dans ta tête ? s'écria le blond. Tu as faillit la tuer.

_ Merci de prévenir, Itachi, croassais-je difficilement.

_ Puisque tu t'inquiètes, tu n'as qu'à aller lui chercher de l'eau.

_ Quelle plaie ces Uchiha, mmh, grommela l'artificier en disparaissant dans les entrailles de la maison.

_ Je viens de te confier une partie de mon pouvoir. Si jamais Sasuke ne peut pas être raisonné lorsqu'il recouvrera la mémoire…

Il laissa la phrase en suspens et je déglutis nerveusement. Evidemment que cette tâche me revenait de droit puisque je m'étais invitée dans les plans qu'il avait pour son frère et l'avenir de son clan.

Deidara revint avec un verre d'eau, et la question qui demeurait sur mes lèvres y resta accrochée. Je ne faisais pas confiance au blond. Il avait laissé son ami se faire tuer par son coéquipier et il avait agressé un Jinchuuriki. Même s'il avait les meilleures raisons du monde, je ne pouvais pas lui faire confiance. Je bus lentement l'eau, et ma gorge meurtrie me sembla soudainement plus facile à supporter.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe maintenant ? demandais-je à la place. Le temps qu'ils traversent le pont et qu'ils parviennent jusqu'ici, nous avons maximum deux jours.

_ Comment ça, _nous_ ? fit Deidara. Je ne suis pas assez stupide ni docile pour vous suivre sans poser de questions. Tu joues dans ton propre camp, Itachi, je veux juste savoir lequel c'est. J'en ai assez d'être un pion entre tes doigts, Itachi. Si je dois continuer à te supporter, je préfère largement travailler avec toi que pour toi.

_ Quand je t'ai fait intégrer l'Akatsuki, je n'ai pas eu d'autre intention que de t'utiliser contre Sasori. Après la défection d'Orochimaru, je n'avais plus un front commun à surveiller mais deux. Alors je t'ai utilisé, déclara simplement l'héritier des Uchiha.

_ A d'autres ! grogna le blond. J'ai appris suffisamment de toi pour savoir que les actions de Sasori no danna sont le cadet de tes soucis. Il ne menace pas ton précieux petit frère que je sache, contrairement à Orochimaru.

Mais Itachi se contenta de sourire sans donner plus de réponses au blond.

Je devais reconnaitre que Deidara avait un certain mérite. S'il servait d'agent double auprès d'Itachi, il possédait effectivement un certain degré d'autonomie. Il ne connaissait pas toutes les facettes de ce mystère qu'était Itachi, et je n'en avais pas beaucoup plus que lui. Mais il n'était pas assez malin, s'il l'avait été, nul doute qu'il aurait suivi sa propre voix ou se serait rebellé plus tôt face à l'Uchiha. La question était de savoir ce qui le poussait à virer de bord maintenant.

Deidara ne tentait pas de jouer contre Itachi ni de se rebeller. Il voulait aller dans son sens de sa propre volonté plutôt que de se voir forcer la main. Une attitude louable, alors qu'il aurait très bien pu fuir au loin et empêcher les équipes de traqueurs de jamais le retrouver. Il ne voulait pas sauver sa peau : il voulait savoir pourquoi il la risquait. Peut-être avait-il ses propres raisons de rester auprès d'Itachi et de suivre ses plans. Mais il voulait savoir pourquoi Itachi voulait qu'il risque sa vie. Est-ce que ça en valait la peine ?

Mes yeux fixèrent le blond. Il devait mesurer à peu près la même taille que moi vu qu'Itachi le dépassait d'une tête. Mais L'Uchiha ne le regardait pas, comme s'il ne se souciait pas de l'interruption. Pourtant il lui avait répondu sur ses intentions, mais n'avait toujours pas répondu à ma question.

Souhaitait-il que je parle ? Ou étais-je une partie de la réponse ?

Itachi était membre de l'Akatsuki, et j'étais sa proie. Dans cette pièce, seul Deidara l'ignorait. Pour Deidara, le fait que j'ai été sauvée était illogique. Il ne voyait pas en quoi j'entrais dans les plans d'Itachi, autrement que par mon lien avec Sasuke. Ce qui lui semblait quelque chose de totalement différent de surveiller Sasori, lequel n'avait qu'une relation très distante avec Orochimaru.

Qu'est-ce que je savais de Deidara au juste ? Je l'avais rencontré par l'intermédiaire de mon partenaire au _Daily Shinobi_, deux shinobi d'Iwa qui n'avaient qu'un lien distant avec leur village. Mais qui lui étaient fidèles. Et brusquement, du jeune homme cordial et vaguement charmeur, il était devenu plus sombre. Et bien que je ne travaille plus au journal, il avait retrouvé ma trace. Chacun de mes voyages avaient été marqués par une rencontre avec l'artiste blond, et aussi par une poursuite par les chiens d'Oto. Longtemps j'avais pris cela pour des coïncidences, puis pour des tentatives de séduction mal placées : j'étais déprimée et mal dans ma peau quel charme pouvait-il bien me trouver ? Lorsque Sasori m'avait capturé et expliqué que Deidara m'espionnait, j'avais préféré penser que c'était parce que j'étais poursuivie par Oto. Sasori était certainement intrigué par moi parce que j'intéressais Orochimaru, et quoi de plus jouissif que de voler une proie à son rival ?

Mais maintenant je savais que Deidara travaillait pour Itachi. L'un des rares qui savait où se trouvait la maison de campagne de Jiraya, et que je m'y cachais en tâchant de revenir à la vie. Le seul qui aurait pu savoir que je retraçais les voyages de mon maître, les aventures amoureuses en moins.

Et tout prenait sens.

Mais Itachi ne lui avait pas explicitement dit de me surveiller, j'en étais sûre. Il avait certainement laissé entendre une histoire à propos de moi et des hommes d'Orochimaru. Etait-ce l'intérêt qu'Orochimaru me portait ou le fait que Deidara me connaisse comme un ninja de seconde zone qui l'avait convaincu de me suivre ? Qu'importe à présent ! Deidara, tout chevaleresque qu'il était dans son éducation s'était chargé de lui-même de me protéger, tout en ignorant que je faisais partie de l'élite de Konoha, et de surcroit une Jinchuuriki. Il s'inquiétait pour moi : la preuve en était sa réaction lorsque le corbeau d'Itachi avait envahi mon corps.

Itachi s'était juste contenté de s'assurer à travers lui que j'allais bien. Car il avait besoin de moi pour sauver son frère puisque je m'étais immiscée dans ses plans. Il n'y avait pas de retour arrière possible.

_ Deidara-san, je l'appelai.

Il cessa son combat avec Itachi. Le léger sourire de l'Uchiha m'indiqua qu'il savait. Bien sûr qu'il savait vu qu'il avait tout manigancé. Le blond se calma visiblement et tourna son attention vers moi. Et je lus dans ses yeux le jeu dangereux qu'avait joué Itachi et qui avait réussi. Aucun ninja ne s'inquiéterait pour une simple connaissance, aussi sympathique soit-elle. Deidara n'avait même pas émis de plainte envers Sasori lorsque Hiro était mort. Sasori aurait certainement apprécié de glisser cela dans la conversation, si sa personnalité était aussi proche de celle d'Orochimaru que je ne l'anticipais. Itachi avait certainement parié sur l'intérêt du marionnettiste lorsqu'il avait lancé Deidara sur mes traces. Il me savait parfaitement capable d'échapper et d'éliminer des soldats du Sannin. Mais Deidara m'avait protégé. Il s'inquiétait pour moi.

C'était presque risible à quel point Itachi avait manipulé son cœur.

Peut-être que je pensais trop loin. Mon imagination était fertile, et j'avais une tendance non négligeable à me laisser aller. N'était-ce pas Itachi qui m'avait convaincu moi-même que l'apprentissage du même style de combat que lui avait été orchestré par la ville dans le but de le tuer ? Sasuke m'avait expliqué que c'était un effet du Sharingan que de me laisser croire à quelque chose. C'était la base de tout bon Genjutsu : la victime alimentait elle-même l'illusion.

_ Naruto-san ? demanda Deidara d'une voix incertaine.

Je m'étais encore laissée allée à la rêverie. Tout comme je l'avais été, il demeurait poli à mon égard. L'intimité de la scène était quelque peu gâchée par la lueur moqueuse qui brillait dans les yeux d'Itachi, et par la respiration saccadée de Tenzo qui continuait d'être paralysé et de saigner, bien que l'un des deux hommes ait décidé de lui mettre des bandages.

_ Désolée, je réfléchissais, m'excusais-je en souriant. Je voulais te poser une question.

Je laissai planer une pause, lisant l'anticipation dans son regard gris. Je me léchai les lèvres avant de me lever. Je manquai un peu d'équilibre, et je doutais d'avoir assez de force pour faire beaucoup de choses en cette fin de journée. Je me retins sur le bord du meuble, constatant la tension dans les muscles du blond. Il était prêt à me soutenir.

Je fixai Itachi, et mon regard dériva vers Tenzo.

_ Allons dehors, j'ai besoin d'un peu d'air frais, dis-je et Deidara me guida à travers les couloirs.

Je me mordis les lèvres lorsqu'il jeta un regard noir à L'Uchiha. Itachi avait joué sur les sentiments de Deidara, et son pari avait été gagné. Le blond ressentait quelque chose pour moi et c'était à moi de le dissuader qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Une fois que tout serait clair pour lui, il serait en mesure de choisir son camp : retourner auprès de Sasori, ou rester avec Itachi.

Dans tout cela, j'ignorais la place de Kisame, mais vu qu'il ne faisait pas preuve d'une intelligence très prononcée, je supposais qu'il n'était pas un agent double.

Assise sur le patio menant au jardin intérieur, je laissai le blond s'installer à mes côtés. Le chemin avait été laborieux, vu que ni lui ni moi ne connaissions les plans de l'ancienne maison.

_ Que voulais-tu me demander, mmh ?

Sa voix était différente de tout à l'heure. Et ce n'était pas parce que la pièce renvoyait un écho alors que celui-ci se perdait vers l'extérieur. Non, elle était plus posée, moins colérique. Plus masculine aussi, et c'était quelque chose pour quelqu'un d'aussi androgyne que lui.

_ Qui suis-je ? lui demandais-je.

A son visage étonné, je compris qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à une question de ce type.

_ Je ne comprends pas ta question.

_ Qui pense-tu que je suis ? Quel genre de personne.

_ Eh bien, tu es une kunoïchi, et tu travailles pour Konoha. Tu es la fille du Yondaime Hokage, et tu poses, posais, pour le _Daily Shinobi_. Orochimaru, Sasori no danna et ce bâtard d'Itachi semblent avoir un certain intérêt pour toi, mmh. Je sais maintenant que c'est parce que tu es amie avec le frère d'Itachi, mmh. Est-ce que tu travailles pour lui, toi aussi ?

Je laissai échapper un léger rire. C'était étrange de voir sa vie déroulée par un quasi étranger. Quelqu'un qui ne savait rien. Et je comprenais pourquoi Itachi avait choisi quelqu'un comme lui pour servir d'agent double. Il aurait beau avoir toutes les informations sous les yeux, il n'avait pas la présence d'esprit de les relier entre-elle pour leur donner un sens.

J'allais le faire réfléchir.

_ Non, je ne travaille pas pour Itachi.

_ Mais tu lui fais confiance, nota-t-il. C'est un criminel de rang S et un déserteur de ton village. Ton coéquipier va penser à la trahison.

_ Je ne pense pas, fis-je.

Itachi profitait certainement de notre absence pour discuter un peu avec Tenzo, ou plutôt, informer l'homme de son affiliation réelle.

_ Sasuke et moi avons été dans la même équipe de Genin, et c'est ce qui nous a autant rapprochés.

Je notai le pincement de lèvres du blond lorsqu'il nota la familiarité avec laquelle j'appelais mon camarade : pas de suffixe.

_ Peut-être que c'était un peu stupide de ma part ou que j'ai vu trop grand, mais j'ai décidé de le libérer de ses sentiments de vengeance. Et c'est là que mes intentions se sont heurtées à celles d'Itachi.

_ Evidemment, il a massacré son clan entier sauf son frère, ça explique tout, mmh.

Je ne réagis pas à l'interruption, aussi agaçante soit-elle. Si j'avais exposé mes problèmes à des personnes qui m'écoutaient réellement, comme Shikamaru ou Sakura, j'aurais pu parler jusqu'au bout.

_ De ce que j'en sais, Itachi souhaitait rendre son frère assez puissant pour qu'il ne se fasse pas contrôler par des gens qui souhaiteraient utiliser le dernier porteur du Sharingan encore disponible. Comme Orochimaru.

Comme Danzô, mais je n'avais pas à révéler les troubles politiques qui agitaient secrètement mon village.

_ Malheureusement les plans d'Itachi utilisaient la soif de pouvoir de Sasuke, et ma volonté de le ramener à une voie plus saine lui faisait oublier sa vengeance. Itachi m'a donc soumis à un test : il voulait savoir jusqu'à quel point je pouvais protéger son frère des menaces qui planaient. Mais j'étais trop jeune pour le comprendre à l'époque et j'ai fait oublier à Sasuke tout ce qui pourrait concerner sa vengeance, dans l'espoir qu'il comprenne réellement la portée de ses gestes. Le sceau qui retient la mémoire de Sasuke prisonnière n'est pas assez efficace, et toute son ambition s'est retrouvée fixée sur moi.

La jalousie de Deidara menaça de poindre une fois encore, et je m'empressai de continuer mon histoire avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

_ Maintenant, si on enlève le sceau, on ne sait pas quel va être le choix de Sasuke. Il y a certaines choses qu'Itachi et moi aimerions qu'il réfléchisse au calme, mais la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons vis-à-vis d'Orochimaru n'est pas viable. D'autant plus que l'Akatsuki aura les yeux fixés sur nous.

_ C'est une histoire assez compliquée, déclara Deidara d'une voix lente.

J'étais d'avis qu'il n'avait retenu que deux choses : Sasuke était intéressé par ma petite personne et Itachi aussi. Il semblait plus concerné par un problème d'égo que par mon histoire.

_ A moi de te poser une question, fit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi ?

Je relevai un sourcil, et il s'empourpra légèrement. On en était là. Mais je pouvais profiter de cette situation pour lui avouer son rôle dans l'histoire.

Dehors une pluie battante avait commencée à tomber sur le jardin.

_ Tu es un déserteur d'Iwa et un membre de l'Akatsuki, deux raisons pour laquelle je ne peux pas te faire confiance de manière officielle, répondis-je.

_ Ce n'est pas… Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je demandais.

_ Je sais, répondis-je avec un sourire triste. Je sais ce que tu veux savoir. C'est la raison pour laquelle tu n'es pas allé rapporter à Sasori qu'Itachi et moi travaillions ensemble dans le même but. Et la raison pour laquelle je t'ai raconté mon histoire, bien que nous soyons dans des camps opposés.

Il détourna la tête, souriant bêtement de s'être fait piéger au niveau de ses intentions.

_ Mais si tu tiens vraiment à me protéger comme tu souhaites le faire, il faut que tu aies toutes les informations en main. Ce que je vais te dire maintenant risque de te faire changer ton opinion sur la situation. Si ton choix est de partir, je ne te retiendrais pas.

_ Je n'ai pas envie de partir, dit-il. Mais je veux savoir pourquoi je risque ma peau, mmh ! Je veux savoir à quel jeu Itachi joue. Il est trop protecteur vis-à-vis de toi pour que cette histoire avec son idiot de petit frère en soit la cause, mmh !

Je me relevai doucement et reculai de quelques pas. Puis je laissai émerger le chakra de Kyuubi, et le mélangeait au mien. Je n'étais plus désireuse de me cacher à ses yeux, Sasori était bien trop loin pour savoir quoi que ce soit. Mes pupilles se firent deux fentes sombres au milieu d'un iris rouge. Des crocs emplirent ma bouche, dépassant les babines noires qu'étaient devenues mes lèvres. Mes ongles s'étaient faits griffes. L'homme devant moi était figé dans une expression de stupeur.

_ Deidara, je suis un Jinchuuriki.


	8. Dangerous manipulation attemps

_Hello everybody!_

_J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à mettre ce chapitre, et les autres auront du mal à se mettre en place, car de toute évidence, je n'ai pas encore fini de scénariser cette partie de l'histoire. C'était plus facile avec Secret: J'avais juste à lire un peu le manga pour me demander comment tourner tel ou tel passage avec mon personnage. A présent que je suis en roue libre, je ne sais plus vraiment où aller. Je sais quels évènements je veux mettre en place, mais il manque un fil conducteur qui puisse les lier convenablement._

_Bref._

_**La-Diabolique**: Merci de me soutenir dans mon écriture, ça me fait plaisir._

_**ikikeru-jin'sei**: Pourquoi j'ai osé couper la déclaration de Shikamaru? Mais parce que je suis sadique, voyons, est-ce seulement maintenant que tu t'en aperçois? Dans ce chapitre, pas de Sasuke, du moins, pas directement. J'espère pouvoir faire taire ses frustrations sexuelles dans le futur de cette histoire. C'est incroyable à quel point il peut être con, car oui, je discute avec les personnages avant de leur donner un rôle à jouer dans l'histoire. Mais passons. Techniquement Deidara ne doit pas tuer Naruto, enfin... Bref je ne peux rien dire, c'est un des mystères de cette histoire. Pour ce qui est des quatre garçons, j'en parle dans ce chapitre, n'aie crainte._

_Akito Murazaki: J'aimerais être aussi productive que tu le sous-entends, mais une vingtaine de pages, c'est long, surtout quand une majeure partie est improvisée..._

_**nat**: "on évite de se rendre audit rendez-vous" Là franchement, je n'ai pas vu la faute que tu me pointes dans cette phrase, même si j'avoue mes fautes et pas qu'une fois. Quant aux reviews, moi non plus je n'ai pas compris ce qu'on m'avait envoyé._

_**Chester**: Pour tes deux reviews, je me suis inspirée de ton conseil à propos de Kushina sur les commentaires de la situation dans laquelle Naruto se trouvait. Sinon, tu peux essayer de trouver des couples encore plus improbables que ceux-ci... Enfin bon, l'un des deux n'est pas improbable au vu de ce que j'ai mis dans ce chapitre, mais bref... Mais je ne mettrais jamais Kakashi en couple avec Naruto; je ne sais pas d'où te vient cette idée._

_**Seldin**: Bah ça m'a soulé ces deux commentaires quoi! Mais si tu cherches dans les commentaires qui ont été postés pour les chapitres prédédents, tu comprendras de quoi j'ai parlé. Et oui, j'ai un peu de mal avec les relations de Naruto envers ses parents (j'avais eu les mêmes problèmes dans Secret, lorsque Jiraya avait évoqué son père etcétéra)._

_**xXTeissXx**: Oui, moi aussi je kiffe Deidara et Itachi, donc leur partenariat me contente au plus haut point. Oui, Itachi est manipulateur (pas trop sournois quand même) et oui, Deidara a un gros crush sur Naruto. Oui, la situation peut parfaitement amener des éléments comiques. sauf que cette histoire n'est pas spécialement drôle, contrairement à Secret. Je me rends parfois compte à quel point Promesse est ultra sombre. Mais ça a l'air de vachement vous plaire en fait... Quant au temps que mettra Shikamaru à se révéler de nouveau à Naruto, je pense qu'il sera tout aussi long que celui où Naruto se rendra compte qu'il l'aime :p_

_**Streema**: Effectivement, déjà que Sasuke était ultra chiant quand il n'y avait que Neji et Sai, mais si on rajoute Deidara et Shikamaru... Peut-être va-t-il se rendre compte qu'elle ne trouve aucun intérêt aux bruns ténébreux. Et oui, que Fû soit encore vivante sert à la suite de l'histoire (Je prouve ainsi les suppositions de Naruto face aux paroles de Zetsu.)_

_**Saishi**: Heureuse de faire l'objet de ton premier revieuw sur ^^. Quant à mon analyse des personnages du manga, je ne sais pas si elle est juste, mais je trouve que Masashi Kishimoto a laissé trop de personnages inexploités. La plupart des personnages sont top peu ou mal exploités dans ce manga. Il n'y a qu'à constater la tournure que le manga prend avec les Shippuden. Avant cette époque, la plupart des personnages se valent. On sait même qu'Ino est la meilleure élève de leur promotion après Sasuke, ce qui était censé montrer la marge de progression qu'avait eue Sakura laquelle ne pouvait compter que sur son intelligence. Puis Kishimoto a décidé de faire des monstres de ses personnages principaux ainsi que de leurs ennemis, et les membres du Rookie 9 ont peu à peu été effacés par les nouveaux personnages que l'auteur se sentait obligé de rajouter pour continuer son histoire. Bref, si je commence à parler de mes (nombreuses) théories sur le manga, on n'en serait pas là. Et pour ce qui est de la présence de Kushina dans la tête de Naruto, cette idée me vient d'un Doujin que j'ai lu (un SasuNaru d'ailleurs) où les parents de Naruto essayaient de le conseiller pour qu'il fasse les premiers pas._

_**Dj-bxl**: Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu n'as pas cherché la suite de Secret avant que je ne te l'envoie par MP -_-" Quoi qu'il en soit tu n'étais pas dans l'obligation de t'enfiler tous les chapitres d'un coup, même si ça me fait plaisir._

_Un dernier message envers mes lecteurs qui savent lirent l'anglais plus ou moins courammment. Ma vision d'Itachi a changé du tout au tout lorsque j'ai lu cette fiction. Elle était tellement généralissime que j'ai envisagée de la traduire et de la poster. Mais j'avais la flemme après un chapitre alors je vais vous laisser la lire tous seuls comme des grands. Et puis si je commence à faier de la traduction vous allez râler que je n'update pas assez vite mes fics. Surtout avec celles que j'aie en réserve dans mon placard._

_Bref si vous voulez une histoire qui comprend Uchiha Itachi, et qui a le mérite d'offrir la lecture la plus proche du personnage que j'ai jamais vue, je vous conseille de lire Ascendant by Samurai101; fiction que vous trouverez dans mes favoris (oui, j'ai mis beaucoup de fictions dans mes favoris et alors?)_

* * *

J'eus l'impression qu'une tonne de pierres venait de lui tomber en travers de la tête. Immédiatement je m'inquiétai de la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir. On ne savait jamais il pouvait paniquer ou se montrer violent. Alors lentement, je m'assis sur le parquet nu, continuant à le fixer de mes yeux démoniaques, attendant qu'il choisisse son camp.

_ C'est pour ça qu'il te protégeait, déclara Deidara dans un souffle.

Je ne cessai pas de le regarder. Il savait ce qu'était un Jinchuuriki et un Bijuu. Et je savais qu'il était celui qui avait attaqué Gaara. Et qui n'avait pas réagi à la mort de son ami, de notre ami commun. Pour ces deux crimes, je ne pouvais pas lui pardonner. Mais il fallait qu'il sache afin de pouvoir décider s'il souhaitait rester dans notre camp ou pas.

Il n'y avait pas de rejet dans son regard, du moins pas celui auquel j'étais habitué. Plus une attitude d'un homme blessé qui venait de se rendre compte à quel point on l'avait roulé. A quel point il s'était fait manipuler.

Il s'agenouilla à quelques pas de moi et tendit la main vers mon visage. Je me reculai juste ce qu'il fallait pour que ses doigts se contentent d'effleurer le manteau rouge de Kyuubi. Il me fallait déjà toute ma volonté pour ne pas me transformer plus que je ne l'étais déjà. Je ne souhaitais pas qu'il perturbe l'équilibre auquel j'étais parvenue.

Il recula sa main. J'eus le temps de voir que le bout de ses doigts avait été agressé par le chakra du démon. La peau tendre avait rougie et l'ongle avait légèrement été entamé. Comme de l'acide. Comme une brûlure.

Je pris une grande respiration, et les traits animaux qui transformaient mon corps se résorbèrent. Le voile rouge sur ma peau se dissipa. La fraicheur apportée par la pluie au dehors revint dans notre bulle de chaleur et je frissonnai. La tête me tournait un peu tandis que la fatigue revenait me hanter.

Je me remis tant bien que mal sur mes pieds.

_ Tu vas rester ? je lui demandai d'une voix faible.

_ Tu as besoin de repos, déclara-t-il.

Il ne me proposa pourtant pas son bras pour avancer. Je voyais l'inquiétude dans son regard, mais son front plissé par la réflexion m'incitait à ne pas le déranger. Peut-être me rattraperait-il si je tombais. Je n'en savais rien. Il n'avait pas répondu à ma question.

Je perçus les foulées d'Itachi venant vers nous. Je ne le vis pas plus arriver que je ne l'entendis. Mais j'avais perçu son arrivée. Comme j'avais pu anticiper les coups de Kakashi dans la chambre ou lorsque j'avais perdu l'ouïe quelques instants. Comme si quelque chose d'insaisissable m'avait renseigné sur l'arrivée des deux hommes. Pourtant quand Kakashi était apparu juste derrière-moi, je ne l'avais pas senti.

Itachi fit un mouvement pour me porter dans ses bras, devant les yeux médusés de Deidara. Je repoussai l'aide qu'Itachi me proposa. J'avais beau lui faire confiance et m'en remettre totalement à son jugement, je ne l'en appréciai pas plus. Il avait beau valoriser la paix, lui aussi jouait avec les vies humaines et le cœur des gens. Si je ne pouvais lui en vouloir sur ce point étant donné que je faisais de même, je ne pouvais impunément le laisser jouer avec moi et les gens qui m'entouraient. Un jour il se brûlerait les doigts à trop me déplacer sur son échiquier. Il me dirigea donc sans me toucher, le corps tendu au cas où je perdrais l'équilibre. Par-dessus l'épaule du brun, je pouvais voir le blond qui nous suivait à quelques pas. Je lui souris, mais il était trop absorbé par l'observation de ses doigts blessés.

Revenant dans la pièce que nous avions quittée, j'aperçus Yamato toujours aussi immobile et adossé à son mur. Un sentiment de pitié me monta à la tête. Il n'était lui aussi qu'une marionnette manipulée par le village, trop faible et trop indécise pour s'opposer aux décisions des puissants.

Et maintenant ?

Qu'est ce que je pouvais faire maintenant ? Qu'étais-je autorisée à révéler à mes compagnons de Konoha ? Que se passerait-il pour le futur ?

J'avais pris la responsabilité de libérer Sasuke de sa haine et de ramener la paix aux cinq nations. Concernant ce dernier objectif, il était certainement trop lourd pour mes seules épaules, mais je commencerai d'abord par détruire l'Akatsuki et redorer l'honneur des Jinchuuriki. Enfin, je deviendrai Hokage, et tout le monde me verrait comme un héro et non plus comme un monstre.

Mais pour le temps présent, il fallait que je sache comment me débrouiller avec Itachi et Deidara. Sans aucun doute, je venais d'être enlevée par un membre de l'Akatsuki : j'étais donc la priorité de l'équipe. Et cet évènement me mènerait certainement à d'autres difficultés administratives avec le village.

Il valait mieux parer au plus important : m'assurer que mes camarades se portaient bien. Mes plans pour le futur pouvaient attendre.

Je continuai d'avancer vers mon Senpai, les deux hommes restant sur le pas de la porte. Je m'accroupis devant l'homme. Il n'était pas en condition de se déplacer, et je manquais moi-même de chakra pour me battre. Mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Itachi et de Deidara. Mais d'une part j'étais réticente à leur demander de l'aide, et surtout leur aide, ainsi qu'à leur forcer la main. Et d'autre part je savais qu'il me serait impossible de les manipuler de par mon éthique personnelle. Et seul un fou pourrait considérer manipuler Uchiha Itachi.

_ Qu'importent les plans que tu fomentes en cet instant, Naruto, fit-il de sa voix veloutée. Tu n'es pas en état de combattre. De toute manière je croyais que tes points forts étaient la négociation et l'infiltration, comme tu l'as si vertement fait remarquer à mon petit frère lors de la réunification de votre équipe.

Toujours accroupie face à Tenzo, il n'y eut que lui pour observer l'étincelle d'émotion qui passa dans mon visage. Mais Itachi en savait assez pour lire mes sentiments par rapport au moment en fonction de la tension de mes épaules.

_ Tout se sait, Naruto. Et d'après ce que j'ai appris de ta relation avec mon frère, je doute qu'invoquer ton rang hiérarchique ou ton ascendance servent encore à retenir ses… _attentions_ à ton égard.

La moquerie dans la fin de la phrase me fit grincer des dents. Itachi observait tout mes mouvements. Evidemment, il ne lui était pas profitable que le pion qui s'était invité dans les projets qu'il avait eu pour son frère et l'avenir de son clan agisse à l'encontre de ses plans.

Etais-je juste un pion à ses yeux ? A défaut d'être un camarade issu du même village, et partageant sa vision du monde ? La furieuse envie d'être acceptée par mes pairs se teinta d'une vision particulière en ce qui concernait l'aîné des Uchiha. J'allais lui montrer de quel bois j'étais fait. Décidément les Uchiha avaient une tendance à sous-estimer leurs adversaires.

_ Je me contenterai de rire lorsque toute son ingéniosité sera concentrée sur la personne qui lui importe encore plus que moi, répondis-je doucement.

Je savais qu'il avait entendu ma remarque, mais si celle-ci l'avait touchée, il ne le montra pas. Je pivotai sur mes demi-pointes, une main toujours au sol, et l'autre négligemment posée sur ma pochette d'armes. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un demi-sourire.

_ Et tu n'es pas en état de me faire des remarques sur la volonté et la nécessité de combattre avec un corps diminué.

Il battit très légèrement des cils pour masquer son agacement. Visiblement il n'aimait pas que je révèle à demi-mots ma perception de sa santé physique.

_ Si mon frère recouvre la mémoire, je ne serais pas le seul en porte-à-faux.

_ Je sais.

Je ne continuai pas ma tirade, mais Itachi l'entendit. Ses yeux brillèrent d'émotion. Il n'y avait pas d' « après » prévu ni pour lui ni pour moi. Itachi se servait de Sasuke comme d'un instrument pour son repentir, de le forger pour qu'il résiste à la prison qu'on avait bâtie pour lui et dans laquelle il s'était enfermé. Sasuke avait toujours eu le garde fou avant la folie. Se faire tuer par Sasuke était le but de toute la vie d'Itachi.

Pendant longtemps le mien avait été de mourir en sauvant ceux que j'aimais.

Le destin en avait décidé autrement : je n'étais plus malade et les liens qui m'unissaient aux autres étaient si forts qu'ils m'intimaient de vivre. Je n'avais jamais eu de garde fou pour me protéger des désirs que les autres avaient pour moi. Tout comme Sasuke je n'étais qu'un outil entre les mains du village. Mais Sasuke avait toujours été choyé. Il avait été le petit prince Uchiha, celui qui enviait la réussite de son frère mais ne pouvait ni n'avait le besoin de l'égaler. Le clan avait protégé Sasuke de Danzô. Itachi avait protégé son frère de Danzô. Moi-même avais participé à cela en lui faisant effacer la mémoire, modifiant son envie de s'améliorer. J'avais protégé Sasuke en le faisant devenir un autre.

Mais moi ? Née pour être un héros, on m'avait trainé dans la boue. J'avais subi le mépris et la haine silencieuse des villageois. Aucune main ne s'était tendue vers moi pour m'aider. Mon parrain m'avait dédaigné et ignoré au profit de son réseau d'espionnage. Je n'avais pas d'amis non plus. Personne n'avait adoucie ma propre souffrance que j'avais trainée dans mon ombre quand Sasuke se voyait offrir aide et condoléances. Tout ce que j'avais trouvé pour exister était de me faire passer pour un garçon et de faire des bêtises. Le temps avait passé et j'avais grimpé les échelons à mon rythme vers cette liberté, ce destin qui me tendait les bras. Et mon chemin avait longé celui e Sasuke. D'abord trop loin pour qu'il me remarque, il m'avait ignoré lorsque je lui avais emboité le pas sur le chemin de la vie. Puis tout a changé. J'ai abandonné ma peau de farceur stupide aux pieds du vengeur et ouvert la marche devant lui. Et je n'avais pas cessé de briller. J'avais brillé si fort que Sasuke avait tenté de me retenir. Mais je courrais trop vite pour lui qui scrutait les ténèbres.

Sasuke avait perdu de son lustre aux yeux du village. Privée de l'enceinte protectrice de son clan, il n'était plus qu'un garçon solitaire qui criait vengeance. Un chien qui grogne face aux étrangers mais qui ne peut mordre tant il est muselé. Que pouvait-il faire de plus qu'envier le renard qui avait rongé ses liens et couru dans la forêt à la recherche de la liberté ?

Sasuke méritait de goûter à la liberté, mais entravé par sa soif de vengeance, il se bloquait lui-même. Le village n'avait pas eu grand-chose à faire pour le retenir : il avait tissé ses liens de lui-même. Quant à Orochimaru, il était conscient qu'à force d'agiter un gros jambon juteux sous son nez, il finirait par obtenir ce qu'il voulait de mon coéquipier.

Je voulais aider Sasuke. Mais pas le sauver de mes propres mains. Je voulais l'aider à ce qu'il se sauve lui-même. Et pour cela je ne pouvais pas laisser Itachi se laisser tuer par son frère. C'était à l'ainé d'expliquer au cadet quels crimes il avait commis par fidélité pour le village, quel sacrifice il avait consenti pour préserver la paix. Mourir ne lui servirait qu'à éviter la longue culpabilité qui venait avec les erreurs. Cette culpabilité que je ressentais moi-même pour avoir protégé mon camarade contre son gré. Pour l'avoir trouvé trop faible pour s'opposer aux puissants.

_ Tu peux tenter tout ce que tu voudras pour sauver Sasuke, lui déclarais-je en fixant directement ses yeux d'obsidienne. Mais je ne te laisserai pas jouer avec ma vie comme avec une pièce de shôgi.

_ Qu'il s'agisse de moi ou d'un autre, il y a toujours un joueur, répondit le brun.

_ Peut-être, mais je préfère me placer volontairement dans les mains du joueur qui me manipule plutôt que me faire mener par le bout du nez.

Adossé contre le mur, Deidara opina en silence. Il ne m'avait pas encore fait part de son choix mais il était clair que sa défiance envers Itachi et son attirance envers moi l'incitaient clairement à rester pour le moment. Au moins pour savoir ce qu'il allait advenir de nous.

Je ne cillai pas dans l'échange de regards silencieux qui m'opposa à Itachi. Aucune rêverie n'obscurcissait mon esprit. Il n'y avait que ce génie affaibli et moi. Je n'étais pas opposée à ses projets ou ses idées mais à ses méthodes. Et tout Uchiha qu'il était, être remis en question par quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui ne baisait pas le sol qu'il avait foulé le mettait mal à l'aise. Je ne connaissais pas assez l'homme pour savoir ce qu'il pensait ou ce qu'il allait faire en cet instant. Nos rencontres précédentes avaient toujours été brèves. Cordiales, emplies de sagesse et de conseils, mais brèves.

_ C'est la première fois que nous nous disputons, Naruto, signala l'homme.

Il fit deux pas vers moi et la tension dans mon corps accroupi s'accru. Ses yeux étaient toujours fixés sur les miens. Je voyais clairement mon visage se dessiner dans les deux miroirs sombres. Sans même bouger, il analysait tout de mes mouvements. Et quelque part dans ma tête des rouages cliquetaient, et cette sensation de percevoir ses mouvements sans même avoir besoin de le voir ou de l'entendre faisait apparaître le chemin des possibilités dans mon esprit.

_ Je te connaissais apeurée, sur la défense, déprimée lors de nos rencontres. Et j'ai eu l'occasion de t'observer dans la joie et dans la souffrance. Mais cette ténacité…

Il se baissa, et je rentrai instinctivement ma tête dans mes épaules pour écarter mon visage du sien. Nos souffles réchauffaient l'air en mouvement entre nous. Soudain sa main vola vers moi, et mon corps réagir comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. En situation réelle il m'aurait tué. Ses doigts arachnéens agrippèrent les cheveux du côté droit de mon cou comme ils auraient pu s'enserrer autour de ma gorge. Il approcha sa bouche de mon oreille pour terminer sa phrase.

_ … est dangereuse, très dangereuse Naruto-_chan_. Tu n'es qu'une fillette apeurée face à un vétéran. Alors n'essaye pas de te mettre en travers de mon chemin.

Il dégagea sa prise, laissant filer les mèches blondes entre des doigts. Du moins eut-il l'intention de faire cela. Visiblement un vétéran pouvait être mis en difficulté par une fillette. Il n'avait même pas prévu la lame entre mes doigts qui dansait près de son cœur. Je me penchai en avant pour atteindre moi aussi son oreille. Deidara qui observait la scène de plus loin frémit en voyant mes yeux. Ils ne portaient aucune peur.

_ Rappelle-moi qui est la fillette, Itachi-_kun_ ? murmurais-je à l'oreille de l'Uchiha. Tu n'es pas le seul à pouvoir jouer à ce petit jeu.

La lame se glissa de nouveau dans les plis de ma manche, et je n'eus qu'à pousser légèrement sur son torse pour l'éloigner de moi. Son visage était impassible, mais je devinai qu'il se méfierait à présent. Je n'aurais pas aimé qu'il soit sérieux. Je n'aurai pas pu tromper sa vigilance auquel cas. Il se releva, une ombre de moue sur ses lèvres parfaites et je fis de même. Notre contact visuel ne se brisa pas. Il y avait une tension étrange entre nous que je ne parvenais à définir et qui me mettait mal à l'aise. Comme quelque chose que j'avais ressenti auparavant, mais différemment.

Sans que je sache pourquoi, des fragments de souvenirs d'embrassades dans le sable glacé et de baisers à l'odeur de chèvrefeuille me vinrent en tête.

Le départ précipité de Deidara en dehors de la pièce me ramena à la réalité, et je me penchai de nouveau vers mon capitaine, niant totalement la présence de l'Uchiha. Les yeux bruns de Tenzo me murmuraient frénétiquement de faire attention. Est-ce qu'il savait ce que je faisais ? Je ne le savais pas moi-même.

Je fermai les yeux un instant pour me concentrer sur cette émotion qui m'avait prise face à Itachi. Venais-je juste de penser que l'aîné des Uchiha avait des lèvres parfaites ?

Je décidai d'écarter cette pensée de ma tête. Pas étonnant que Deidara ait quitté les lieux si précipitamment. Il fallait que je fasse retomber cette tension sexuelle qui régnait entre nous. Cela n'allait plus être possible si je devais faire face à un criminel de rang S. Déjà que j'avais du mal à gérer Sasuke et Neji…

Quoi que… Il était tout à fait bien fait de sa personne, bien que ce ne soit pas son apparence physique qui ait déclenché le phénomène. Plus l'aura de dangerosité qui émanait de lui. L'esprit calculateur et implacable face auquel je n'étais rien. Cette sensation de se trouver sur le qui vive à tout instant. De savoir que chacun de ses gestes pouvait se muer en une caresse ou un coup mortel. C'était effrayant… et enivrant.

Non, il fallait que je me calme ! D'une part parce que je n'arriverai à rien si je me mettais à imaginer des choses à propos d'Uchiha Itachi. Et d'autre part parce qu'il m'observait, et que je devais parfaitement être lisible.

Je préférai continuer d'ignorer sa présence et m'éclipsai à mon tour dans le couloir. Pourquoi ne pas aller voir si Fû était toujours dans les parages ? Ou alors je pouvais tenter de dormir quelques instants… Mes pas me ramenèrent vers le jardin intérieur. La fraicheur de la pluie battante m'assaillit sitôt que je repoussai le panneau coulissant. Sans plus attendre je me précipitai sous l'eau glacée. Mes vêtements me collèrent à la peau avec violence. J'en avais assez de mon monde qui tombait sens dessus dessous. Il était trop dur et trop compliqué pour moi. Et je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller aux larmes ni me laisser briser.

Et surtout pas ici. Pas auprès d'Itachi.

_ Ce mec va me tuer ! grognais-je sous les éléments déchaînés.

Un éclair illumina le ciel, plongeant la maison dans une lumière blanche. Le ciel gronda et trembla comme un monstre affreux. Personne ne pourrait nous retrouver à l'odeur sous ces éléments déchaînés. Une fois encore j'étais isolée de mon équipe, sans possibilité de leur communiquer que j'étais vivante, ou de savoir s'ils allaient bien.

Mais quelle idiote je faisais !

J'apposai ma main sur le sol boueux.

_ Kuchiyose no Jutsu !

Un crapaud jaune vif aux dessins oranges et portant un gilet bleu se matérialisa dans une poche de fumée. Sa bouille rondouillarde et sa voix enjouée me remontèrent un peu le moral. Le fait qu'elle soit presque aussi grande que moi, et que j'aie de la boue plein les doigts ne gâcha pas le moment.

_ Naruto-chan !

_ Gamatatsu, j'ai une mission pour toi. Il faut que tu retrouves les membres de mon équipe et que tu les mènes jusqu'à cette maison.

Après avoir laissé filer le batracien géant, je me rappelai la raison pour laquelle j'invoquai si rarement le plus jeune fils du boss des crapauds. Pauvre de moi de faire confiance à un pauvre en esprit ! Visiblement ma détresse se lut sur mon visage car quelqu'un laissa échapper un pouffement près de moi. Je me retournai en garde. La pluie avait brouillé mes sens de même que mes pensées volages.

Je rejoignis le patio en quelques enjambées. Le bruit de tissu détrempé faisait mal aux oreilles. A présent que je revenais dans un endroit plus chaud, je ressentais le froid de m'être douchée sous la pluie battante. Je ne trouvai personne. Je soupirai.

_ Je t'ai entendu. Je sais où tu te caches, et je n'ai nulle envie de te courir après, Itachi.

Je le sentis descendre de sa cachette au plafond et se poser à la manière d'un chat sur le parquet derrière moi.

_ Es-tu encore en train de me tester ? (Je me retournai lentement sans cesser de parler) Ou peut-on cesser de jouer à des jeux stup… Evidemment, il n'y a personne !

Il continuait à être agaçant ! Parfait ! S'il souhaitait jouer à cela… J'attendis qu'il se rapproche e nouveau dans mon dos. Au moment où il sauta mon corps pivota et je reculai d'un pas. Il ne put changer la trajectoire de son saut, mais ses bras gardèrent son corps. Je me contentai de planter mes doigts dans son épaule musclée et de le projeter au sol. Je laissai échapper mon souffle et n'eus que le temps d'éviter le corps du jeune homme qui tentait de me plaquer contre le plancher à son tour. Nous nous stabilisâmes dans une position de lutte à genoux. Il était plus fort que moi et je glissai dans mes vêtements mouillés.

_ Tu n'aimes pas que l'on joue avec toi, n'est-ce pas Naruto-_chan_, me taquina le brun.

C'était la première fois que je lisais une émotion aussi forte dans son regard. Cette envie de s'amuser, aussi malsaine soit-elle. Pas vraiment malsaine en réalité, il ne s'agissait que d'un homme avec une femme après tout. Il était excité.

_ Tu es celui qui aurait dû prendre cette douche froide !

Ma tirade s'acheva dans un cri tandis que je le poussai de toutes mes forces pour le déstabiliser et le pousser dehors. Ses doigts pris dans l'étoffe de ma veste me tirèrent avec lui dans la boue qui maculait le sol dallé du jardin intérieur. Que pouvait-il trouver à cette fille échevelée, trempée, dont les vêtements portaient encore les traces du sang qu'elle avait versé et de son dernier repas ? Je retombai lourdement sur son corps chaud. La pluie de nouveau battit contre mon dos, gelée. Mais ma poitrine et mon ventre reposaient sur la peau brûlante et la mince séparation de tissu entre moi et Itachi. Nous haletions tous les deux dans cet air froid, frissonnant et s'accrochant l'un à l'autre pour cette parcelle de chaleur. Son bas-ventre contracté se pressait contre ma cuisse avec dureté. Visiblement la douche froide n'arrangeait pas les choses. Je tentai de me dégager, mais ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour des miennes et sa main droite agrippa mon coude si fort que l'anneau de sa bague ripa contre l'articulation. Ses lèvres étaient près des miennes, prêtes à m'embrasser, mais ne bougeant pas. Faisant monter mon impatience.

Je me rappelai la manie similaire qu'avait Sasuke à mon égard. Il avait agi exactement de la même manière que son frère. Cette pensée me permit de garder un certain détachement avec la scène. Je ne me détendis pas.

_ Le seul endroit qui n'a pas envie de jouer se trouve ici, fit-il en posant son index verni sur mon front.

Je serrai les dents pour ne pas m'avouer vaincue. Il était parfaitement conscient de notre désir charnel. Et je savais que jouer avec était une arme à double tranchant. Il pouvait croire ce qu'il voulait, mais je m'y connaissais aussi dans les plaisirs du lit. Mon parrain écrivait des livres à but pornographique. Et je doutais qu'un criminel de rang S soit beaucoup plus versé dans les relations amoureuses que je ne l'étais. J'imaginais qu'il était possible de se faire un petit plaisir passager avec une fille qui passait, mais une relation durable me semblait largement compromise. S'il jouait à cela avec moi, il ne pouvait être certain de sa victoire.

Je fermais les yeux comme pour attendre ce baiser qui ne venait pas.

Il s'apprêta à s'éloigner. Je voyais déjà la scène pour l'avoir vécue avec Sasuke. Il attendrait que je me frustre avant de plonger de nouveau sur moi et me dominer. Sauf que je n'étais pas une vierge effarouchée, loin de là. Comme il l'avait si bien formulé auparavant, il avait eu vent des _attentions_ que son frère avait à mon égard. Il aurait dû penser plus loin avec sa tête au lieu de s'empresser et de laisser parler sa libido.

Ma main libre s'agrippa à la nuque d'Itachi et je pressai mes lèvres contre les siennes avec un empressement feint. Il se raidit, ne s'étant pas attendu à être la victime. La pression contre mon coude se desserra et je pris son visage en coupe pour mieux prendre ses lèvres. Je l'embrassai jusqu'à ce que sa barbe naissante embrasse les contours de ma bouche. Jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde pleinement à mon baiser et qu'il se détente. Il laissa échapper un soupir qui masquait mal le plaisir et l'empressement qu'il avait. Il voulut se relever pour approfondir notre étreinte sous cette pluie battante mais je me dégageai en riant, disparaissant tel un fantôme, aussi solide que l'eau qui ruisselait sous nos corps.

La porte battante claque derrière mon départ. Itachi ne bougea pas. Dans une flaque d'eau infusée de chakra, je pouvais l'observer à son insu.

Longtemps après que je sois partie, il était toujours sous la pluie. Il ne souriait pas. Il n'était pas heureux. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans son regard. Quelque chose de désespéré. Comme le noyé qui s'accroche à sa planche pour ne pas sombrer.

Serais-tu bien plus engoncé dans ta folie et ta douleur que je ne le croyais, Itachi ? Et maintenant qui serait celui qui jouerait avec l'autre ?

J'explorai quelques temps les entrailles de la maison tandis que j'observer l'héritier du clan Uchiha se comporter comme un adolescent ignare sous la pluie. J'essuyai mes lèvres d'un geste rageur. L'embrasser avait été agréable. Mais je n'avais rien ressenti. Une fois la sensation de dangerosité envolée, il n'était plus que le frère d'une personne qui m'était chère. Quelqu'un dont je devais me méfier.

Deidara apparut dans mon champ de vision. Son regard réprobateur fit apparaître une pointe de culpabilité dans mon cœur. Ses yeux gris avaient en cet instant le même regard perçant qu'un membre de la famille Nara. Aiguisé, scrutateur, avec des reproches… Pourquoi devrais-je me sentir aussi coupable en cet instant ? Je ne connaissais ce type qu'à peine ! Ce n'était pas moi qui étais tombée amoureuse de lui. Et si Itachi souhaitait garder ce mec dans son camp, il n'avait pas qu'à commencer à m'intimider et à tenter de me séduire.

_ Ah non ! La jalousie mal placée j'ai déjà donné, m'écriais-je avec colère. Je suis mouillée, fatiguée, et j'ai une dure journée qui m'attend demain.

_ Je savais que votre relation était plus profonde que cela, je le savais !

_ Mais c'est la première fois que lui et moi… Oh et puis pourquoi je dois me justifier devant toi ? C'est pas vrai ça… J'embrasse qui je veux et quand je veux et ça ne te concerne pas.

Je passai devant le blond, et sa main encercla soudainement mon poignet. Je saisis immédiatement ce qu'il allait tenter de faire. Le froid calcul qui m'avait envahi pour contrer la tension entre le brun et moi se substitua à la colère. Et pourquoi pas ? Itachi voulait des pions dociles qui lui obéissaient au doigt et à l'œil. J'allais lui montrer combien ça allait lui en coûter de jouer avec les vies humaines. Il suffirait juste qu'il ait le même tempérament jaloux que son petit frère.

Je laissai les lèvres chaudes fondre sur ma bouche mais n'y répondit pas. Je me débattis légèrement pour que le blond resserre son étreinte. C'était étrange : il faisait la même taille que moi. Je résistai pour qu'il fasse montre d'assez de force pour totalement me contrer. J'étais épuisée en tout cas moins qu'il ne l'était. L'étau se resserra autour de mon poignet. Une bouche s'ouvrit sur sa main chaude et des dents grignotèrent ma peau rafraichie par la pluie. L'autre bras du blond me coinçait le bras et appuyait dans la cambrure de mon dos au point de me casser. Derrière moi, les pas d'Itachi qui suivait mes traces de pas mouillé retentirent. A défaut de pouvoir pénétrer mes lèvres, la bouche brûlante cherchait un accès à la mienne à coups de langue et de suçons. Les pas s'accélérèrent, et je sentis l'étreinte se dégager tandis que les deux hommes luttaient avec moi au milieu.

Les dés étaient jetés. Itachi pouvait aller se faire voir avec son plan bien rodé. Il savait que je ne plierais pas. A présent Deidara discuterait ses ordres également. Et il aurait bien du mal maintenant à laisser son frère batifoler avec moi.

Je parvins à repousser les deux hommes et à les tenir à bout de bras. Itachi se calma immédiatement, conscient que cette attitude n'était pas celle attendue d'un héritier des Uchiha. Plus que par les sensations que je lui avais procurées, c'était la jalousie, cette atteinte à sa fierté clanique, à quelque chose qu'il tenait pou acquis qui avaient définitivement ancré notre relation. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec de l'amour. Mais l'important était qu'il y croie. Quant à Deidara, l'attirance datait de plus longtemps, les manipulations d'Itachi l'avaient mené jusqu'ici.

Et moi qui détestais qu'on joue avec les sentiments des gens, j'étais en train de faire la même chose à ces deux jeunes hommes. Pour Itachi ça ne me dérangeait pas parce qu'il n'avait que la monnaie de sa pièce. J'étais surtout désolée pour Deidara qui ne m'avait rien fait, et qui était plutôt sympathique si on faisait abstraction du fait qu'il avait manqué de tuer mes coéquipiers.

En plus c'était triste à dire, mais j'étais plus embêtée par le fait d'avoir à gérer deux autres prétendants certainement plus dangereux que les premiers que j'avais, et par le fait que j'allais certainement me les mettre à dos tôt ou tard. Quelque chose me disait que celui que je choisirais pour entamer une relation plus longue allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Et moi aussi.

Etais-je insensible ? Voire même capable de tomber amoureuse ? D'un point de vue logique, tous mes prétendants étaient idéaux pour entamer une relation amoureuse. Alors pourquoi ne ressentais-je rien du tout ? Neji ne me faisait plus frémir comme il le faisait autrefois, le charme de ses yeux de lait s'était perdu au loin dans les souvenirs d'une époque révolue. J'avais exploré les affres de l'amour avec Sasuke à jouer avec son cœur et à le repousser lorsque je m'étais sentie en danger. Je m'étais jouée de lui et de ses sentiments sans penser aux conséquences. Je n'avais trouvé ni place ni force en moi pour soutenir son cœur brisé par la vengeance. Quant à Deidara et Itachi, je ne ressentais rien. Pas de cœur qui bat la chamade lorsqu'ils m'avaient saisi. Peut-être une envie de faire l'amour, juste physique. Presque comme celles qui m'avaient prises avec Gaara et Utakata.

N'y avait-il pas de place en moi pour les sentiments amoureux ?

Depuis que Sakura et Neji m'avaient prouvé que la prudence dans l'utilisation du chakra du démon me permettrait de vivre encore de longues années, je m'étais trouvée en train de réfléchir à des projets pour le futur. Je savais que ce n'était pas sage et que d'autres priorités plus importantes se trouvaient sur ma route.

La dernière fois que j'avais concentré mes pensées sur mes affres amoureuses, j'avais causé plus de mal que de bien. Je m'étais immiscée dans les plans qu'avaient Itachi, déchargeant une partie de sa culpabilité sur moi. Et j'avais fait disparaître Sasuke, ne laissant à sa place qu'une carcasse faible mue par un sentiment de jalousie possessive à mon égard. Sans oublier que mon manque de maîtrise de moi-même, ainsi que mon incapacité à gérer mes problèmes relationnels avaient manqué de tuer Neji et Sasuke.

Lorsque je m'allongeai sur le canapé dans la pièce où se tenait toujours Tenzo, mon esprit n'était pas en paix.

Au moins la présence de mon Senpai devrait dissuader des avances de la part des deux hommes. Itachi avait dû reprendre ses esprits à présent, mais mes avances dans le jardin et son attitude face à Deidara le mettaient en défaut. Désormais il se méfierait de moi plus qu'il ne le faisait avant et me considérerait avec plus de prudence et de respect. Quant au blond, s'il n'était pas trop blessé dans sa fierté masculine, il resterait favorable à ma protection.

Je ne m'en tirais pas si mal finalement.

Cependant ces pensées qui me tournaient m'empêchaient de trouver le sommeil. Adossé à son mur, Yamato-Taichou avait atteint un état de demi-sommeil plutôt comateux, tandis que son foie éliminait peu à peu les toxines qui demeuraient dans son sang.

Je m'installai en tailleur pour méditer.

_L'eau me monta le long des jambes et je me relevai dans ce souterrain glauque. Une odeur de renfermé et d'humidité régnait en ces lieux. Je pataugeai encore quelques instants dans l'eau avant de fermer les yeux. Si j'agissais avec logique de la même manière qu'auparavant, la manipulation devrait être possible. Si j'avançais, quelle que soit la direction, je tomberais sur la cage du démon. Je portai ma main en avant vers l'emplacement que je venais d'imaginer. Un sourire étira mes lèvres lorsque mes doigts rencontrèrent la poignée de la porte. Elle s'ouvrit devant moi et je fis un pas. Au bout de quelques uns, la clameur lointaine de l'eau s'estompa. Et j'ouvris les yeux._

_Tout était blanc. Vide et blanc._

_Derrière moi pas de porte._

_Au loin plus de démon._

__ Tu viens finalement me rendre visite ? fit une voix dans le blanc._

_Elle était plus claire qu'auparavant. Je n'osai pas bouger de peur de briser le charme. Une paire de bras s'enroulèrent autour de moi. Ils n'existaient pas, ils n'avaient ni chaleur, ni couleur, ni odeur. Pourtant ils étaient là. Les bras de ma mère. Rassurants. Et l'odeur de sa chevelure de feu me monta aux narines._

_C'était différent de parler à une voix dans sa tête et de rencontrer un proche pour de vrai. Je posai mes mains par-dessus les siennes et refermai mes doigts entre les siens._

_Des gouttes tombèrent sur nos mains jointes. Mes yeux pleuraient sans discontinuer._

_Ses bras se resserrèrent sur mon corps frêle. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voit pleurer. Mais les sanglots douloureux que j'étouffais secouaient mes épaules comme une mauvaise toux._

__ Je ne suis pas assez forte, murmurais-je à l'espace blanc qui nous entourait._

_Les paroles apaisantes qu'elle murmura à mes oreilles ne m'atteignirent pas complètement. Je me sentis me recroqueviller sous la douleur, comme le papier dévoré par les flammes, comme la feuille mangée par le temps. Mes genoux faibles heurtèrent le sol blanc. Pas d'ombre de nous. Ses mains libérées des miennes passaient dans mon dos. Mes doigts fouissaient le sol inconsistant comme si le détruire à petit feu pourrait changer quoi que ce soit à mes problèmes._

__ Tu t'en sors très bien, Naruto. Je suis fière de toi._

_Je relevai mes yeux baignés de larmes. En quoi ce que je faisais était-il bien ? Je manipulais des gens pour arriver à mes fins. Je leur faisais du mal. Presque sans remords._

__ Je ne sais que blesser les gens. Je suis juste un horrible monstre._

_Le poing de Kushina heurta ma pommette avec dureté, et je fus envoyée au loin._

__ Ne redis plus jamais cela ! gronda-t-elle. Ne te déprécies pas et n'abandonne pas !_

_Elle avança de quelques pas vers moi, et je souhaitai reculer. Des chaines jaillirent de son bras tendu dans ma direction et me plaquèrent au sol fermement. Pas de violence ni de douleur dans ce geste. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre qu'écouter ce qu'elle avait à me dire. Ma mère s'agenouilla auprès de moi._

__ Fais-toi confiance, Naruto. Et tout te sera possible. Tu dois surmonter la peur et la colère qu'il reste en toi._

_Il y a… toujours de la douleur en moi, vis-à-vis de ce que je suis. Des incertitudes. Ais-je vraiment été acceptée par mes pairs à ma juste valeur ? Et ceux qui me considèrent comme une amie me connaissent-ils vraiment ? Rien que d'y penser je me demande si vivre un joli mensonge serait préférable à leur avouer quelle créature vivait en moi._

_Et il y avait cette créature brisée qui subsistait des mauvais traitements de la Racine. Forte, loyale au village, mais si dangereuse…_

__ Quand tu seras capable de t'accepter entièrement, alors tu comprendras ce que tu dois faire de ces sentiments inavoués en toi, me dit ma mère._

_Je la fixai, incertaine. Aussi fragile que du cristal._

__ Bien évidemment, je vais t'aider à choisir un prétendant convenable pour toi. Je t'observe depuis quelques temps, tu sais. Depuis que cet imbécile de Démon-Renard a écarté les failles du sceau avec son chakra. Tu ne devrais pas le laisser faire, à ce propos : j'ai moi-même été son réceptacle pendant des années alors je sais de quoi je parle…_

_Je pris une longue inspiration tandis qu'elle me baignait de paroles à propos de son expérience personnelle avec Kyuubi. Refuser sa présence m'était impossible. Je ne me rappelais pas d'avoir jamais vécu sans son ombre menaçante. Il ne faisait pas parti de moi, mais utiliser son pouvoir, c'était commencer par l'accepter comme partenaire._

__ Je sais ce que je fais avec Kyuubi, maman._

_Ses yeux se plongèrent dans les miens, et elle put y lire le léger regain de confiance qui y flottait. Un sourire immense éclaira son visage et mon cœur rata un battement. Elle était belle._

__ J'aurais aimé avoir les mêmes cheveux que toi, lui dis-je._

__ Mais tu es magnifique, ainsi, ma chérie, me vis-je répondre. Comment aurais-tu pu faire tourner la tête à autant de garçons ? J'en avais compté quatre, mais je crains de devoir revoir mon jugement._

__ A ce propos, je suis assez confuse par rapport à ton explication. Je sais que Sasuke et Neji sont intéressés, même si les motivations de Neji me restent obscures. Mais qui sont les autres ?_

__ Tu ne vois que ceux qui sont visibles comme le nez au milieu de la figure, ma fille._

_J'essuyai mon visage encore humide avec ma manche. Kushina s'assit à côté de moi et m'offrit un de ses genoux comme oreiller. Ses doigts passaient machinalement dans mes mèches blondes._

__ Je suis heureuse que tu t'entendes si bien avec les fils de Mikoto. Je savais que Sasuke et toi seriez les meilleurs amis du monde. Mikoto pariait que son fils te ferait tourner la tête, et pourtant l'inverse est arrivé. Par contre, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu pourrais taper dans l'œil d'Itachi-chan._

__ Tu connais Itachi ?_

__ Tssss, fit elle réprobatrice, aucun respect pour tes ainés. Il était un ninja prometteur alors que tu n'étais même pas née._

__ Il était encore à l'académie ! protestais-je._

__ Et c'est devenu un très bel homme, fit ma mère. Cependant il semblait y avoir un malaise entre vous. Et je trouve très suspect le fait qu'il ait renié le village._

_Je lui expliquai l'histoire que j'avais comprise des archives de Konoha et de la bouche de l'homme lui-même. Les poings de ma mère se serrèrent jusqu'à ce que je me plaigne de sa prise douloureuse._

__ Danzô était déjà un fou dangereux à mon époque ! Alors que Minato était parti sur le champ de bataille, il a tenté par plusieurs fois de me faire intégrer ses services secrets !_

__ Il ne s'est pas amélioré, soupirais-je. Sa soif de pouvoir n'a fait qu'augmenter._

__ Il en a après toi et Sasuke-chan, et je ne le permettrai pas ! Tu as intérêt à bien lui faire regretter à cet affreux bonhomme !_

__ Je sais, mais Sai, mon parrain, est déjà entre ses griffes._

__ Le jeune artiste ? demanda ma mère. Je l'avais mis dans tes prétendants, vu que vous sembliez proches physiquement. Et puis si j'ai bien vu, il a un physique…_

__ On peut en rester là ? C'est déjà glauque de te savoir dans ma tête, mais si en plus tu me regardes dans des situations embarrassantes, ça ne va pas le faire. Tu ne vas pas rester dans mon esprit toute ma vie, non plus ?_

__ Je n'en sais rien, ma chérie._

_Je marquai un temps de pause. J'étais enchantée de rencontrer ma mère. Mais j'avais déjà fait mon temps de deuil. Je n'avais pas besoin d'elle pour vivre, et si sa présence pouvait m'être bénéfique dans mes moments de dépression, je préférais largement parler de mes problèmes à une personne physique plutôt qu'à un fantôme._

__ Comment ça tu n'en sais rien ?_

__ Eh bien, l'ouverture d'une faille bien précise dans le sceau a laissé s'échapper une partie de mon chakra qui y résidait._

__ Et ce n'est pas dangereux pour le maintien du sceau, si les équilibres sont rompus ?_

__ Je suis dans l'incapacité de te répondre, ma chérie. Quand je te disais que je ne comprenais rien aux sceaux de ton père parce qu'il écrivait comme un cochon… D'ailleurs si tu me le permets je préférerais t'enseigner moi-même l'art des sceaux plutôt que Jiraya, au vu de ce qu'il a appris à ton père. Il avait de la chance d'être un génie et…_

__ Ne change pas de sujet, veux-tu ? Tu ne sais pas comment tu peux repartir d'ici, et tes apparitions sont assez aléatoires. Soit. Mais puis-je te rappeler qu'il s'agit un peu, de MON esprit. Déjà que je n'étais pas franchement mentalement saine, à force d'avoir un démon comme conseiller matrimonial, maintenant j'ai ma mère qui m'observe en train de faire l'amour et qui veut me marier. Excuse-moi d'être un peu énervée et de trouver ça limite glauque !_

__ En effet, si tu le prends dans ce sens là…_

__ Ah ! On est d'accord !_

__ Mais pour revenir à cette histoire de prétendants, je pense que tu devrais réfléchir plus amplement. Personnellement je trouve que Sasuke est très immature dans sa manière de t'approcher, et que tu devrais choisir quelqu'un de plus mûr._

__ Maintenant que tu m'as vu faire des galipettes avec Itachi, tu veux que je l'épouse parce que c'est le fils de ta meilleure amie ? Ce point de vue m'a l'air parfaitement bien observé. Bon, ça fait quatre gus : Sasuke, Neji, Sai et Itachi. Tu vas me rajouter Deidara aussi pendant qu'on y est ?_

_Elle réfléchir quelques instants, quelque peu secouée par mon ton sarcastique. Une fois qu'elle eut repris ses esprits, elle répondit :_

__ Je pense qu'une relation avec Itachi ou ce jeune homme d'Iwa serait quelque peu précipité. Après tout, tu ne les connais guère. Mais je dois avouer que ce Deidara semble tenir profondément à toi, et ne semble pas rebuté par ta condition de Jinchuuriki, ce qui est un bon point._

_Je lui avouai alors comment Neji et Sasuke avaient découvert la présence de Kyuubi en moi, et leurs réactions respectives. Neji avait préféré la radicalité de son clan : un bon petit sceau et je serai débarrassée. Sasuke avait choisi la voie de l'acceptation. Enfin… l'ancien Sasuke. Celui que je voulais ramener à la lumière, et non pas la loque vaniteuse qui lui avait été substituée._

__ Ma chérie, je te jure que si tu choisis ce jeune présomptueux du clan Hyuuga, je te renie ! Enfin… tu vois ce que je veux dire._

__ De toute manière il ne m'avait jamais vu que comme un moyen d'échapper à la pression de son clan. Je ne l'ai jamais considéré comme un petit ami potentiel. Un peu comme les autres Jinchuuriki…_

_Je lui avouai mes aventures avec Fû, Gaara et Utakata, et elle me répondit par un énigmatique sourire. Tiens donc, avait-elle rencontrée un réceptacle d'un autre pays avant d'entamer une relation sérieuse avec mon père ?_

__ Lorsque j'étais plus jeune, personne n'avait jamais compris pourquoi j'avais été amenée depuis Uzuchio jusqu'à Konoha. Tous croyaient que Kyuubi était une légende vaincue par le Shodaime. Un jour, en travaillant avec une autre kunoïchi du village, je lui ai sauvé la vie en utilisant les pouvoirs de Kyuubi. Depuis ce jour elle est devenue ma meilleure amie. J'ai compris que je ne devais pas renier ce que j'étais, et que mes vrai amis seraient ceux qui m'accepteraient malgré le démon en moi._

_Elle parlait de Mikoto. Et elle avait raison. Sakura m'avait acceptée elle aussi. Ainsi que Shikamaru._

__ Certaines personnes voient plus loin que les rumeurs et l'énergie démoniaque, répondis-je à son histoire. Tu as raison, je devrais dire à ceux qui l'ignorent pourquoi il va leur être ordonné de me protéger, et quels risques ils prennent à travailler à mes côtés. Je crois en eux._

_Ma mère me sourit avec fierté, et je choquai mon poing avec le sien._

__ Quand tu parles de ces amis proches, il s'agit de cette Sakura, n'est-ce pas ?_

__ Il y a quelqu'un d'autre, répondis-je avec un petit sourire content. Malgré l'adversité, il ne m'a jamais abandonné. Que ce soit lorsque tout le monde me rejetait durant l'enfance, ou plus tard lorsqu'il a compris quel monstre vivait dans mon corps. Il ne m'a pas abandonné. Même sa famille croyait en moi. Les Nara sont des gens formidables._

_Kushina marqua un temps d'arrêt et me posa la question._

__ Et lui, est-ce que tu l'aimes ?_

__ Shikamaru est mon meilleur ami, répondis-je avec un sourire immense. Et je ne le laisserai jamais tomber._

_Les yeux de ma mère se firent si pénétrants en cet instant que je pensai immédiatement à Shikamaru. Qu'avait-elle en tête ?_

__ Le fils de Yoshino, hein…_

_Elle garda son air un peu rêveur pendant quelques instants._

_Je fixai les alentours blancs où nous nous trouvions. Quelque chose avait changé. Je me levai, soucieuse. Je ne me sentais plus seule à présent. Comme si quelqu'un me regardait, ou m'écoutait._

_La porte par laquelle j'étais entrée se trouvait à nouveau là, et elle était entrouverte. Je m'y précipitai, et les doigts de Kushina devenu diaphane passèrent à travers mon épaule. Je me retournai vers elle, la main sur la poignée._

__ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'y a-t-il derrière la porte ?_

_Kushina sourit._

__ Mon temps de parole est écoulé pour le moment, ma belle._

__ Pourquoi ?_

__ Quelque chose interfère. Nous ne sommes pas seules ici._

__ Kyuubi ?_

__ Non, il s'agit d'autre chose. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais méfie toi._

_Je me retournai vers l'entrebâillement et commençai à ouvrir un passage. Le « je t'aime » silencieux que ma mère m'envoya se perdit dans les airs tandis que sa voix disparaissait._

_De l'autre côté de la porte se trouvait un arbre. Immense. Au bout des branches pendaient d'étranges fruits rectangulaires. C'étaient des portes. Je ne savais pas sur quoi elles donnaient. Cependant elles semblaient liées les unes aux autres par un réseau de branches complexes. Si je n'avais identifié ces chemins entremêlés à un arbre géant, je n'aurais pas pu leur trouver un autre nom. Tout était silencieux et immobile, mais de temps à autre, une porte s'entrebâillait et laissait s'échapper des voix, des sons, des couleurs, des odeurs de façon fugitive avant que la porte ne se referme._

_Quelque chose se trouvait en ces lieux qui n'appartenaient pas à ces portes. Je tentai de savoir ce que cela pouvait être, mais tout comme l'arbre ne ressemblait pas à un arbre, les portes ne ressemblaient pas à des portes. Mais elles étaient._

_Mes yeux accrochèrent un mouvement sombre vers le bas des branches, alors je sautai de mon appui. Le vide me happa tandis que je me raccrochai vainement à diverses branches qui refusaient de me soutenir, à diverses portes qui refusaient de s'ouvrir._

_J'atterris sans douceur au pied de l'arbre. Là encore pas de racines, mais un entremêlement de branches pas plus ordonné que le reste de la plante. Et un escalier. En pierre. Je le descendis._

_Dans l'obscurité qui me happait peu à peu, subsistait une étrange lumière. Je la reconnus. Ce passage menait à Kyuubi. Je me retournai pour retourner au niveau du tronc, mais l'issue avait disparue. Come à mon habitude, je me trouvai à cette intersection, les pieds dans l'eau jusqu'au mollets._

_Un bruit de choc contre des barreaux retentit. Puis un gémissement de douleur et le bruit d'un corps qui chutait dans l'eau._

_« __**Qui es tu ?**__ » gronda le démon._

_Je courus dans la direction._

_Mes yeux dérivèrent vers le sol, vers la tache plus sombre dans l'eau. On aurait dit un oiseau. Un corbeau. Je plongeai mes mains dans l'eau et ce n'était plus un oiseau. C'était un jeune homme d'à peu près mon âge. Je le serrai contre moi pour qu'il respire et c'était Itachi. Puis un corbeau. Puis le jeune homme inconnu. L'inconnu était aussi brun et pâle de peau qu'Itachi et Sasuke. Et il n'avait qu'un œil. Tout comme ce simili Itachi. Tout comme ce corbeau._

_Kyuubi hurla derrière ses barreaux tandis que je me concentrai pour amener la créature dans un endroit sûr. De nouveau je sentis la porte menant vers Kushina sous mes doigts. Je la poussai, et je pénétrai avec l'inconnu trempé d'eau et de sang._

_Je l'allongeai dans une position de sécurité. Il avait finalement choisi une forme finale pour subsister. A peu près mon âge, il portait les cheveux longs d'Itachi, mais détachés et en plus bouclés. Pratiquement nu, des plumes d'un noir laqué remplaçaient par plaques sa pilosité naturelle. Son visage imberbe était celui d'Itachi, mais sans les cicatrices sur les joues. Son œil unique s'ouvrait sur un Sharingan que je n'avais jamais vu._

__ Qui êtes-vous ? demandais-je en cherchant ma mère des yeux._

_Elle n'était pas là._

__ Je suis…_

_Je vis qu'il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir. Son corps se souleva d'une toux rauque, et je vis les blessures profondes qui ornaient son corps. Je voulus lui faire apparaître des vêtements, mais c'était impossible._

__ Je ne suis pas d'ici, répondit-il finalement. Vous ne pourrez pas me modifier comme vous le feriez avec d'autres éléments du sceau._

_Ses paroles me firent frémir. Ainsi des éléments extérieurs pouvaient me pénétrer et me posséder. Je savais qu'on pouvait comprimer un objet dans un autre par le biais d'un sceau. Mais ce jeune homme et moi-même ne semblions pas liés de cette manière. D'ailleurs en creusant l'idée, ma mère faisait partie du sceau, allait et venait presque à sa guise en moi, et avait même pu prendre possession de mon corps._

_Ma mère avait eu des intentions louables. Qu'en était-il de ce type en moi ? Je ne le connaissais même pas._

__ Qui êtes-vous ?_

__ Je ne suis personne. Mais j'ai été. Autrefois. J'ai été Uchiha Shisui un jour. Puis je suis mort. Seul a subsisté l'œil que j'avais confié à mon cousin Itachi._

_Son élocution était difficile, entrecoupée par des quintes de tous et des déglutitions fréquentes._

__ Comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ?_

_Il leva la main vers mon visage et posa doucement ses doigts contre mes lèvres. Ils étaient froids._

__ Tu m'as avalé, répondit-il._

_Voilà pourquoi il avait eu tant de mal à fixer une forme vivante. Un œil seul n'aurait pas survécu, mais Itachi l'avait implanté dans un corbeau issu d'un Genjutsu de sa création. Cela semblait fou et invraisemblable. Mais ça avait marché._

__ Comme les portes qui sont des portes sans êtres des portes, murmurais-je._

__ Quoi ? fit-il._

__ Non, rien._

_Mes réflexions ne le concernaient pas._

_Mes yeux dérivèrent vers ses blessures._

__ Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?_

__ Tu m'as attaqué._

_Que racontait-il ? Je venais de lui sauver la vie ! Peut-être que Kyuubi l'avait attaqué. Je lui posai la question._

_Celui-qui-avait-été-Shisui eut un rictus narquois aux lèvres._

__ Le démon-renard ne m'attaquerait pas impunément. Il savait qui j'étais._

_Alors à qui Kyuubi avait-il posé la question ?_

__ A toi, répondit l'homme corbeau à ma question silencieuse._

__ Impossible, je l'aurais su s'il me posait la question à moi._

__ Tu en es encore à te dire que les choses devraient être comme on le pense ? me demanda-t-il avec ironie._

__ Quelqu'un qui devrait être moi, qui est moi mais qui n'est pas moi ?_

_L'homme rit._

__ Tu as un intéressant esprit de déduction, Naruto. Je comprends l'intérêt d'Itachi pour ta petite personne._

_Il tendit les bras pour murmurer à mon oreille._

__ J'étais son meilleur ami dans le temps. Et il m'a tué de ses propres mains. Il avait une fiancée jolie. Et il l'a tué de ses propres mains. J'espère pour toi qu'il ne tombera pas pour toi…_

Je me relevai en sursaut, le cœur battant. J'étais de nouveau dans le manoir Uchiha. Tenzo somnolait contre son mur. Il pleuvait toujours dehors. Et Itachi était là sur une chaise qui m'observait. Je déglutis nerveusement.

_ Tu ne dormais pas.

Ce n'était pas une question. Rien qu'une affirmation. Dans la pénombre je ne distinguai ses yeux que par le blanc qui entourait ses iris. S'il y avait une lueur dans ses prunelles, elle était loin de ressembler à de la luxure ou à de la jalousie. Comme si mon coup n'avait jamais porté.

Sa phrase semblait néanmoins attendre une réplique de ma part. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à jouer dangereusement. J'étais épuisée autant physiquement que mentalement. Et j'avais largement de quoi réfléchir.

_ Non, ais-je donc simplement répondu.

Non, je ne dormais pas. Non, je n'avais pas envie de répondre. Non, le moment n'était pas aux jeux.

Il émit un léger bruit par son nez dont je ne pus définir le sens. Agacement, ennui, moquerie peut-être ? Ses traits invisibles dans la pénombre m'empêchaient de trouver la réponse que je cherchais. Je laissai échapper une imprécation contrariée avant de me tourner obstinément vers le mur.

Je le sentis s'approcher de moi sans même entendre ses pieds bouger. Même son souffle était inaudible, et pourtant je le percevais.

Il se pencha sur moi, ignorant la lame qui frôlait sa chair, juste au dessus du point de rencontre des artères iliaques et de l'aorte abdominale. Je ne me rappelai pas avoir bougé mon bras, mais il était là. Sa main gauche attrapa mon poignet sans le tordre, juste assez pour me prouver qu'il pouvait le briser comme un rien. Ses doigts fins écartèrent les mèches de cheveux le long de mon oreille, et il murmura :

_ Illumine la voie du shinobi, Naruto. Et souviens-toi que tu peux douter mais que tu ne dois jamais hésiter. Nous nous reverrons.

_ Que… commençai-je.

L'index et le majeur de sa main libre heurtèrent mon front avec violence. Je sentis la décharge de chakra se répandre sous mon crâne. Et tout devint noir.

Chose étrange, contrairement à mes autres périodes d'inconscience, celle induite par Itachi laissait le temps s'écouler à une vitesse tout à fait naturelle. Et je devais avouer que de ne rien pouvoir faire était assez frustrant. Imaginez-vous dans un endroit totalement dépourvu de lumière, de couleur, de sons, d'odeurs, de sensation. L'impression de néant est quelque chose de très effrayant quelque part. Bien que sachant qu'Itachi n'avait aucune intention de me tuer, se retrouver dans un lieu où la notion de haut, de bas, de ici et même de soi-même n'existe pas… J'ai patienté un long moment avant de décider que s'il me restait la capacité de penser, alors il me restait une conscience alors j'étais sûrement en vie bien que l'absence d'un corps à mouvoir me soit très handicapante.

L'ennui avec le fait de me laisser seule avec mes pensées, c'était que plus je leur laissai libre cours, plus j'avais tendance à m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Sans personne pour m'épauler à part moi-même, j'étais incapable de me trouver des qualités décentes.

Après tout…

Je n'étais qu'une kunoïchi médiocre ignoré par ses pairs, haïe par ses aînés, méprisée par les anciens. Rien qu'un pion inutile qui parvenu à se hisser plus haut par la force de sa volonté. On m'observe comme on observerait une bête curieuse. On s'amuse de mes pathétiques tentatives de sortir de ce cocon de médiocrité. Que trouvent-ils à acclamer dans cette créature qui survit d'intrigues en intrigues par la chance ? J'ai eu besoin de tant d'aide pour continuer à avancer. Pourquoi marcherait-on dans mes pas ?

Pourquoi est-on toujours à mes côtés ? Moi par qui on a tant souffert, moi par qui vous avez tout perdu. J'ai été haïe, humiliée, rejetée pendant tant de temps. Façonnée dans le feu bouillant de l'animosité, je me suis fait pion entre les doigts des puissants. Je passais mon temps à survivre grâce à la chance, et grâce à votre aide. Et je récompensais ceux qui m'aimaient par la trahison et par l'abandon.

J'ai fui. J'ai fui mes camarades. J'ai laissé une carcasse vide en lieu et place du garçon qui m'aimait et j'en ai presque tué un autre par deux fois. Et je viens de piétiner le cœur d'un chevalier servant pour rire au nez et rouler dans les bras d'un assassin.

Je parlais à un renard géant, à ma mère et à un homme oiseau lorsque la réalité n'avait plus de prises sur moi. J'étais suis incapable de réfréner mes envies de tuer lorsqu'un ennemi m'était désigné.

Peut-être que j'étais fascinante autrefois. Peut-être m'aimait-on vraiment. Mais je me suis fait monstre pour survivre. Enfant valeureux j'étais. Monstre je suis devenue. Les puissants ont bricolé, ils ont essayé de faire de moi leur jouet, et ils m'ont cassé. Quelque part je cherche encore à remettre mon esprit en place.

J'ai changé.

Et pourtant on me suit. A travers les ténèbres je marche. Je ne sais pas plus que quiconque là où je me dirige. Et pourtant on me suit. Parce que je brille. Simplement parce que je brille. Mais vais-je réellement dans la bonne direction ?

Une voix qui n'était pas mienne retentit dans le néant.

« **Retournes dans ton corps, kit ! Tout de suite !** »

Les sensations me revinrent d'un coup comme on aurait soufflé une bougie. Le voile noir dans lequel je flottais se déchira. J'avais froid, et j'étais trempée. Je pris une inspiration et manquai de m'étrangler mon visage trempait dans une mare de boue d'où seul émergeait mon nez. Je me relevai tant bien que mal. Près de moi une silhouette immobile se tenait, et l'idée d'avoir passé une nuit aux côtés d'un macchabé m'effleura, avant que je ne puisse faire rouler l'individu sur le dos. Sa poitrine se relevait et s'abaissait sur sa lente respiration. Je reconnus Tenzo.

Je le secouai par les épaules jusqu'à ce qu'il grogne et que son corps revienne à la conscience.

Je compris que sans une intervention extérieure, je n'aurais pas pu retrouver ma conscience par moi-même. Fort heureusement, Kyuubi s'était décidé à m'aider, bien que j'en ignore la raison. Et mes autres locataires n'en avaient pas eu l'idée.

Tandis que mon Senpai reprenait finalement ses esprits, je laissai la pluie chasser de mon visage les dernières traces de boue. Je fixai le sol avec attention. Une longue trace demeurait au sol comme si un objet lourd avait été trainé par terre. D'après les aspects, on aurait dit que j'avais trainé le corps inconscient de Tenzo par le col, avant de m'effondrer la tête la première dans la boue.

Comment j'avais pu bouger par moi-même alors que j'étais prisonnière de ce néant, je me le demandais bien.

Mais l'idée que quelqu'un ait pu prendre possession de mon corps sans mon consentement me révolta. J'interrogeait le seul qui avait pu le faire à ce jour.

« **Je n'ai rien fait** », m'affirma-t-il avec une véhémence qui n'était pas sienne d'ordinaire. « **Mais puis-je te rappeler que ta propre mère avait réussi cet exploit ?** »

« **Mais tu ne l'as pas empêché à ce moment là » pointais-je judicieusement « Tu l'as laissée écrire les sceaux. Et je me rappelle parfaitement la douleur que j'ai ressentie lorsqu'elle a pris possession de moi. Elle ne l'aurait pas fait sans m'expliquer.** »

« **Et son emprise dans ton esprit faiblit. Son chakra dans le sceau est de moins en moins présent. Elle n'était pas supposée arriver à ce moment là de ce que j'en devine des intentions de ton père.** »

« **Pourquoi l'as-tu laissée me contrôler ? Quelle différence avec maintenant ? **»

« **Tu ne savais même pas que tu étais pilotée par quelqu'un d'autre. Et avec ta maigre capacité de Genjutsu, tu ne l'aurais certainement jamais découvert.** »

« **Itachi m'a lancé un Genjutsu ?** » demandais-je.

« **Ce n'est pas lui. Quelque chose est entré en toi, Kit, et je ne connais pas les conséquences de ce geste. Parfois elles sont bonnes, parfois elles sont mauvaises et tu n'en as aucune conscience. **»

« **Mais enfin, de qui parles-tu ? **»

« **Le corbeau ! Méfie-toi du corbeau ! Il est trop intelligent et trop perverti pour que je lui laisse mon hôte ! Ce corps sera mien un jour, et je ne le laisserai à personne ! Tu m'entends sale volatile, à personne !** »

Je ne comprenais plus rien à la situation. Kyuubi combattait l'intrus que je n'avais su trouver en mon sein, dans ma propre tête. Le démon grondait, et j'ignorais totalement à qui il s'adressait. Mais s'il avait raison, c'était quelqu'un de foncièrement dangereux. Il faudrait que je me fasse examiner par un membre du clan Yamanaka à mon retour à Konoha.

_ Où sommes-nous ? me demanda Tenzo.

Je me retournai vers lui. Il ne tremblait plus des effets du poison, mais son visage cireux m'indiquait à quel point il était diminué. Moi-même je n'étais pas au meilleur de ma forme, et je refusais d'utiliser le chakra du démon, tant qu'il s'opposait à cette présence que je n'avais su sentir.

_ Je n'en sais rien. Il n'y a que des arbres ici, et il pleut trop pour que je m'en souvienne. Itachi a posé ses doigts sur mon front et…

Et j'avais passé je ne savais combien de temps à me morfondre sur moi-même.

_ Pareil ici, déclara Yamato. C'est le noir total, je ne me rappelle de rien.

_ De rien du tout ? m'enquis-je.

_ Je me rappelle de la maison, répondit-il sèchement, et son ton incisif m'indiqua que j'aurais de sérieux problèmes avec les troupes de l'interrogation.

_ Si tu as un quelconque problème avec les personnes qui m'ont aidé à surmonter mon état de cadavre ambulant et à chercher des solutions pour assainir le village je suis en droit de te rappeler que tu ne m'as absolument pas aidé.

_ Je t'ai enseigné, me rappela-t-il d'un ton boudeur, agacé d'être remis à sa juste place.

_ J'ai plus appris avec qu'Itachi qu'en une existence avec toi vu que la plupart du temps je faisais des missions qui m'ont rendue presque folle et que tu n'as rien fait pour m'aider.

Ma voix s'éleva, trop aigue et brisée dans le crépitement de la pluie. Le tonnerre gronda au loin.

_ Tu as appris à concevoir des plans envers tes camarades ninjas ! J'ai parfaitement entendu que vous en aviez après Uchiha Sasuke. Si Itachi souhaite dépouiller Konoha de son dernier Sharingan après avoir séduit son Jinchuuriki je ne le permettrais pas ! J'ai été engagé pour te protéger de ces menaces.

_ Faux, tu as été engagé pour que je m'éloigne de Sasuke afin que lui et moi devenions des proies plus faciles pour Danzô et ses hommes.

_ Je ne parle pas de cela ! Mon rôle est d'empêcher que le chakra du démon ne te détruise. Je sais que tu l'as utilisé dans cette mission, ne me ment pas !

_ Parlons-en de tes préceptes envers le chakra démoniaque ! C'était parfait sur le papier, de me faire séparer ma propre énergie de celle du démon, et cela aurait été certainement recommandé pour un réceptacle qui aurait reçu le démon lorsque ses méridiens de chakra étaient totalement formés. Le mien s'est adapté depuis ma naissance pour laisser couler l'énergie qui pulse du sceau autant que la mienne. Ne pas utiliser le Chakra de Kyuubi, c'était créer une situation de manque et une accumulation dangereuse d'énergie démoniaque pure dans l'ensemble de mes cellules. Je suis sûre que tu as remarqué à quel point j'étais malade durant les temps où nous étions ensemble.

_ Une preuve que le chakra démoniaque est dangereux pour toi.

_ C'est son accumulation qui me faisait du mal, pas son utilisation. Cette accumulation était empêchée par ma régénération, mais même cela tu m'empêchais de le faire !

_ On ne vas pas en reparler, Naruto ! De nous deux, je crois être le plus versé dans la connaissance du chakra démoniaque ?

_ Vraiment ? Alors Tu m'expliques comment tu peux en savoir plus que moi qui ai un démon enfermé en moi depuis ma naissance ? Si tu t'y connaissais vraiment, tu aurais dû commencer le traitement bien avant. Qui t'as enseigné que le chakra démoniaque était une telle perversion ?

_ Le Mokuton et les sceaux du Shodaime permettaient…

_ Le Mokuton ? Tu n'as fait que survivre à une expérience d'Orochimaru j'étais déjà à l'Académie lorsque tu as eu connaissance des techniques du Shodaime. Si tu avais été si préoccupé par mon statut de réceptacle, tu aurais dû commencer lorsque le sceau était à son plus fort, pas lorsqu'il s'était déjà affaibli.

_ Mais j'ai reçu des ordres…

_ Alors si ce sont des ordres, ce ne sont pas tes idées…

Nos voix haussées par la colère résonnaient dans les bois sans souci de prudence. Nous nous trouvions en lieux inconnus, bien que je suppose que nous nous trouvions toujours au pays du Feu. Dans ma bouche, la rage et le mépris se disputaient.

Yamato ne pouvait pas se déplacer par lui-même, et ce fut avec un effort surhumain que je décidai de le soutenir et de nous aider à nous déplacer à deux. J'aurais dû courir et le laisser seul lorsque nous entendîmes des bruits de pas qui convergeaient dans notre direction. Mais j'étais trop loyale envers mes camarades de la feuille pour m'enfuir lâchement. Et j'attendis le danger d'un pied ferme.

Les hommes qui fondirent sur nous avaient des tenues trop équivoques pour que je ne puisse les reconnaître. Ce n'étaient pourtant que des moucherons sans trop de pouvoir, des hommes masqués avec leur note de musique qui brillait sous la clarté qui passait à travers les branches épaisses. J'ignorais s'il faisait jour ou s'il faisait nuit.

Mais deux Jounins blessés, deux ANBU épuisés par le poison ne pouvaient résister trop longtemps à une avalanche de coups. Mais il nous restait notre fierté, et la volonté du feu brillait dans nos cœurs. Nous étions vains mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Nous avions le terrain idéal et j'étais Jinchuuriki.

Et pour la première fois, je ressentis un peu d'admiration pour le héros qu'aurait pu être Tenzo, s'il n'avait été forcé sur le chemin qu'il arpentait. Je posai mon dos contre le sien et fixai mes adversaires.

_ Ceci est le dernier ordre que je te donnerai jamais, Naruto. Ne meurs pas !

_ Oui mon capitaine ! répondis-je avec un respect que je n'avais jamais eu pour le personnage.

Un dernier regard, et nous plongeâmes dans la mêlée.


	9. Souls meet

_Coucou les gens!_

_Grosse surprise sur le nombre de reviews du chapitre précédent. Comme j'étais habituée aux petites discussions avec plusieurs reviewers, je me suis demandée sincèrement si le dernier chapitre ne vous avait pas plu... Ou alors y'a eu un bug qui a fait que vous ne saviez pas que j'avais posté un chapitre. Ou alors vous m'avez boudé parce que j'ai mis du temps à produire (oui bon, j'ai mis trois semaines à faire celui-là aussi, c'est long à produire quand mon scénario n'est pas tout à fait fin prêt) Donc ce chapitre est plus long et avec plus de retournements de situations._

_**Kuchiyume**: Oui, bah je m'étais dit que de rajouter Itachi et Deidara ça serait encore plus le bordel. Mais bon comme ils ne devraient pas trop apparaître pendant un temps, ça devrait aller mieux pour Naruto... Ou pas. Ensuite pour ce qui est d'intégrer Shisui, tu veras la suite de mon idée génialissime dans ce chapitre. Et sa présence a inhibé celle de Kushina, ce qui fait que Naruto ne lui parle pas du tout dans ce chapitre. En même temps elle a d'autres sujets de préoccupation. Alors, coïncidence, j'ai bien écouté the final countdown pour la rédaction du chapitre sept... mais pas à ce moment (je saurais pas dire quand, c'était une playlist)_

_**Siam-chan**: merci d'avoir lu! Effectivement j'ai dû rechercher pendant longtemps les divers passages à faire pour l'alphabet et à faire concorder ceux que je voulais mettre. C'est même comme ça que j'ai eu l'idée d'intégrer Deidara à tout ce mélange explosif._

_**Dj-bxl**: Toi aussi t'as mis The final Countdown pour la fin ? XD_

* * *

La première vague de soldats ne fut pas trop difficile à défaire. Nous avions l'avantage du terrain grâce au Mokuton de Tenzo. Dos à dos avec mon collègue, il ne nous fallut que quelques attaques de type Suiton et quelques mouvements de Taijutsu pour mettre à terre nos adversaires. Nous ne nous restreignions pas, et l'eau que l'un matérialisait pour une attaque était souvent déviée et réutilisée par l'autre. Les cinq soldats qui nous étaient tombés dessus mourraient rapidement.

Dès que la première unité de quatre pénétra notre sombre clairière, nous étions prêts à les accueillir. Ils provenaient tous de l'est. Je formais quelques signes rapides de mes mains. Une trombe d'eau jaillit de ma bouche tandis que des branches naissaient des arbres pour embrocher les soldats. L'un fut happé par mon attaque tandis que deux se faisaient toucher par les attaques de Tenzo. Le dernier se précipita sur mon Senpai pour l'engager au corps à corps. Je m'écartais de quelques pas pour ne pas devenir une victime collatérale.

L'homme que j'avais attaqué avait heurté brutalement une branche et reprenait actuellement son souffle. Mon chakra infusait toujours l'eau qui dégouttait de son corps et formait une flaque de boue au sol. D'un geste de ma main le liquide s'éleva de nouveau et pénétra les voies respiratoires du pauvre hère. Je le vis s'étouffer durement. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire, l'eau boueuse avait pénétré ses poumons. Il se noyait.

L'un des deux hommes blessé au Mokuton avait le flanc transpercé de part en part par une racine. Du sang et des lambeaux indistincts de chair et de tissu maculaient le bois. L'autre homme était introuvable, mais je le savais blessé à la cuisse. Je ne connaissais pas la profondeur de sa blessure et l'odeur de sang qui imprégnait les sous-bois m'empêchaient de le localiser.

Je posai ma main sur la figure du noyé et l'eau sortit de ses bronches. Il ne bougeait déjà plus. Je sentis que ma quantité d'eau s'était accrue. La nausée me prit lorsque je constatai que je venais d'ôter une bonne partie de l'eau présente dans le corps du mort. C'était terrifiant. Et l'eau déjà saumâtre se teintait de rouge.

Un anneau liquide se mit à graviter autour de mon corps. Je n'avais pas pu me changer depuis la mission, et toutes mes armes se trouvaient à leur place. Je sortis deux kunais de ma pochette et me mis en garde.

Tenzo revint dos à moi : il venait de terminer son combat au corps à corps. L'anneau liquide l'engloba également. Je sentais mes réserves diminuer graduellement. Quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas eu les mêmes réserves de chakra que moi n'aurait pas pu soutenir l'effort très longtemps. Je sentais à peine la différence. On aurait pu comparer la charge sur mon corps comme si j'avais porté directement les litres d'eau avec un récipient : j'étais capable de soutenir plus longtemps.

L'arrivée d'une autre équipe avec l'homme blessé confirma mes suspicions : une alerte avait été lancée. Restait à savoir combien d'autres viendraient. Nous devinions qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans ces bois. Les deux équipes de quatre hommes avaient certainement été attirés par notre dispute. Mais combien d'autres pourrions nous résister ?

L'eau brun-rouge fusa à mon geste et Tenzo laissa échapper un sifflement admiratif : ma technique ressemblait à celle de Gaara, le liquide mis à part. Le seul problème était que le maintien et le déplacement d'un liquide était bien plus compliqué qu'un ensemble de solides. La dispersion du chakra dans l'eau drainait mon énergie peu à peu. La tête me tourna lorsque je transformai l'eau en une myriade d'aiguilles.

_ Suiton, Mizu no Senbon, grognais-je avant de lancer une vague d'énergie puissante.

L'eau partit dans toutes les directions et nos adversaires se trouvèrent incapable d'éviter l'attaque. Quant aux chanceux qui avaient eu la présence d'esprit de se réfugier derrière les arbres, je savais qu'ils avaient été touchés le temps qu'ils arrivent à destination. L'eau transformée en pointes effilées griffa leur peau en profondeur. Deux groupes se formèrent entre ceux assez prudents de e cacher derrière les troncs d'arbre lors de l'approche ou des premiers coups portés, et ceux qui préférèrent se protéger de leurs bras. Mais ma vague était trop grande et les aiguilles trop nombreuses pour ne pas faire de dégâts. Chaque attaque qui portait entaillait jusqu'à l'os, détachant la chair dans un bruit de déchirure. L'un des hommes fut bousculé alors qu'il fuyait avec un peu de retard, et son corps se tordit alors que la douleur faisait agir ses réflexes. Un autre se prostra au sol lorsqu'une des aiguilles s'enfonça dans son œil. Le sang et l'eau ruisselaient de leurs plaies. Et ils hurlaient, ils hurlaient. Ma concentration empêchait une partie du son de m'atteindre, et l'écho étouffé qui parvenait à mes oreilles m'emplissait d'une joie sauvage que je ne compris pas. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils obéissaient à un enfoiré, que ces individus pouvaient être considérés comme moins que des hommes. Mais l'expression qui passa sur le visage de Tenzo en me regardant me fit prendre conscience de l'énorme fossé entre la nécessité de tuer et le plaisir ressenti par les morts.

Je gâchais énergie et temps pour quel résultat ? J'aurais pu tuer ces hommes silencieusement.

Trois corps mutilés tombèrent au sol, les vêtements et les muscles déchiquetés par mon attaque. L'homme à la cuisse blessé en était. L'écorce brisée des arbres était maculée de sang.

Je trébuchai subitement et une de mes jambes se déroba sous mon poids. Je haletais. Je venais d'utiliser bien trop de chakra en une seule attaque. L'odeur du sang frais mélangé à l'humus emplissait ma gorge et mes poumons. Je soufflais avec force, j'avais l'impression de gémir à chaque respiration étranglée que je produisais. Des points noirs envahissaient ma vision. Le temps que je me remette, Tenzo avait éliminé les deux ennemis, du moins ce qu'il en restait. Quand il revint, il acheva l'homme à l'abdomen transpercé, que la position avait épargné.

Tenzo m'aida à me relever, et je sentis qu'il ne tenait guère plus que moi. La traversée allait être difficile.

Il ne fit aucune remarque sur mon état physique tant que mental. Quelque part au fond de moi, une boule de haine pure rageait pour que je continue à mutiler les cadavres des hommes d'Orochimaru. L'image du brasier où je déposais les corps des expériences ratées d'Orochimaru me vint en tête, et ma vue se brouilla. Je laissai échapper un juron qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un sanglot.

Qui du ninja ou de l'être humain que j'étais se complaisait dans ces barbaries ?

Je ne connaissais pas personnellement la forêt dans laquelle nous nous trouvions, et malheureusement il semblait que nos ennemis si. Nous devions toujours nous concentrer sur les bruits environnants, et nous faire ombres furtives malgré nos handicaps respectifs. La fatigue nerveuse et physique qui nous accablait nous rendaient désagréables l'un envers l'autre. Je n'arrivais pas à communiquer avec mon partenaire autrement qu'avec agressivité, et sa prise autour de mes épaules était trop ferme. Chaque mouvement de brindilles nous frustrait. Nous devinions des chimères d'ennemis dans chaque ombre de cette forêt.

Je fus incapable de déterminer le temps qui s'écoula, ni combien de temps nous marchâmes. De ce que j'en savais, nous tournions peut-être en rond. Après avoir proposé de laisser le nord derrière nous en se basant sur la prolifération de mousse sur le tronc des arbres, Tenzo nous guida dans les bois. Je n'osai lui faire remarquer que la mousse se ressemblait affreusement à mes yeux, et que dans un environnement aussi humide il était normal que les arbres soient _entièrement_ couverts de mousse. Je lui souhaitais bien de la chance pour déterminer le nord dans tout ce fatras.

Le pied de mon partenaire glissa sur une coulée de boue, et il dérapa. Sa main toujours accrochée à moi me plaqua contre son torse, et je dévalai en roulant le talus caillouteux dans lequel nous venions de choir. Une pierre me percuta l'arcade sourcilière. Le choc et la perte de sang me firent tourner la tête encore plus qu'avant. J'eus le temps de remarquer que la pente devenait encore plus raide qu'avant, mais j'étais incapable de me raccrocher à quoi que ce soit.

_ Naruto ! cria mon partenaire.

Son bras poisseux de boue peina à retenir mon corps. J'enserrai son poignet du mieux que je le pouvais, mais ma prise était glissante. Lorsque la tête me tourna moins, je compris pourquoi le sol s'était soudain fait moins palpable. Je pendais au dessus d'un gouffre immense, et mon capitaine me retenait tant bien que mal par un bras tandis que ma main libre enserrait son poignet.

_ Fais quelque chose ! lui criais-je. Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps !

_ Moi non plus et j'ai besoin de mes deux mains pour faire du Mokuton.

Je fixai le fond du gouffre. Dans la pénombre seul le néant était visible. Je supposais que l'imposante faille au dessus de laquelle nous pendions était une suite de celle dont nous avions détruit le pont au dessus du pays du riz. Même au meilleur de ma forme je me savais incapable de le franchir en l'escaladant.

La branche autour de laquelle Tenzo avait enroulé ses jambes craqua et descendit d'un coup de plusieurs centimètres. Le choc se répercuta et je glissai. La peur s'insinua dans mon ventre. Je fixai encore une fois le gouffre. A cette hauteur insondable, je n'avais nul doute que c'était la mort assurée Jinchuuriki de Kyuubi ou pas.

Je levai les yeux vers Tenzo. S'il ne me lâchait pas, il tombait avec moi, et je préférais cent fois mieux le savoir vivant que nous savoir tous les deux morts. Je lui adressai un sourire triste.

_ Laisse-moi partir, lui dis-je.

_ Non ! Je ne t'abandonnerais pas !

_ A cette hauteur, mes chances de survie sont raisonnables, mentis-je pour lui ôter ses scrupules.

_ A cette hauteur tu vas mourir, Naruto. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber.

_ Aucun de nous deux ne peut faire de Jutsus, et la branche va bientôt céder.

Je tentai de me balancer pour toucher une prise de mes pieds, mais les arbres étaient trop loin. La branche craqua de nouveau sous notre mouvement.

_ Tu vois ? Je ne peux rien faire non plus.

_ Je n'abandonne pas mes coéquipiers. Et tu es bien trop têtue pour laisser tomber les promesses que tu as faites ! Même si elles impliquent des criminels de rang S !

Je grognais et tentai de me défaire de sa prise de force. Mais il me tenait trop bien et mon poignet faisait obstruction. Sa main l'entourait entièrement.

_ Tu préfères qu'on tombe entre les mains des soldats d'Orochimaru ? sifflais-je à son attention.

_ Je préfère rester vivant, répondit-il simplement. Et si tu ne peux pas supporter de ne pas avoir l'air héroïque je m'en fiche ! Konoha a besoin de toi vivante plus que morte.

_ Je suis plus utile à mon village lorsque je ne suis pas prisonnière d'un malade !

Nous étions sur le point de mourir, et nous trouvions le temps de nous disputer. Mais cette conversation prouvait un point : je n'avais pas envie de mourir. Même si la mort était préférable dans mon esprit, elle ne m'était pas souhaitable. J'avais froid, j'avais faim et j'allais mourir.

Un bruissement de feuillages me parvint. Je priai pour que la personne qui apparaisse ne soit pas un soldat d'Orochimaru. Que ce soit un de nos coéquipiers qui se soit mystérieusement trouvé sur ce chemin. Je fermai les yeux et priai très fort. Au bruit, je déterminai qu'il y avait plus qu'une personne.

_ Ils sont là ! cria une voix masculine que je n'identifiai pas.

Je serrai les dents lorsque les ongles de Tenzo s'enfoncèrent dans ma chair alors qu'il tentait une nouvelle fois de me remonter. Malgré tous mes efforts pour soulever mon corps assez pour que mes pieds entrent en contact avec une surface pour y adhérer avec du chakra, je ne parvenais pas à aller assez haut. Mon corps finit par retomber d'un coup, causant un nouveau mouvement de balancier et un nouveau craquement dans la branche.

Ce même mouvement me sauva la vie lorsque plusieurs armes de jet jaillirent des buissons pour nous toucher. A quoi pensaient ces soldats ? Nous étions déjà à leur merci, et une bonne poussée au bon endroit serait bien plus efficace pour nous tuer.

_ Capitaine, les corps des escouades cinq et onze viennent d'être retrouvés, lança une autre voix, féminine cette fois.

_ Ce sont les responsables, renchérit la première voix que j'avais entendue. Leurs traces mènent directement à ces deux individus.

_ Parfait, fit la voix plus grave de celui qui avait l'air en charge de l'équipe, Maître Orochimaru sera ravi d'intégrer ces deux là à ses expériences.

_ Noya, arrêtes-moi ces tirs de shuriken tout de suite, nous les voulons vivants, pas au fond du ravin !

_ Oui capitaine, répondit une voix juvénile que j'associai à Noya.

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers mon propre supérieur afin de connaître la marche à suivre. J'attendais de savoir s'il allait les laisser nous capturer ou me demander d'agir. A son soupir, je compris qu'il s'attendait à ce que j'outrepasse ses ordres quels qu'ils soient et que je n'en fasse qu'à ma tête.

Une corde fut accrochée à une branche plus solide que la nôtre et fut envoyée dans ma direction. Je la saisis d'une main glissante de boue. Mes doigts tremblaient, trahissant mon état de fatigue physique et mental. J'enroulai le câble autour de mon poignet libre pour m'assurer une meilleure prise. Tenzo m'intima l'ordre de ne pas attaquer sans discernement. Au même moment des taches sombres envahirent ma vue et je craignis de perdre connaissance. Malheureusement mon capitaine me relâcha, et mon corps sans force partit droit dans les bras de mes adversaires.

« **Restes concentrée, kit !** » rugit Kyuubi dans mon esprit. « **C'est encore un coup du corbeau.** »

« **N'écoutez pas ce démon** » dit alors la voix de Shisui, « **J'essaye de nous garder en vie**. »

Je remarquai alors que les macules qui obstruaient ma vue ressemblaient furieusement à des plumes noires. J'essayais de résister à l'attrait de la voix de Shisui, mais elle était si semblable à celle d'Itachi, bien que sa tessiture de velours se mélangeât au croassement du corbeau qu'il était. Alors que mon esprit se tendait pour chasser l'intrus qui se mettait aux commandes de mon esprit, je compris alors à quel point les Uchiha étaient de dangereux manipulateurs.

Des séquences repassaient en boucle dans mon esprit, des évènements se mélangeaient, embrumant mon esprit. J'y voyais un homme sous la pluie, ou alors était-ce sous une tente où gouttait l'eau de pluie. J'avais froid et je tremblais. Ou alors étaient-ce les caresses qui me faisaient frémir. Ou était-ce lui qui frémissait, le sable s'accrochant à son dos luisant de sueur alors que ma bouche effleurait ses muscles. Non, nous étions dans un lit de fougères et l'air sentait le chèvrefeuille, et ses longs cheveux formaient une cape sur mes épaules tandis que ses lèvres descendaient sur ma poitrine nue. Non, c'était faux, il n'avait pas les cheveux longs, et il était assis sur mes hanches tandis que ses mains si pâles glissaient sur mon ventre et sous l'armature de mon soutien-gorge. Bien sûr que non, c'était moi qui le montais, et nous étions sous la pluie drue qui noyait tout, et sa barbe naissante irritait le contour de mes lèvres. Vraiment, n'était-ce pas cette tempête de sable qui ponçait ma peau avec cette fureur tandis que ses bras me tenaient fermement pour m'emmener à l'abri ? Impossible d'être plus à l'abri que sous cette tente où j'étais si frêle et si petite, et lui si désireux de me prendre, le désir embrasant ses yeux de jais… Faux, ses yeux étaient bleus, et il forçait un baiser contre mes lèvres closes, son bras me pressant contre lui car il avait peur que je reparte. En plus c'était une femme qui me surplombait et me faisait gémir, souhaitant que l'aube ne parvienne jamais jusqu'à nous car elle savait que j'allais repartir. Oui, il savait que j'allais repartir et me pressait dans ce lit de fortune fait de plantes odorantes qui…

« **Tu es vraiment pire qu'une renarde en chaleur** » gronda une voix dans ma tête. « **Il n'a qu'à ouvrir la porte de tes fantasmes et de tes plaisirs intimes et te voilà soumise à sa volonté.** »

« **Kyuubi ?** »

Le flot de sensations sur mon corps, bien loin de se tarir redoubla de puissance, mais une vague de puissance d'un rouge sombre écartait les plumes qui obstruaient ma vue. Je tâchai de retenir le flot de sensations dans un coin de ma tête. Je vis mes mains qui frappaient le visage d'une femme. Par terre, deux hommes gisaient inconscients ou morts. Au pied d'un arbre, un jeune garçon se tenait le bras que je venais de casser.

Et dans ma tête les émotions s'enchainaient de nouveau, et ma vue s'assombrit de nouveau. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite dans ma poitrine, et mon souffle était trop chaud pour n'être dû qu'à mon combat, même épuisée. Je me rendis compte peu après que j'étais presque à cours de chakra et que, de fait, j'aurais dû m'écrouler bien avant.

« **Focalise-toi sur la réalité, kit !** »

La circulation rapide du chakra du démon dans mon corps me procura une sensation de brûlure qui brisa complètement l'illusion provoquée par le corbeau. Je posai mes mains sur mes genoux, haletante, tandis que les quatre membres de l'escouade étaient immobilisés. J'étais certaine que Noya et sa coéquipière étaient vivants, rien n'était moins sûr pour les autres. Restait que les fantômes des caresses dont je me souvenais me laissaient avec un douloureux sentiment de manque, et une furieuse envie d'un partenaire.

Je tentai de retrouver la trace de Shisui dans ma tête, mais il se cachait, le fourbe. S'il avait pu pénétrer mes souvenais avec tant d'aisance et prendre mon contrôle, je me doutais qu'il était responsable de notre voyage en forêt. Restait à savoir quelles étaient ses intentions et comment cette histoire allait se finir.

Je préférai m'assurer que mes victimes resteraient immobiles assez longtemps. Noya se réveilla lorsque je l'attachai, son bras cassé l'élançant douloureusement. Il m'adressa un regard où se mêlaient une peur viscérale et l'air boudeur d'un garçon de son âge. Il devait avoir quatorze ans tout au plus. Je m'interrogeai sur les motivations qui pouvaient mener un enfant de quatorze ans à s'engager auprès d'un génie du mal. Mes pensées me ramenèrent vers Sasuke, et je compris un peu les raisons de la présence de l'adolescent. De fil en aiguille, je me remis à rêvasser à mes moments de tendresse, et me rendis compte à quel point Shisui avait été efficace pour me déconcentrer. Il faudra que je trie les souvenirs avant de les remettre à leur place.

Je me tournais pour venir en aide à Tenzo ou au moins lui lancer la corde.

Il n'était pas sur ma branche, et je n'avais rien entendu. Le cœur serré, je m'approchai du vide, mais rien ne me permit de croire ou de ne pas croire qu'il avait fait cette chute mortelle. Peut-être avait-il crié. Je n'en étais pas sûre, je n'étais pas moi-même durant le combat.

L'épuisement soudain me reprit, et je haletai tandis que ma vision s'obscurcissait. Cependant, au lieu de forcer le contrôle, Shisui resta en observateur. Je le sentais dans mes mouvements comme je bougeais, comme s'il m'aidait à me tenir debout. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait fait dans sa vie, mais son appartenance au clan Uchiha présageait son efficacité au combat. Il avait dû apprécier de contrôler mon corps si versé dans l'art de tuer.

_ Je commence à me sentir vexé, Namikaze Naruto, fit une voix légèrement trainante, me faisant sursauter.

Je portai ma main à ma hanche pour trouver ma pochette à kunais complètement vide. Impossible d'utiliser mes éventails avec une réserve aussi mince d'énergie. Et face à l'adversaire qui se présentait à moi…

« **Peut-être que je pourrais aider** » murmura Shisui à mon esprit.

Je faillis accepter sa proposition. J'étais presque tentée.

Presque.

Mais personne ne prenait le contrôle de mon corps.

Je cherchai Sasori des yeux, et finis par le voir nonchalamment installé sur une branche. A côté de lui se trouvait le corps tremblant de Tenzo.

_ Il n'est pas mort, me signala-t-il en descendant avec son prisonnier. Tu devrais faire attention à qui tu regardes par ailleurs.

Je soulevai un sourcil. Que voulait-il dire par là ?

Il s'approcha de moi, laissant mon Senpai inconscient trainer par terre là où il était tombé. Le rouquin saisit le bas de mon visage d'une de ses mains, et deux de ses doigts pressèrent sur mes paupières inférieures pour faire ressortir mes yeux.

_ Tes yeux, ils portent les trois virgules des Uchiha. Je suis d'avis que quelqu'un regarde à travers tes yeux à ton insu ma petite.

Il relâcha sa prise avant d'essuyer sa main sur son manteau noir orné de nuages rouges. Puis il frappa trois légers coups de ses phalanges pliées à la manière de quelqu'un qui frapperait à une porte. Ses yeux d'ambre restaient vrillés aux miens.

_ Alors Itachi-san, quel est ton but ? On capture deux ninjas efficaces de Konoha, et on les laisse courir dans une forêt. Je parie que tu t'amuses bien à regarder à travers ses yeux, pas vrai ? Tu dois te demander ce qu'ils savent à Konoha, ce qu'ils vont faire à ton encontre ? Tu savais que j'ai rencontré ton petit frère ? Un charmant jeune homme, n'est-ce pas. J'en ferais bien un nouveau membre de ma collection. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop, Itachi-san. Sur ce, à la prochaine !

Le ton faussement affable de Sasori me portait sur les nerfs. Je compris que la possession de Shisui avait été interprétée comme la présence d'Itachi dans mon esprit. Visiblement le marionnettiste et lui n'avaient pas l'air de s'apprécier des masses. Le roux porta à nouveau ses doigts vers mon visage, et injecta brutalement son chakra dans mon organisme. Je sentis ma vision s'éclaircir et la présence de Shisui refluer. Je vacillai sur mon appui, et il ne tint qu'aux fils de chakra de Sasori pour que je ne tombe pas à terre.

_ Maintenant que nous sommes seuls à seuls, parlons affaires, ma chère. J'ai la vie de ton coéquipier entre les mains, et j'aurais besoin d'un service que tu pourrais me rendre.

_ Je suis la seule à pouvoir vous le rendre ? demandais-je pour rassembler les informations.

_ Disons que c'est un des facteurs qui expliquent pourquoi je ne t'ai pas tué aux diverses occasions qui se sont présentées.

Des voix se firent entendre dans le lointain. Je ne pouvais plus fuir, je n'avais même plus la force de me mouvoir par moi-même. Quant à Tenzo… Sasori eut un mince sourire avant de sortir une marionnette d'un de ses rouleaux. Le ventre du pantin s'ouvrit, et je m'y trouvai brusquement précipité. Les cris que poussèrent Noya et sa jeune coéquipière m'indiquèrent le sort qui leur fut réservé.

Sasori fit se mouvoir la marionnette tandis que l'obscurité et l'immobilité forcée laissaient retomber sur mes épaules ma lourde chape de fatigue. J'eus le temps de comprendre que Sasori incriminait Tenzo pour les meurtres de l'escouade. Il n'eut qu'à désigner le gouffre lorsqu'on lui demanda où était passé le coéquipier du prétendu coupable attrapé par le membre de l'Akatsuki. Quelques instants plus tard nous nous mettions en route pour la base d'Orochimaru.

Je passai ces instants à somnoler, incapable de restée focalisée convenablement sur les discussions alentours dans mon état actuel.

Je ne sus pas combien de temps j'étais restée inconsciente dans le ventre du pantin, toujours est il que Shisui n'avait pas profité de l'occasion pour me posséder. Ou bien il n'en avait trouvé aucune utilité pour le temps présent. Je pressai mon œil par une des fentes pratiquées certainement pour permettre à des lames de sortir. Je me trouvais apparemment dans une chambre à l'ameublement plutôt sobre. Il y avait un lit assez large et un bureau. L'air humide et froid pouvait indiquer que je me trouvais au sous-sol. Une unique lampe à huile éclairait la pièce d'une flamme haute, nimbant les murs de pierres de reflets orange.

Je retins mon souffle lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Je vis une paire de pieds marcher dans ma direction. Je me jetai au fond de la marionnette et défis le Senbon déguisé en épingle qui masquait mes yeux et le serrai durement entre mes doigts. La main de l'inconnu ouvrit brutalement la trappe ventrale, faisant surgir une bouffée d'air frais dans mon environnement moite de ma propre sueur. Au même moment, je m'avançai pour enfoncer mon arme dans l'œil de mon adversaire. Je m'arrêtai juste avant de rayer sa cornée. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de ciller.

_ Excellent temps de réaction, commenta Sasori.

Je soupirai avant de cacher de nouveau mon arme au milieu de mes cheveux. Je pris la main qu'il m'offrit, et sortis à l'air libre. Il n'y avait que nous dans cette pièce. Je m'étirai sans cesser de le fixer. Une de mes épaules craqua et je réprimais un gémissement douloureux. Je sautillai d'un pied à l'autre pour chasser les fourmis qui engourdissaient le bas de mon corps. Je compris que mes mouvements agaçaient l'homme à la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux. Je soutins son regard, je n'avais pas peur de lui.

Il soupira et alla refermer la porte. Je remarquai alors qu'il avait déposé un plateau empli de vivres sur le bureau. L'odeur me fit tourner la tête, et je sentis mon ventre gargouiller à l'odeur alléchante de ragoût qui s'en échappait. Je préférai ne pas y toucher.

_ Tu ne devrais pas te méfier de moi à ce point, je t'ai aidé, non ? râla-t-il alors qu'il me proposait la nourriture. Il y a assez pour sustenter deux personnes.

_ Vous n'aidez pas les gens gratuitement par gaieté de cœur.

_ C'est vrai. Mais regarde bien.

Sasori coupa la miche de pain en deux, et me tendit la part que je souhaitais. Il visa ensuite la moitié de l'assiette de ragoût et but la moitié de l'eau. J'attendis quelques instants afin de voir s'il était affecté par un quelconque produit. S'être invité dans la tanière de son rival risquait certainement de lui causer quelques problèmes d'empoisonnement.

Voyant que rien ne se passait et qu'il s'impatientait visiblement, je finis par céder à mon besoin primaire et me jetai sur la nourriture. Je dévorai ce qui restait dans le plat sans me soucier des convenances, même si le ragoût était froid. Je terminai de saucer le plat avec le pain et bus tout mon saoul à l'eau qu'il avait amenée. J'avais encore de la place une fois mon repas fini, mais je n'étais plus affamée.

_ Et si nous parlions affaires ? déclara-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.

Je haussai les épaules. Il s'assit en tailleurs sur le lit. Il ne me proposa pas de le rejoindre. Il savait que je refuserais. Je préférai m'adosser au mur afin que ma vision englobe la marionnette et la porte de sortie.

_ Où est mon coéquipier ? Qu'ont-ils fait de lui maintenant qu'il est tenu responsable des meurtres dans la forêt ? Je ne sais même pas ce que cela vous apporte.

_ Je l'ai utilisé comme monnaie d'échange.

Son ton calme et indifférent me fit serrer les lèvres avec colère. Je pris une minute pour reprendre le contrôle de mon esprit.

_ Suis-je également une monnaie d'échange ? demandais-je sèchement.

_ Tout dépend de tes compétences. Si j'obtiens ce que je suis venu chercher ou non.

Je récapitulais ce que je savais sur Sasori. Il avait été un soldat de Suna, mais il avait déserté. Durant ce temps il avait transformé nombre de ses anciens condisciples en marionnettes, et le troisième Kazekage faisait partie de ses victimes. Il était enfermé dans une quête pour la recherche de l'immortalité, chose qui coïncidait mal avec le but de domination du monde recherché par l'Akatsuki. Sauf si le fait de transformer des gens en marionnettes était sa manière à lui de dominer les autres. Cela expliquait également sa rivalité avec Orochimaru, qui recherchait la même chose. Orochimaru passait d'un corps à l'autre comme une espèce de mue immonde Sasori recherchait le moyen de rendre un corps immortel, sans dépendre d'un Justu qui le transformerait en bernard-l'ermite de taille humaine.

Donc il avait sans doute échangé Tenzo pour ces informations.

Mais je doutais qu'Orochimaru soit partageur. Du moins pour quelqu'un comme mon coéquipier. Des corps il en avait autant qu'il voulait à sa disposition.

D'un autre côté, j'étais une monnaie d'échange plus intéressante. Sasori savait qu'Orochimaru me voulait, même s'il n'en comprenait pas la raison. Il n'avait aucun intérêt pour Sasuke, c'est pourquoi Itachi avait pu se servir de lui pour distraire le serpent durant l'enfance de son frère.

_ Vous pensez qu'Orochimaru ne vous donnera pas les informations que vous lui demandez contre mon coéquipier, mais qu'il les donnera si je sers de monnaie d'échange, c'est ça ? demandais-je pour recevoir la confirmation.

La lueur de satisfaction dans les yeux du roux attisa encore ma colère. Je la bridai une fois de plus pour rester attentive.

_ Comme je le disais auparavant, tout dépendra de tes capacités.

_ Vous m'avez combattu, et vous vous êtes renseigné sur moi, vous devez avoir une bonne idée de mes capacités.

_ Tu es quelqu'un de très difficile à traquer, Deidara a eu beaucoup de chances durant ces rencontres. Et à cette époque tu lui a dévoilé si peu de choses que j'ai eu du mal à savoir qu'Uzumaki Naruto et Namikaze Naru n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne.

_ Je suppose que vous n'allez pas me révéler comment vous avez su cela ?

_ Non. Par contre, de ce que j'en sais, Namikaze Naru est la fille du Yondaime dont la réussite médiocre aux techniques ninjas malgré un si illustre ascendance n'a ouvert de portes que dans des missions d'infiltration de bas rang. D'un autre côté, Uzumaki Naruto est un jeune garçon au potentiel sous-exploité qui a voyagé aux côtés du Sannin Jiraya pendant de longues années. De ces deux personnages se dégagent cette même impression de médiocrité. Et malgré cela tu intéresses beaucoup de gens. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Orochimaru s'intéresse à toi. Je ne comprends pas l'intérêt qu'Itachi peut avoir pour ta personne. Même pour Deidara je suis perdu.

_ J'ai posé à moitié nue dans un magazine people, ça ne vous suffit pas comme raison ?

_ Pas le moins du monde. Je peux comprendre cette raison pour Deidara, il a été bien trop proche de toi pour rester de marbre. Mais Orochimaru et moi-même avons vu nombre de corps sur des tables d'opération qu'il s'agisse de femmes ou non, alors je doute que cette raison puisse être invoquée. Quant à Itachi, il est l'individu le plus inexpressif que j'aie jamais connu, il n'est pas non plus enclin à se laisser distraire de son but pour une femme.

Une pensée surgit alors dans mon esprit. Itachi avait bien failli compromettre son idéal de paix pour faire survivre son frère. Il avait donc biaisé ses ordres pour tuer tout son clan sauf Sasuke avant de supplier à genoux ses ennemis jurés pour qu'ils le laissent en vie. Et c'était bien sur cette corde sensible que je comptais jouer. Sasori avait beau avoir gobé les fables de recherche de pouvoir de l'Uchiha, ce n'était pas mon cas. L'amour qu'éprouvait Itachi pour son frère était d'une puissance inégalable. Et c'était par cet amour que je voulais sauver Sasuke, qu'il renoue ce lien auquel se raccrochait désespérément son ainé.

Et j'avais un peu joué avec la libido d'Itachi, aussi. Si son but était de capturer les Jinchuuriki, alors il reniait encore une nouvelle fois ses ordres pour ce qu'il pensait être juste. Il croyait que ma survie était juste pour le bien-être de son frère et parce que nous partagions le même idéal pacifique.

L'information que je venais enfin de comprendre, cette partie d'Itachi qui se révélait finalement à moi ne me serait pas inutile. Je le devinais bien. Toujours était-il que dans le contexte actuel, elle ne me desservait en rien. Je gardai cette information dans un coin e ma tête et me concentrai à nouveau sur Sasori.

_ Tes capacités en combat sont nettement supérieures à ce qu'on attendrait de Namikaze Naru ou d'Uzumaki Naruto. Tu as réussi à faire croire au monde que tu n'avais pas d'intérêt, me dit Sasori lorsqu'il vit que ma réflexion silencieuse était terminée. Et pourtant Orochimaru s'intéresse à toi pour des raisons qui me sont obscures. Je veux comprendre.

_ Même si je le savais je ne vous le dirais pas, répondis-je.

Je ne savais pas exactement ce que me voulait Orochimaru, mais je devinais bien. J'étais l'appât qu'il pouvait utiliser pour amener Sasuke jusqu'à lui. Et lorsque cela serait terminé, il m'utiliserait pour mon rôle de Jinchuuriki. Et pour celui d'une matrice pour son futur corps. Sans oublier les sous-entendus malsains qu'il avait eus à mon égard. Sasori pouvait très bien être détaché de ses poussées hormonales, cela n'était pas le cas de son collègue. Ni celui d'Itachi.

Quand Sasori comprendrait mon rôle d'appât pour une cible inintéressante à ses yeux, il me tuerait. Je savais trop de choses sur lui pour qu'il puisse me laisser en vie. Tout consister à conserver son ignorance tout en attisant sa curiosité à mon égard. Une fois qu'il me saurait Jinchuuriki, il me remettrait aux mains de ses collègues et je subirai la même lobotomisation que Fû.

_ Pour en revenir à ce que j'attends de toi, je ne pense pas effectivement que ton coéquipier l'intéresse assez pour qu'il consente à me donner les informations que je cherche. J'avais bien un espion qui se chargeait de cette tâche, mais il semblerait qu'il soit passé à l'ennemi.

_ Si vous comptiez sur Kabuto pour vous ramener vos précieuses informations…

Sasori se redressa alors brusquement, et je sursautai. Il ne fit aucun geste agressif dans ma direction, mais la colère qui teinta son expression faciale et l'index qu'il porta à ses lèvres closes avaient un sens non équivoque. Il ne souhaitait pas que je lui rappelle le mauvais choix qu'il avait fait en faisant confiance à Kabuto.

Ainsi Sasori était empli de fierté, lui rappeler ses erreurs le rendait irascible. Je gardai cela dans un coin de ma tête.

Je détendis mon corps, mais mes sens restèrent alertes à toute attaque.

_ Comme je le disais précédemment, c'est donc à toi que revient la difficile tâche de me fournir les résultats d'expérience d'Orochimaru. Peu importe le moyen, je sais que cette base contient l'un de ses laboratoires les plus important. Je veux que tu l'éloignes le plus longtemps possible afin que je puisse récupérer les informations que je souhaite.

_ Et qu'est-ce que je gagne dans cette affaire ? demandais-je. Pourquoi devrais-je mettre ma vie en jeu pour vous ?

_ Il y a de nombreux prisonniers ici, et je me suis laissé dire que tu avais un cœur assez tendre pour les enfants et les pauvres innocents… Et puis ton ami est toujours entre leurs mains.

Son sourire angélique cachait manifestement quelque chose. Un détail m'échappait. Je le laissai déblatérer le discours supposé me convaincre de l'aider. Tenzo avait beau avoir été mon Senpai, nous n'étions pas si proches l'un de l'autre. Et le connaissant, il trouverait facilement un moyen de s'échapper avec la forêt à côté de la base. Non, vraiment, il me manquait un détail.

_ Et comment suis-je supposée délivrer mon coéquipier si je dois divertir Orochimaru ? Vous avez-vous-même remis mon camarade entre les griffes d'Orochimaru pour vous acheter assez de temps pour mettre cette opération en place. Vous ne pouvez pas me faire chanter en utilisant un pion que vous n'avez plus ? Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche d'aller récupérer mon coéquipier et de vous laisser en plan ?

Sasori sortit alors une fiole transparente qu'il déboucha d'un mouvement du pouce et renversa le contenu à l'odeur douceâtre dans la bouche.

_ Tu vas devoir être aussi confiante que tu l'as été lorsque je t'ai administré le poison dont je viens de prendre l'unique antidote en ma possession. Il ne te tuera pas. Mais au bout de trois jours ton chakra et ton énergie diminueront peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'il ne t'en reste plus. Puis ton cœur et la circulation de ton sang se ralentirons pour conserver l'énergie déclinante qu'il te restera. Au bout d'environs une semaine, tu seras tellement affaiblie que ton corps te mettra dans un coma profond.

_ Quoi ! m'exclamais-je avec colère avant de me jeter sur lui pour le bourrer de coups.

Malheureusement je n'avais pas encore récupéré mes forces, et il lui suffit de quelques gestes de la main pour m'enfermer de nouveau dans le pantin, ligotée et bâillonnée. La trappe ventrale s'ouvrit de nouveau.

_ Je doute que tu aies d'autres choix que celui que je te propose : le temps que tu ailles demander à cette Sakura de te préparer un antidote, tu ne seras plus en état de lui expliquer la raison de ton état.

Je l'insultai, mais le son se perdit dans le morceau de tissu qui pénétrait ma bouche.

Sasori sortit de la pièce et il s'écoula un long moment avant qu'il ne revienne. Je ne pouvais pas bouger, et des démangeaisons désagréables me prenaient. J'étais incapable de les calmer. Lorsque le roux revint finalement dans la pièce, j'étais plus concernée par mon inconfort physique que par ma colère envers lui. De toute manière tant que je ne trouvais pas un moyen de m'acquitter de la tâche qu'il m'avait confiée, j'étais coincée ici.

Il fit un mouvement de ses mains, et mon corps se souleva. Le sang recommença à circuler plus normalement dans mes jambes, me faisant tourner la tête. Mes liens tombèrent au sol, mais les fils de chakra attachés à mes membres faisaient de moi une marionnette vivante. Sasori me relâcha alors et je ne tentai pas de l'attaquer. Visiblement il avait prévu que je laisserais notre différend de côté pour me concentrer sur les évènements présent. Je le vis saisir un morceau de tissu sombre et me le jeter à la tête. Je l'attrapai par réflexe.

_ Tu sens mauvais, me dit-il. Prend mon apparence et va te laver, je ne tiens pas à partager ma chambre avec une fille qui sent la boue et la charogne.

Je tiquai à son ton commandeur et hautain. Comme s'il valait mieux que moi ! Puis l'information me frappa.

_ Parce qu'on va partager la chambre à coucher ?

_ Si tu veux une chambre individuelle, je pense qu'on peut te préparer rapidement une cellule.

Il avait raison : c'était le choix qui s'imposait à moi. Soit j'étais libre avec lui, soit j'étais prisonnière entre les doigts d'Orochimaru. Et la seconde hypothèse m'empêcherait de m'échapper et de libérer Tenzo. Je formai successivement les sceaux du chien, du sanglier et du bélier.

_ Henge no Jutsu !

Mentalement, je contactai Kyuubi de manière à ce qu'il maintienne la transformation au cas où un petit malin concocterai un contre à mon illusion.

Je sentis mes vêtements se tendre sous la largeur d'épaule de l'homme. En taille, Sasori n'étais guère plus grand que moi, et je devinais que ce n'était pas pour lui plaire. Au moins n'avait-il aucun problème avec Deidara, puisqu'ils mesuraient à peu près la même taille. Je dégrafai mon gilet rembourré de Chuunin, trop visible pour appartenir à Sasori. J'en extrayais un rouleau où j'avais scellé des vêtements et le glissai dans la poche de mon pantalon. Je posai le vêtement au sol, lorsque je compris que je n'avais aucune chance d'obtenir le lit. Mon haut et mon bas étaient noirs, et de ce fait assez androgynes. J'ôtai également mes chaussures que je déposais au sol. Inutile de porter des chaussures à talon, elles étaient trop reconnaissables.

_ J'y vais, murmurais-je plus pour me donner de la contenance que pour adresser la parole à mon compagnon de chambre.

Je le vis clairement faire disparaître mes chaussures avec un air dégoûté. Visiblement il avait le nez assez sensible.

Les couloirs avaient le même éclairage glauque que la chambre : de simples lampes à huile placées régulièrement en haut des murs au niveau de mon visage. Je songeai un instant que les ombres et les angles morts qui parsemaient les lieux étaient un terrain de combat idéal pour un membre du clan Nara. Je soupirai mentalement : j'aurais dû écouter Shikamaru lorsqu'il avait tenté de me parler. J'avais interrompu la conversation, certainement pour quelques informations sur les options de repli qui nous restaient. Peut-être que si je l'avais écouté, on en serait pas là.

J'errai dans les couloirs sans rencontrer personne. Les quartiers dans lesquels Sasori avait été installé semblaient déserts. Les portes closes n'étouffaient aucun bruit. Tout avait l'air mort. Dans cette lumière étrange, j'avais l'impression de marcher dans le couloir menant aux enfers.

Le couloir suivait un schéma assez simple : il formait un bête carré autour des chambres. Une fois revenue à mon point de départ, et ayant mesuré le temps approximatif dont j'avais besoin pour me mettre à l'abri dans la chambre, j'empruntai un des escaliers. Une infiltration d'eau à un des angles venait de m'indiquer un bon endroit où chercher des bains dans l'établissement. Si seulement je pouvais ne pas tomber sur Orochimaru ou sur Kabuto… Je doutais de pouvoir jouer convenablement mon rôle de Sasori face à eux.

Comme je l'avais deviné, une salle de bains commune se trouvait à l'angle nord de la base d'Orochimaru. Pour ses expériences, autant que pour garder une hygiène de vie correcte, il devait y avoir des sanitaires décents. Mes pieds sentirent immédiatement la différence de température lorsque la pierre froide laissa place au bois qui avait absorbé les vapeurs chaudes des bains.

Ici, pas de distinction entre homme et femme. De ce que j'en savais, les femmes étaient peu nombreuses aux côtés d'Orochimaru. Seules se trouveraient parmi eux les putains dont l'existence de vie n'avait de limites que leurs charmes et les rares soldates. J'imaginai qu'elles se débrouillaient tant bien que mal pour éviter de se faire violer par leurs condisciples masculins. Vivre dans un tel environnement doit nécessiter de solides nerfs. En tous cas, j'étais contente de pouvoir me faire passer pour un homme.

Je me déshabillai rapidement dans les vestiaires. Je retins un rire idiot en constatant que l'homme que j'impersonnalisais ne pouvait pas porter les mêmes sous-vêtements que moi. Sur sa poitrine plate, les bonnets du soutien gorge étaient curieusement plats et l'armature avait laissé quelques marques rouges. L'appareil génital masculin dont j'étais également affublée donnait une impression étrange en formant une bosse au niveau de la culotte que je portais. Je les cachai vivement dans le maillot que je portais. La coupe m'apparut subitement féminine, et je réprimai un rougissement.

Et puis si les gens prenaient Sasori pour un pervers parce qu'il portait des sous-vêtements féminins, ce n'était pas mon problème.

J'enroulai la serviette autour de mes hanches et me saisis d'un baquet et d'un pain de savon. Ce dernier était gluant de son exposition à l'humidité, et mes doigts s'y enfoncèrent comme dans une motte de beurre tendre. Un coin de mes lèvres se releva de dégoût.

Je pris place sur un des tabourets dans la pièce et remplis mon baquet d'eau tiède. Je laissai à terre le noyau dur du savon et entrepris de frotter vivement ma peau crasseuse et mes cheveux de la masse gélatineuse qui avait collé à mes doigts. L'eau savonneuse était grise lorsque je m'aspergeai avec. J'entrepris de me savonner de nouveau.

Je me tendis soudainement en entendant la présence d'un groupe pénétrer dans les bains. Quelqu'un me salua, et je répondis d'un vague hochement de tête et d'un regard ennuyé en direction des robinets. Visiblement mon jeu d'acteur dut suffire à convaincre les trois hommes qui commencèrent à se laver.

_ Au moins ce légume arrive à se laver tout seul. Je n'aurais pas supporté d'avoir à le faire pour lui, grogna l'un des hommes en ouvrant l'un des robinets.

_ Mais il est juste con, c'est tout. Assieds-toi là, ordonna l'autre au troisième individu qui ne disait rien.

_ Alors pourquoi on doit le surveiller ? râla l'autre.

_ Tu préférerais travailler pour Kabuto-sama ? Il parait qu'il est surchargé de travail depuis que ce type a tenté de le tuer, et que la technique de Maître Orochimaru a échoué.

_ Tais-toi, imbécile !

Je devinai que le plus sage des deux savait au moins tenir sa langue face à quelqu'un qui n'était pas de confiance.

Un bruit de pas nerveux précéda l'arrivée d'un autre homme dans les bains. Je m'aspergeai encore une fois d'eau, et constatai avec satisfaction que celle-ci ressortait claire. Un dernier rinçage me permit de me débarrasser d'un peu plus de la mousse.

J'hésitai à partir. C'était souvent des hommes les moins importants dans la hiérarchie qu'on en apprenait le plus. Je me décidai de me délasser un peu dans le bassin. Alors que je laissai ma place, le dernier arrivant pénétra la pièce et je marquai un temps d'arrêt. Sasuke. Celui-ci remarqua mon regard sur lui et me dévisagea de son regard de jais. Je me sentis mal de dévisager mon meilleur ami dans cette tenue. Puis je me rappelai que j'étais actuellement un criminel de rang S, lequel n'avait aucun intérêt pour la lignée des Uchiha, mis à part les jeux d'esprit avec Itachi. Je préférai jouer la carte de la moquerie et laissai flotter un rictus moqueur sur mes lèvres.

Sasuke se raidit. Son salut frôla l'impolitesse lorsqu'il s'inclina pur me saluer. Je me détournai de lui et m'immergeai dans l'eau.

Que faisait-il dans la forteresse d'Orochimaru, et sans entraves en plus de cela ?

Bientôt le trio me rejoignit. Celui qui m'avait salué était un brun d'un trentaine d'années qui portait une barbiche, et son partenaire qui parlait trop avait son corps trapu couturé de cicatrices. Quant au dernier, son crâne rasé et sa peau pâle m'évoquaient un rat de laboratoire. Ce qu'il était certainement. Lorsque son visage arriva en face du mien, je manquai de laisser échapper ma surprise. Ainsi l'affrontement entre Sai et Kabuto s'était terminée sur la défaite du premier. Et maintenant il n'était plus capable de décider tout seul de ses actions. S'il semblait se rappeler comment se laver, quelqu'un d'autre devait lui ordonner de le faire. Au lieu de cela, je haussai un sourcil en direction de l'homme couturé. Trop heureux de mon intérêt pour sa petite personne, il commença à se plaindre de sa mission de garde pour déficients mentaux. Son compagnon ne parvint pas à le faire taire.

Sa diatribe se stoppa net lorsque Sasuke prit place dans le bain. Je ne l'avais jamais connu d'un naturel social, mais il semblait enclin à rester au sein du groupe. D'un geste de la main, il congédia les deux gardes, et si je n'avais pas été aussi habituée à ses colères, j'aurai fui sous la pression de son regard noir. Finalement, il dut décider que ma présence ne le gênait pas plus que celle de Sai. Ou plutôt, elle ne le gênait pas lorsqu'il se mit à invectiver ce qui restait du membre de la Racine.

_ Tu te croyais plus malin que les autres, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as eu l'estomac trop gourmand. Tu as cru que tu pouvais m'avoir comme tu as cru que tu avais vaincu cet imbécile Kabuto. Mais tu ne faisais pas le poids face à moi. Et je ne suis pas encore au faîte de ma puissance. Orochimaru me donnera le pouvoir que je requière.

Il s'avança vers le jeune homme et le saisit par les épaules. Le vide qui emplissait les yeux de Sai m'effrayait plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Il n'y avait vraiment plus rien. Plus d'artiste ni d'homme qui cherchait à comprendre les émotions qu'il ressentait. Plus qu'une carcasse vide. Un reste d'homme.

Et je compris aussi que le Sasuke qui se dressait face à lui n'était que l'ombre que j'avais créée par mes actes. Ce fou assoiffé d'ambition. Mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il s'était associé à Orochimaru. Tout avait été parfait, il était resté au village tout ce temps. Pourquoi s'était-il laissé tenté juste à ce moment.

_ Et quand j'aurais le pouvoir, personne ne pourra me vaincre, pas même _elle_.

La lueur de folie et de luxure dans ses yeux sans pupilles ne signifiait qu'une chose : il parlait de moi. Et tout prenait sens. En montrant à Sasuke ma force, j'avais ravivé son complexe de supériorité et sa recherche de vérité n'avait pas de fin.

_ Qu'importe que tu l'aie touchée et qu'elle se soit offerte à toi. Tu n'es plus rien et elle sera forcée de reconnaître l'amour qu'il y a entre nous. Et demain…

Sasuke lâcha brutalement les épaules de Sai qui s'affaissa dans le bassin et commença à se noyer, privé des réflexes vitaux d'un être humain. Les gardes surgirent dans la pièce tandis que Sasuke me toisait.

_ Demain vous me libérerez de ce sceau qui m'entrave, Sasori-san. Tel est l'accord que vous avez passé avec Orochimaru.

Je ne pus que hocher la tête en tâchant de garder mon air inexpressif. Sasori avait négligé de m'évoquer ce détail. Peut-être ne savait-il pas quelle serait la cible de ses prouesses en sceau ? Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas jugé utile de m'informer de cet aspect de l'accord qu'il avait passé avec Orochimaru. Il devait avoir su que Sasuke était mon coéquipier, peut-être cette rétention d'information était volontaire.

_ Vous êtes supposé répondre quand quelqu'un vous pose une question, me lança froidement le brun, me tirant de ma réflexion.

Sai était trainé par ses deux gardes hors des bains. Son visage ne marquait aucune peur, ni aucune réaction face à Sasuke. Il ne se rappelait sans doute même pas de l'agression qui avait eu lieu. Sur sa peau blanche, les marques rouges des doigts de mon coéquipier demeuraient.

Je levai les yeux vers le brun. Avec un effort, je me rappelai vaguement qu'il m'avait questionné que l'heure à laquelle j'allais le délivrer de ses tourments causés par le sceau. Je lui répliquai que c'était une affaire entre Orochimaru et moi. Puis j'enjambai le bassin. Ma peau était rouge d'avoir trop séjourné dans l'eau chaude, et le plancher me parut presque froid.

_ Vous avez une curieuse manière de vous perdre dans vos pensées, lança-t-il pensivement.

Je m'efforçai de regagner les vestiaires le plus normalement du monde tandis que son regard m'accompagnait. Une fois que je l'eus laissé seul avec ses pensées, le mouvement de l'eau m'indiqua qu'il venait de se retourner dos à la sortie. Je l'entendis soupirer, et mon nom sortit de sa bouche. Le mouvement rythmique de l'eau m'indiqua que ses mains étaient passées outre sa serviette.

Savoir que son meilleur ami était attiré par soi était un fait. L'entendre se toucher en était un autre, et je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir lorsque j'invoquai des vêtements propres et scellai ceux qui étaient plein de terre et de sang. Sasori avait raison, ils sentaient très mauvais.

Je ne pus échapper au contre ut que poussa le jeune homme dans son plaisir solitaire, ni à l'écho de sa voix dans les vestiaires. En rentrant dans la chambre, j'avais encore les joues rouges, fait dont le véritable marionnettiste ne put s'empêcher de remarquer.

_ La vision d'hommes nus t'aurait-elle perturbée ? se moqua-t-il.

Je n'osai pas lui avouer que j'avais vraiment envie d'un homme à cet instant précis. Et il le savait. S'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu m'allonger sur le lit et je n'aurais pas opposé beaucoup de résistance. Mais il n'était pas le moins du monde attiré par moi, ce qui était vexant, et il n'avait aucun intérêt à coucher avec moi, vu qu'il ignorait encore ce qui avait provoqué l'attirance de son rival sur ma petite personne. J'échangeai mon rouleau à vêtements contre un autre qui me permit de sortir un futon dans lequel je m'étendis avec délice.

Avant de fermer les yeux, j'informai Sasori de ma rencontre avec Sasuke dans les bains. Ainsi n'aurait-il pas l'air surpris lorsqu'il aurait affaire à l'Uchiha.

Dans ma tête, je ne cessai de passer en boucle la dispute qui avait eu lieu entre Sai et Sasuke. Ce dernier était-il si loin que je ne pouvais l'atteindre ? Sa rédemption était-elle compromise par le sceau ? Et quand il reviendrait à lui, que lui dirait Sasori ?

Je me retournai dans mon futon, incapable de dormir avant les petites heures du matin. Près de moi la respiration de Sasori était aussi calme qu'à son habitude. Je fus incapable de savoir s'il dormait, ou s'il était aussi nerveux que je l'étais.

Je me réveillai au moment où Sasori posa le pied à terre. D'un geste machinal, je refis mon chignon afin que mes cheveux ne me gênent en rien. Sasori sortit de la pièce pendant que je rangeai mes affaires et vérifiai l'état de mes lames. Lorsqu'il revint avec un plateau de nourriture, je lui adressai un regard féroce auquel il répondit par un sourire moqueur. Je n'eus aucun mal à manger la part qu'il me laissa, sachant pertinemment que rien ne pouvait être pire que l'état dans lequel je me trouvais actuellement. Il n'avait aucun intérêt à me piéger plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait.

_ Kabuto occupe le laboratoire depuis quelques temps, et Orochimaru est mal en point, rappelais-je soudainement au marionnettiste tout en formant un semblant de stratégie dans ma tête.

Kabuto allait être coton à distraire. Son Taijutsu égalait celui de Kakashi-Sensei, et il était un excellent médecin. Je craignais plus ses scalpels de chakra que ses poings à ce sujet. Si Orochimaru était malade au point d'être alité, alors sa tentation de s'emparer du corps de Sasuke n'en serait que plus grande. Restait à savoir ce que Sasori souhaitait faire de son traitre de subordonné.

_ Est-ce que je vous le laisse en vie ?

La lueur qui brilla dans les yeux du criminel me fit frémir. C'était le regard d'un génie, dont la folie avait cristallisé autour de son noyau aliéné la logique sur laquelle fonctionnait son être. Bien sûr qu'il était empli du désir de se venger de ce garçon qui avait trahi sa confiance en s'alliant avec son rival et marché sur son égo en faisant passer ses sceaux de contrôle pour de vagues jouets amusants. Quelques gouttes de sueur perlèrent dans ma nuque et coulèrent le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

_ Tant que le laboratoire sera mien…

Mais si Orochimaru était si mal en point, pourquoi Sasuke avait-il brusquement décidé de s'allier à lui ? D'autres que lui auraient pu détruire le sceau qui maintenait son esprit. Mais il portait également la marque maudite dont le Sannin était l'instigateur et la source d'énergie. La tentation que devait exercer sur lui la marque devait être grande.

Quelque chose me disait que Sasuke ne s'arrêterait pas en si bon chemin, et que céder à la tentation allait l'enfoncer dans les ténèbres là où je ne pourrais le suivre. Comme si le fait de ne pas pouvoir atteindre la lumière le poussait à faire venir la lumière à lui.

« Et je ne suis pas encore au faîte de ma puissance. Orochimaru me donnera le pouvoir que je requière. Et quand j'aurais le pouvoir personne ne pourra me vaincre, pas même elle. » avait-il dit à Sai. Etait-ce là la voie qu'il envisageait de suivre avec tant d'application ? Avais-je été en faute, mon désir constant de me refuser à lui avait-il causé ce dernier revirement en lui ?

Il n'y avait qu'un seul espoir : une fois le sceau ôté de sa mémoire, il serait désorienté. Je devais profiter de ce moment pour lui avouer ce que je savais d'Itachi.

_ Je voudrais vous soumettre une requête, fis-je en regardant Sasori. Je voudrais être présente lorsque vous retirerez le sceau de Sasuke.

_ Est-ce ainsi que tu prévois de faire diversion ? Utiliser le nouveau mignon d'Orochimaru.

_ Je veux le retourner contre lui. Et j'ai une idée de comment le faire.

_ Je sais que tu étais dans l'équipe du petit frère d'Itachi, et j'ai ouï dire que ton pouvoir de persuasion était acceptable.

_ Orochimaru ne vous laissera pas seul avec lui, je parie même que Kabuto lui-même sera là pour le surveiller. En ce cas je vais cacher un Kage Bunshin en Henge près de vous afin de profiter de l'afflux de souvenirs dans l'esprit de Sasuke.

_ Ce plan m'a l'air fonctionnel. Mais que fera ton corps réel ? Je n'ai nul besoin de toi pour forcer la porte du laboratoire une fois que j'aurais le corps de Kabuto en ma possession.

_ Si mon coéquipier se trouve parmi les prisonniers, je tiens à le libérer et à partir aussitôt que vous serez satisfait. Une semaine sera amplement suffisant pour rejoindre Konoha.

Sasori approuva la simplicité de mon plan d'un hochement de tête. Je serrai les dents néanmoins. Je devinais que rien ne sera aussi facile que je l'estimais. Toute ma vie était régie par la loi de Murphy et si la tartine retombait du côté confiture je ne souhaitais pas rester dans les parages trop longtemps.

« **Ton plan n'est pas infaillible **» me signala Shisui depuis l'intérieur de mon crâne.

« **Ne la perturbes pas plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà, stupide volatile.** »

« **Je peux t'aider à le réaliser. En mon temps j'étais un génie je rivalisais avec Uchiha Itachi. Si tu as besoin d'un stratège, je suis tout indiqué. Faire échapper ton camarade ne sera guère aisé, surtout s'il est inconscient à cause du poison du marionnettiste**. »

« **Ne l'écoute pas kit ! Il a déjà pris contrôle de ton corps par deux fois, et tu es incapable de te défendre contre lui. Je ne ferais pas confiance à un tel individu.** »

Je ne faisais ni confiance à l'homme-corbeau, ni au démon-renard, mais toujours était-il que Shisui avait un point. Faire s'échapper un homme en pleine possession de ses moyens était une chose, s'évader d'un endroit inconnu avec un homme inconscient en était un autre. Surtout lorsque j'étais moi aussi empoisonnée. Je pouvais écouter les suggestions de Shisui, ce qui ne m'empêchait pas de pouvoir les critiquer et de choisir de les appliquer ou non. Tant que je conservais le contrôle de mon corps, tout irait bien.

_ Tenzo sera-t-il en état de me suivre ? Savez-vous s'il y a d'autres prisonniers ? Avez-vous eu le temps de dresser une carte sommaire des lieux ?

Sasori me répondit avec un sourire cruel que son poison n'était autre que le relaxant musculaire dont j'avais été la victime à Suna. Mon expérience sur ce sujet était biaisée par le fait que Kyuubi m'aidait à filtrer la plupart des toxines qui pénétraient mon organisme, ce qui n'était pas le cas de mon coéquipier. Sitôt remis du paralysant inoculé par kusanagi, son organisme devait lutter contre une autre attaque venimeuse. Je m'inquiétai des conséquences pour son corps, mais Sasori se révéla incapable de me dire combien de temps serait nécessaire à mon coéquipier pour se déplacer sans aide.

Pour ce qui était de mes deux autres questions, il me répondit que les bases d'Orochimaru avaient toutes une architecture sensiblement similaire. Au dessus des bains intérieurs se trouvaient les laboratoires qui utilisaient l'énergie thermique des sources chaudes pour fonctionner. Au même étage que les bains se trouverait la salle d'entrainement. Pour ce qui était de la chambre d'Orochimaru, je pouvais affirmer avec certitude que ce n'était pas une de l'étage où nous nous trouvions. Apparemment mettre les prisonniers en hauteur permettait de limiter les accès de fuite : il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, et sauter par le toit était une opération trop risquée. En vue du tempérament cruel et sadique d'Orochimaru, j'estimai qu'il préférait se trouver non loin de ses prisonniers. Je réprimai une grimace : planifier une émeute serait bien plus profitable mais beaucoup plus dangereux que l'extraction discrète des cellules que j'avais envisagée.

Je me dirigeai vers la porte : organiser les informations à donner à Sasuke tout autant que la fuite de mes camarades allait être problématique. Je formai un clone de moi-même qui se saisit du rouleau contenant les maigres preuves que j'avais amassées sur le massacre Uchiha. Je n'étais même pas certaine que mes mots puissent convaincre mon coéquipier. Seul son frère en serait capable, mais le dialogue entre eux serait impossible : l'ombre de Sasuke se plaindrait de mots de tête et risquerait de détruire le sceau et probablement une partie de son esprit avec, et le véritable Sasuke n'aurait de cesse de tenter de tuer son aîné plutôt que d'écouter ses sages paroles.

_ Où vas-tu ? me demanda le marionnettiste, alors que mon clone se transformait en une des dizaines d'armes cachées dans le pantin adossé au mur.

_ Il faut que je vérifie l'état de santé de mes camarades. Et que je fasse une assez grande diversion pour que vous me donniez l'antidote dont j'ai besoin.

Le sourire moqueur qu'il m'adressa me fit bouillir intérieurement : je lui avais fait confiance et j'avais eu bien tort. Je me doutais bien qu'au bout de quelques temps les effets se feraient ressentir. Peut-être même que le chakra que j'utilisais ne pourrait pas être régénéré. Et si je tombais à court d'énergie, ce serait le coma de plus en plus profond. Et certainement la mort.

Je bondis dans le couloir désert et masquai mon chakra plus encore qu'il ne l'était. Je ne voulais pas risquer que quelqu'un de type sensoriel ne me découvre. Puis je me fondis dans les recoins d'ombre au plafond, misant sur les habitudes que l'être humain prenait vis-à-vis de sa propre sécurité. Personne ne pensait à fixer le plafond ou un coin de mur lorsque rien n'a jamais changé dans ces zones. Je me glissai dans les étages supérieurs. Dédaignant les bains, je filai entre ce qui semblait être une zone de restauration et les laboratoires de Kabuto. Cette configuration me fit frissonner de dégoût : savaient-ils réellement qui mettait quoi dans leurs assiettes ? Une odeur de désinfectant se mêlait à celle de la nourriture, brouillant mes sens. Je n'avais pas faim, mais le mélange olfactif était déroutant, trop sans doute. Je dédaignais la gaine d'aération : si les débutants s'y faisaient prendre, je savais d'expérience que de redoutables pièges s'y trouvaient. Je n'avais pas envie d'être livrée pieds et poings liés à mes pires ennemis.

La porte coupe-feu qui isolait cet étage de celui des prisonniers s'ouvrit sur un escalier sombre dans lequel je m'engageai le cœur battant. Tous mes sens en alerte, j'étais prête à la moindre attaque. Alors lorsque le cri de douleur retentit, j'eus du mal à retenir la sensation de panique qui me paralysa pendant quelques instants. Je n'eus guère le temps de me plaquer au dessus de la porte : un ninja passa en coup de vent. Je le reconnus avec ses lunettes rondes, ses cheveux gris : Kabuto. Je retins ma respiration à son passage, espérant que l'unique illusion de camouflage que j'avais réussi à apprendre après plusieurs années de souffrance serait suffisante. Au vu de son air concentré et peu aimable, il n'était visiblement pas d'humeur jouasse. Il monta les escaliers en trombe, une fiole de produit dans une main et une seringue dans l'autre. Je le suivis telle son ombre.

Des bandages saillaient en dessous de ses vêtements, et je remarquai une certaine raideur d'un de ses bras : il n'avait pas fini de récupérer après son combat avec Sai. Ce dernier avait dû salement l'amocher : je me rappelais de la vitesse de guérison des lésions causées par mon tout premier Rasengan lancé contre son abdomen. Le ninja se dirigeait vers la source des cris. En me rapprochant, je compris que celui qui les poussait n'était autre qu'Orochimaru. Si son état de douleur était tel, je me doutais que Sasuke allait rapidement devenir sa victime. Et s'il avait discuté affaires avec Sasori la veille, soit il était sous médicaments, soit son état s'était dégradé à une vitesse alarmante. Si je ne craignais plus de réelle menaces de sa part, je restai sceptique sur comment éloigner le médecin de son laboratoire tout en exfiltrant les prisonniers. Sous mes yeux, le médecin inocula le produit qu'il avait entre les mains dans une jugulaire de son maître. La respiration de celui-ci finit par s'apaiser. Certainement des antidouleurs.

_ Maudit soit Danzo et son soldat ! haleta le Sannin, ses doigts toujours emmêlés dans ses draps. J'espère que tu l'as fait souffrir à la hauteur de mes espérances, Kabuto.

_ Il est toujours en vie, Orochimaru-sama, mais il en est réduit à l'état de légume.

_ Je l'ai entendu crier. Mais la douleur n'était pas si intense à ce moment là. Fais venir Sasori.

_ Maître, je crains que ce ne soit pas une très bonne idée. Mieux vaudrait faire venir Sasuke et intégrer son corps.

_ Konoha en a fait une larve, il n'a pas encore le corps dont j'ai besoin, et ce Sai n'a pas pu me servir de transfert à cause de ce sceau de Danzo.

_ Le choc avec votre jutsu l'a brisé, vous savez, l'informa Kabuto. Peut-être devriez-vous recommencer, vous auriez ainsi un agent parfait pour infiltrer Konoha à leur insu.

_ Huh ! Ils croient encore moins les agents de Danzo que tu ne le crois. Si je voulais infiltrer Konoha, j'userais de Sasuke. Mais il n'est pas encore prêt : il doit m'amener le Kyuubi sur un plateau.

Une quinte de toux secoua le corps meurtri de l'homme et je frissonnai.

_ Fais-moi venir Sasori. Je n'ai pas confiance en lui, mais il ignore à quel point nous nous complétons l'un l'autre. Littéralement. Ensuite je briserai le sceau que Kakashi a mis pour contenir la marque de Sasuke ainsi que celui qui bride sa mémoire.

_ N'est-il pas plus sage de le leur rendre en l'état pour s'en servir d'espion ?

_ Oh non, je veux qu'ils s'imaginent ce que j'ai pu lui faire, qu'ils le soupçonnent de m'héberger dans sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'il haïsse Konoha comme il exècre son frère. A ce moment là, même sa petite Jinchuuriki ne pourra rien pour le retenir.

_ A propos d'Uzumaki Naruto, je vous avais soumis une requête…

Les poils de ma nuque se hérissèrent. Dans la bouche d'Orochimaru, mon rôle de réceptacle n'était qu'une fonction, envolée la folie qu'il avait eue sur le chemin. Certainement avait-il tenté de me déstabiliser lors de notre combat. Peut-être qu'avec le recul, je n'avais qu'un maigre intérêt pour lui, quels que soient ses appétits sexuels. Mais la manière dont mon nom avait roulé sur la langue de Kabuto… Une peur irrationnelle m'avait saisie. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je ne pourrai jamais laisser cet homme mettre ses mains sur moi. Il m'évoquait la même névrose qui avait pris Sasori lorsque j'avais proposé de laisser son espion subir ses pulsions vengeresses. Le côté malsain de cet homme me révulsait.

_ Tu peux faire ce que tu veux de la fille tant que cela ne contrarie pas mes plans.

_ Merci, Orochimaru-sama.

La joie hystérique que masquait la voix douce et posée de l'homme m'apparut avec une évidence d'autant plus frappante que la terreur qui m'avait prise dans l'escalier me faisait trembler de tous mes membres. Je craignais de me faire découvrir d'autant plus que je ne pouvais qu'imaginer les affres que voulait me faire subir Kabuto.

_ A présent, va quérir Sasori. Je me doute bien qu'un homme comme lui a d'autres plans en tête que de m'aider pour quelques miettes d'informations, alors méfie-toi.

_ Bien Orochimaru-sama.

Il tourna les talons, et mon réflexe de me coller contre le mur pour tenter d'y disparaitre fit s'enfoncer dans ma cuisse le rouleau où j'avais scellé mes affaires.

_ Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre ce qui te motive dans la capture du réceptacle de Kyuubi. J'entends que tu ne laisse plus de troupes en pâture à ce bellâtre qui suit Sasori comme un chien.

Kabuto sourit en essuyant ses lunettes. Je revis ce même sourire qu'il avait eu face aux ninjas de Kiri que nous avions vaincu à l'examen Chuunin. Cette horrible expression dans ses yeux.

_ Je suis juste… curieux des véritables compétences de l'héritière du Yondaime, voilà tout. Vous-même aviez tenté une reproduction des gènes du clan Senjuu il y a quelques temps. J'ai juste envie de marcher sur vos traces.

Le rire qu'ils échangèrent me glaça jusqu'aux os. Je mis un moment à pouvoir me relever, alors que Kabuto était déjà parti en quête de Sasori. Orochimaru voulait que Sasori le soigne car il le pensait meilleur médecin que Kabuto, de ce que j'en avais compris. Etrange, j'aurais juré l'inverse. Sasori était versé dans l'art des poisons, mais les conclusions de Sakura contredisaient une connaissance profonde de la médecine par le roux. Il avait beau être un spécialiste des poisons, son ignorance dans le domaine médical le rendait faillible.

Quelque chose n'allait pas dans cette histoire, et je ne parvenais pas à déterminer quoi.

Peut-être disposais-je d'encore moins de temps que je ne l'escomptais pour libérer mes camarades. Je me précipitai dans les geôles du même étage. Le garde à l'entrée ne me vit jamais venir. Il ne sentit la douleur qu'un bref instant lorsque je lui brisai proprement le cou avant d'appuyer son cadavre contre le mur pour laisser penser qu'il s'était endormi à son poste. Je refermai ensuite la lourde porte derrière-moi et fermai à clef. Je cassai le morceau de métal à l'intérieur du mécanisme pour le bloquer complètement. C'était un obstacle de plus à passer si d'autres personnes déboulaient.

Je passai rapidement devant les cellules malodorantes. Elles n'étaient meublées que par une paillasse sale et personne n'avait eu l'occasion de se laver pendant un certain temps. Ils avaient certainement le droit à un décrassage à la Bétadine avant les tests pratiqués sur eux. Je finis par tomber sur la cellule que je souhaitais trouver. A l'intérieur, Tenzo fixait le plafond d'un air neutre. Sai portait encore de profondes blessures pansées à la va-vite après son agression par Sasuke. Son air vide et son absence de réaction me firent tiquer. Il respirait si lentement que je ne voyais pas ses épaules ni sa poitrine se mouvoir.

Des bruits de pas de plusieurs personnes retentirent au loin dans les escaliers, leur écho se répercutant jusqu'à moi. Je devais agir vite. Mais on allait bientôt découvrir le garde, et je n'avais pas le temps de crocheter la serrure tout en me concentrant sur d'éventuelles intrusions.

« **Appelle ton parrain.** » m'ordonna Shisui.

« **Quoi ?** »

« **Ne discutes pas et laisse-moi faire. J'ai une idée et si elle fonctionne je pourrais occuper mon cher petit cousin assez de temps pour te laisser filer avec ton capitaine.** »

_ Sai ! chuchotais-je depuis la porte, forcée par la présence de l'homme corbeau.

Les deux hommes me fixèrent. Un bourdonnement de conversations venait d'éclore dans les cellules voisines. Les autres prisonniers allaient certainement m'appeler. Sai ne réagissait pas. Il me regardait, reconnaissant son prénom, mais ne s'avançant pas dans ma direction.

«** Dès qu'il sera assez près, embrasse-le et glisse-lui ta pochette de Senbon dans les mains.** » m'indiqua l'Uchiha.

« **Pourquoi est-ce que je dois l'embrasser ?** »

« **Parce que ce sera plus pratique. Au moins fais-lui ouvrir la bouche.** »

Mais je m'exécutais malgré tout, un peu forcée par lui, un peu pressée par les évènements. Alors que Tenzo le faisait se lever, mes mains jaillirent entre les barreaux et je crochetai la chemise qu'on lui avait enfilée pour le tirer jusqu'à moi. Me rappelant qu'il ne ferait pas les choses par réflexe, mais si on lui disait de le faire, j'appuyai sur un point de sa mâchoire qui le força à ouvrir ma bouche. Mes lèvres effleurèrent les siennes, et je me sentis prise d'un haut le cœur.

Une sensation d'obstruction prit ma gorge, mais mes doigts ne voulaient pas desserrer leur prise sur le vêtement de Sai. Je sentis des plumes boire ma salive dans ma bouche tandis qu'un oiseau recouvert de glaires s'extirpait de ma bouche pour pénétrer celle de Sai. Il eut le réflexe de reculer, mais une de mes mains se perdit derrière sa tête et je le maintins contre moi. J'avais compris ce que faisait Shisui, et bien que la sensation de ses serres fouraillant l'intérieur de ma gorge pour avancer me donne l'envie de régurgiter, je ne cessai pas de serrer Sai. A côté, Tenzo me criait d'arrêter ce que je faisais, et le vacarme des prisonniers pris d'espoir par ma présence me mettait en danger de mort.

Le corbeau sembla se dissoudre totalement dans l'organisme de Sai, et je me reculai en crachant des plumes. Je lançai ma pochette de Senbon au corps de Sai possédé par Shisui. Au moins serait-il plus utile qu'un légume. Je le vis se mettre à genoux devant la serrure et entreprendre de la crocheter à l'aide dune des aiguilles.

_ Utilise les notes explosives dans ton paquetage pour faire exploser les cellules du début du couloir. On va profiter de la panique des prisonniers.

_ Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ! s'ennerva Yamato, mais nous l'ignorâmes.

Quelqu'un avait fini par comprendre que le garde à l'entrée était mort et commençait à enfoncer la porte. L'idée de Shisui ne m'était jamais passée par la tête, puisque j'aurais préféré laisser les prisonniers dans la sécurité relative de leurs cellules et éliminer les ennemis moi-même, mais je n'avais plus le choix. User la vie d'innocents cobayes avait beau me rebuter, je laissai exploser les cellules en un mur de gravats. Prise d'un éclair de génie soudain, je laissai deux de mes clones transformés en prisonniers entasser les moellons devant la porte en train d'être enfoncée. Dans l'euphorie générale, ils reçurent de l'aide des prisonniers. Quelqu'un s'accrocha à moi en me suppliant de le sauver et je le repoussai pour aller faire exploser quelques autres cellules. Les murs et le sol tremblaient à chaque impact.

_ Bon travail, Naruto, fit Shisui d'une voix qui forçait le respect.

Il avait peut-être tenté de me posséder, mais on sentait que c'était un capitaine né, pas comme Tenzo qui au final n'avait pas de grandes capacités à faire valoir.

« **Je ne suis pas certain que de laisser ce corbeau à l'air libre soit la meilleure chose à faire. » me dit Kyuubi. « Il ne m'inspire pas confiance. **»

« **Personne ne t'inspire confiance. Mais tu as raison, je le ferai mettre aux arrêts dès que possible.** »

_ Mais qui êtes-vous à la fin ? demanda Tenzo. Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans la cellule.

_ C'est trop compliqué à vous expliquer ! fis-je d'une voix sèche. Il faut trouver une autre issue. Il y en a peut-être une de l'autre côté du couloir.

_ J'envisageais plutôt de faire sauter un mur extérieur et de s'enfuir par là, me signala Shisui.

_ Mais, et Sasuke ? m'offusquais-je en le voyant installer une note explosive.

_ Uchiha Sasuke est prisonnier d'Orochimaru lui aussi ?

Shisui nous plaqua au sol d'une poigne ferme lorsque les morceaux de pierre se mirent à voler. Ou plutôt se jeta-t-il contre Tenzo et m'éclipsais-je derrière un pan de mur qui tenait encore debout. Une clameur s'élevait de la porte d'entrée, et mes jambes flageolèrent lorsque mes deux clones se désactivèrent d'un seul coup, la gorge tranchée par un scalpel de chakra.

_ Kabuto… murmurais-je et la peur me reprit avec force, broyant mes entrailles. Je souhaitais pouvoir me cacher dans mes genoux pour que tout s'arrête.

_ Ah on ne va pas avoir le temps pour une crise de panique, ma belle, me lança Shisui avant de me relever rudement par le bras et me précipiter à la suite de Tenzo par le trou.

La chute fut brève et me fit reprendre mes esprits tandis que j'heurtai un mur et le dévalai vers le sol dans un défi insensé lancé à la théorie de la gravité universelle. Le retour à la verticale me fit tourner la tête. Les doigts de Sai avaient laissé des marques dans mon bras. J'avais du mal à appliquer le nouveau nom à ce corps.

_ Et Sasuke, répétais-je. Je ne peux pas le laisser là-bas !

_ Et qui êtes-vous ! Vous n'êtes décidément pas Sai ! renchérit Tenzo.

_ J'ai dit que les questions attendraient. Si vous tenez à la vie, il va falloir courir.

_ Il a raison, gémis-je en voyant arriver Kabuto depuis son perchoir. Le pire arrivera s'il nous attrape.

_ Oh non, il y a mille fois pire que lui, Naruto. Tu le découvriras bien vite.

Nous nous lançâmes dans une course effrénée dans la forêt. Grâce à mes souvenirs de la carte tracée par Kakashi et Shikamaru, je pris la tête de la troupe pour nous guider à travers bois. Je m'aperçus que le rythme soutenu que je proposais serait intenable à la longue. Shisui dans le corps de Sai refusa que je ralentisse pour eux. Lire sur les traits si inexpressifs de mon parrain cet éclat de fierté Uchiha me procura une sensation d'étrangeté extrême que Tenzo partagea. Au moins économisait-il son souffle pour ne pas me parler. Le pont brisé n'était plus qu'à quelques centaines de mètres près de nous. Je vis Tenzo ruisselant de sueur parvenir à créer une poutre qui parcourait toute la distance.

_ Ils sont là ! fit une voix que je ne reconnus pas, mais dont la joie me prouvait les intentions amicales.

Une fois la poutre construite, je laissai Sai s'avancer tandis que Tenzo reprenait son souffle. L'édifice était branlant, et je craignais qu'elle ne tienne pas très longtemps. L'homme qui avait crié n'était autre que Hagane Kotetsu.

Quelqu'un surgit des broussailles, et mon cœur s'arrêta brusquement dans ma poitrine. Et si c'était Kabuto ! Mais il ne s'agissait que de Sasuke et je me détendis en souriant.

_ Sasuke ! l'appelai-je avec joie. Viens-vite de l'autre côté du pont !

Je vis son mouvement vers sa hanche tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer des projectiles en direction de Shisui. Evidemment, à ses yeux il s'agissait encore de Sai, et il ne devait pas apprécier qu'il se soit échappé du repaire d'Orochimaru. Je lançai moi-même deux kunais pour dévier ses tirs, et mon bras m'élança douloureusement. Il s'agissait de cibles faciles, et pourtant je faillis les manquer. Tout à coup tout mon corps se fit douloureux alors que l'afflux d'adrénaline et de peur s'était tari. Je me forçai pour ne pas trembler. J'avais chaud et froid à la fois. Je toussai pour dégager les restes de plumes de corbeau qui m'encombraient encore gorge et tube digestif. La douleur ne cessa pas pour autant. Il y avait du sang dans ma main.

Sasuke se tourna vers moi. Son œil droit que son profil me dissimulait était jaune et curieusement ouvert. De larges marques recouvraient la moitié de son visage et toute la partie supérieure droite de son corps. Le dégoût pour les porteurs de la marque maudite menaça de submerger mon corps. Qu'avait-il fait ?

_ Qu'es-tu en train de faire ? me demanda-t-il. Ce type est affilié à la Racine, c'est autant un danger pour toi que pour moi, laisse-moi le détruire et jouir de ma nouvelle puissance !

_ S… Sasuke, balbutiai-je avec un sourire contrit alors que Tenzo commençait tant bien que mal la traversée, soutenu par les ombres de Shikamaru. Tu ne penses pas clairement, la marque maudite brouille tes sens.

_ Est-ce pour cela que tu as cessé d'utiliser le pouvoir du démon qui sommeille en toi ? Cette peur du pouvoir ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

_ Ne pas l'utiliser te rend malade, n'est-ce pas ? C'est parce que le village ne veut pas que nous utilisions le pouvoir à notre portée. Kakashi, l'Hokage, tout le monde, ils sont jaloux de nos pouvoirs.

Sasuke tendit la main vers moi et effleura ma peau. Je reculai et il ne fit que me frôler.

_ Ne sens-tu pas l'euphorie de toute cette puissance ? Cela fait tant de temps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi entier, aussi complet…

_ Sasuke, tu me fais vraiment peur là, avouais-je.

Il rit, et la démence qui pointait son nez me fit frémir. Si je ne bougeais pas maintenant Kabuto allait arriver et tout serait perdu. Je sentis mes genoux mollir, et il me fallut toute ma volonté pour ne pas tomber à terre. Cette impression de chaud/froid et de tournis perpétuel ne voulait pas cesser. Et la douleur dans ma poitrine me faisait l'effet d'une bête qui raclait l'intérieur de mes poumons pour sortir à l'extérieur.

Sasuke s'arrêta de rire et avança d'un pas dans ma direction. Je reculai par réflexe. Il semblait très content de ce petit jeu. De l'autre côté du pont, nos camarades s'impatientaient. Et je me sentais incapable de sauter sur Sasuke pour le forcer à passer de l'autre côté.

Le sourire qui avait fleuri sur ses lèvres redevint plus naturel, ce léger rictus moqueur que je lui avais connu lorsque nous étions Genin.

_ Tu es vraiment une miss froussarde, Tsundere, me lança-t-il.

Un tourbillon d'émotions me cueillit et je perdis le pied avec la réalité. Sasuke se souvenait. Sasuke se souvenait ! Jamais il n'avait osé s'adresser à moi avec tant de familiarité contrairement à avant.

_ Ta mémoire… murmurais-je.

_ Elle est encore incomplète, car le sceau n'est pas encore totalement brisé. Juste ébréché.

Je ne bougeai pas lorsqu'il s'approcha de moi. Sa main se posa sur ma joue et elle était froide contre ma peau. Il fronça les sourcils.

_ Tu es brûlante de fièvre, me dit-il.

_ Je voulais que les autres passent le pont avant d'y aller, dis-je.

_ Forcément, toujours ce même grand cœur. Tu penses toujours aux autres là où j'oublie de le faire. Je crois que c'est ce que j'ai toujours apprécié chez toi, cette force mise au service des autres. A présent je suis de retour, et je vois avec un certain regret les actions que j'ai commises dans la peau de ce pathétique Uchiha que j'étais. Mais cela va changer. Je promets de gagner ton cœur à la loyale, comme un gentleman se doit de courtiser sa dame. Tout va changer, Naruto.

Oui, tout changerait. Il allait revenir à Konoha et comprendre l'amour que son frère avait pour le village. Il allait revenir à la lumière et mes efforts ne seraient pas vains. Une partie de ma quête touchait à sa fin. Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser les larmes s'échapper de mes yeux.

La douleur dans ma poitrine se fit plus intense, et je me courbai en deux pour tousser. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. Du sang chaud éclaboussait la main que je plaquai contre mes lèvres closes. Le liquide chaud filtra entre mes lèvres pour aller éclabousser le sol. Je sentais des gens qui courraient dans ma direction. Depuis le pont, et depuis la forêt. Sasuke me saisit dans ses bras, et il partageait la même expression affolée que moi.

Il me pressa contre lui lorsque Sasori et Kabuto surgirent des buissons. Je vis Sasuke reculer sur la frêle poutre de bois, reculant à chaque pas. Je fixai le combat devant mes yeux. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Je pouvais le dire rien qu'à l'expression de Kabuto. Il était en totale confiance avec Sasori. Avait-il encore changé sa veste ? Impossible, la colère que le marionnettiste entretenait à son égard était trop forte.

_ Sasuke-kun, appela Sasori, et sa voix si neutre à l'égard de l'Uchiha était devenue…

_ Orochimaru, gronda l'adolescent.

C'était cela ! C'était la voix d'Orochimaru qui parlait avec les lèvres et le visage du roux. Ses yeux mêmes étaient jaunes et fendus à la manière d'un serpent. Je n'avais pas reconnu l'essence de Sasori ou celle d'Orochimaru en approche. Je ne l'avais pas reconnue parce que je n'y prêtais pas attention. C'était un mélange des deux ! Les paroles du Sannin me revinrent en tête : « Fais-moi venir Sasori. Je n'ai pas confiance en lui, mais il ignore à quel point nous nous complétons l'un l'autre. Littéralement. Ensuite je briserai le sceau que Kakashi a mis pour contenir la marque de Sasuke ainsi que celui qui bride sa mémoire. ».

Sasori était devenu le nouveau réceptacle d'Orochimaru. Et dans l'attitude que j'avais de lui et de ce que je devinais par le comportement de Kabuto, le transfert ne s'était pas fait sans heurts. Un sortilège venait de mêler l'esprit d'Orochimaru à celui de Sasori au lieu d'avoir une conquête de l'un par l'autre. Cette idée était révoltante et faisait froid dans le dos.

_ Tu ne pourras pas m'échapper Sasuke-kun. Et tu viendras à moi pour plus de pouvoir. Il est à porté de ta main !

Sasuke recula de plus en plus, et je finis par sentir la terre ferme sous ses pieds. Je tremblais comme une feuille et la sensation de chaud/froid s'était encore accentuée.

De l'autre côté du gouffre, Sasori avait repris ses yeux d'origine.

_ Mes suspicions soient les bonnes, Naruto, annonça Sasori de sa voix normale. Tu étais bien un Jinchuuriki, cela expliquait tes capacités de régénération et l'opacité à mes poisons. En ce cas, je suis heureux que tu prennes autant mon cadeau à cour : le petit Kazekage l'a autant aimé que toi. Quoi qu'il avait été moins résistant. Ais-j'omis de préciser à quel point il était douloureux ?

Par pur défi, je parvins à faire traverser le gouffre à mon crachat qui s'écrasa avec violence sur le visage du marionnettiste. La puissance du chakra que j'y avais accumulée me fit souffrir me martyre, mais je ne dis rien. Le plaisir de la colère dans les yeux de Sasori/Orochimaru était cent fois plus jouissif.

Sasori reprit la voix d'Orochimaru.

_ Allons, Sasuke-kun. Ne vois-tu pas que tu as besoin d'un antidote pour elle ? Je peux te le fournir, je peux la soigner. Je peux te donner le pouvoir. Je peux même te la donner _elle_, entièrement.

_ Comme si je le souhaitais ! Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour qu'elle m'aime.

_ En es-tu certain, jeune Uchiha ? demanda la voix de Sasori. La fille que tu aimes est un Jinchuuriki, un simple réservoir de Chakra, et rien de plus. Un monstre que tous détestent.

« **Je t'en foutrais des simples réservoirs de chakra !** » gronda Kyuubi dans ma tête.

Sasuke désigna les marbrures sombres sur son visage.

_ Ne sommes-nous pas deux monstres magnifiques ?

_ Certes, s'inclina la voix de Sasori. Et je peux comprendre ton engouement juvénile pour les blondes à forte poitrine.

Kotetsu émit un petit rire moqueur par le nez derrière nous, et quelqu'un le frappa derrière la tête.

Sasuke continua de fixer le criminel de rang S qui en abritait un autre dans son crâne.

_ Je l'aime pour ce qu'elle est, dit-il. Et je n'ai pas peur de le dire.

_ Tu l'aimerais même si ce n'était pas réciproque ? demanda la voix triste de Sakura qui n'avait pu se retenir de poser cette question.

_ L'amour n'est pas un sentiment acceptable pour un bon Shinobi, déclara lentement Sasori.

_ Je l'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte, déclara Sasuke en me fixant de ses yeux sombres d'une profondeur qui me fit détourner le regard.

Je ne pouvais pas le soutenir. Car ce n'était pas réciproque. Et peut-être que nous n'en serions pas arrivé jusque là si j'avais su regarder dans ses yeux à ce moment là. Si je ne m'étais pas convaincu que ses ténèbres avaient disparu. Si seulement j'avais pu le blesser pour laisser couler le poison de la vengeance qui coulait dans ses veines, peut-être n'aurait-il pas entretenu tant de faux espoirs.

La voix du roux mêla alors celle de Sasori et celle d'Orochimaru en un seul mélange de perversité et de malice. Dure, cruelle, blessante.

_ Mais la petite kunoïchi a raison. Que feras-tu si elle ne t'aime pas ? Si vraiment ton amour est si pur, pourquoi ne t'aime-t-elle pas ? Elle garde tant de mystères et c'est ce qui fait son charme. Serais-ce parce qu'Itachi-kun a pénétré son esprit ?

Sasuke tressaillit.

_ Quoi ? dit-il. Qui est Itachi.

_ Oh, c'est vrai, tu ne te rappelles pas encore de ce léger détail.

_ Quel détail ?

Je vis à travers mes yeux troublés par la fièvre violente le regard que les autres échangeaient derrière nous. Ceux qui connaissaient la vérité. Je voulus gémir, mes les mots ne franchirent pas mes lèvres.

_ Ta fiancée se trouvait il y a quelques jours en présence même de l'homme qui a massacré ton clan, Sasuke.

_ Vous mentez ! cria Sasuke, et je devinai son esprit qui se rebellait dans son esprit.

Quelqu'un me retira de force des bras de Sasuke qui fixait l'emplacement où je m'étais tenue dans rien dire. Le visage empli de tristesse, Sakura posa deux doigts sur le front de Sasuke, l'entrainant dans l'inconscience.

_ Vous mentez… murmura le brun avant de tomber au sol.

La douleur qui martelait mon cœur à cet instant n'avait rien à voir avec le poison de Sasori. Lentement, les troupes de Konoha se détournèrent de leurs ennemis qui les narguaient de leurs paroles venimeuses. La poutre était toujours en train de se consumer lorsque les bras de Morphée me prirent également.


End file.
